NARUTO HAKITORI (I) Las crónicas del fénix
by Septimo Hokage
Summary: Las aventuras de Naruto como Hokage tras la Guerra. Mientras que todas las naciones del continente suman fuerzas para lograr la paz, otras fuerzas más oscuras y peligrosas trabajan en secreto para extender sus mentiras. El Hokage tendrá que pararlas o de lo contrario, el auténtico poder de Rikodou Sennin caerá en las manos equivocadas. ¿Lo conseguirá? (NaruSaku)
1. Prólogo: La Palabra de un Maestro

**NARUTO HAKITORI: LAS CRÓNICAS DEL FÉNIX**

* * *

_PRÓLOGO: UNA NUEVA PROMESA_

Sakura suspiró. Estaba totalmente agotada. Desde muy temprano el día había sido un no parar. Desde antes del amanecer había estado trabajando en el hospital: atendiendo a los heridos provenientes del campo de batalla, operando a los casos más graves, sanando heridas mortales… Su chackra estaba a un nivel muy bajo, pero por lo menos esta había sido la última operación de su turno.

- ¿Sakura, te encuentras bien?- preguntó Shizune.

- Si, es sólo que estoy cansada.

- Entonces sería conveniente que descansaras. Estás muy pálida.

La muchacha miró al techo. La mortecina luz del quirófano, ahora ya vacío, caía sobre sus hombres dando a su piel un tono más blanquecino casi de un color enfermizo. Sakura aceptó el consejo y decidió volver a su casa para descansar.

Al salir del hospital comprobó como el sol se marchaba dejando paso a la noche en un bello crepúsculo que nada tenía que ver con la batalla que se estaba librando a las afueras de Konoha. No había trascurrido ni una década desde que Naruto pusiera fin a la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja cuando la sombra de la guerra volvía a caer sobre el mundo.

"Vendrán otros como yo. Aunque me derrotéis, el ser humano es codicioso y busca ser superior a sus iguales. Mientras esto sea así, Madara Uchiha seguirá vivo". Aquellas fueron sus últimas palabras… ¿Volvería estar detrás de aquella situación?

Tranquila y sin ninguna prisa, reflexionando conforme caminaba, llegó a su casa. Allí sus padres la recibieron cariñosamente y la invitaron a cenar. Ella les devolvió el saludo pero declinó la oferta alegando cansancio. Ya en su cuarto miró una foto que nunca olvidaría. En ella estaba el Equipo 7 que tiempo atrás había estado unido y ahora lo separaba una guerra. Se tumbó sobre la cama y se durmió entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo por completo tan sólo con una débil súplica en sus labios:

"Por favor, que no les pase nada…"

De nuevo se encontraba trabajando pero en esta ocasión eran las cuatro de la mañana. Los heridos no paraban de llegar de la batalla, que según relataban los que en mejores condiciones estaban se estaba viendo a favor de Konoha.

Todo el hospital de Konoha era un caos. Sakura apenas había dormido pues a mitad de la noche varios ANBU habían venido para devolverla a su puesto de trabajo. Y así, llevaba dos horas. Se acercó al mostrador cuando un grupo entró armando un gran revuelo. Un corro se formó en torno a los recién llegados.

- ¡Rápido, rápido! ¡Un médico! – pedía una enfermera.

Sakura corrió a atender a los heridos que venían del frente. Entre el corrillo que se había formado pudo ver a un chico rubio. Entonces se temió lo peor. Corrió a por él, no podía ser… Cuando lo vio se tranquilizó pero este estaba manchado de sangre y en shock. Al lado de él se encontraba un gennin de pelo negro sobre la camilla y otros dos jóvenes ninjas totalmente idos. Una fea herida le cubría todo el lado derecho izquierdo.

- Naruto, Dios mío…

- ¡Sakura-chan!, cúrale…- la interrumpió con las lágrimas en los ojos.

Sakura se dispuso a hacerlo. Se concentró y reunió rápidamente su chackra para poder curar al pupilo de Naruto. Sin embargo cuando ya había comenzado la técnica una de las enfermeras detuvo a la kunoichi indicando que el joven había muerto.

Sakura no le hizo caso. Intentó usar su jutsu curativo. El chackra fluyó hacia el cuerpo del gennin. No ocurría nada. Volvió a intentarlo con más insistencia mientras llamaba a dos médicos más. No sucedió nada.

"Por favor, por favor" rogaba la joven.

Sus ruegos resultaron en vano. Sakura le cubrió con una sábana y al instante su corazón se partió en dos cuando escuchó un desgarrador grito de dolor proveniente de Naruto.

- ¡HIKARU!

Los dos compañeros del Equipo de Naruto comenzaron a llorar. Sakura notó como el dolor le asaltaba también.

- Yo me encargaré de ellos, ustedes prosigan con los demás heridos – ordenó Sakura a los enfermeros.

- ¿De nuevo la guerra llama a nuestras puertas?

- ¿No sirvió de nada el sacrificio de los valientes shinobis que dieron su vida luchando contra Madara?

- Es cierto… Ni siquiera nuestro Hokage ha podido evitarlo.

- La oscuridad vuelve a azotar este mundo…

- Hemos ganado hoy, pero, a qué precio.

Y otro tipo de comentarios fueron los que Sakura evitó para Naruto y sus aprendices. En un cuarto a parte Naruto les sirvió una taza de té y una manta a los pequeños que tras hincharse a llorar se acurrucaron entre el calor de la ropa y se quedaron dormidos, exhaustos del combate.

Naruto no había dicho nada más. Estaba hondamente deprimido y Sakura podía saber que estaba al borde del colapso. Se agachó y se quedó mirando a sus ojos del color del cielo cuando le dio un débil beso en la mejilla. El chico respondió con una caricia y una melancólica sonrisa que al instante desapareció. Sakura se sentó a su lado y le cogió de las manos mostrándole su apoyo.

Habían pasado diez años desde que la 4ª Guerra Ninja terminara. Hacía poco más de seis meses se le habían confiado tres gennin al Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki: Hikaru, Sora y Yuna. Naruto se había esforzado en instruirlos adecuadamente.

Naruto la miró y buscó con la mirada su hombro. Sakura se lo entregó acariciando su pelo mientras lo consolaba. Cuando se hubo tranquilizado le preguntó:

- ¿Qué sucedió, Naruto?

El rubio tragó saliva y soltando el nudo de su garganta se lo contó todo.

- Nos vimos rodeados… Quedaba él, todos los mercenarios que habían contratado estaban huyendo o muertos… ¡MALDITA SEA! Maldita sea, Sakura-chan, se lo advertí les dije: Dejadme al Señor de los Siete Rostros a mí, corran a pedir refuerzos, pero maldita sea la hora en la que les enseñé que lo más importante era el trabajo en equipo. Hikaru tomó la decisión de no abandonarme y… y…

- Y como era lógico, Sora y Yuna también.

- Si, amenacé con convertirlos en sapo pero dijeron: Sensei, respetar las normas es importante, pero luchar por amigos lo es más… ¡MALDITA SEA! ¿Para qué me sirvió controlar el chackra del Kyuubi?

- No es cierto, Naru…

- ¡Sakura-chan! Lo soy. Si hubiera sido fuerte les habría dicho que no pero por qué no lo hice, por qué vi en ellos la esperanza que tanto tiempo yo había guardado. Maldigo todo. Sakura-chan, todo iba bien, comenzamos peleando y vigilé su todos sus movimientos. No estaba dispuesto a perder. Me jugaba mucho. ¡MALDICIÓN! Soy el Hokage, yo debo protegerlos. Y sin embargo, hemos sufrido uno de nuestros peores ataques. Soy el Hokage, el Hokage que no cumplió su palabra: no traje a Sasuke de vuelta…

- ¡Deja de culparte por lo de Sasuke! – le reprendió Sakura, no quería volver a saber de él, pero Naruto parecía que no se lo perdonaba. Ella sólo sabía, o quería saber, que Sasuke había desaparecido tras derrotar a Obito y a Madara

Sakura se imaginó el resto pero Naruto prosiguió su explicación.

- Nos enfrentamos a muerte. Otro cobarde que se esconde bajo una máscara, una máscara de siete rostros. Sakura-chan, fui un estúpido. Utilizó su genjutsu y atrapó a mis alumnos pero yo resistí. Continué peleando contra él. Ni siquiera el modo Kyuubi me permitió obtener una ventaja. Era como si volviera a enfrentarme a…

- ¿Madara? – anticipó Sakura temiendo lo peor.

- No. No lo sé. ¡DIABLOS! Alguien me atacó por la espalda dejándome paralizado.- Sakura se sorprendió. - No sé cómo pero Hikaru rompió el jutsu del Señor de Siete Rostros y se enfrentó a ellos. Obviamente no les costó derrotarlo. Casi a punto de morir, Hikaru utilizó un rasengan impactando en el pecho de de éste liberando a sus compañeros.

- ¿Ellos lo vieron? – dijo aterrada al ver a los gennin.

- Si, vieron como se sacrificaba por nosotros. Con lo que le restaba de energía invocó un sapo que nos trajo hasta aquí.

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas y entonces abrazó a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas diciéndole:

- Lo siento, Naruto, lo siento tanto.

– Sakura-chan no tienes que sentir mis errores. Voy a resolver este asunto. Soy el Hokage. Mi deber es proteger a la aldea y a sus aldeanos como si fueran mi familia. No les fallaré. La muerte de Hikaru no será en vano. Te lo juro. Acabaré con esta nueva amenaza que es el Señor de los Siete Rostros.

- No hagas estupideces. Por favor, te lo pido por los dos.

- ¿Los dos?


	2. Capítulo 1: El Destello Naranja de Konoh

**CAPÍTULO I: EL DESTELLO NARANJA DE KONOHA**

_10 años atrás_

Había amanecido. El cielo rendía su homenaje a los caídos durante la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja con un resplandeciente y dorado sol. Pocos dirían que días atrás la batalla por el mundo había tenido lugar, pero sí, así había sido.

Todo el norte del continente dónde habían tenido lugar las sucesivas batallas entre la Alianza Shinobi y Akatsuki estaba devastada. Pasarían muchos años hasta que volviesen a ser habitables, pero el mundo podía seguir avanzando. Gracias al sacrificio de más de setenta mil ninjas de los cinco países del continente se podía hablar de un nuevo período del cual se esperaba que durase muchos años.

Durante dos días, los equipos médicos, liderados por Shizune, Sakura y otros ninjas de renombre, estuvieron buscando a los heridos, ofreciéndoles tratamiento así como preparando a los caídos para darles el entierro que merecían. Voluntarios civiles de los cinco países habían viajado hasta las que se llamaban como las Tierras de la Nube Roja para ayudar en la labor y ya todo estaba listo para celebrar la paz…

Naruto estaba sólo en la cima de una de los característicos edificios de la Kumogakure. Las nubes se extendían ante él formando un manto blanco que invitaba a la calma. Pero él no se sentía nada calmado, todo lo contrario, aunque estaba feliz por haber liderado a sus amigos y aliados a la victoria, a su vez estaba apenado. Había faltado a su promesa. No había podido traer a Sasuke de vuelta. Le había fallado a su amigo y a su amada Sakura-chan que nunca le perdonaría no haber podido traer de vuelta a su amor.

Miraba el protector con el símbolo de Konoha que tenía entre sus manos. Lo apretó y pensó en aquélla noche. Los recuerdos de la batalla final estaban grabados en su memoria.

Fue una proeza derrotar al Juubi, pero no podían permitir dejar que Madara y Obito escaparan. Sin su criatura, sus planes se habían retrasado. Aunque sólo era cuestión de tiempo que pudiesen reactivar al Juubi. Por esta razón, Naruto, B, Kakashi, los Kages que recuperaron sus fuerzas gracias al sacrificio de la Hokage Tsunade y un selecto escuadrón de ninjas de la armada se lanzaron a su persecución. Los encontraron en la base donde se había originado todo aquél mal y allí se inició la batalla final.

La fuerza de sus enemigos era tal que la batalla fue mucho más dura que luchar incluso contra el Juubi. Cuando todo parecía perdido, apareció Sasuke. Naruto creyó que era su fin. Estaba en las últimas. El modo Kurama ya le fallaba y si tenía que proteger a sus aliados y luchar contra tres poderosos enemigos, la situación era casi imposible. Sorprendentemente, Sasuke se redimió.

"_Gracias, Naruto, por no perder la fe en mí_" Le tendió la mano y le ayudó. Naruto se asustó al percibir la maldad que había en él. El odio le corrompía. Podía sentirlo en el modo Kurama. Sin embargo, si no estaba bajo ningún genjutsu, y no lo estaba, Sasuke había decidido aparcar su venganza por él, o mejor dicho, volcarla en sus parientes. Los dos ninjas no se dijeron nada más. No les hizo falta. Arengaron a sus compañeros y emprendieron el ataque final.

Naruto omitió los detalles. Sólo recordaba un gran choque, como si dos fuerzas antagónicas chocaran. El mundo vibró. Los shinobis que no habían acudido a la batalla aún afirmaban haberlo sentido también. Sasuke murió. Obito y Madara fueron derrotados. No quería recordarlo, se decía cuando llegaba a aquél punto, pero le era imposible.

_Vendrán otros como yo. Aunque me derrotéis, el ser humano es codicioso y busca ser superior a sus iguales. Mientras esto sea así, Madara Uchiha seguirá vivo. Soy inmortal. Podrás destruir mi cuerpo pero la idea de Madara como el libertador del mundo nunca morirá. Nunca._" Aquéllas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de terminar de convertirse en polvo…

Después de aquello. Naruto y Sakura, quien le había acompañado en todo momento, buscaron el cadáver de Sasuke. Tras mucho buscar, sólo encontraron dos cuerpos carbonizados. Uno de ellos aún poseía el Sharingan activado. Sakura se echó a llorar. Naruto no lo hizo por ser fuerte por ella y por darle ánimos. Lloraron a su amigo y regresaron al Cuartel General, o lo que quedaba de él, tras el ataque del Juubi.

Naruto cerró los ojos y pensó en Nagato, su hermano discípulo. "Dos dolores marcaron mi vida: la muerte de mis padres y la de Yahiko" Dos dolores habían marcado su vida, la muerte de Jiraiya y la muerte de Sasuke. Pero tenía que ser fuerte. Debía serlo. El mundo tenía que reconstruirse y le habían convertido en el Hokage, a la edad de dieciséis años.

"_Quiero ser Hokage y que todo el mundo me reconozca" "Seré la primera mujer Hokage" "Yo seré el Hokage y superaré al cuarto y así toda la aldea me reconocerá_". Eran los sueños de Minato, Kushina y él mismo. Ahora el título le sabía amargo.

Una mano se puso sobre su hombro.

- Kakashi-sensei, - reconoció a su maestro.

- Me has vuelto a hacer otro gran favor – Sonrió, o eso intuyó Naruto bajo su máscara.- No querría haber sido nombrado Hokage por segunda vez.

Naruto se obligó a sonreír.

- Sasuke…- Adivinó el sensei.

- Sensei, perdí a mi mejor amigo cuando dije que yo soportaría su odio. No he cumplido mi promesa y no he traído a Sasuke de vuelta. No he cumplido mi palabra y ése era mi camino como ninja. ¿En qué lugar me deja?

- Hiciste todo cuanto estuvo en tus manos. Fuiste un gran amigo. Mucho mejor de lo que yo fui… Perdí a Obito… – sus ojos se cerraron con dolor. Naruto se dio cuenta de que recordaba a aquella muchacha que Obito había llamado Rin.- He sido un maestro deplorable y aquí estoy.

- ¿Y por qué me siento tan mal? ¿He fracasado?

Kakashi negó:

- Naruto, has salvado el futuro. Has hecho más de lo que crees y no sólo Konoha te ha reconocido, sino el mundo entero. Alégrate por eso. Llora por Sasuke lo que sea necesario. Pero, recuerda que al final encontró la luz que tanto quisimos mostrarle.

Aunque Naruto sabía que no había sido así. Había muerto en la oscuridad. Sólo había cambiado el destinatario de su odio y ni siquiera sabía por qué había sido así. En qué momento había cambiado…

- Gracias Sensei. - Luego preguntó: ¿Y Sakura? ¿Has hablado con ella? ¿Me odia?

- A veces, se me olvida que eres Uzumaki Naruto y no eres muy listo que digamos… - respondió sonriendo.- He hablado con ella. Está realmente triste, aunque el trabajo que tiene le impide acordarse de su tristeza. Sus sentimientos eran y son muy intensos. Ha perdido a una persona muy importante para ella, aunque, a la vez, también parece aliviada. Deberías hablar con ella cuando te sea posible.

Naruto asintió.

- Debes prepararte como futuro Hokage, Naruto. Aprenderás pronto que una parte de tus responsabilidades, desgraciadamente, también son las ceremonias y estas situaciones tan poco cómodas. Gracias de nuevo por librarme del cargo.

El chico sonrió. Hablar con Kakashi-sensei siempre había hecho que se tranquilizara. Se puso de pie y volvió a entrar junto con su maestro para prepararse.

Sakura se sentó a descansar en la habitación que le habían asignado en el campamento médico. Había terminado con su último paciente aquella mañana. Con motivo de la ceremonia de honor a los caídos y de celebración de la victoria les habían concedido permiso a mitad de mañana a todos los ninjas médicos. Los civiles se ocuparían de los detalles.

La joven no quería dejar de trabajar. Cada vez que lo hacía veía el cuerpo de Sasuke quemado y con su Sharingan. Había peleado junto a Naruto y otros ninjas en la Batalla Final, pero no quería acordarse por nada en el mundo de aquélla.

Se sacó un papel del bolsillo. Era una carta. Una carta que le había entregado un shinnobi de otra aldea diciéndole que estaba enamorado de ella. La había leído por primera vez poco después de regresar a Kumogakure y había llorado amargamente tras leerla y darse cuenta de cuáles eran sus sentimientos, ese maremágnum de pasiones y miedos que la habían acompañado desde que Naruto había regresado a Konoha.

_"Sakura-san:_

_No es fácil para un hombre hablar de sus sentimientos. Es cierto que somos de mundos distintos y que conoces poco de mí. Pero desde que te he visto, he sentido que tú eras la mujer perfecta. No sólo por tu bella sonrisa, ni por tus ojos verdes como la esperanza y la salud, ni por tu amable voz y tu dulzura. Son tantas las cosas que me gustan de ti, que no puedo ponerlas en este papel. Me he enamorado desde que te vi y desde ese momento he sabido que haría cualquier cosa para que fueras feliz y para protegerte. He intentado estar junto a ti en cualquier momento para ayudarte en lo que fuera necesario. No me importaría tener que soportar cualquier cosa con tal de que tú fueras feliz, porque te amo. Te ruego que tengas en cuenta mis sentimientos y me sean correspondidos._

_Sathoshi"_

Tras releerla, volvió a llorar. ¿Cómo había estado tan ciega? Sai le había tenido que decir lo que Naruto sentía por ella. Yamato le había dicho que lo importante era que estuviese con él cuando fuera necesario y que él lo agradecería. Había salvado su hogar y a sus padres. Y ella, estúpida de ella, al saber que Sasuke, a quien había guardado en su corazón, con la vana esperanza de que regresara junto a ella, estaba en peligro lo había olvidado todo.

Sathoshi había muerto o desaparecido. No había vuelto a saber de él. Tenía miedo que la única persona que le quedaba volviese a desaparecer. Había perdido a Sasuke. Aquello la había marcado para siempre, pero cuanto más pensaba en él más lloraba por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Lloraba por haberle perdido pero también por perder a Naruto.

Todas las dudas. Todos los sentimientos que había despertado Naruto en ella los había tirado por la ventana al oír de Sasuke y luego se había valido de ellos para intentar manipularlo con tal de protegerlo. Ella quería que fuese feliz. Naruto había vivido una triste existencia hasta conocerlos y ya no se merecía más dolor. Aún así, había tenido que soportarlo.

Al darse cuenta de qué quería para Naruto, se había dado cuenta de que le amaba. Siempre había estado junto a ella. Se había mantenido fuerte incluso cuando habían encontrado el cadáver carbonizado de Sasuke. Si aquella carta la hubiese firmado Naruto en vez de Sathosi bien podría haber sido verdad. El joven salvador del mundo siempre la había querido. ¿Sería demasiado tarde ahora? ¿Le perdonaría él haberle hecho hacer su promesa?

Aquello no era importante. Naruto iba a ser Hokage y muchas personas buenas habían muerto por ellos. Los sentimientos de una niña tonta que se había pasado años suspirando por un traidor y ahora no quería perder a su otro amor de poca importancia eran en aquel día.

Se quitó la ropa, sudada y con olor a hospital. Se dio un baño y se arregló. Peinó su cabello. Se vistió con un kimono negro que le habían proporcionado. Se había escogido el negro para honrar a los caídos aunque los Kages mantendrían el blanco para simbolizar la paz y la esperanza que había supuesto aquel sufrimiento que llamarían la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja. Los Señores Feudales y sus séquitos también estarían presentes y finalmente impondrían las condecoraciones militares.

Ino entró en la tienda, acompañada de Hinata. Sakura no pudo evitar envidiar a la muchacha del Clan Hyuga. Había bajado a pelear con Pain para defender a Naruto y ella… no había hecho nada. Había estado siempre apoyando a Naruto. Se había obsesionado con Sasuke y no había visto quien estaba junto a ella. Deseaba que Naruto la correspondiese sólo porque ella no había sabido ver a tiempo lo bueno que era él.

- Sakura, ¿estás lista? – preguntó Ino, quien tenía los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar. Ella también había perdido al hombre al que amaba.

- Sí.- Terminó de ponerse la banda con el símbolo de la Alianza Shinnobi.

- Sakura-san – la saludó Hinata,- siento mucho tu pérdida.

_"Sí. He perdido a Naruto y a Sasuke."_

- Gracias, Hinata.- respondió con educación.

Sakura se comparó con aquella chica y se sintió miserable. La veía mucho más guapa. Mucho más dotada que ella. Con mucha mejor figura. Más dulce. Más amable. Más serena. Más segura de sus sentimientos. Sakura se sentía más fea, más plana, demasiado bruta e insegura. No se merecía que Naruto aún la quisiera, si la quería. Poco tenían que ver ella. Había muchos shinobis que la llamaban princesa, y no le extrañaba.

Llegaron hasta lo que se había denominado la Plaza de la Paz, erigida a las afueras de Kumogakure. Era una amplia explanada donde cabían más de los cinco mil ninjas que en aquel día se reunirían para despedir a sus compañeros. Habían construido un monumento gigantesco de madera que habían rellenado con lirios blancos. Habían colocado fotos de cada una de las víctimas, más de sesenta mil muertos y entre ellos algunos que Sakura y Naruto conocían bien: la propia Hokage Tsunade Senju, la última de su nombre, Neji Hyuga, Shikaku Nara, Inocihi Yamanaka… La lista era interminable. Sasuke no estaba entre ellos, era un criminal y ni siquiera su redención final le había valido para morir con honor. Algo que había partido el alma de Naruto y Sakura.

Sakura, Ino y Hinata recogieron un lirio blanco para dejarlo en aquel monumento y mostrar sus respetos a los caídos cuando llegara el momento. Aunque antes habían de entregarse las condecoraciones.

Los cinco kages estaban sentados en una plataforma de madera a un lado. Los cinco señores Feudales escoltados por sus guardias de honor y sus señores consejeros ocupaban el otro extremo de la plataforma.

Sakura se emocionó al ver al Hokage. Vestía con una túnica blanca sobre una túnica roja, con un sombrero rojo donde aparecía recogido el símbolo del fuego. En su brazo derecho llevaba atado un lazo negro, donde imperceptiblemente llevaba el símbolo de los Uchiha, para recordar a Sasuke, su amigo. Nadie se daría cuenta, pero Sakura lo sabía porque Naruto lo había acordado con ella, una de las pocas cosas de las que habían hablado tras la batalla final.

Dos horas después del mediodía comenzó el acto.

Los Señores Feudales se pusieron en pie y uno a uno se fue llamando a los Kages. Al Raikage le galardonaron con el nombre del Generalísimo del Rayo de la Victoria. Al Kazekage Gaara le recompensaron con el nombre del Gran Vencedor de los Campos de Arena y Comandante de la victoria. Al Tsuchikage le denominaron con el nombre de Anciano y Honorífico Capitán Vencedor. A la Mizukage la honraron con el título de Suma Protectora de los Señores Feudales. A Sakura, sinceramente, todos aquellos nombres le hubieran provocado risa de no ser por su situación personal. Uno a uno, los Kages se fueron levantando y recibiendo de sus señores la condecoración, a la vez que eran aclamados por los presentes.

Llamaron a Kankuro de Sunagakure, a Kakashi de Konohagakure y a Darui de Kumogakure y les otorgaron el título de Vencedores de la Batalla de la Guarida, del Bosque y de los Acantilados. Después, fue llamado Mifune de los Samuráis a quien se le agració con el nombre de Espada de la Paz y forjador de uniones. En ese momento, los cinco Señores Feudales pasaron a celebrar un tratado entre cada una de sus naciones y el País del Hierro para forjar su alianza y comprometerse a resolver futuros problemas negociando. Sakura sabía que sólo era una declaración de intenciones, pero, al menos, proporcionaría tranquilidad durante años.

Se llamó a Killer Bee para nombrarlo como el Jinchuuriki de la Voz de la Victoria, aunque como ya imaginaban éste había aprovechado la confusión para evitar aquello y perderse para mejorar su enka.

Se impusieron títulos póstumos a Shikaku Nara, el cual fue recogido por Shikamaru a quien además se le nombró Gran Estratega, a Inoichi Yamanaka, que lo recogió en su nombre Ino y así todos los que habían muerto. Shizune recogió el título de Tsunade como Princesa Hokage y Sanadora de Todos. Sakura volvió a llorar. Hinata la consoló agarrándola con afecto. Su maestra había muerto. Otra víctima más. Muchas más personas fueron homenajeadas con vacíos títulos.

Tras aquello guardaron un minuto de silencio. Hasta las aves pararon de cantar. Sakura quiso saber cómo estaría Naruto, quien no dejaba de ocultar su rostro con el sombrero rojo de Kage.

A continuación, una joven subió a la tarima y empezó a cantar un himno que Sakura no escuchaba desde la muerta del Sandaime Hokage. En aquella ocasión la cantaron los alumnos de la Academia. Ahora sólo era la frágil y cristalina voz de la muchacha, que no era shinobi. Solamente era una joven de alguna de las naciones implicadas que había sido llamada a cantar para manifestar su agradecimiento y su dolor por la guerra que había pasado y que nadie quería volver a vivir. Sakura se dio cuenta de que al terminar de cantar, ella había dejado de llorar. La música actuó como un calmante que canalizó sus sentimientos. Agradeció a aquella canción que procuró memorizar para volver a cantarla.

Finalmente, los Señores Feudales llamaron al Hokage. Naruto se puso en pie. El Señor del País del Fuego extendió su abanico y lo nombró ante todos como el Jinchuuriki de los Dos Soles, el Destello Naranja de Konoha y Nanadaime Hokage. Naruto se volvió a los presentes, más de cinco mil personas y comenzó a decir, fuera de cualquier protocolo:

- Soy un pésimo orador y no es mi intención romper esta ceremonia. Sin embargo, creo que los caídos se merecen estas palabras. Su sacrificio no será en vano. Aunque hoy, muchos han recibido premios y honores, el mayor honor es el de ellos, que asumieron nuestro dolor y murieron por nosotros – Sakura conocía a Naruto y sabía que aquello se le daba francamente mal, pero la intención era lo que contaba.- La guerra por los Bijuu ha terminado y éste ha sido su resultado – dijo señalando al gran monumento.- Por eso este día no es el de la victoria sino el de los que cayeron. Que su sacrificio no sea en vano sólo depende de nosotros. Podemos iniciar una era de paz, una era distinta en este continente. O podemos también volver a ser lo que éramos y lo que causó el odio que dio lugar a esta guerra. Con este lirio – dijo señalando el que sostenía su mano – honro a mis compañeros y a mi amigo y os doy las gracias.

Naruto fue el primero de los presentes en depositar un lirio en el gran monumento. Acto seguido, los supervivientes imitaron su gesto. Primero los Señores Feudales, pero después no hubo distinción entre Kages y shinobis, pues todos habían perdido a sus seres queridos.

Aquélla fue la última fase de la ceremonia que se prolongó durante todo el día.

Cuando le llegó su turno al grupo de Sakura, las tres jóvenes dejaron la flor y rezaron. Tenían los ojos llorosos, pues las tres habían perdido a sus seres queridos.

La joven Haruno se dio cuenta de que el Hokage se había ido de los primeros. No era ningún secreto que se sentía realmente deprimido. Sakura le entendía porque albergaba los mismos sentimientos. Las palabras de la carta de Sathoshi volvieron a sonar en su mente. Un ictus de dolor se dibujó en su rostro. Tenía que hablar con Naruto y para ello reunió el valor que no tenía y se despidió de sus dos amigas.

Le encontró en el único lugar donde podía estar, en el despacho que le habían cedido en el Edificio del Raikage. La ventana estaba abierta y contemplaba con tristeza la Plaza de la Paz.

- Naruto… - le llamó ella.

Él se dio la vuelta. Sakura supo que al oír su voz se obligó a dedicarle una sonrisa. Era bonita aunque escondía una profunda tristeza. Sus ojos también estaban enrojecidos. No sabía si era por no dormir o por haber llorado. Aunque ella sabía que Naruto le sonreiría siempre. Siempre.

- Sakura-chan. Ven, aquí y mira qué bonito es el atardecer.

Ella le hizo caso.

Era la primera vez que no sabían qué decirse. Era la primera vez que volvían a estar solos después de la muerte de Sasuke. Había demasiada tensión.

Él se culpaba por haberla defraudado, creía. No quería decirle que la quería, que siempre la había querido y que todo cuanto había hecho, en buena medida había sido para conseguir que fuera feliz, aunque no negaba que también lo hubiera hecho por sí mismo. "_Le he fallado a ella y me he fallado a mí mismo_"

Ella se culpaba por hacerle sentir así. Ella sentía que no podía volver a decirle "te amo" como le dijo antes de volver a encontrarse con Sasuke intentando evitar que Naruto fueran en su busca. Tenía miedo de que pensara que quería utilizarle para no sentirse sola, pero no sabía que Naruto siempre confiaba en ella. Desde antes de rescatar al Kazekage, la kunoichi ya sentía por él aquellos sentimientos. Poco a poco había ido reconociendo a Naruto. Compartiendo su dolor y entendiéndole. Simplemente, no podía. Él no se merecía ser el segundo plato. Él debía estar con alguien que siempre le había amado como Hinata.

Sin embargo, actuó de una manera totalmente distinta. Se arrojó a él y le abrazó. Volvió a llorar. No creía posible tener tantas lágrimas, pero aún así lloraba. Naruto estaba muy sorprendido. Pudo sentirlo al dudar en devolverle el abrazo. Tras unos instantes le devolvió el abrazo.

Sakura se sintió terriblemente mal al sentir cómo él la quería y simplemente aprovechaba aquel abrazo para disfrutar del amor que la unía a ella. Ella también quería demostrárselo, pero, ¿él la creería?

- Perdóname por no traer a Sasuke de vuelta. He sido un tonto que no ha sabido cumplir con su palabra – se disculpó.- Te sientes así por mi culpa. Ni siquiera al controlar a Kurama pude traerlo de vuelta. Dije que cargaría con su odio y que moriría por él, pero fue al revés. Perdóname, Sakura-chan.

- Eres un tonto – le respondió ella.- Lloro por Sasuke, sí; pero también lo hago por ti.

- Sakura, no me gustan las personas que se mienten a sí mismas – le recordó.

- Escúchame, por favor. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en el País del Hierro? No mentía. Tú has estado siempre a mi lado. Sasuke se alejó de mí y me rompió el corazón siempre. Me hubiera matado. Lloro por su muerte, pero lloro por el daño que te hemos causado a ti y por muchas más cosas. Ahora parece que todas las muertes vienen a mí y yo… te necesito.

- Sakura-chan, sólo tienes que perdonarme, de verdad. Con eso me harías feliz.

Entonces Sakura, nerviosa, se separó de él y le propinó una bofetada. Luego le volvió a abrazar:

- Idiota, ¿es que no entiendes que te estoy diciendo que te quiero? ¿No entiendes que durante toda esta guerra he sufrido por ti, que he luchado para intentar protegerte y serte útil para que no fueras tú quien siempre me ayudaras a mi? ¿Es que no has entendido que lo que siento por ti es mucho más intenso que lo que siento por Sasuke?

- ¿Es eso verdad, Sakura-chan? – lo decía emocionado. - ¿Cómo puedes haberte enamorado de un hombre que no cumple sus promesas?

- Porque ese hombre si las ha cumplido para mí. Soy yo la que no te merezco, después de todo el daño que te he podido hacer. Deberías estar abrazado a Hinata, ella siempre te ha querido.

- Entonces eres tú la idiota, Sakura-chan. Hinata es una buena amiga y es cierto que me dijo que me amaba. Eso hace que le tenga mucho afecto. Pero yo te amo a ti.

Ambos siguieron unidos en aquel abrazo. Naruto le dijo entonces:

- Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero – y lo repitió para que no se le olvidara a ninguno de los dos tantas veces que Sakura sólo tuvo que escucharlo para sentir que siempre había estado necesitando eso.


	3. Capítulo 2: La vida del Hokage

**CAPÍTULO II: LA VIDA DEL HOKAGE**

No fue fácil para Naruto dejar de ser un gennin para asumir sus responsabilidades como el líder de la aldea. Ahora ya no recibía órdenes, debía darlas. Contaba con el apoyo de Kakashi y Shizune y de los ancianos de la villa, aunque en última instancia, él era el Hokage y debía tomar sus propias decisiones.

Konoha estaba siendo reconstruida tras el ataque de Pain y la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja que había sacudido el mundo. Se necesitaba de los supervivientes para reconstruir el mundo y coordinarlos era un trabajo bastante duro.

A parte de la falta de efectivos, el otro gran problema era que no había dinero para hacerlo. Las arcas de la Villa estaban en números rojos, por no hablar del Tesoro del País del Fuego. Así que Naruto y sus más directos subordinados empleaban todo su tiempo e ingenio en coordinar a los efectivos de que disponían para mantener la seguridad de la aldea, del País del Fuego, para ganar dinero y para reconstruir la villa.

El capitán Yamato, rescatado de las profundidades de la mazmorra donde Madara y posteriormente Obito habían mantenido encerrado al Gedo Mazo, era uno de los encargados de reconstruir de la villa, labor que realizaba con gran eficacia, para ser sinceros. Shizune guiaba y ayudaba a Naruto en todo lo que concernía a la burocracia e instruía al joven Hokage en como tenía que hacerlo. En definitiva, al día le faltaban horas y más cuando se intentaba regresar, en vano, al momento anterior a que se desatara la guerra. Nada sería igual.

En más de una ocasión Shizune entraba en el Despacho y tenía que dar la luz para recordarle que el sol se había puesto. Los días pasaban con rapidez y en más de una ocasión, Naruto sentía envidia de los hombres a los que enviaba a hacer misione de campo. _"Ser Hokage es lo mejor, pero no esperaba que tuviera que trabajar tanto". _

Naruto no era el único que trabajaba a destajo.

Iruka-sensei había vuelto a la Academia y preparaba a las nuevas generaciones que heredarían un mundo mejor, pensaban todos. Shikamaru e Ino habían tomado las responsabilidades como los Jefes de sus clanes. El brillante chunnin se encargaba de ayudar en la planificación de las misiones mientras que la kunoichi viajaba de un lado a otro con un equipo médico buscando a los todavía víctimas de la Guerra. Konohamaru y sus amigos habían regresado al entrenamiento con Ebizu-sensei para prepararse para el examen chunnin que tendría lugar en invierno, en Iwagakure. El equipo de Kiba, Shino y Hinata fue de los primeros en volver a las misiones de campo. Rock Lee y Ten-ten eran de los encargados de mantener la seguridad del país.

Kakashi-sensei fue nombrado como capitán de los ANBU y guardaespaldas de Naruto, una mera formalidad si se tenía en cuanta quién era Naruto. Sai regresó al ANBU, aunque la fundación estaba más ocupada en tareas humanitarias. Una de las primeras acciones que tomó Naruto fue disolver la Raíz, creada por Danzou, el Rokudaime Hokage, que también era llamado el Kage sin Rostro, pues Naruto lo había prohibido. Sólo Kakashi y él sabían de las fechorías que había llevado Danzou a cabo. Sí, por el bien de la aldea, pero el fin no podía, nunca, absolutamente nunca, justificar los medios.

Sakura tomó la decisión de convertirse en la digna heredera de Tsunade. Con la intención de olvidar a Sasuke, como le confesó a él, decidió abandonar la aldea durante un tiempo para viajar por el mundo y mejorar su ninjutsu médico para intentar sobrepasar a su maestra.

Fue una tarde de finales de verano.

Naruto estaba en su despacho. Tras la ceremonia en la que le habían nombrado como Hokage, había pasado de ponerse el incómodo aparato con el que siempre había visto al Sandaime. En su lugar, vestía con un cómodo chándal naranja y negro igual que le había regalado Jiraiya, su maestro. Estampó su firma en el último documento, por el cual la aldea se comprometía a aplazar el pago de una cuantiosa deuda a cambio de un mayor interés. Shizune tuvo que explicarle con mucho detenimiento la gravedad de la situación, como siempre hacía.

Sakura entró en el Despacho. A Naruto le pareció que estaba radiante.

Desde la muerte de Sasuke, aunque no lo creía posible, las cosas habían cambiado sensiblemente para mejor entre ellos. Había mucha confianza entre ambos. No habían vuelto a estar a solas por lo que para desgracia de Naruto no habían vuelto a abrazarse y no habían vuelto a decir lo que sentían. El trabajo tenía a Naruto asfixiado, pero si ella se presentaba ante él es que tenía algo que decirle. La chica cerró la puerta.

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con alegría mientras se levantaba y corría a abrazarla.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo. Luego se separó y le dijo.

- He venido a verte… Quiero hablar contigo. He estado pensándolo mucho y creo que es lo mejor.

_"Lo sabía, se ha dado cuenta de que está realmente enamorada de Sasuke. Fue bonito mientras duró" _se equivocó Naruto.

- ¿Qué has pensado?

- Creo que ha llegado la hora de que me vaya de Konoha, al menos, durante un tiempo

Naruto se sorprendió:

- ¿Por qué, Sakura-chan? ¿Es que no eres feliz aquí?

- No, todo lo contrario. Creo que aquí podría pronto encontrar la felicidad. Te mentiría si te dijera que lo soy realmente, pero tengo en mi corazón una herida demasiado grande. Necesito tiempo para sanarla y además, no quiero convertirme en un estorbo.

- ¿Estorbo? ¿Tú? ¿Si eres la mejor ninja médico de la villa, quizás, tan sólo te supere Shizune-o-nee-chan?

- Gracias, Naruto - ella se sonrojó.- Ahora comprendo cómo te sentiste cuando perdiste a Jiraiya-sama. Quiero tomar el camino de mi maestra y por eso he decidido dejar la aldea, solo durante un periodo de tiempo. Quiero mejorar como kunoichi. Quiero que cuando la gente me mire no sólo piense en que soy Sakura, sino en que soy la discípula de la Princesa de las Babosas.

Naruto pareció aliviado.

- ¿¡No me digas que quieres echarte a perder y empezar a apostar y beber como la vieja!?

- No, tonto, quiero ser mejor shinnobi.

- Pero, ¿y nosotros? Yo creía haber entendido que…

Ella le interrumpió.

- Y es así. Pero siento que necesito hacer antes esto. Naruto, te quiero. Pero quiero que estés orgulloso de mí. Quiero ayudarte en tu labor y la única forma que tengo es recorriendo una parte del camino sin ti. Te quiero y te necesito a mi lado, pero antes necesito estar en paz conmigo misma. ¿Lo entiendes?

Naruto sonrió. ¡Claro que lo entendía! "_Sakura-chan has cambiado. Te has hecho más fuerte y no lo sabes. Si esa es tu voluntad yo la respetaré" _

- ¿Y si dejo el puesto y me voy contigo? Podríamos irnos los dos juntos y vivir aventuras. Esto es muy aburrido. Sí, si Hokage soy… pero todo el día "Hokage-sama" "Hokage-dono" "Señor" "Naruto-sama" "Naruto-dono"… pues cansa.

Ella rió. A Naruto le pareció la música más bonita del mundo.

- Eres un cielo. Naruto hago esto por mí y por ti. Quiero… quiero que… si nosotros… algún día… yo esté totalmente… segura. No por mí, sino por ti. Te quiero tanto que no me perdonaría hacerte daño.

Sakura se sonrojó. ¡Estaba tan bonita cuando se sonrojaba! Su cabello del color del cerezo parecía brillar cuando su blanca piel se sonrojaba.

- Yo también te quiero, Sakura-chan – le dijo el rubio- ¿Sabes qué? Que te apoyo. Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites. Si es tu voluntad dejarnos un tiempo para crecer, yo no te lo impediré. He de admitir que no me gusta pero, ¡qué diablos!, tengo que respetarlo – terminó con una sonrisa.

- Naruto…

- Aunque me gustaría pedirte un favor…

Al día siguiente, Sakura y Naruto se encontraban en lo alto de una colina viendo toda la aldea. El joven estaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre su regazo y ella jugaba con su pelo. A la izquierda estaba la montaña de los Hokage y enfrente de ellos el sol se escondía apareciendo entonces las primeras estrellas.

Era una bella imagen del crepúsculo que cualquiera se dignaría a mirar. Cualquiera menos Naruto, que como un tonto no paraba de mirar a su amada Sakura-chan. Había aceptado estar con él durante todo el día, demorando su marcha. Él, a cambio, había tomado el día libre. Obviamente era una cita. No sabía cómo, pero quizás el hecho de que iba a estar un tiempo fuera hizo que Naruto tomara valor y le pidiera a Sakura que saliera con él una cita.

Aquél se había convertido en uno de los mejores días de toda su vida. Ella parecía sentir lo mismo. Siempre le miraba con ternura, con cariño. Naruto sabía que en esos ojos había amor y se sintió feliz al recordar cómo su madre le había hablado de su padre y de su amor.

Por la mañana quedaron ya a las doce en el parque y fueron a dar un paseo hasta que a una hora prudencial él la invitó a comer a su casa. Había estado desde bien temprano preparándolo todo para que cuando llegara Sakura sólo tuvieran que calentar el ramen.

De camino a su casa pasó lo mejor. Subiendo las escaleras que conducen al barrio donde vivía Sakura se detuvo y miró la montaña de los Hokage. Le miró y el chico se encendió poniéndole rojo. Ella se dio cuenta, pero no lo comentó.

- Naruto, quiero que la próxima vez que esté aquí contigo haya un nuevo rostro, el tuyo.

_"No sé por qué, pero son las palabras más bonitas que me ha dicho Sakura-chan tras confesarme que me amaba. Yo la quiero, ella me quiere, estamos enamorados ¿por qué no?"_

De repente la cogió suavemente por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Ella no se resistió pues le miraba con la misma expresión que Naruto tenía y de hecho el brillo de sus ojos le estaba diciendo que lo deseaba. Ella se dejó caer un poco. La rodeó con sus brazos y con la derecha cogió su rostro. No vaciló. Acercó sus labios a los de ella y con mucho miedo, la besó. Naruto tenía cierta experiencia. Había besado a otros muchos, incluso a su amigo Sasuke en un desafortunado accidente, pero nunca a la chica más bonita del mundo para él. Ella le ayudó con su mano en su barbilla. Se separó de ella aunque ambos no querían.

La miró a sus ojos color del jaspe y no se arrepintió. Volvió a besarla pero ahora que ya sabía cómo, con mucha más pasión haciendo que ella tirara incluso su banda al suelo. No quería parar. Había algo en él que no se saciaba sólo con besos así que bajó la mano con la que la sostenía con estudiada lentitud. Pero ella le detuvo en su cadera separándose de él:

- No tan rápido, Naruto.

- Claro, Sakura-chan. – Le sonrió.

Fueron hasta su casa para comer. Sabía que el momento había pasado.

Después de ello poco más hicieron. Allí comieron como atontados. Muy sonrojados sin saber qué hacer más. Bueno, para ser sinceros, Naruto si se le ocurrían algunas cosas más. Pero sabía que no le agradarían así que se aguantó y sólo se conformó con lo que ella le permitiera darle.

Tras la comida, se habían tumbamos en su cama a dormir un rato. Eso sí que no lo pudo soportar.

_"Sí, lo soy, soy el discípulo de dos grandes pervertidos y para que negar lo evidente yo ya tenía buena base cuando me instruyeron."_ Pensaba al recordarlo.

Se quedaron mirándose un rato y sin poder resistirlo más Naruto se lanzó al ataque y empezó de nuevo a besarla mientras la atraía hacia él. No quiso seguir, ¿y si lo hubiera intentado? Perdió la noción del tiempo. Sakura se durmió en su hombro con dulzura. ¿Quién lo diría? Sakura Haruno y el hiperactivo, irresponsable y cabeza hueca de Naruto Uzumaki juntos. Tras estar ese rato junto terminaron el día en aquella colina en la que contemplaban el amanecer.

- Naruto, no quiero decirte adiós.

- No me lo digas, Sakura-chan. Sólo vamos a estar otro poquito sin vernos. Sé que vas a conseguir lo que te propongas y si no lo consigues, que lo harás, porque yo confío en ti, te esperaré aquí para ayudarte.

- ¿Sabes qué? Es la primera vez que te he visto ser el primero en algo.

Naruto no respondió. "_No entiendo a qué se refiere… Espera un momento... ¡SÍ!"_

Tras aquél día, Sakura se marchó. El verano fue llegando a su final y a mediados de otoño la villa ya estaba reconstruida.

Con regularidad, recibía carta de Sakura, aunque a Naruto no le hacía falta. Cuando se sentía preocupado, le pedía su ayuda a Kurama y aprovechándose de una de las innumerables ventajas del modo Kyuubi la localizaba y procuraba adivinar si estaba bien. Aunque ella no lo supiera, se había encargado de dejarle uno de los cuchillos de su padre, para que si en cualquier momento tenía algún problema, Naruto pudiera personarse en su defensa. Kakashi-sensei era quien le había dado el consejo, bastante útil.

El otoño se marchó no sin antes dejar abundantes lluvias por todo el mundo. Si existía alguna voluntad superior en el mundo, ésta había decidido que lloviera para ir sanando las heridas de la tierra que los shinobis habían causado. El invierno, sin embargo, se presentó como nunca antes lo recordaba Naruto. Fuertes nevadas. Mucho frío y con días muy cortos. Era un clima muy similar al del País del Hierro. En el País del Fuego era extraño que el invierno fuese tan duro, pero así fue.

Fue en aquella estación en la que Mifune murió. Había luchado con valor durante la guerra, aunque era un hombre mayor y el invierno fue muy exigente en el País del Hierro y en el País de la Roca así como otros países norteños. La guerra había terminado medio año atrás y las tierras todavía que recuperarse. El comercio estaba reactivándose lentamente, pero aquellos años posteriores a la guerra serían duros para pequeños países como aquél. Como símbolo de respeto, todos los Kages viajaron hasta el País del Hierro a presentar sus respetos.

A Naruto le acompañaron Kakashi, Shai y Hinata. En las condiciones en las que viajaron tardaron más que en la anterior ocasión, no obstante, llegaron a tiempo para poder despedir a Mifune.

_"Naruto, se ha depositado una gran carga sobre tus hombros. Eres el responsable de que este nuevo mundo camine por el sendero correcto, pero hay algo en ti que me dice que lo lograrás. Hemos ganado la guerra, ahora nos toca ganar la paz."_ Se había despedido de él el Señor de los Samuráis poco después de la ceremonia en la que rindieron homenaje a los caídos.

En un trayecto durante un descanso que tomaron, Hinata se acercó a Naruto.

Era la primera vez que hablaban en meses. Hinata era una persona muy tímida y aunque había cambiado mucho, pues ya no era aquella niñita asustadiza, seguía cortándose en su presencia. Él se sentía realmente halagado de que Hinata estuviese enamorada. Nunca olvidaría cómo sus palabras habían calado en ella y como le había intentado defender de Pain. Sentía un gran afecto por ella.

- Naruto-kun… le llamó.

- Al menos, tú eres de las pocas personas que no me llama Naruto-sama o Naruto-dono, o Hokage. ¿En qué momento acepté este puesto – bromeó.- ¿Qué sucede, Hinata?

- Naruto-kun… No quisiera que pensaras que estoy aprovechando esta misión para intentar… intentar…

- ¿Ligar conmigo? – completó. Luego se rió amistosamente al ver cómo se había ruborizada.- No te preocupes, Hinata. Sé que eres una kunoichi muy profesional y heredera del clan Hyuga. Si estás aquí es por tus habilidades como ninja sensorial, como dijo Kakashi.

- Naruto-kun… yo querría preguntarte…

- ¿Sí?

- Si… si estarías… interesado… en… que… cuando volviésemos del País del Hierro… nos conociéramos… es decir… tuviéramos…una… cita... - Naruto dudaba si era Hinata o un tomate el que le hablaba.

Naruto le sonrió. Hinata era una chica bonita y muy gentil, no le extrañaba que la llamasen Princesa en muchos lugares del mundo. Recordó como le había tomado de la mano y le había dado ánimos durante la batalla contra el Juubi. La chica del clan Hyuga era una amiga en la sombra, siempre había estado ahí y había aparecido en momentos de cierta importancia. Él le estaba agradecido, pero él no tenía ninguna duda sobre de quién estaba enamorado. Así se lo dijo:

- Eres una persona maravillosa y nunca podré trasmitirte lo agradecido que me siento por tenerte como amiga, pero, estoy enamorado de Sakura-chan. Siempre lo he estado y soy demasiado cabezota como para dejar de hacerlo.- Rió alegremente.- Estoy completamente seguro de que encontrarás a alguien que te merezca.

No supo si lo hizo por ver a la chica tan decepcionado o por si quería agradecerle su amor y su fidelidad, pero le dio un beso en la frente. Luego le dijo:

- Amigos, ¿no?

Ella asintió.

- Bien, porque pensaba protegerte igual que a todos mis amigos aunque me dijeras que no.

Naruto se sintió aliviado al verla sonreír. Estaba algo triste porque la habían rechazado, pero él no quería engañar ni a Sakura-chan ni a Hinata. Amaba a la única princesa que había para él en Konoha y de eso estaba completamente seguro. Sin embargo, sabía que aquella conversación con Hinata tenía que haberse producido antes. La había pospuesto demasiado y se sentía culpable por haberle creado falsas expectativas y más cuando nadie en Konoha (o al menos oficialmente) sabían del lazo que unía a Sakura y a Naruto.

Después de aquello reanudaron su viaje y no pararon hasta llegar al castillo samurái. Naruto no se había olvidado de aquel lugar. Las tres bocas del lobo, las montañas que protegían el país y a cuyo abrigo soportaban los duros inviernos, seguían en el mismo lugar, aunque totalmente blancas.

El funeral de Mifune fue una solemne y sobria ceremonia, de acuerdo con el espíritu samurái. Todos los hombres portaban sus armaduras. Las mujeres se habían ataviado con un sencillo kimono negro, al igual que niños. Los Kages invitados mostraron sus respetos ataviados con sus túnicas blancas y de los colores de los elementos (las ropas que tanto incomodaban a Naruto) y con sólo una banda negra en sus brazos.

Naruto se sintió algo triste al recordar a Sasuke. Se alegró de que Sakura se encontrara en otro lugar, si le hubiese acompañado, habría recordado a su amigo y amor. Aunque Naruto ya no dudaba de que Sakura le amase tampoco tenía dudas al respecto de que Sasuke seguía estando presente en su corazón. Para él, sin embargo, le bastaba con que ella le hubiese aceptado y le hubiese elegido. El amor de Sakura era algo que le hacía sentirse realmente bien.

Tras las lecturas propias de las costumbres samuráis, cada uno de los hermanos de armas de los tan diestros espadachines tomó la palabra. Las costumbres samuráis eran parte del pasado. A Naruto le encantaban, sin embargo. No tanto su forma si no saber qué iban a hacer a continuación. Se propuso a prender a luchar como un samurái si el cargo le dejaba algo de tiempo libre y Sakura no volvía. El último en tomar la palabra fue el Raikage, en calidad de invitado y Comandante en Jefe de la Alianza Shinnobi.

Naruto no prestó mucha atención a aquellas palabras, estaba ocupado pensando en cómo combinaría su modo kurama con la lucha con una de aquellas katanas tan "_guays_".

Acabada la ceremonia, se abrió una procesión que partiría desde el Castillo hasta la cima de las montañas del lobo donde los restos de Mifune serían incinerados, como dictaban las costumbres entre los samuráis. Naruto iba a unirse a ella cuando de, entre las sombras con la velocidad y el sigilo de un gato, apareció Sai, que no había dejado de vigilarle, tal y como debía hacer un miembro del ANBU.

- Kakashi-sensei te manda llamar. Se ha solicitado la presencia del Hokage.

Naruto asintió. Silenciosamente acompañó a Sai por los pasillos del castillo. Sai se había convertido para Naruto en un buen amigo. Era extraño, pero el chico más raro de los que conocía era uno de los que mejor le caía. Era servicial y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarle en lo que necesitara.

Finalmente, se reunieron con dos guerreros que les acompañaron a la Sala de la Asamblea, donde diez después de la muerte del último gran maestre, todos los miembros de la orden samurái se reunirían y se encerrarían. No comerían y no descansarían hasta elegir al nuevo, mientras tanto, el país permanecería sin gobernante y sin ley, para demostrar a los habitantes la necesidad de la existencia de un poder establecido. Allí les esperaba Mashashi y Kishimaro, los subordinados directos de Mifune.

- Naruto, – le dijo Kakashi- Mashashi-san y Kishimaro-san han solicitado mi presencia para que les asesorara en una cuestión en torno a Mifune-sama. Sin embargo he creído que el Hokage debía estar presente. – Kakashi estaba muy serio, demasiado como para estar dando a entender que él no quería problemas.

- Aquí está, entonces. ¿Qué cuestión es ésa en torno a Mifune-sama?

Mashashi, quien tenía una fea cicatriz recorriendo de arriba abajo el lado derecho de su rostro le entregó a Naruto una pluma. Era una pluma roja. Naruto al principio pensó que se trataba de alguna broma de mal gusto. No comentó nada pues la situación no admitía que el Hokage no fuera serio.

- Hokage-dono, ¿reconocéis esta pluma?

El aludido negó.

Kakashi tomó la palabra:

- Señores, será mejor que le expliquen sus sospechas.

Kishimaro respondió:

- Creemos que Mifune-sama ha sido asesinado. Nuestros mejores médicos no han encontrado rastro de veneno conocido. Las autopsias han revelado que murió pacíficamente en su cama. Dicen que la edad fue la causa de la muerte.

- Sin embargo, - continuó Mashashi- Mifune-sama estaba en plenas condiciones. Era anciano, sí, pero no más que el Tsuchikage. Gozaba de buen estado de salud. Estaba emprendiendo numerosas reformas en el país. Pensaba proponer la creación de una Sociedad de Países en las que todos sus representantes contaran con voz y voto para decidir el futuro de este continente. No podía morir un hombre con tantas ambiciones.

- Por eso mismo, Hokage-dono, creemos que ha sido asesinado. Parece que alguien intenta evitar que construyamos una nueva era, como era deseo de nuestro señor.

- Debemos asegurarnos de que Mifune-sama ha sido asesinado. ¿Tenía algún enemigo conocido? – preguntó Kakashi.

- Mifune-sama no contó con todo el apoyo necesario para intervenir en la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja, sin embargo, ninguno de nuestros hermanos volvería su espada contra nuestro líder.

- Nos ofende esa cuestión, Kakashi-san.

- Lo lamento, perdonad mi brusquedad – se disculpó.- ¿Qué haremos, Naruto?

Naruto reflexionó en silencio.

- Si Mifune-sama no hubiese sido llevado a incinerar podría haberle pedido a Sakura que viajase hasta aquí. Ella o Shizune hubieran sido capaces de encontrar cualquier ataque, de haberse producido.

- Nos parecen aberrantes estas prácticas. No es el espíritu de un samurái el retener el cadáver de un hermano en este mundo, pero sabíamos que si incinerábamos su cuerpo perderíamos cualquier posibilidad de encontrar un indicio sobre el asesinato de nuestro señor – repuso Kishimaro.

- Por esta razón, le pedimos a nuestros médicos que escogiesen otro cadáver del depósito. Kakashi lo transformó en un clon de nuestro líder. Tenemos el cuerpo – aclaró Mashashi.

- Entonces mandaré llamar a alguna de mis dos mejores ninjas médico – concluyó Naruto.

Cuando la luz de la chimenea iluminó la pluma que sostenía en su mano, ésta pareció brillar con los colores del arcoíris...


	4. Capítulo 3: La aprendiz de un Sannin

**CAPÍTULO III: LA APRENDIZ DE UN SANNIN**

Sakura se marchó de Konoha poco antes de que amaneciera.

Sus padres no estaban de acuerdo en que abandonara la aldea, pero para ella era más importante encontrarse a sí misma. Se lo debía a Konoha, a Naruto y a la propia Sakura. Tenía que convertirse en una auténtica kunoichi que estuviese al nivel de Tsunade, pues la Hokage siempre lo había creído posible.

Salió de casa y cerró la puerta, no sin antes mirar hacia atrás y ver el pasillo a oscuras sabiendo que no lo volvería a ver en una larga temporada. No sabía bien a dónde partiría, qué buscaría y qué haría para mejorar, pero sí que sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Para su sorpresa, al cerrar la puerta y encaminarse se sorprendió al ver a Naruto que la estaba esperando. Él le sonrió. _"Esa sonrisa es la más bonita que nunca antes me habían dedicado" _pensó Sakura. Naruto le sonreía siempre y aquello le hacía sentirse bien. Realmente, si lo pensaba bien, no le sorprendía que el rubio la hubiera estado esperando para despedirse. Él era tan atento con ella…

- Sakura-chan, he estado pensando en ti toda esta noche.

- Naruto, yo también lo he hecho.

Era cierto. Sakura no había pegado ojo pensando en el día anterior que habían compartido juntos. Aunque no sólo estuvo pensando en aquello. Durante la noche le había asaltado el temor de no conseguir nada, de realizar un viaje para nada. Había pensado en posponer su viaje para estar con Naruto más tiempo, o incluso, mejor no hacerlo. Sin embargo poco antes de partir, se había quedado dormida y había vuelto a vivir los exámenes chunnin. Recordar cómo Naruto no se había rendido y revivir su pelea contra Kiba y después Neji le había hecho despertarse de golpe más determinada que nunca.

- Todavía sigue en pie mi oferta de dejarlo todo para irme contigo. Sin embargo, sé que me vas a decir que no. Por esta razón, quería despedirme de ti como es debido, dattebayo.- _"Dattebayo… se ha puesto nervioso."_ observó la chica.- Pensé mucho en qué hacer para que recordaras este momento cuando estuvieses bien, o cuando estuvieses desanimada, o sola o en cualquier momento simplemente, dattebayo. Finalmente, creo que lo encontré.

Entonces se sacó de un bolsillo una pequeña caja.

- Me he gastado todos mis ahorros como gennin en ello, pero merecía la pena, dattebayo.

- Pero, Naruto, ¡te ha debido costar una fortuna!- Sabía de sobra, que Naruto era muy estricto en lo que se refería a las tres prohibiciones y una de ellas era el expendio. Naruto era sumamente ahorrador.

- No importa, ahora que soy Hokage lo que antes ganaba en dos meses lo ganaré en una semana, dattebayo – mintió.

Sakura sabía de sobra los problemas económicos de Konoha y los recortes que habían tenido que hacer para poder seguir manteniendo la aldea a flote.

- Naruto, no tenías por qué hacerlo – le dijo.

- Tonterías. Nunca te he regalado nada y quería que tuvieses algo de mí, dattebayo. – _"No, eso no es verdad, siempre has estado ahí, junto a mí y eso es todo lo que una chica necesita_" - Es lo que tengo que hacer para demostrarte mi amor. Quiero que lo abras y que me digas que te parece, dattebayo.

La chica accedió. Abrió la caja y vio un colgante de una flor de… un cerezo.

- ¡Póntelo, póntelo, dattebayo! ¡Sakura-chan, pruébatelo! - Así lo hizo.- Lo he hecho yo. Compré la plata, bastante cara, pero lo he moldeado con mi chackra. Fue realmente difícil, aunque Kurama me ayudó al final. ¿Qué pone detrás, dattebayo?

Sakura le dio la vuelta y leyó:

- ¿Norusoku?

- ¡Es una "a", dattebayo!- protestó.

- ¿Narusaku?

- NARUto y SAKUra. ¡Narusaku! Cuando creas que debes rendirte, mira esta flor y recuerda que yo nunca me rendí, en nada, porque ése era mi camino ninja.

- Es precioso – comentó con una pequeña lágrima bajando por su rostro.- Gracias, de verdad.

Entonces, Naruto se acercó a ella y tímidamente la rodeó con sus brazos. Le devolvió el abrazo y Sakura se sintió protegida, se sintió muy bien, verdaderamente. Después, se separaron.

Naruto la acompañó hasta la entrada de la aldea. Con cierto reparo, Sakura buscó la mano de Naruto. Cuando la encontró, éste la cogió con fuerza. Aunque ya había dado permiso a los guardianes de la puerta para que le dejaran pasar, quería estar con ella. Por el camino comenzó a hablar de cualquier cosa. Sakura le oía atentamente, aunque no le escuchaba porque estaba embelesada estudiando cada detalle de él para no olvidarlo y al que aferrarse cuando se sintiera sola.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, no querían llegar a la entrada de la aldea. Ninguno.

Pero lo hicieron. Naruto la tomó con delicadeza y se unieron en un apasionado beso. Sakura dejó caer su mochila al suelo para rodear con sus brazos a Naruto, mientras éste la besaba como si no hubiese un mañana. Cuando se separaron sabían que no se volverían a ver en mucho tiempo, pero si no lo hacían, Sakura no emprendería su viaje.

- Te quiero, Naruto.

Él abrió mucho los ojos antes de sonreír como un tonto. Se agachó y le entregó su mochila.

Sakura se la puso. Miró hacia la Montaña de los Hokage pero también miró hacia atrás, hacia todo el camino que la había llevado hasta allí, todos los sacrificios propios y sobre todo de Naruto que la habían conducido hasta allí. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos miró a sus pies, pues si daba el siguiente paso no podría retroceder. Sakura, más determinada y decidida de lo que lo había estado en toda su vida, caminó. Sintió como la mirada de Naruto no se apartó de ella hasta que dejó la villa bien lejos.

Sus pasos la guiaron hacia el norte hasta que llegó al Valle del Fin. No sabía explicar por qué, pero se dirigió hasta tan emblemático lugar. Allí Naruto y Sasuke habían peleado a muerte tanto tiempo atrás cuando el primero intentó traer al segundo de vuelta porque ella se lo había pedido.

Los días se iban acortando, pero para ella era indiferente. Escribía a Naruto cada día y guardaba las cartas para enviárselas todas juntas cuando llegaba a alguna ciudad con servicio postal. Naruto le respondía. A Sakura le gustaba leer sus cartas. Aunque no lo pareciese, Naruto sabía expresarle en ellas sus sentimientos y eso a ella le parecía el mejor regalo.

Por aquél entonces, miraba a menudo el colgante que Naruto le había regalado. Siempre terminaba triste, pensando en él, pero también, cuando lo veía se daba cuenta de que Naruto confiaba en ella y en que podría hacerlo.

Durante el tramo que había recorrido, sin duda, había dedicado parte del viaje al entrenamiento de su chackra. Naruto tenía una gran cantidad en su interior. Sakura no y era consciente de que debía aumentarlo. Nunca había tenido problemas para ello, pero aumentar su chackra, era una tarea más difícil. Tras haber pasado por el Valle del Fin tomó la resolución de viajar hasta el País del Remolino, aunque, su decisión se debió a otra persona.

En el País de los Campos de Arroz, donde Orochimaru había llegado a fundar su propia aldea, se detuvo a descansar en una de sus ciudades. Allí conoció a una extraña mujer. Al mismo tiempo que ponía un pie en la ciudad, recibió una invitación de una mujer acaudalada de la ciudad. La llamaban la Geisha. Sakura sabía lo que hacían eso tipo de mujeres e imaginaba de qué tipo de negocios provenía su fortuna. Al principio, intentó desatender la invitación, pero la insistencia de sus agentes terminó conduciendo a la joven kunoichi al palacio de la Geisha. Era una noche de finales de otoño y el tiempo era ya demasiado frío.

La Geisha, que respondía al nombre de Mikono resultó ser una mujer joven, cierto que no gozaba de la lozanía y la juventud de Sakura, pero todavía resultaba bella y atractiva. De cabello rojo, largo y liso como el fuego y piel blanca y empolvada, vestía ricos y bellos kimonos. Sus ojos eran grises como el mar y estaba imbuida en una presencia mística, casi como si no fuera de este mundo. Le era muy familiar, pero no podía ubicarla.

Sakura, podía percibir que su chackra no era el de ningún civil. Era una kunoichi bien entrenada. Se decía que en muchas villas, las kunoichis manejaban mejor determinadas partes de su cuerpo que los kunais y ella debía de serlo.

Su mansión, por describirla en una sola frase, era la expresión física de la opulencia y el lujo.

Sin embargo, su palacio no era una mera vivienda, era un auténtico lupanar, tal y como imaginaba Sakura. También pudo percibir un intenso chackra en las jóvenes que a su servicio practicaban sus artes amatorias con los solemnes invitados de la Geisha. Se sentaron en una sala, solo una mesa las separaba.

- Gracias por aceptar mi invitación, Sakura Haruno.

- Gracias por invitarme, Mikono-sama – respondió educadamente.

La razón que había llevado a Sakura a aceptar la invitación era precisamente que los emisarios de ésta ya sabían su nombre antes de preguntárselo y que le habían dicho que la Geisha tenía una importante información que darle. Aquello le pareció algo realmente fantástico. No veía ninguna posibilidad de que aquélla mujer le diese información relevante.

- Tienes un pelo tan bonito, ¡qué lástima que no lo cuides! – le dijo sensual – Eres muy bella, aunque te escondas bajo ese aspecto de mujer ruda y… guerrera. ¿Qué opinión te merece mi hogar?

Los alaridos de una de las prostitutas empezaron a sonar como una auténtica melodía de orgasmos y placeres ocultos. Sakura se ruborizó, porque inconscientemente relacionó aquello con Naruto. La Geisha debió de percibir su zozobra y le dijo.

- Veo que aún eres una flor pura, mi amada invitada.

- No estoy acostumbrada, señora. Su casa es, sin duda, preciosa. Muchos desearían vivir con tal comodidad. No es relevante lo que pueda parecerme lo que vuestras jóvenes sirvientas hagan con vuestros invitados.

- Eres educada, eso es una virtud. Veo por tu colgante que quien te lo regalara debía tenerte en muy alta estima. ¿Cómo se llama él?

Sakura mostró su enfado cuando preguntó:

- ¿A qué viene todo esto, Mikono-sama? ¿Me ha hecho venir para escuchar a vuestras prostitutas? Realmente, ¿tenía la intención de darme una información útil?

Mikono rió casi sin ganas.

- Debes amarle mucho - comentó.- No te anticipes, mi querida invitada. Me recuerdas mucho a mí. Como habrás podido notar, yo también fui una kunoichi, aunque de eso hace ya bastante tiempo. Llegué a esta ciudad acompañada de un compatriota tuyo, Orochimaru. Él me trajo hasta aquí, pero cuando dejé de resultarle útil, me abandonó y se unió a Akatsuki. Desde entonces decidí sobrevivir. Fue duro. Era una kunoichi sin aldea. Nadie me contrataría. Tuve que entregar mi cuerpo a cualquiera para ganar unas monedas, hasta que un día, un rico señor me llevó a su cama. Comprendí entonces que los hombres podían decir cualquier cosa si se accionaba el mecanismo necesario. Imagino por tu inocencia que nunca te habrás acostado con ninguno.

Sakura no respondió. No sabía a dónde quería llevar aquello. Empezó a desconfiar de Mikono Al no poder percibir en ella que estuviese intentando utilizar gentjutsu, siguió escuchándola.

- A partir de ese momento supe qué el auténtico negocio estaría en la información. Empecé a colaborar con Orochimaru. Yo le pasaba la información que requería y a cambio él me entregaba bellas jóvenes para este palacio. Esto sólo es la máscara. A lo largo de los años he obtenido mucha información y eso ha convertido este pequeño palacio en la capital de la información del mundo. Sé cuando el señor feudal del País del Fuego bosteza y él sabe que lo sé, pero precisamente conocer tanta información me hace poderosa. Podría ser la Señora Feudal de la Información, si no fuera, porque ya cuento con la enemistad del Raikage y de la Mizukage.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? De hecho, ni siquiera sabe por qué he abandonado Konoha.

- Hace un mes, recibí una noticia de Orochimaru, sí, por extraño que te parezca, parece que sobrevivió al ataque de Sasuke-Uchiha y vuelve a andar por este mundo. Me dijo que una kunoichi había abandonado Konoha y que esa kunoichi llegaría hasta nuestro País. Me dijo que tú querrías saber de Sasuke-kun y que yo te lo debería decir.

_"¿Sasuke? Si él murió… Debe estar engañándome. Sólo quiere que termine aceptando en convertirme en una de sus prostitutas."_

- ¿Y si te dijera que Sasuke Uchiha sigue vivo?

_"No puede ser cierto. Naruto y yo vimos su cadáver."_ Además, pensaba que Sasuke ya no se merecía más que se preocupara por ella. Naruto era el único que realmente le importaba. En los meses posteriores a la batalla final se había ido dando cuenta de que si hubiese convivido con Sasuke, pronto le habría dejado de amar, si eso se podía llamar amor. Dudaba que en alguna ocasión le hubiese amado. Sasuke era frío e indiferente con ella. Si hubiese vivido en Konoha en lugar de marcharse con Orochimaru habría seguido ignorándola. Sin embargo, Naruto estaba siempre allí. Él se había preocupado por ella. Se había ganado su corazón y se había dado cuenta que desde que formaron el Equipo 7, Naruto había sido el primero a quien había amado y que lo de Sasuke sólo era el enamoramiento de una niña. Al que ahora llamaban Hokage la había salvado en incontables ocasiones y por eso ahora quería volver a mejorar como shinnobi, por eso estaba haciendo aquel viaje para dejar de ser una carga para Naruto. Era increíble, pero finalmente, aquella pregunta, tan simple, había hecho que se respondiera así misma a años y meses de dudas.

- Te respondería que no me importa – dijo finalmente. Ahora el único que le importaba era Naruto y Sasuke estaba muerto para ella, era su amigo, pero un mal amigo.

- Pues eso mismo es lo que quiere decirte Orochimaru.

- ¿Orochimaru quiere hablar conmigo?

- Sí. Aún cuenta con algunos colaboradores en Konoha. Debías aconsejar al Nanadaime Hokage que revisara a sus más íntimos allegados. Orochimaru sabía de tu partida igual que también creía saber que habías ido para buscar a Sasuke. Pretende utilizarte para influir en el Hokage.

Sakura se quedó perpleja.

- ¿Y si eres su aliada por qué me avisas?

La Geisha sonrió:

- He aquí el punto donde yo cambio la historia. Puedo dejar que vayas con Orochimaru y que no te conduzca a nada, o puedo hablarte sobre lo que Orochimaru se propone saber.

- Explícate.

Las aves nocturnas comenzaron a ulular mientras que el sonido de la fuente del jardín llamaba a la calma. Sakura estaba en máxima alerta. No le gustaba el cariz que estama

- Por supuesto. Sólo pretendo ser amiga de quien calentará la cama del Hokage. Naruto Uzumaki se ha convertido en el Kage más poderoso. Tenerlo como aliado es asegurar mi supervivencia. Mi querida niña, Orochimaru no es el único que cuenta con espías en Konoha. Que el Hokage está enamorado es un hecho evidente y que tú eres esa persona resultaba obvio, desde el momento en que llegaste aquí, de hecho.

- Si pretendes influir en Naruto a través de mí, date por vencida, no pienso traicionarle.

- Ni mucho menos ésa es mi intención. Siento que debo hacer esto por otras razones, razones… de tipo familiar,- dijo enigmática-. Se acercan nuevos tiempos. La Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja sólo ha sido el principio. La era de los Jinchuuriki y los Bijuu ha terminado, pero se inicia una nueva etapa en este mundo. Este mundo pronto necesitará de un héroe. Si no aparece...

- ¿Otra guerra se avecina? ¿Madara está vivo? ¿Es Orochimaru el enemigo?

- Desconozco cuál es su nombre y quién es realmente. Sólo imagino que pretende sacar beneficio de los hechos que están por desencadenarse. Orochimaru es uno de los que pretenden sacar partido a este nuevo mundo que se está gestando… aunque aún no han entendido qué ocurrirá realmente. No tengo más información y la que he conseguido fue gracias a uno de mis agentes del País del Demonio.

- ¿País del Demonio? ¿Dónde está ese lugar?

- Más allá de los mares que separan el País del Agua del resto del Continente. Es un país desconocido, es normal que desconozcas su existencia.

- ¿Y qué debo hacer yo con toda esta información? ¿Puedo fiarme de lo que me dices? ¿Es real? ¿O no?

- Sé que no resulta fácil de creer. No te culpo. Si deseas comprobarlo ve al que una vez fue mi hogar, al País del Remolino. Allí encontrarás la solución.

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

La Geisha se levantó para dejarla. Antes de eso, volvió a reír, enigmática.

- Puedes pasar todo el tiempo que quieras entre nosotras. Serás bien recibida aquí siempre.

Al día siguiente Sakura tomó la resolución de viajar al País del Remolino. Nunca había oído hablar de él. La Geisha le había entregado un mapa del continente y le había marcado la ruta. Para ello debía viajar a Kumogakure. Según le había dicho Orochimaru la estaría esperando. Aquello no le gustaba nada, pero ahora sentía la necesidad de indagar más en el asunto.

Por lo pronto, sólo sabía que otra amenaza volvía a cernirse sobre el mundo, una amenaza que había surgido tras la derrota del Juubi. Orochimaru, si realmente estaba vivo, otra cosa que hacía que Sakuda dudara, y otros agentes desconocidos pretendían beneficiarse de la misma. ¿En qué consistiría todo aquello?

Sin embargo, el viaje hacia el País del Remolino, no era un camino directo. Sakura sabía que Orochimaru la necesitaba. Por alguna extraña razón la necesitaba. Podría ser cierto que quisiera amenazarla o utilizarla para influir en Naruto, pero lo conocía suficiente a él o a cualquier enemigo que pretendía adueñarse del mundo como para saber que un encuentro sería peligroso. No podía llegar siendo la débil ninja que era ahora. Su próximo encuentro sería con un Sannin, un traidor asesino del Sandaime Hokage y que había arrastrado a la locura y a la maldad a Sasuke. Y ella debía fortalecerse. Mikono le había hablado sobre cómo Tsunade había logrado convertirse en una de las shinobis más poderosa y lo había logrado viajando al País de los Pantanos, más al norte que Kumogakure. Por esta razón, Sakura pretendía pasar el invierno y el tiempo que fuera necesario en el País de los Pantanos.

Atravesando las recién llamadas Tierras de la Nube Roja, el campo de batalla principal entre Akatsuki y la Alianza Shinnobi, fue testigo de los estragos de la guerra. Todavía no había empezado a recuperarse. El invierno la sorprendió cruzando la frontera con una fuerte nevada.

A lo largo de aquellos meses había cambiado. Sakura se daba cuenta. No sabía en qué exactamente y si tendría una consecuencia directa en su fuerza o en su habilidad, pero no tenía miedo. Cada vez que miraba con cariño y ternura la flor que le regalara su amado ahora ya no se sentía triste. Le echaba de menos, pero sabía que ahora su viaje era para hacerse más fuerte, para ayudarle a resolver el misterio que ella había llamado "la amenaza fantasma". Se encontraba atravesando uno de los pasos montañosos de aquél país tan escarpado y lleno de contrastes, altas montañas y profundos valles, nieve en las cumbres, prado en las faldas, etc.

El temporal retrasó su marcha hasta tal punto que tuvo que pasar un día entero encerrada en una cueva, esperando que amainara. Mientras tanto seguía concentrándose en dominar su chackra y en aumentarlo. Su maestra, Tsunade, le había enseñado cómo debía hacerlo y lo había practicado en alguna ocasión aunque siempre le resultaba muy difícil y sentía que apenas podía acumular chackra. Cuando se iba a desanimar pensaba en Naruto. Le echaba de menos, pero él le había dicho: _"yo confío en ti y por eso sé que lo lograrás"._ No iba a fallarse ni a sí misma ni a Naruto. Después seguía intentándolo. Al pensar en Tsunade no pudo evitar recordar una conversación que mantuvo con ella días antes de iniciarse la gran guerra que había asolado el mundo.

Pasaron varias horas más hasta que Tsunade regresó con Sakura. Había terminado de hacer los preparativos para la guerra. En dos días partirían a Kumogakure. Era ya de noche

- Sakura – la llamó la Hokage – ven conmigo fuera y contemplemos las estrellas. Sakura la siguió.- ¿cómo crees que reaccionará este cabeza hueca cuando se entere de que va a ser Hokage?

- ¿Hokage?

- Sí, pienso dejar escrito que en caso de mi muerte sea él el próximo Hokage.

- Se alegrará mucho, ¿por qué?

- Nada, en especial. Aun recuerdo cuándo lo conocí. Venía con Jiraiya en mi busca para que aceptara ser Hokage. Tuvimos una gran pelea y al final apostamos. Perdí. - ¿Cuál fue la apuesta?

- Realizar el rasengan en una semana. Conocía a Minato. Tardó casi un año en resolver esa técnica y Jiraiya más todavía. ¿Cómo un crío como Naruto iba a poder hacerlo en una semana? Obviamente Naruto es diferente. Sakura, no sé qué piensas de él. Pero te aconsejo que valores lo que él siente por ti, sino te verás como una cincuentona amargada y soltera. Nunca supe ver lo que me quería Jiraiya y sólo ahora que está muerto lo empiezo a ver. Sé qué algún día, igual que hablaron de las hazañas de los Sannin de Konoha, hablarán de las hazañas de Naruto. Pronto conseguirá su sueño.

- Tsunade-sama, parece que se esté despidiendo de mí.

- Lo estoy haciendo Sakura. No sé por qué, pero algo me dice que ya no regresaré. Quiero que te cases en un futuro, con quién sea, preferiblemente Naruto, pero ten hijos y esposo. Naruto siempre te ha querido y deberías saberlo. No renuncies a tu vida, pero tampoco renuncies a otras posibilidades. Naruto está decidido: si por salvar Konoha, debe morir junto a Sasuke lo hará. Si los perdieras a ambos, no los olvides, pero no te acurruques en su recuerdo como hice yo. Te digo esto por varias razones, pero la más importante es qué gracias a ti y a Shizune me imagino lo que es ser madre.

- Tsunade-sama, por qué cree que va a morir. Usted es una de los Sannin.

- Porque gané la lotería esta mañana. Yo sólo gano si algo muy grave va a acontecer.

Sakura la miró preocupada. Estaba muy triste.

- Tsunade-sama. Tengo madre y padre, pero usted es como si fuera una segunda madre para mí y le juro que podrá llamar a mis hijos nietos. Esta guerra la hacemos por ellos y debemos ganarla y usted sobrevivirá.

- Veo que Naruto ha influido mucho en ti.

- Desgraciadamente sí.

Ambas rieron.

- Sakura, ¿has bebido alguna vez?

- No recuerdo haberlo hecho.

- Pues entonces ya es hora de que te malcríe.

Discípula y maestra se adentraron en la oficina del hokage y comenzaron a beber. A la mañana siguiente Tsunade estaba de resaca, pero sabía sus obligaciones. No quiso despertar a Sakura, es más la arropó con el afecto de una madre.

Al recordar aquello Sakura se sorprendió llorando por la muerte de Tsunade y entonces supo más que nunca que debía llegar cuanto antes al País de los Pantanos, al Bosque de las Babosas para encontrar a Katsuyo y ser la heredera de las enseñanzas de Tsunade.


	5. Capítulo 4: Fennisuku

**CAPÍTULO IV: FENNISUKU**

La paz había vuelto al mundo shinnobi, o al menos, eso era lo que todo el mundo creía.

Tras la ceremonia funeraria en honor de Mifune-sama, Shizune fue la encargada de llevar a cabo la autopsia, nadie dudaba de la eficaz kunoichi discípula de Tsunade. Durante dos semanas, Naruto, sus escoltas y Shizune, estuvieron confinados en el interior del castillo samurái. El País del Hierro se encontraba más al este que el País de la Tierra, y mucho más al norte, por lo que los inviernos eran bastante duros y más el de aquél año que por alguna extraña razón estaba siendo especialmente intenso.

Al principio, Naruto tuvo la secreta esperanza de que fuese Sakura la que acudiera en su ayuda. Mandó instrucciones a un escuadrón de ninjas sensoriales para que la buscaran así como rogó a los otros kages que vigilaran sus fronteras por si la veían. A los dos días de dar el aviso, un mensaje llegó de Kumogakure.

_"Naruto,_

_Siento estar tan lejos para no poder ayudarte, pero en estos momentos mi viaje me lleva hacia el norte de mi posición actual, que ya debes saberla. Desgraciadamente, no puedo comunicarte todo lo que planeo, pues estoy siendo vigilada y es posible que esta carta haya sido previamente interceptada. Quiero decirte que no he dejado de pensar en ti y en nosotros durante todo este tiempo y que cada vez estoy más segura del lazo que nos une. Cada vez que me he sentido triste, desanimada, agotada, con ganas de dejarlo, tú has estado aquí, conmigo. Te sentía en este colgante que me regalaste y sentía cómo me mandabas tus fuerzas. Estoy tan decidida a terminar este viaje gracias a ti, porque quiero serte útil y que te sientas orgulloso de mí._

_Ahora por favor, lee bien lo que te escribo. Naruto, durante mi viaje tuve un encuentro que no puedo contarte por carta. Simplemente me dijo que estás rodeado de enemigos. Vigila a tu alrededor y sólo confía en Kakashi-sensei o en el Yamato-taicho. Me duele dudar de nuestros compañeros pero mi fuente me dijo que sabía de mi partida gracias a un infiltrado de un antiguo enemigo nuestro. Naruto, nuevos tiempos se acercan. Sólo sé que el mundo puede estar bajo otra amenaza, pero averiguaré más. Mantente alerta._

_Te quiere,_

_Sakura-chan."_

La carta no le dejaba nada tranquilo. No le gustaba pensar que Sakura pudiese estar en peligro, pero se alegraba al saber que no se rendía. Aunque aquello ya lo sabía. Lo cierto es que se sentía culpable pues la había engañado. Aquel simple colgante no era tan sencillo como parecía. Estaba imbuido de su chackra y podía sentir en cualquier momento que lo deseara como estaba Sakura. Se lo había entregado así para poder estar en constante contacto con ella. Había sentido como al principio, la kunoichi se sentía realmente perdida y abatida y a la vez había sido testigo como siempre se obligaba a seguir, hasta que llegó un momento en el sólo notó determinación. Se sentía feliz de que Sakura estuviese encontrando su camino.

Sin embargo, al Hokage le preocupaban otros aspectos. Se fiaba totalmente de Sakura cuando ella le advertía de que había infiltrados entre sus hombres. No le revelaba el nombre de su fuente, ni de su enemigo. La situación debía ser entonces mucho más seria de lo que en un principio se imaginaba. Si Sakura se tomaba tantas precauciones es que además, ella ya había sido testigo o conocía de los planes del enemigo y de cómo éste, por alguna extraña razón, intentaba utilizarla.

Por otro lado, Sakura hablaba de una nueva amenaza. ¿Cuál? ¿No habían derrotado a Madara, el enemigo público número uno? Le atemorizaba pensar que la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja no hubiere servido para nada. Él quería vivir en paz y vivir y disfrutar de esa paz con Sakura. Sus padres, sus amigos, su maestro habían muerto todos ellos por un mundo mejor, pero éste no llegaba. Naruto ya sabía que la muerte de Mifune-sama no había sido casualidad y esto le hacía preguntarse si su asesinato estaba relacionado con la amenaza de la que hablaba Sakura. Quizás se intentaba evitar que surgiera una paz duradera matando al que iba a ser el procursor de una Sociedad de Países, alto totalmente revolucionario. O no.

Naruto decidió optar por la prudencia, como le aconsejó Kakashi cuando le contó lo que Sakura le había dicho. No sabían, realmente, si Mifune-sama había sido asesinado. Por esa razón, cuando llegó Shizune, ellos se encontraban investigando.

El tiempo empeoró, pero aquello fue indiferente. En los muros del castillo estaban resguardados del invierno, aunque el sobrio estilo de vida samurái, realmente era un auténtico aburrimiento. Naruto aprovechó algo de su tiempo en aprender a luchar como un samurái, más por entretenimiento que por necesidad. Era algo que le resultó curioso e instructivo. Aprendió mucho gracias a la peculiar forma de entrenamiento que tiempo atrás desarrollara con su sensei. Aunque su tiempo lo empleó en otros aspectos.

Shizune dedicó cada minuto al estudio del cuerpo de Mifune-sama y los resultados de su investigación fueron inconcluyentes. Tal y como les comunicó a ellos y a los subordinados que habían encargado la autopsia, en una reunión secreta, el Jefe de los samuráis había muerto naturalmente. No había restos de chackra. No había venenos. Tampoco había sellos de maldiciones. Nada parecía haber anticipado la muerte de la honorable Espada de la Paz. Por otro lado, ni Sai, ni Naruto ni Kakashi habían logrado encontrar el menor indicio de traición entre los subordinados del difunto, algo que no se molestaron en revelar teniendo en cuenta la honorabilidad de la que alardeaban los samuráis.

Durante los trabajos realizados por Shizune, fue elegido un nuevo Jefe de los Samuráis, exactamente a los trece días de la muerte de Mifune, que asumió el gobierno del país. Como dictaba la tradición, diez días después de la muerte del anterior gran maestre, todos los miembros de la orden, venidos de todo el País, debían encerrarse en el castillo samurái y no podrían salir hasta elegir un nuevo dirigente. Se llamaba Masamure. Era un líder relativamente joven comparado con su antecesor, quizás sería de la edad de Kakashi. Naruto apenas le conocía de la guerra, aunque se decía que era un excelente espadachín que había marcado la diferencia en más de una batalla. Era alto, de ojos negros y cabello largo y castaño. Como exigía el protocolo, el Hokage invitado y el Jefe de los Samuráis se reunieron tras el nombramiento de éste.

- Hokage-dono, es un honor que hayáis estado presente durante estos momentos. Yo, Masamure, el nuevo Jefe de los Samuráis, os agradezco el interés que habéis mostrado por nuestras costumbres y espero que hayáis sido bien tratado.- Los samuráis eran los únicos que aún empleaban tan solemne forma de hablar.

- El honor es mío, honorable aliado.- respondió intentando emular su cortesía. Dudaba que sonara creíble. Él era Naruto y aquellas cosas todavía no iban con él.

Estaban reunidos en la Sala del Gran Maestre, una sobria estancia, como todas las habitaciones del castillo, con puertas de hierro y que era una mezcla entre una biblioteca y un arsenal. Tenía poco de habitación, realmente.

- ¿Cómo es que el Hokage ha decidido permanecer tanto tiempo entre nosotros? ¿Acaso Konoha no necesita de su líder?

- Konoha está bien. No te preocupes. – Acto seguido recordó que Kakashi le había dicho que le mintiera, que no le explicara la verdad. Al parecer Kakashi tenía alguna sospecha que todavía no había contrastado. - He estado aquí por motivo del temporal y por razones que no puedo revelarte, son secretos de mi aldea. Hemos estado cumpliendo una misión. Pensaba venir antes, pero aprovechamos la desgraciada muerte de Mifune-sama para darle cumplimiento.

- ¿Qué asuntos tenían los shinobis en nuestro país?

- Asuntos del Señor del País del Fuego que tu anterior predecesor autorizó a resolver.

Masamure le estudió con detenimiento, con frialdad. Naruto se dio cuenta de la forma en que le miraba y se sintió molesto. Su mirada estaba cargada de odio, un odio contenido y bien perfumado de fría y galante cortesía, pero odio. Ni siquiera él era tan tonto

- ¿Los habéis resuelto?

- No tengas la menor duda, dattebayo.

- Debía de tratarse de una misión altamente peligrosa para enviar al Hokage y a uno de los mejores shinobis con él.

- Tampoco lo era tanto. Sin embargo, estaba aburrido en mi despacho y aproveché como excusa la misión para salir de mi aldea.

- Por esa razón los samuráis escogemos entre todos a nuestro líder y no únicamente un Señor Feudal. Puede ocurrir que vuestros líderes sean como vos, por lo que veo.

- Veo que no te gustan los ninjas como yo.

- Hokage-dono, disculpad mi sinceridad, pero no me gustan los ninjas, en general. Los samuráis amamos la paz. Los ninjas vivís de la guerra. Sois formas de vida que se lacran de las desgracias y el odio de otras personas. Ahora veo que esta guerra en la que han muerto tantos inocentes sólo ha servido para reequilibrar las balanzas de poder en este continente. Ruego de nuevo que me disculpéis, pero sois demasiado joven para este cargo. Dudo que en Konoha todos os acepten.

Naruto empezaba a estar enfadado con aquel sujeto, de nuevo recordó el consejo de Kakashi. Cuando le había dicho que el Jefe de los samuráis había solicitado una audiencia con el Hokage, instintivamente Kakashi le había dado todo tipo de consejos y el más importante era aquel que le decía de contar hasta diez cuando le ofendieran. Naruto lo intentó. No pudo.

- ¿Qué sabrás tú de lo que es ser aceptado? Tú nunca sufrirás lo que yo he sufrido. Perdí a mis padres, a mi maestro, a mis amigos… Lo perdí todo. Tú no sabes el dolor que ha causado esta guerra en mí para que digas que los ninjas de mi aldea son unos carroñeros. Tú no sabes los sacrificios que todos han hecho. Tú no entiendes la maldición de ser un Jinchuuriki.

- Vosotros mismos creasteis a los Jinchuuriki, no sois más que una consecuencia de la ambición del Yondaime Hokage.

Naruto apretó los puños. Si le golpeaba en aquel instante le mataría. Aquello podría iniciar una guerra. Era el Nanadaime Hokage, hijo del Yondaime, sucedor de Godaime, descendiente del Shodaime y el Nidaime y discópulo de un alumno del Sandaime. Debía estar a la altura.

- Si osas volver a insultar a Minato Namikaze en mi presencia, te juro que conseguirás que deje el cargo para que pueda pegarte un buen puñetazo. Si te metes con Konoha te metes conmigo. Yo soy el Hokage y yo les protegeré. Si vuelves a decir algo que pueda ofender a mis subordinados o a mis antecesores, juro que no me contendré.

- La guerra no os ha cambiado. ¿No eráis vos el que hablaba de cambiar el mundo mediante la paz? Parece ser que no lo has hecho.

- Puede que no te gusten los shinobis, pero tu antecesor fue mucho más inteligente que tú. Se dio cuenta de que se podía cambiar este mundo. Al hacer afirmaciones como éstas, sólo te estás reflejando como lo que eres, un anciano encerrado en el cuerpo de un joven. Yo cambiaré este mundo y tomaré las ideas de Mifune. Su espíritu no morirá. Eso dalo por sabido.

El nuevo señor de los samuráis no se inmutó ante sus palabras. Su ira y su rabia aplacadas eran su principal defensa y poco le importaba lo que tuviera que decirle un niño. Naruto pudo ver que quizás Mifune-sama si tenía un enemigo en el interior de aquel palacio a la serenidad y a la sobriedad.

- ¿Habéis oído hablar, Hokage-dono, de por qué los samuráis no nos involucramos en guerras? ¿Por qué amamos la paz por encima de todas las cosas?

- No he tenido el placer de conocer esa historia.

- ¿Deseáis oírla?

- Aunque seas un imbécil, vuestras costumbres son dignas de escuchar. Te pido que me las cuentes.

- Los shinobis sois hijos del odio y la destrucción. Los samuráis somos hijos del amor y de la creación. Esta es la otra cara de la moneda, de una moneda llamada leyenda. Dicen nuestros antepasados que este mundo no era nada, sólo vacío. Un día, se hizo la luz y la oscuridad y nacieron la vida y la muerte. Así aparecieron las dos grandes fuerzas de la naturaleza, una que encarnaba al ying y otra que encarnaba al yang. Una era la vida, la otra era la muerte. Una era el orden y la otra era el caos. Una era la luz y otra la oscuridad. Eran dos dioses destinados a enfrentarse: el Juubi y el Fennisuku

- ¿Insinúas que hay otro Juubi que es el ying?

- Este mundo es un mundo de equilibrio. Si hay bien, hay mal. Si hay luz, hay oscuridad. En todo lo bueno siempre hay algo malo y en todo lo malo siempre hay algo bueno. Demostrada la existencia del Juubi, ¿no deberíais al menos terminar de escucharme?

- No entiendo eso último – confesó Naruto.

- Escuchad pues. Estas dos fuerzas se enfrentaban y de su enfrentamiento se creaban montañas, valles y océanos y se destruían montañas, valles y océanos. Ambas dioses se enfrentaron hasta que apareció un monje que puso fin a su guerra.

Naruto le escuchó interesado. Siempre le habían encantado aquel tipo de historias.

- Primero ató al Fennisuku al cielo y utilizó sus poderes para asentar las montañas, los valles y los océanos y cuando lo hubo hecho, lo selló su chackra en el interior de todo lo que existe y su cuerpo lo subió al cielo creando el sol. El Fennisuku aceptó su destino sabiendo que aquel monje impondría la paz.

- Pero Jiraiya ero-sennin decía que el que creó el mundo fue Rikodou sennin.

- La Bestia de Diez colas, sin su némesis, quedó liberada. Vagaba por el mundo hasta que un día, el Sabio de los Seis Caminos, se enfrentó a él consiguiendo sellarlo en su cuerpo. Esto causó que el hombre se convirtiera en el primer y único Jinchuriki hasta el momento. Cuando el Rikodou estaba en su lecho de muerte, sabiendo que la bestia volvería a ser libre, utilizó todo su poder para separar el chackra de la gran bestia en nueve formas que llegarían a ser conocidas como las nueve Bestias con Cola, mientras que el cuerpo del Diez colas fue sellado por medio del Chibaku Tensei y después fue enviado al cielo, tan lejos, que su poder no pudiera ser alcanzado, creando de esa manera la luna. La asombrosa hazaña, no sólo fue un éxito, sino también la supresión del mismo, el Sabio se convirtió en un héroe deificado en todo el mundo shinob. El Juubi es considerado como el progenitor del mundo, así como una señal del comienzo del fin del mundo, si alguna vez es revivido.

- ¿Los samuráis adoráis al Fennisuku, entonces?

- Creemos en lo que supone. El sabio de los Seis caminos dejó sus enseñanzas llamadas ninshu a sus hijos y discípulos. Sólo unos pocos supieron guardarlas y utilizarlas para buscar la paz que nos encomendó. No es más que una leyenda que nos muestra nuestro camino. Somos el orden y la paz que vosotros no sois. Vosotros, los ninjas sólo extrajisteis el poder de uno de ellos: el Juubi, el yang, la destrucción. Somos vuestro contrapeso y por eso mismo, Hokage-dono, aprovecho esto para informaros el primero, aunque no seréis el único, que de nuevo volveremos a separarnos del resto de países shinobis. Debemos buscar la paz no interviniendo en la guerra, que pronto, quizás más tarde, pero que inexorable, volverá a este mundo.

Naruto asintió. Luego se levantó. Había dado la conversación por cerrada. Cuando estaba en la puerta, se dio la vuelta y le dirigió una mirad que asustaría al más valiente:

- Los samuráis son gente digna de admirar. Mañana mismo abandonaremos el castillo, descuida. Eres tú quien me resultas desagradable. Si quieres romper lo que tanto esfuerzo nos ha costado, hazlo. Pero te demostraré que se puede luchar por la paz y que yo me encargaré de evitar cualquier guerra.

- ¿Te consideras el Rikodou Sennin de nuestros días, maldito mocoso? – le insultó asustado por la determinación de éste olvidando sus escrupulosa educación.

Naruto liberó el modo kurama y refulgió como una estatua de luz y de fuego.

- ¡Sí!

Dejó de utilizar el chackra del Kyuubi y después de aquello abandonó la estancia. Le dolía en el alma haber tenido que escuchar aquellas palabras. Sin el País del Hierro, quizás las relaciones de amistad entre las Cinco Grandes Naciones se deterioran. Rezaba para que no ocurriera algo así. Tenía que escribir a los otros Kages informándoles de lo que iba a acontecer y pidiendo porque siguieran manteniendo su amistad, la Alianza Shinnobi no podía decaer. Lo había prometido, y él nunca se desdecía en sus promesas.

Al llegar a su cuarto se puso manos a la obra. Al sentarse en su escritorio pudo ver la pluma roja que habían encontrado junto al cadáver de Mifune-sama. Naruto volvió a examinarla. Ni siquiera los más expertos análisis de Shizune o de Kakashi habían valido para explicar qué era aquella pluma.

Tras aquella noche, Naruto, Kakashi, Hinata, Sai y Shizune retornaron a Konoha. La misma mañana que partieron, Naruto hizo a Sai enviar sus mensajes a los otros Kages. Pensaba anticiparse a aquel bastardo llamado Masamure. La paz se iba a lograr, eso lo tenía muy claro, quería que los hijos que tuviera (y esperaba que fuera con su amada Sakura-chan) vivirían en un mundo mejor. También le pidió a su amigo y compañero que le hiciera llegar un mensaje a su querida Sakura-chan. Mediante esa técnica sí que podría contarle todo lo que había sucedido mientras tanto.

A la semana se encontraron en Konoha. El viaje fue tranquilo y sin ningún altercado, salvo quizás los torpes intentos de Shizune de entablar una relación extraprofesional con Kakashi. Le fueron llegando las respuestas del resto de Kages: Gaara le reiteró su amistad al igual que la Mizukage; el Raikage simplemente se lamentó y expresó su voluntad de continuar formando la alianza y el Tsuchikage explicó que intentaría procurar la vuelta a la Alianza del País del Hierro, pues la Tierra y el Hierro siempre habían tenido buenas relaciones.

Para alivio de Naruto, la aldea seguía bien. Nadie la había atacado. Aunque había dejado órdenes a sus sapos para que le avisaran en caso de ataque, no quería volver a vivir la experiencia de aparecer en su hogar destruido. Por lo que vio, en tres semanas que había estado fuera, la aldea había crecido considerablemente. Se habían reparado muchos edificios y en poco se diferenciaba ya de la que él recordaba de toda su infancia. Se separó de sus compañeros y se dirigió a su casa, la casa que le habían asignado como Hokage.

Al entrar de nuevo en ella se sintió como en casa, pero extrañó a Sakura. Fue directo a su cuarto. Estaba agotado. No sabía por qué, pero él que siempre era una fuente de energía y juventud, en los últimos días estaba exhausto, como si no tuviese chackra y era extraño por qué no lo había utilizado. Durante el viaje se lo había comentado a Shizune. Ésta le había respondido que debía ser la tensión del viaje. Naruto se lo creyó. Esperaba poder descansar. Era el Hokage y no podía dejar ver que estaba cansado, aunque lo estuviera.

Dejó todas sus cosas encima de la mesa. Se tumbó en la cama y se quedó mirando al techo. Luego cogió su colgante y lo apretó entre sus puños. Cerró los ojos y empezó a viajar por los mismos sitios que había visitado Sakura. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba y más camino recorría más esfuerzo suponía para Naruto recordar todo aquel proceso. Se vio viajando por Kumogakure, tomando un barco y partiendo a un país lleno de Pantanos. Finalmente pudo contactar con la Sakura del presente. No supo bien explicar qué estaba haciendo, pero sí que intuía un gran chackra en torno a ella. Cortó aquella secreta conexión y se alegró por la joven antes de caer rendido en la cama.

Al cabo de los días, ya entrado el nuevo año, se encontraba en su despacho. Había terminado de escribir el último expediente, al que había llamado Caso Fennisuku y lo dejó como expediente abierto, pues imaginaba, y en el futuro no se equivocaría, que aquel asunto no había hecho más que comenzar.


	6. Capítulo 5: La Nueva Princesa

**CAPÍTULO V: LA NUEVA PRINCESA**

Sakura tomó el barco que la guiaría a Uzushiogakure a principios de verano. Allí se encontraría con el último de los Sannin, que contra todo pronóstico había sobrevivido a Jiraiya y a Tsunade. Más de medio año había hecho esperar a Orochimaru, pero había valido la pena. Ahora podría tratar como a un igual a tan oscuro personaje. Era cierto que no poseía la experiencia del Sannin, pero también era cierto que, no estaba tan indefensa como sí lo hubiera estado de no haber escuchado los consejos de la Geisha.

Tras llegar al País del Rayo en pleno invierno, Sakura fue interceptada por unos sirvientes de Orochimaru. La red de espionaje de tan oscuro shinnobi era formidable, había conseguido adivinar su destino cuando únicamente se lo había dicho a la Geisha. Al principio temió que hubiera caído en una trampa ideada por Orochimaru y su sirvienta, pero había algo en aquella extraña mujer que le era muy familiar y no le trasmitía desconfianza.

- Pienso ir al País de…

- Lo sé, no digas más. Lo he sabido desde que mantuvimos nuestra conversación la pasada noche. Sakura Haruno, has elegido un camino difícil, pero has elegido un camino correcto. Hay muchos caminos y muchos caminantes, pero el destino será el mismo y éste está todavía muy lejos. Olvidarás mis palabras y mis advertencias. Todos lo harán. Pero llegado el momento, volveremos a vernos. Al mundo no le importará los esfuerzos que hagas. Pero tus actos condicionarán el futuro.- dijo a modo de despedida - He de darte un regalo antes de que te vayas – luego se acercó a ella y la besó, casi con la misma pasión que lo hacía Naruto tanto que a Sakura le hubiera gustado de no ser porque era una mujer.

El enfrentamiento entre Sakura y los sirvientes de Orochimaru no fue ninguna hazaña. Ella había sobrevivido a la batalla final de la Cuarta Gran Guerra. Sus enemigos nunca habían visto un campo de batalla. No fue difícil para ella derrotarles. El señor de las serpientes había hecho mal en subestimarla perdiendo así la oportunidad de atraerla a la fuerza junto a él.

Después de aquello se encontró con una partida de exploración de Kumogakure. Los ninjas de aquel país le explicaron que el Hokage había enviado una petición de auxilio a todas las aldeas para vigilar sus fronteras para encontrarla. Al oír aquello Sakura se asustó. Los ninjas no tenían más órdenes que las de escoltarla junto con el Raikage quien le entregaría una carta escrita por Naruto. Aquello no le dio buena espina. El viaje a la aldea fue más corto de lo que esperaba, pues sus guías conocían todos los atajos y túneles secretos de aquellas encrespadas y heladas montañas.

Al llegar a Kumogakure, inmediatamente fue conducida al Despacho del Raikage. Allí terminó de saber que no había ningún problema que amenazase ni a Konoha ni al resto del continente. Naruto le había escrito una carta en la que le solicitaba que si le era posible que acudiese al País del Hierro por un asunto no oficial que requería de las mejores kunoichis médico de toda la aldea.

Durante unos minutos estuvo tentada de acudir en pos de Naruto. Aquello le sería de utilidad. Podría volver a verlo. Podrían volver a abrazarse. A estar juntos… por alguna extraña razón, el estar en el palacio de la Geisha había despertado en ella una ardiente necesidad de ver a Naruto. Sin embargo, la razón se impuso a los sentimientos. Orochimaru quería algo de ella y que hubiera fallado una vez no significaba que fuera a haber una segunda oportunidad. En aquél momento, no estaba en condiciones para enfrentarse al Sannin. Tenía que llegar antes de que acabara el año al País de los Pantanos y llegar al Bosque de las Babosas. Así se lo contó a Naruto, o al menos, tan bien como pudo para que cuando el Raikage leyese su carta, que seguramente lo haría, o cualquier otra persona, no supieran de su paradero.

Tras ello visitó el Gran Monumento en memoria de los caídos en la Plaza de la Paz. Allí buscó el nombre de su maestra, la póstumamente llamada Princesa Hokage. Se quedó mirando a su altar y le explicó en silencio que se disponía a hacer. Le pareció sentir como ella le daba su bendición y la animaba a hacerlo. Después pudo comprobar cómo la hospitalidad de los aldeanos de Kumogakure era realmente sorpredente. Los ninjas del País del Rayo eran los más belicosos comparados con el resto de las Cinco Grandes Naciones. Sin embargo con ella fueron muy amables. Por raro que pareciera, en especial el Raikage. Imaginaba que Naruto a través de Killer Bee andaba detrás de ello.

Cuando descansó, el servicio de inteligencia de Kumogakure le explicó las principales rutas a seguir hasta el País de los Pantanos. Este se encontraba más al norte que el País del Rayo, en unas marismas llamadas las Ciénagas del Olvido, a las faldas de las montañas del País de la Nieve. Podía intentar coger un ferri que la condujera hasta el principal puerto del País de los Pantanos, pero el mar era peligroso en aquella etapa del año. Era el camino más corto, pero el que más riesgos presentaba. También podía esperar a que acabase el invierno, pero aquello no era una solución para Sakura. O también era posible realizar el viaje a pie atravesando todas las tierras del Rayo. Aquélla fue su decisión.

Partió a la mañana siguiente, con el temporal terminado. Los caminos estaban nevados y su avance fue al principio lento, pero poco a poco descendió de aquellas altas y características montañas hasta que llegó a los valles del norte donde vivía el resto de los habitantes del País del Rayo agrupados en ciudades y pueblos. Sakura seguía la ruta que le habían marcado. En una semana alcanzó la frontera norte del país, y en una semana volvieron las fuertes nieves que la obligaron a tomar refugio en una pequeña posada del camino.

Estaba cenando cuando un grupo de bandidos entró en la posada. No eran ninjas. Sólo asaltadores que aprovechaban el temporal para atracar posadas repletas de viajeros. Los dueños de la posada se escondieron asustados detrás del mostrador. Los bandidos se dijeron al primer hospedado. Era un joven, de su misma edad, tremendamente atractivo, tuvo que reconocer. Era alto, de pelo blanco largo y liso peinado hacia atrás. Sus piel era un pálido tributo al mar, blanca casi azulada y sus ojos eran azules, pero no del mismo color que Naruto. Estaban imbuidos de una frialdad que helaba el alma. Le rodeaba un hálito femenino muy extraño y llamativo. Era muy andrógino. Iba vestido con una capa de viaje de cuero endurecido, a diferencia de la capa blanca con la que viajaba Sakura propia de Konoha, no llevaba ninguna banda de ninguna aldea, pero en él latía un poderoso chackra, comparable al de Kakashi-sensei. Se sintió tremendamente culpable al sentirse atraída por él.

Sakura se levantó para ayudarle cuando éste extendió su mano y le dijo:

- No te molestes.- Luego se dirigió a los bandidos y les dijo – No quiero haceros daño. Dad marcha atrás y olvidaremos este desagradable asunto.

- Entréganos lo que tengas. Tú no eres ningún shinnobi para amenazarnos- replicó uno de ellos.

- Danos todo lo que tengas y no te rajaremos como un maldito puerco aquí mismo.

- Ésa es vuestra elección - replicó con calma.

- ¡Deja de vacilarnos, maldito maricón!

Entonces uno de los atacantes atacó. Movió su cuchillo con rapidez y lo clavó en el cuerpo de aquel hombre azul. De repente, se convirtió en una masa de agua que cayó al suelo mojándolo todo. _"Un Mizu-bunshin" _dedujo Sakura.

Acto seguido, aquel misterioso personaje que dominaba el ninjutsu estilo suiton apareció detrás de ellos y simplemente tocó al que le había atacado. El resto se lanzó al ataque. No llevaba armas. No sacó ni siquiera sus kunais. Sólo se limitó a esquivar hasta que al primero de los bandidos al que tocó se quedó quieto, paralizado, mejor dicho. Su piel había perdido cualquier signo de color. Sus labios se habían vuelto morados y sus ojos se habían vueltos blancos. Cayó muerto al suelo.

Al ver aquello los demás asaltadores huyeron despavoridos para salvar sus vidas. Los otros hospedados y los dueños del local comenzaron a gritar contentos porque aquel hombre había salvado la noche. Sakura se había colocado junto al cadáver y lo estaba examinando mientras tanto. _"Es como si el invierno le hubiese tocado. Presenta los mismos síntomas que una persona muerta por congelación" _analizó. Sakura se puso alerta.

- Konoha, ¿me equivoco? – dijo al darse cuenta de su protector.

- Sí – admitió Sakura.

- Soy Tayô.

- Yo soy Sakura Haruno.

Tayô se quedó observándola. Sakura se ruborizó. No estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres la miraran así. El único que la deseaba era Naruto, y eso era porque le amaba, porque ella no era guapa, ni femenina, ni sexy. Ése era el concepto que tenía Sakura de sí misma. No se dio cuenta de que Tayô la observaba por otra razón.

Él la invitó a sentarse y compartir la cena. Sakura aceptó. Aquel joven le intrigaba verdaderamente y necesitaba compartir una conversación.

- Ha sido impresionante ese jutsu – le halagó Sakura con la esperanza de sonsacarle qué había hecho. - ¿De qué aldea eres? – preguntó Sakura.

- No soy de ninguna aldea ninja. Sólo soy un monje que vaga por este mundo buscando la verdad. Pero si te interesa saber de dónde procedo te diré que del País de la Nieve, de Mizu no Shiden

- ¿Mizu no Shiden? Nunca había oído hablar de un templo del agua. ¿A qué dios o dioses adoráis? – Se interesó Sakura.

- Es perfectamente posible que no se sepa de nosotros. No creemos en dioses shinobis. Sólo buscamos la verdad mediante el conocimiento de la naturaleza, concretamente de la fuente de toda vida, el agua. Aunque mi orden no es la única. Realmente, existe una orden y un templo por cada uno de los elementos.

- Lo desconocía – tuvo que reconocer.

- Los shinobis se han vuelto arrogantes y sólo se han centrado en sus guerras a lo largo de siglos. La gente ha sufrido por ello.

Hablaba del sufrimiento de la misma manera que hablaba Naruto. Aquello le hizo preguntarle:

- ¿Cómo es que sabes utilizar el ninjutsu?

- Nosotros lo llamamos ninshuu. Usar el chackra que habita en nosotros para cambiar el mundo es parte de nuestro credo.

- ¿Si eres del País de la Nieve, como es que estás tan lejos de tu hogar?

- Volvía de comprobar con mis propios ojos, tal y como pidió el gran sacerdote, la destrucción que había liberado el Juubi en el sur.

- ¿Conocíais de la última Guerra?

- Sí. Pudimos sentirlo. Todo el mundo lo ha sentido. El Juubi es el presagio de una gran catástrofe que está por acontecer. Eso dicen los más ancianos del templo. Ahora déjame saber a mí qué hacía una joven como tú tan alejada de su hogar.

Sakura meditó bastante su respuesta hasta que al final dijo:

- Busco llegar al Bosque de las Babosas. Una misión de mi aldea me lleva allí.

- Las Babosas son amigas de mi orden… - comentó - Puedo ayudarte a encontrar el camino – se ofreció.

La joven del pelo rosa se quedó mirándole. _"¿Qué ocultas bajo esa estoica apariencia? Eres más de lo que aparentas ser. ¿Qué harías tú, Naruto?" _Naruto confiaría en él, o se daría cuenta de que es una mala persona. Tenía una innata capacidad para saberlo y siempre solía aceptar. Ella en cambio, no quería fiarse de nadie. Podía ser otro agente de Orochimaru, pero lo cierto es que Finalmente pensó: _"Si puede ahorrarme tiempo de búsqueda debo aceptar su ofrecimiento"_

- Sería un honor que me llevases hasta allí.

- No he dicho que te llevaría, sólo te he dicho que puedo mostrarte el camino.

Así Sakura y Tayô viajaron juntos durante un día. El joven monje era una persona que apenas hablaba y sólo se interesaba por conocer los detalles de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja, concretamente por el Juubi, pues Sakura había estado allí y sabía bien los detalles. Sin embargo, lo que a Sakura le resultaba más llamativo es que Tayô en vez de escucharlo horrorizado, parecía complacido. También pareció muy interesado por Naruto cuando le habló de él y de su decisivo papel.

Sakura aprendió que junto a Mizu no Shinden existían otros templos elementales que guardaban una creencia común: esperaban una estrella que les iluminara la senda a la sabiduría. Además supo que Tayô tenía una hermana melliza, también miembro de la orden: Ayami.

Finalmente se separaron. Tayô la había conducido a una aldea de pescadores en la que le proporcionaron una embarcación para guiarla desde la costa oeste del País del Rayo hasta el País de los Pantanos y concretamente el Bosque de las Babosas.

- Sakura Haruno, ha sido una enriquecedora experiencia compartir mi camino.

- Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos.

- Algo me dice que, sin duda, lo haremos.

Finalmente, tras cinco meses fuera de su hogar, había llegado al lugar donde esperaba entrenarse, donde aspiraba a convertirse en una legendaria kunoichi como lo fue Tsunade en sus tiempos.

El Bosque de las Babosas no era un lugar paradisiaco, todo lo contrario. Para ella no resultó tan traumático pues ya conocía a Katsuyu, pero, era un lugar plagado de babosas, de todos los tipos y formas. El clima era pesado. Había poca luz y además de babosas había otro tipo de criaturas que no quería reconocer. Los árboles eran gigantescos y propios de aquellos climas. La nieve no había caído tan bajo pero hacía un intenso frío, agravado debido a la humedad. Pensó, al entrar en aquel paraje dejado de la mano de Dios, que Ino se habría muerto del asco.

Recordó cómo Naruto le había hablado de la decepción que se había llevado al descubrir que la isla paradisiaca de la que le habló el Gran Sapo Anciano no lo era. Se acordó de él. Quiso saber qué estaría haciendo. Deseaba con todo su corazón que estuviese bien y que hubiese encontrado a los posibles espías de Orochimaru.

Katsuyu (o uno de sus clones) la estaba esperando. Tayô les había hecho llegar un mensaje de su parte solicitándoles asilo como estudiante. La Reina de las Babosas había aceptado su petición. Poco antes de que Tsunade partiera a la guerra le había hablado del senjutsu de las babosas y le había pedido que en alguna ocasión hiciera por aprenderlo, algo que no había terminado de hacer ni siquiera ella. La Geisha le había dicho dónde encontrar a las Babosas y Tayô había hecho más fácil la recta final de su viaje.

- Sakura-san, es un placer tenerte entre nosotros – la saludó Katsuyu.

- El honor es mío, Katsuyu-sama.

- Sabemos para qué has venido. Temes por Naruto y haces bien. Pero debes preocuparte por ti, por Konoha y por el mundo entero. Nuestra Reina ha visto que algo está por ocurrir. N o ha sabido decir cuándo, pero ha presentido que el mundo va a cambiar. Ella será quien te intente trasmitir nuestro poder. Desde los tiempos de Hashirama-dono, nadie lo ha conseguido. Tsunade-sama estuvo a punto, pero tuvo que dejarlo cuando la guerra llamó a Konoha.

- ¿El Shodaime Hokage poseía el modo sennin de Naruto?

- No, Naruto-kun firmó su contrato con los sapos, el Shodaime lo hizo con nosotras. Aunque la energía natural lo impregna todo, cada animal puede extraerlo de la naturaleza de una manera distinta. Sólo unos pocos elegidos pueden hacerlo. Nuestra forma de hacerlo es la más difícil, pero sin duda, es la más poderosa. Las babosas son seres menospreciados por humanos y otros animales, pero nuestro poder es mayor del que puedas pensar.

- Aunque no lo fueseis, ya es un honor recibir vuestra ayuda. Yo no he firmado ningún contrato.

- Ésa será la primera cosa que hagas – respondió Katsuyu.

Katsuyu la llevó, a un paso muy lento, hasta el palacio de cristal de la Reina de las Babosas. La sorpresa para ella fue enorme. La Reina de las Babosas no era ninguna babosa, o no, como las que conocía. Tenía forma humana. Era del tamaño de Sakura, quizás más pequeña. Ella esperaba encontrarse con una gigantesca babosa como Katsuyu en su estado natural. Sin embargo era de tamaño humano. Era blanca aunque su cuerpo está cubierto por franjas verticales moradas. Seguía siendo una babosa, sin duda, pero mucho más humana que cualquiera.

- Sakura Haruno,- la saludó. No tenía boca, pero hablaba de la misma forma que Katsuyu - debes saber que la Princesa Tsunade fue la quien concertó tu instrucción aquí, poco después de que Naruto-kun, el Chico de la Profecía, partiera con los sapos para aprender el senjutsu.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que su maestra siempre se había preocupado por ella y que debía haber confiado en su capacidad como para pedirle a las babosas que cuidaran de ella y le trasmitieran si era posible su poder. Como había dicho Katsuyu, muy pocos podían dominar el senjutsu, y menos el de las Babosas. Si ya esperaban su llegada es que creían que podía conseguirlo. _"Naruto, yo también lo conseguiré y te protegeré"_, pensó.

- Soy la Reina de las Babosas y a partir de hoy, tú serás la Nueva Princesa de las Babosas.

Lo primero que hizo Sakura fue desnudarse. Lo único que no se quitó fu el colgante que le regaló Naruto, que como siempre, era el vivo recuerdo que tenía de él. Las Babosas le explicaron que el aire de aquel lugar estaba cargado de chackra. Al principio pasó mucho frío, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando. Debía realizar su entrenamiento desnuda, completamente desnuda, porque la naturaleza la había visto nacer desnuda y ella debía reencontrarse con ella así. Aquélla era una de las principales diferencias respecto a otros senjutsus. Las primeras semanas de su entrenamiento consistieron en meditar y aprender a sentir a todas y cada una de las propias criaturas del bosque, que eran millares e identificarlas. Fue relativamente sencillo, hasta el punto que una de las partes de su entrenamiento durante todo el tiempo que pasó entre las babosas sería meditar en aquella actitud durante una hora al día.

La Reina de las Babosas, reencontrados el alma humana y la naturaleza, le hizo firmar su contrato con ellas. Con sangre se firmaba y con sangre se invocaba. La primera de las fases de su entrenamiento pasó por aprender el jutsu de invocación.

Naruto había sido el primero del Equipo 7 en aprenderlo, y nada menos que de Jiraiya-sama, cuando todavía no se sabía que éste era su padrino, o una especie de abuelo, dado el amor paterno-filial que compartían el Yondaime y el Sannin. Para Sakura aquella tarea fue relativamente sencilla. De los tres compañeros era la que menos chackra poseía, pero a su vez, era la que mejor podía controlarlo, eso le había permitido convertirse en una excelente ninja médico. Naruto había aprendido en tres días.

A Sakura le llevó un mes, pero lo consiguió. Su entrenamiento siempre era el mismo, acumular chackra. El senjutsu de las babosas consistía en primer lugar en acumular y desarrollar el propio chackra. Aquel paso lo había llevado a cabo Tsunade, prueba de ello era el diamante o la marca que tenía en su frente. Sakura tuvo muchas dificultades al principio, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Katsuyu era quien supervisaba aquella parte del adiestramiento y quien le enseñaba a hacerlo. A diferencia del Gran Monte de los Sapos, en el Bosque de las Babosas no había atajos. Debía ir paso por paso. Además, la kunoichi no tenía la peculiar forma de entrenar de Naruto.

Uno de los principales problemas que no consiguió resolver durante toda su estancia fue la repugnante comida de la que tuvo que alimentarse. Como consecuencia de ello perdió bastante paso, y por extraño que pareciera, notó como otras partes de su cuerpo iban cambiando. Aquel contacto con la naturaleza estaba haciendo que se desarrollara aún más como mujer. Su pelo creció descontroladamente debido a sus esfuerzos por acumular chackra, que impulsaban el desarrollo celular a todos los niveles. Incluso, sus pechos lo hicieron tímidamente, algo que eliminó el complejo que siempre había tenido, adquiriendo una forma que seguro que le gustaría a Naruto. Sus caderas se ensancharon algo, también. Se sonrojaba al pensar cómo le gustaría a Naruto si de una determinada forma o de otra.

Cuando pudo invocar babosas, fue la propia Reina la que comenzó con su adiestramiento.

- El chackra natural que las babosas usamos difiere mucho de los sapos o de las serpientes.

- Es uno de los más poderosos – recordó Sakura de la explicación de Katsuyu.

- En efecto, pero lo es porque no es ofensivo.

- ¿No lo es? - Se sorprendió.

- No. El chackra natural que empleamos lo utilizamos para defendernos, para defender a nuestros seres queridos. Lo empleamos en la batalla, sí, pero nunca para atacar. Sólo para evitar la muerte o para defendernos. Lo liberamos y podemos traspasar cualquier genjutsu. Nuestros sentidos se incrementan. Nuestra fuerza se multiplica y nuestra velocidad también.

- ¿Cómo podré servirme de él en un pelea entonces? – preguntó algo molesta.

- Sakura-san, deberías saber cómo. El senjutsu aumenta tu fuerza, que como nos ha demostrado es más que considerable. Te permite curarte casi al instante y curar a otros. Además, aumenta tu chackra que tú ya te has encargado previamente de incrementar.

Además de la hora que pasaba meditando y de las horas que destinaba a la acumulación de chackra, Sakura comenzó con el entrenamiento del senjutsu. Aquello fue la parte más difícil. Cuando le explicaron el riesgo de convertirse en una babosa si no conseguía controlar y equilibrar a partes iguales la energía interna y la energía externa, le entró verdadero pánico. Por esa razón las babosas habían insistido tanto en que aumentara su chackra y lo dominara. Tsunade había conseguido completar la primera fase del entrenamiento. No había llegado a iniciar la misma.

Sin embargo, el Shodaime Hokage sí había completado aquello. Los Senju habían formado una alianza con las Babosas durante generaciones, casi tantas como líneas había tenido uno de los clanes fundadores de Konoha. Hashirama Senju fue el único que lo logró y pudo desarrollar el senjutsu más poderoso de todos, como le explicó en su momento Katsuyu. Saber que estaba siguiendo el camino del abuelo de su maestra, del antepasado de Naruto y del fundador de la aldea era una fuente de inspiración.

Pero la inspiración solo era una parte de su entrenamiento. Tiempo era lo que Sakura empleaba. Si dominar el jutsu de invocación le llevó un mes. El dominio de la energía de la naturaleza conllevó más tiempo aún.

A medida que pasaban los días, luego las semanas y finalmente los meses, Sakura comenzó a dominar el senjutsu hasta que un día, por completo se volvió una con la naturaleza. En aquel aspecto coincidía con el senjutsu sapo de Naruto. Debía ser una con la naturaleza y debía permanecer en un estado estático total, algo que le fue realmente difícil. Se preguntó cómo lo había conseguido Naruto para dominarlo si era mucho más movido que ella.

Siempre pensaba en Naruto y cada día que pasaba deseaba más y más verlo. Era extraño. Siempre había estado ahí y no le había hecho todo el caso que merecía. Cuando le separaban de él no paraba de echarlo de menos. Sakura soñaba con el día que pasaron juntos antes de que se marchara y el cálido recuerdo de los labios de Naruto, la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo, su sonrisa y sus ojos era su mejor momento del día.

Cuando se convirtió en una con la naturaleza, comenzó la auténtica dificultad, el emplear aquel poder. El Senjutsu de las Babosas requería de mucho tiempo como había comprobado. Por esa razón necesitaban almacenarlo. Tsunade había aprendido a almacenar chackra, pero chackra propio. Sakura aprendió a almacenar chackra natural para usarlo cuando fuera necesario. Concentrarlo en un punto de su cuerpo que pudiera liberarlo y aprender a liberarlo de manera controlada y totalmente segura era casi imposible.

Todas las noches que pasó en la recta final de su entrenamiento las pasó llorando pensando en Naruto pero precisamente pensar en eso era lo que le daba fuerzas. Pero sorprendentemente lo logró de nuevo. Un día entrenando por fin lo sintió. Todo su chackra, perfectamente concentrado y controlado asimiló el chalckra natural en su cuerpo y en su frente sintió un pequeño escozor. Acto seguido se vio en un estanque y pudo ver como en su frente se había dibujado un pequeño rombo verde. A partir de ese momento todo fue sobre ruedas.

Aprendió de la reina de las babosas a liberar el chackra. Para ello necesitaba un pequeño margen de tiempo. Para eso había aprendido a invocar, para que una compañera la protegiera mientras que se concentraba y se paraba para liberarlo. Luego debía volver a concentrarlo. Con los años, aseguraba la Reina podría hacerlo mucho más rápido, pero ya conocía los fundamentos. Así la despidieron sus nuevas amigas.

- Sakura, has superado a tu maestra, sin duda te has convertido en la Princesa de las Babosas. Como señal de agradecimiento y como prueba de tu esfuerzo te hemos confeccionado estas ropas. Has dominado el senjutsu y estas ropas lo prueban.

Dos babosas le entregaron unas mallas grises para proteger sus piernas y su cuerpo. Se las puso. A continuación unas botas similares a las que siempre llevaba. Luego se vistió con un traje rosa que dejaba sus brazos al descubierto y con una falda rosa. Finalmente le entregaron un pañuelo blanco que ató a su cintura.

Tras aquello se despidió a sus aliadas y tomó la ruta hacia Uzushiogakure. Orochimaru podía haberse ido, de todas formas aquello le daba. Ella viajaba hacia allí porque era el hogar de los antepasados de Naruto y porque la Geisha le había dicho que allí encontraría alguna prueba sobre ese hipotético cambio que le había dicho que sufriría el mundo de nuevo. Si Orochimaru estaba, no dudaría en sonsacarle toda la información que tenía, por las buenas o por las malas. Aunque el Sannin sería un digno adversario, ella había dominado el senjutsu. Se dio cuenta de cómo había mejorado sólo para proteger al único que ahora le importaba, para proteger al Hokage que en tantas otras ocasiones la había salvado.


	7. Capítulo 6: Traición descubierta

**CAPÍTULO VI: TRAICIÓN DESCUBIERTA**

La vida de un Hokage era realmente aburrida cuando se disfrutaba de la paz, pero él prefería estar aburrido a estar en guerra. Se despertaba realmente cansado, aunque a mitad del día se encontraba bien. Shizune le había dicho que podía deberse a la presión del cargo, algo que no convencía a Naruto. Ser el Hokage no suponía ninguna presión para él. A mediodía solía retirarse al campo de entrenamiento personal del Hokage y allí seguía manteniendo el cuerpo en forma, además de intentar mejorar alguno de sus jutsus. Por la tarde solía compartir la cena con alguno de sus amigos y si no, en el Ichiraku siempre era bien recibido.

Una mañana se encontraba en su despacho trabajando. Estaba leyendo el último informe de misiones del Equipo Ebisu. Una misión de rango D, aunque Konohamaru había destacado. Se alegraba por su "hermano" pequeño. Pronto llegaría a convertirse en chunnin.

Aquel año los exámenes se celebrarían en Iwagakure. Naruto recordaba con nostalgia los exámenes que él vivió. Su caso era realmente excepcionalmente, aunque materialmente era uno de los ninjas más poderosos del continente, formalmente seguía siendo un gennin, el rango más bajo. Su nombramiento había sido una excepción. En primer lugar, había tenido mucho que ver la designación de Tsunade, cuya última voluntad había sido la de proponer a Naruto como Hokage. Luego, sus méritos en la guerra habían contribuido a que el Señor del País del Fuego le mirase con buenos ojos. Por último, nadie en Konoha dudaba de su valía. Había derrotado a Pain y salvado la aldea y el mundo.

En mitad de sus pensamientos, llamaron a la puerta. Un hombre calvo, bajito y regordete entró acompañado de su ayudante, un jovencito también bajito aunque mucho más delgado y con unas gafas enormes que cubrían toda su cara. _"¿Qué significa todo esto, dattebayo?"_ Pensó.

- Hokage-sama, los ancianos nos han enviado para tomarle medidas

- ¿Medidas, dattebayo? ¿Qué clase de medidas?

- Necesitamos que se siente aquí. ¡Koharu, pon el maldito taburete!

- ¡Sí señor!

El chico puso un taburete en el suelo. Dejó su mochila en el suelo y empezó a sacar sus utensilios. Una regla, un papel, una calculadora, un bolígrafo, una escuadra, un cartabón… Mientras tanto el mayor se acercó hasta la mesa de Naruto y le obligó a ponerle de pie. Luego tiró de él hasta llevarlo al suelo. Naruto no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando, bueno, de hecho, no sabía qué estaba pasando. El Hokage más poderoso de Konoha estaba siendo tratado como un niño y no sabía la razón.

- ¿Qué significa todo esto, dattebayo?

- Los ancianos nos han mandado para que tomemos medidas de su rostro y para tener un retrato que usar de modelo.

- ¿Pero modelo de qué?

- Tenemos que esculpir el rostro del Nanadaime Hokage en la Montaña de los Hokage como manda la tradición.- explicó el discípulo.

- Ah, si es así…

Naruto se sonrojó de la vergüenza. No estaba acostumbrado a tener tantos admiradores. Se rió nervioso y solo dijo dattebayo mientras que maestro y discípulo le decían qué tenía que hacer. Tomaron medida de su cara y empezaron a hacer distintos bocetos sobre cómo iba a ser la escultura.

- ¿Queréis salir con esos bigotes?

_"¿Esos bigotes, dattebayo? "¿Qué significa eso de esos bigotes, dattebayo?" _Les dedicó una mirada llena de indignación.

- ¿Algún problema, viejo? – les dijo algo mosqueado.

- No, Hokage-sama, sólo si deseáis que vuestra imagen sea con o sin ellos.

Naruto siempre los había tenido, desde que recordara. Su madre y su padre, no. Era algo genuinamente suyo y por eso los quería… Aunque ahora que lo pensaba igual a Sakura-chan le gustaría más sin aquello. Lo cierto es que ahora se planteaba que igual debería intentar disimularlos. Su padre era muy apuesto y no tenía esos bigotes, entendía que su madre se hubiese enamorado de él, de hecho le había dicho que le parecía afeminado. ¿Le resultarían también a Sakura interesantes los hombres afeminados? "No, idiota, un hombre tiene que ser como un hombre tiene que ser".

- Hazlos con ellos. Soy Naruto y Naruto tiene esos bigotes.

- ¡Sí, señor! – aceptó el subordinado.

Tras aquello decidió salir a despejarse. Seguía estando cansado y tenía que entrenar. El entrenamiento de Naruto era un entrenamiento físico, sobre todo. El Cejotas-sensei le había dicho que ser Hokage le estaba robando la juventud. Él no quería perder la juventud así que todas las mañanas entrenaba varias horas con él o con el cejotas de Rock Lee, si estaban en la villa. Mucho ejercicio físico, decía Maito Gai, estimulaba el cuerpo y hacía que los hombres siempre estuviesen jóvenes. A Naruto aquello le parecía muy importante además quería gustarle más a Sakura. Ella había sido más alta que él cuando eran niños. Quería que cuando regresara le viera como a un hombre. Por extraño que pareciera, el entrenamiento físico le hacía recobrar sus fuerzas, fuerzas que Naruto perdía cuando dormía.

Después de entrenar siempre solía comer con Shizune o con Iruka-sensei, si estaban libres. Rara vez solía coincidir con Kakashi. Le había prometido a su madre cuando por fin la conoció que comería de todo. Lo había conseguido, aunque más por su madre que por sí mismo, porque donde estuviese un buen cuenco de ramen, que se quitara lo demás… bueno, lo demás menos Sakura, preferiría devorarla a besos.

Naruto había desarrollado una extraña necesidad en los últimos meses. En más de una ocasión se daba cuenta de que le apretaban los pantalones al pensar en Sakura. No era la primera vez. Cuando había viajado con ero-sennin solía pensar en Sakura antes de acostarse. Se decía siempre que traería a Sasuke de vuelta para demostrarle su amor y para que ella le aceptara. Se decía que haría todo lo posible porque se fijara en él y dejara de admirar a Sasuke. En una ocasión, mientras comían ramen le dijo a Jiraiya

- Ero-sennin, ero-sennin – le llamó.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Naruto?

- ¿Le gustaré a ella así?, así como estoy ahora – aclaró después de preguntar.

- ¿A Sakura? – preguntó. Naruto asintió. Jiraiaya lo meditó durante un momento y finalmente dijo - Has crecido y te has vuelto más fuerte. A las chicas les gustan los chicos fuertes, yo creo que sí. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- Bueno, es que, dattebayo – Naruto se puso muy colorado – verás, dattebayo, últimamente cuando pienso en ella, en lo bonita que es, siento como… me aprietan los pantalones.

Jiraiya soltó una fuerte carcajada, como él hacía.

- Te estás haciendo mayor, desde luego. Verás Naruto, los hombres y las mujeres están destinados a entenderse. Hombres y mujeres se enamoran y llegado… ¡Diablos, esto es mucho más difícil de lo que imaginaba! Simplemente tienes que saber que cuando estés enamorado y ella te corresponda podréis disfrutar el uno con el otro.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mis pantalones y… lo que tengo entre las piernas?

- Todo. Ya aprenderás cuando seas mayor. Recuérdame que si cuando seas mayor de edad todavía no has encontrado a ninguna chica te lleve conmigo a conocer a unas "amigas".

Naruto recordó con cariño aquello. Jiraiya-ero-sennin había sido sin duda como un padre para él, porque lo había intentado. Esperaba algún día tener hijos e intentar demostrarles el mismo cariño que él le había dado. No sabía todavía que era tener hijos y además para tenerlos había que hacer otras cosas. Naruto se sorprendió ruborizándose al pensar en Sakura-chan y en su ropa, o mejor dicho, en su falta de ropa.

En aquella ocasión fue al Ichiraku a comer solo un buen plato de ramen. Shizune había quedado con Kurenai para llevar Masaru, su hijo, al pediatra. Iruka-senei ese día estaba planificando las actividades para el próximo mes. El resto de sus amigos estaban de misión. Les envidiaba, en cierto sentido_. "Sólo una misión de rango S, sólo una y no me quejo hasta que vuelva Sakura"_ suplicaba.

- Naruto…

- WAAAAAA- se asustó al oír su llamada. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Kakashi-sensei – No me des esos sustos, hombre, dattebayo.

- Lo siento – dijo como siempre solía hacer él.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es algo malo?

- Puede esperar a que comas – le respondió.

- ¡Ok! Por cierto, ¿quieres comer conmigo, sensei?- le ofreció.

- Claro, ¿ramen, no?

- Por supuesto.

Mientras que les servían. Naruto le preguntó a Kakashi:

- Sensei, tengo una pregunta para ti.

- Dispara.

- Esos libros pervertidos de ero-sennin que lees, ¿te han servido de algo con las mujeres?

Kakashi alzó la ceja y puso cara de sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Digo que si te han…

- Te he oído perfectamente, quiero decir, ¿por qué te interesa saber eso?

Naruto se pegó mucho a él, como si le fuera decir un secreto y dijo en voz baja:

- ¿Tú cómo haces para cuando… te sientes… ya sabes… emocionado?

- No te entiendo, Naruto.

- Quiero decir, ¿cómo haces para cuando… estás con la chica que te gusta y sientes la necesidad de querer…?

- ¡De acuerdo! ¡No sigas! ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

- Verás, sensei, es que Sakura-chan y yo… pues… estamos intentando… bueno estábamos porque ella se fue, dattebayo… pero cuando regrese queremos… estar… porque seguro que va a regresar mucho más fuerte y bonita, dattebayo– conforme lo decía se sonrojaba y perdía el hilo de lo que pretendía decir.

- ¿Me intentas decir que necesitas saber qué hacer con Sakura?

Naruto sonrió avergonzado. Kakashi lo miró muy seriamente, con lápidas en la mirada.

- ¡EL ICHA ICHA PARADISE ES MÁS QUE UN SIMPLE MANUAL PARA NOVATOS, NARUTO! No consentiré que te metas con la mayor aportación de Jiraiya-sama al mundo del amor. Sus personajes están sometidos a fuertes pasiones y complicados dramas internos que consiguen resolver mediante su entrega corporal el uno al otro.

- ¿QUÉ? Si es un libro horrible. He leído toda la saga para buscar inspiración. Está mal escrito y es aburrido. No me ha aportado nada.

- ¡POR MUY HOKAGE QUE SEAS NO TE DEJARÉ QUE TE METAS CON EL ICHA ICHA!

- ¡Sólo quería que me lo explicaras, dattebayo! Yo no tengo la culpa de que no seas lo suficientemente atrevido como para pedirle salir a una mujer.

- Mi respuesta es sencilla: búscate otra afición y no mancilles la obra de Jiraiya-sama. Este libro es la clave para llegar al corazón de una mujer, no para resolver tus pueriles calentones nocturnos.

Naruto se puso muy colorado.

- ¿Es que me espías o qué?

- ¿Es que lo haces?

En un momento de racionalidad se dieron cuenta en qué lugar estaban. El cocinero y su hija les miraban. La chica estaba completamente colorada, el padre sólo asentía interesado. El resto de los clientes los observaba también muy sonrojados. Una súbita vergüenza les invadió. Comieron rápido. Naruto invitó y se marcharon de allí sin decir palabras. Cuando salieron ambos se rieron.

- Así que tú y Sakura… vaya. Espero que lo vuestro vaya realmente bien. Os lo merecéis.

- Pero sensei, qué hacer cuando esté solo con Sakura es que si ya tengo problemas para dormir al pensar en ella no sé que voy a hacer cuando estemos a solas.

- Comprendo. ¿Te has leído toda la saga?

- Hasta el último número y la versión no escrita por Jiraiya-ero-sennin – le confesó.

- Entonces actúa como el protagonista Ichigo con Rukia cuando los dos se confiesan su amor y deciden dar rienda suelta a su pasión.

Naruto le miró con cara de sapo:

- ¿Me estás diciendo que haga lo mismo que lo que hace un personaje de libro creado por el pervertido de Jiraiya?

- Déjalo – se dio por rendido. Cuando a Naruto algo no le entraba, no le entraba. Él lo había intentado como sensei, aunque debía reconocer internamente que en la parte práctica estaba tan verde como Naruto.

El rubio cambió de tema:

- ¿Y qué es eso de lo que querías hablarme?

- Debes pensar a que alumnos presentarás de la Academia para los exámenes de chunnin, este año se celebran en Iwagakure.

- ¿No deberían proponérmelo sus maestros?

- Claro, pero debes conocer tanto a los instructores como a los futuros chunnin.

- Entiendo, pero sé que no es eso lo único que te trae aquí.

- Cierto, es sobre el caso Fennisuku.

El semblante de los dos palideció.

- Será mejor que abordemos esa cuestión en mi despacho – concluyó Naruto.

Desde la muerte de Mifune Kakashi había formado equipo con Yamato y otros ANBU para intentar averiguar más sobre su extraña muerte, que contra todo pronóstico, resultaba haber sido una muerte natural. Por esa razón, tras regresar del País del Hierro, Naruto había mandado a los más expertos jounnin a indagar sobre el pasado del nuevo Jefe de los samuráis, Masamure. Kakashi también compartía opinión con Naruto en que era un imbécil arrogante y un hipócrita que criticaba a los shinobis con odio por, supuestamente, aprovecharse del odio del mundo.

Ya en el despacho del Hokage Naruto y Kakashi se sentaron para hablar de aquel asunto, mientras que Naruto firmaba más documentos. Kakashi empezó a explicar:

- Según hemos conseguido saber no hay nada que ponga en entredicho la honorabilidad de este sujeto. Recientemente, también, uno de nuestros agentes ha averiguado que Masamure mantiene correspondencia con un personaje que responde al nombre de Nanamatsu. Hemos interceptado cada una de las cartas y están, sin duda, bajo sellos de protección que no hemos podido descifrar.

- ¿Tú también crees que Masamure está detrás de la muerte de Mifune?

- Apostaría lo que quisieras – reconoció Kakashi.- Quiero pensar que no hay ninguna trama ni ningún plan debajo de esto, pero, mucho me temo que lo hay. Alguien está disponiendo sus fichas sobre el tablero. Esperemos que no comience la partida.

- No le daremos motivos para iniciar una guerra. Hemos de averiguar quién es, Kakashi.

- Desde luego. Además está la carta de Sakura. Me preocupa quién pueda estar vigilándola.

- Sakura está bien. Se está volviendo más fuerte. Lo he sentido – aclaró.

Kakashi rió por debajo de su máscara.

- Eso tiene que ser terrorífico. Acabo de acordarme de una ocasión en la que Minato llegó a nuestro entrenamiento con un ojo morado. Tu padre era el shinnobi más poderoso de la aldea, pero la única mujer que podía ponerle la mano encima era tu madre. Creo que a ti y a Sakura os pasará lo mismo.

Naruto sonrió al conocer algo más de sus padres. Apenas había tenido tiempo para poder conocerlos, pero estaba encantado de haberlo hecho. Si sus padres estuviesen vivos podría preguntarles a ellos como actuar con Sakura, como actuar como Hokage, si su padre ya no lo fuera… ¿Tendría hermanos? Naruto se puso algo triste al pensar en cómo podría haber sido una realidad distinta. ¿Cómo habría sido tener una familia? ¿Le habrían aconsejado sus padres en aquello que no tenía experiencia y que tan nervioso le ponía?

Su maestro pareció percibirlo y dijo:

- Naruto, tus padres te dejaron un futuro por delante, y en ese futuro está Sakura. Disfrútalo y honra su sacrificio viviendo esta vida. Tus padres, más que nada, lo que querrían es verte feliz. Has cumplido tu sueño y el de ellos.

- Gracias, Kakashi-sensei.

Tras aquella conversación, Naruto y Kakashi volvieron a sus vidas normales.

El Hokage seguía despertándose exhausto, aunque a lo largo del día recuperaba gran parte de su energía. Aún quedaba a comer con sus amigos y en más de una ocasión se dio cuenta de cómo les importaban pues al verlo solo intentaban pasar parte de su tiempo con él. A Naruto le encantaban las conversaciones con Ino, era la que más le aconsejaba en determinadas cuestiones. Ino no había superado, y nunca lo haría, afirmaba, la muerte de Sasuke, pero era bien sabido por todos que la muchacha era buena amiga de los ninjas más guapos de toda la aldea. Se rumoreaba que ella y Shikamaru tenían algo, pero no había forma de demostrarlo. Debían ser muy cuidadosos. Ino se había mostrado muy atenta con él y cuando le contó qué sentía por Sakura le abrazó y le dijo que ya era hora.

Pasaban los días y Naruto fue conociendo a los distintos jounnin que se encargaban de los gennin. Finalmente escogieron a los más preparados y entre ellos estaba el Equipo de Konohamaru. Sería un honor nombrarle chunnin si superaba los exámenes, claro estaba.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, el escultor y su discípulo fueron terminando el rostro de Naruto hasta que por mayo, tuvo que inaugurarlo. Hicieron un perfecto trabajo. Habían esculpido su cara en una parte de la montaña mirando en dirección opuesto a la del Yondaime. Lo cierto es que Naruto se sorprendió lo bien que le habían retratado y se dio cuenta, por primera vez, que le había crecido mucho el pelo, tal y como habían sabido plasmar los escultores. Al coincidir con sus otros compañeros se dio cuenta que tanto él como Kiba habían crecido en el último año una bestialidad, se habían vuelto los más altos. Kiba decía haber pasado el metro ochenta. A Naruto le bastaba con pasar del metro setenta.

El día de la inauguración fue el día en que los once de Konoha se reunieron por fin todos, aunque faltaron Neji y Sakura. El primero hacía casi un año que había perdido la vida luchando contra el Juubi. La segunda estaba viajando por el mundo. Ocasionalmente, Naruto solía emplear su colgante para ver qué estaba haciendo. Le costaba demasiado hacerlo recién levantado debido a la falta de energía que sentía. Ni con las recetas de hierro y vitaminas que le había mandado Shizune conseguía volver a despertarse descansado, era como si viviera menos.

Después de que el rostro del Nanadaime Hokage fuese oficialmente reconocido por todos los aldeanos y por los representantes del Señor Feudal, Naruto y sus amigos compartieron una agradable comida al aire libre, organizado y costeado por Naruto. _"Para mis amigos, lo mejor"_.

La realizaron en un campo lleno de cerezos, que había florecido hacía poco tiempo. Naruto no pudo sino pensar en Sakura. ¿Habría florecido ella también? Naruto sabía de los sentimientos de Sakura. Aún creía que la chica seguía enamorada de Sasuke y eso le daba miedo, pero a la vez lo comprendía. Además era feliz con que ella le amase. A él le daba igual ser el segundo, pensaba. Era lo que siempre había sido, ¿por qué iba a ser diferente en el amor? Le bastaba con que Sakura fuese feliz con él y él lo intentaría bajo cualquier concepto. Pensar en Sakura le hacía pensar en todo el misterio del que sólo unos pocos conocían. Quería esforzarse al máximo para compartir con Sakura, cuando ésta regresara, el resto de sus vidas. Quería formar con ella una familia. Era una chica bonita, atractiva, muy inteligente y con un gran corazón que ocultaba sus sentimientos. Además tenía un gran sentido del deber y había sufrido mucho por culpa de Sasuke. Para Naruto, a veces, cuando pensaba en lo mal que lo debía haber pasado Sakura-chan, se enojaba con el recuerdo de su amigo.

Tras aquella comida llegó el mes de las flores y de nuevo, Konoha, tras el ataque de Pain, volvió a ser la aldea oculta entre las hojas. Los árboles florecieron y la primavera, radiante, llegó a la aldea.

Los meses transcurrieron con tranquilidad, pero a cada día que pasaba, Naruto seguía estando igual o más débil. Sin embargo, por orden expresa suya, solo Shizune lo sabía. No podía aparentar debilidad. Gracias al entrenamiento con Gai-sensei recuperaba la energía y eso era lo que importaba. Su cuerpo se iba fortaleciendo y cuando se miraba así mismo recién salido de la ducha observaba como lo había ido desarrollando todo. Releyó el icha icha con más calma y siguió sin encontrar la solución y el interés que podía provocar en Kakashi. Lo que realmente jodía a Naruto era no poder comunicarse con Sakura-chan. Desde el incidente en el país del Hierro, no había vuelto a saber de ella, no por palabra de ella.

A principios de verano, Naruto y una guardia personal acompañaron a los gennin y a sus maestros a Iwagakure. Naruto decidió formalmente cambiar de vestimenta, por aquél entonces. Aunque el protocolo aún exigía que se vistiera con la túnica blanca y el sombrero característico de los kages, el rubio se vestía con las ropas que usaban los jounnin (no en vano llevaban el escudo del clan uzumaki en su espalda y en sus brazos) y se ponía una capa que Kakashi le había regalado el día en que inauguraron la nueva cara de la montaña. Era una capa blanca con bordados de llamas rojas en la zona inferior. Además en la espalda estaba escrito "nanadaime". Le dijo que su padre había tenido una así y aquello le había encantado. Naruto aspiraba a ser tan buen Hokage como sus predecesores y Kakashi siempre le animaba y le decía que les superaría, como ya había hecho como shinnobi.

Llegaron a Iwagakure en cuatro días. Viajar como ninjas era algo que a Naruto siempre le había encantado. Saltando de árbol en árbol, corriendo y pocas veces andando. En Iwagakure fueron recibidos por el Sandaime Tsuchikage, quien seguía aquejado de la espalda pero en perfecta salud.

- ¡Parece que todavía estás vivo, viejo, dattebayo!

- Si sigues haciendo comentarios sobre mi edad, puede que tú no llegues a ella – río. La guerra hacía cambiado por completo al anciano. Iwagakure, tras la guerra, se había vuelto un lugar mucho menos oculto y más transparente y había aumentado sus relaciones con Sunagakure y Konohagakure.

Aquella noche cenaron todas las delegaciones juntas, pues al día siguiente comenzaría el examen. Desde el comienzo de la guerra no habían aparecido shinobis nuevos y tras la misma su número había reducido drásticamente. Los Kages se habían esforzado por aumentar rápidamente sus efectivos. Los Señores Feudales eran quienes contribuían en una parte importante al sostenimiento del mundo ninja. Si se daban cuenta de que no eran necesarios tantos guerreros, sin duda, harían por bajar sus donaciones, algo que no interesaba a nadie. Por esa razón, aquel año se presentaron más de mil gennin. Sin duda, muy pocos pasarían la criba inicial, pero era una forma de demostrar al mundo que en el nuevo mundo, los ninjas eran necesarios.

Naruto se despidió de sus compañeros y de sus subordinados y fue a su cuarto directamente. Estaba totalmente reventado. El viaje le había superado. Se sentía como un viejo ante tanta falta de energía, pero era inexplicable. Temía que fuesen los efectos secundarios de haberse excedido en el empleo del chackra de Kurama… pero aquello tampoco le terminaba de cuadrar, puesto que al final, bestia y jinchuuriki habían encontrado un equilibrio que satisfacía a ambos. Se habían hecho amigos.

El joven Kage se tiró a la cama sin quitarse ni siquiera la capa y comenzó a dormir…

_"Naruto"… _le llamó una voz oscura y grave. Él la conocía, pero estaba muy lejos. Además hacía frío. No quería moverse hacia la voz. Sólo se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia la oscuridad.

_"Naruto"… _insistió. Ahora parecía más lejana. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? Mucho. Poco… No quería moverse. No tenía energía. Aquella noche, solo quería dormir… dormir para siempre.

_"Maldito mocoso, despierta…" _Kurama. Sí. Era su voz. ¿Qué quería? Sólo necesitaba dormir. ¿Por qué aquella noche le llamaba si era cuando más cansado estaba? Todo estaba negro, ya. Que la voz le dejara irse. Él estaba escuchando una canción. Era un pájaro. Cantaba con la voz de cien, no de mil, aves exóticas. Era un canto único. Una nota sin trémolos que como un faro le indicaba que le siguiera. Ya había vivido mucho. Era el momento de…

- Sakura, me has sido muy útil…- empezó a decir Orochimaru…

- Así que ha llegado el momento – respondió Sakura.

- Sí. Desgraciadamente, no puedo traer de vuelta a Sasuke-kun, pero tú puedes ir a acompañarle. Te has vuelto un pilar para Naruto y yo he de destruirte. Es parte de mí cometido a cambio de obtener la gracia del fénix.

- Ya veo…

"¡Naruto, despierta o moriremos los dos!" gritó Kurama. Le daba igual… No… Sakura-chan. No le daba igual. Ella estaba… ¿Qué más daba? Si morir era el final, mejor llegar cuanto antes… ¡No! Sakura-chan estaba en peligro.

El rubio despertó de golpe y se sintió totalmente desprotegido. A su alrededor se estaba librando una auténtica batalla. Sus guardias peleaban contra… sus guardias. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Le estaban traicionando. No. Un momento. Sólo dos se habían alzado para intentar atacarle. Estaban enfrentándose junto a su cama, en plena noche. El ruido de sus armas al chocar le invitó a participar. Naruto iba a unirse a la pelea, pero estaba al borde de la muerte. Kakashi apareció de las sombras y se unió a la refriega mientras que otro de los ANBU empezaba a curarle. Estaba casi sin chackra, algo se lo había quitado.

- ¡QUE NO ESCAPEN! – ordenó Kakashi.

Un ruido de un cristal rompiéndose se escuchó. Habían salido por la ventana.

- ¡Naruto! – Le llamó el Colmillo Blanco.- ¿Estás bien?

- Yo… no lo sé, Kakashi-sensei. ¿Qué me ha pasado?

- Esto.- Le enseñó la pluma que habían dado los samuráis cuando le informaron de la muerte de Mifune-sama.- Si no te hubieses despertado, estos dos traidores habían aprovechado para intentar rematarte si esta pluma no lo hacía. Por alguna extraña razón, absorbía tu chackra. Por esa razón estabas cansado por las mañanas.

- Pero la Espada de la Paz murió en una noche. Yo llevo así casi seis meses.

- Tu poder es inmenso por lo que ninguna mañana llegaba a absorberlo por entero. Estos dos se ocuparon de formar parte de tu guardia para dejar esta noche todas estas plumas repartidas por el cuarto. Me resultó extraño su voluntarismo hasta que algo me recordé que Sakura te dijo que había enemigos tuyos más cerca de lo que creías. De no ser porque previamente había colocado sellos por toda la habitación, mañana no te habrías despertado…

- Como le pasó a Mifune-sama

- Exacto. No sabemos quién fue, pero sí que hemos descubierto cómo fue. Estas plumas eran la clave. El enemigo nos dio una importante clave. Se estaban riendo de nosotros en nuestra cara.

- Pero si yo las dejé en mi Despacho porque ya no me eran útiles…

Al decir aquella palabra se quedó totalmente mudo. "Sakura me has sido muy útil" Eso había dicho Orochimaru. Sakura estaba con Orochimaru. Estaba en peligro. Aquello era lo que le había hecho despertarse. Naruto pareció recobrar la energía y saltó de la cama. Se lanzó hacia su mochila y empezó a buscar algo.

- ¿Qué buscas? – le preguntó sorprendido su sensei.

Naruto extrajo un kunai, un kunai con unas marcas que Kakashi había visto antes…

- Espera, eso es…

Naruto había desaparecido.


	8. Capítulo 7: Uzushiogakure

**CAPÍTULO VII: UZUSHIOGAKURE**

Uzushiogakure era una pequeña isla situada al este de la costa del País del Fuego.

Había conseguido que un grupo de marineros la llevara hasta aquel lugar. Partió de un pequeño pueblo costero del País del Rayo. Cuando preguntó por algún capitán que la condujera a Uzushiogakure algunos se rieron de ella, otros la ignoraron, otros le escupieron a la cara, aunque tan sólo había uno que se había mostrado interesado. Le llamaban Nobuo.

- ¿Así que al País del Remolino? ¿Qué quieres hacer ahí? ¿Es que no conoces lo que se dice del Mar del Tiempo?

- Mis asuntos son cosa mía. Puedo pagarte bien y podréis quedaros con los tesoros que encontréis siempre que no sean propiedad del Clan Uzumaki.

El capitán escupió al suelo. Era un viejo borracho y con pocas ganas de vivir que había visto muchas cosas. Cuando le dijeron que preguntara por él también le advirtieron de que era un canalla y un ladrón y que había vivido más saqueando a otros que pescando.

- En esa isla no hay tesoros. Sólo hay muerte y locura y los restos de aquellos lo suficientemente estúpidos cómo para adentrarse en las aguas que la protegen. Es un lugar maldito, más aún que las tierras destruidas por la Gran Guerra.- Le explicó.

- ¿Habéis estado con anterioridad?

- Sí, hace cuarenta años y también por encargo de un shinnobi de Konoha, aunque en aquella ocasión era una misión del Sandaime Hokage, no de una joven kunoichi.

Sakura decidió arriesgarse:

- Si es eso lo que os interesa, soy la representante del nuevo Hokage…

- Eso me da igual. Hace cincuenta años fui allí aunque no como capitán para salvar a los miembros del clan Uzumaki que habían sobrevivido al ataque de la Armada Kinkkaku. Rescaté a un grupo de niños y se los entregué al Hokage. No sé qué ocurrió con ellos… ¿Qué buscas tú?

- La verdad sobre los Uzumaki y sobre este mundo.- le contestó sinceramente. La Geisha le había dicho que en Uzushiogakure encontraría las respuestas a las preguntas que no sabían sobre cómo era aquella parte del mundo.

- Cuando era joven, solo la intercesión de los miembros del clan Uzumaki aplacó la furia de esas endemoniadas aguas. ¿Eres tú una Uzumaki?

La joven pensó que le gustaría serlo pero respondió:

- No.

- ¿Estarías dispuesta a embarcarte en un viaje tan peligroso sólo por conseguir ese objetivo?

- Si temes al mar, yo puedo protegeros de él y de lo que haya en Uzushiogakure.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Me llaman la Princesa de las Babosas.

Aquello pareció gustarle al capitán y aceptó a forma parte de su viaje. Se echaron a la mar con buen tiempo y gozaron de él hasta que empezaron a adentrarse más en aquel lugar. Se decía que el clan Uzumaki había liderado la aldea durante su historia, aunque no se sabía mucho de los poderes de este clan. Sakura sólo sabía que compartía el nombre con Naruto. Otro dato que había escuchado a los marineros es que los Uzumaki vivían durante generaciones y que por eso aquellas aguas eran llamadas como el mar del tiempo.

La embarcación en la que iba Sakura viajaba despacio, intentando descifrar que había entre aquella niebla. Las corrientes en aquel mar eran peligrosas. Numerosos torbellinos rodeaban la isla y era fácil caer en uno de ellos. Además, una niebla densa e intraspasable dificultaba el acceso por no decir de los traicioneros dientes de roca que le salían al mar y con los que en más de una ocasión estuvieron a punto de chocar. Parecía que los fundadores de la aldea habían tomado demasiadas precauciones. Eran unas aguas traicioneras y en las que solo unos locos se atreverían a entrar.

"¿_Qué protegía el Clan Uzumaki para tomarse tantas precauciones?_" se preguntó Sakura.

Además de la niebla, las corrientes y las afiladas esquirlas de roca que plagaban el camino, Sakura había escuchado hablar de un monstruo que poblaba aquellas aguas. Nadie sabía cómo era, sino que los antiguos shinobis habían invocado a aquella bestia para que protegiera sus aguas y lo que quisieran que escondiesen allí. También se decía que la niebla era cosa de los protectores de la misma. Era sorprendente la cantidad de leyendas que existía sobre la aldea de la que provenía Kushina Uzumaki, la madre de Naruto.

Sakura estaba apoyada en la pared del castillo de proa mirando hacia ningún lado. El frío de la niebla caía a plomo, calando en los huesos. Todos los hombres se abrigaban con sus capas y Sakura les había imitado.

_"¿Cómo ha podido llegar Orochimaru hasta aquí? ¿Qué busca aquí para esperarme? ¿Por qué tengo tanta importancia para él?"_Algo no le daba buena sensación. El Sannin jugaría con ventaja. La Geisha le había advertido de que emplearía todos sus métodos para intentar engañarla. Ahora Sakura veía que no sólo quería engañarla, sino que tenía algo preparado para ella. De querer capturarla para intentar aprovecharse de Naruto podría haberlo hecho en otro lugar mucho menos siniestro, atemporal y de difícil acceso.

Un fuerte golpe sacudió el barco.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – bramó el capitán.

- No lo sabemos.

Otro golpe volvió a sorprenderles.

No hubo ninguno más. Se vieron arrastrados por una corriente. Los marineros pusieron a todo gas el motor del barco. Aunque muchos estaban asustados, el viejo capitán ya había navegado por aquellas aguas. Cogió bien el timón y obligó al barco a salir de aquella corriente para caer en un potente torbellino. La pericia de aquel hombre era, sin duda legendaria, al igual que su memoria. Empezaron a dar vueltas en torno a un gran remolino que los reclamaba con voracidad.

Nobuo no se amedrentó. Insultó al mar y escupió. Impuso su voluntad a la de las aguas y con el apoyo de sus marineros y de Sakura que colaboraron remando y suministrando más leña a las calderas consiguieron evitar aquel obstáculo. Llegaron a un punto de tranquilidad que se había formado en torno a una pequeña porción de tierra.

- Princesa de las Babosas, ve hasta allí y utiliza tus jutsus para activarlo.

- Entendido.

El capitán le había explicado que el mar del tiempo era en sí una gran trampa o mecanismo shinnobi. Fueron los ninjas de Uzushiogakure los que sellaron en sus aguas al peligroso monstruo que según las leyendas custodiaba la aldea. Crearon un impresionante campo de fuerza para alertar a la bestia que ellos ya habían traspasado. Alteraron el mar y crearon aquellas corrientes y remolinos artificiales. Con su poder crearon el mecanismo necesario para poder navegar hasta allí. La primera vez, el jounnin de Konoha que le acompañaba había sido el responsable de hacerlo, ahora era Sakura.

La ayuda que le había dado la Geisha le había sido de gran utilidad: le había aconsejado buscar a Orochimaru tras viajar al País de los Pantanos y le había otorgado la clave para salir, los sellos que debía controlar y realizar para avanzar alrededor de la niebla. Era extraño pero aquella mujer se había preocupado porque todo saliera bien, demasiado bien. Siempre que se sentía agradecía, no evitaba sentirse estúpida al pensar si todo aquello era una trampa. Alguien estaba jugando con ella, o mejor dicho, estaba jugando una partida que ni siquiera sabía que había comenzado. Todo era muy complejo para Sakura: una nueva amenaza, Naruto en peligro, la muerte de uno de los héroes y comandantes de la Gran Guerra y el País del Remolino. Había una conexión que no alcanzaba a ver.

Sakura bajó hasta el agua. Al poner un pie sobre aquellas aguas se sintió muy pesada, casi tanto que le costaba andar. El agua absorbía el chackra. Otra prueba más que habían colocado los ninjas de Uzushiogakure. Sakura consiguió caminar finalmente hasta llegar a la pequeña isla. Había estado practicando aquellos sellos una y otra vez desde que saliera del País de los Pantanos. Hacerlos todos consumiría buena parte de su chackra, pero tenía que hacerlo.

El altar era una pequeña construcción de madera. Sakura pudo sentir al capitán Yamato en ella, o mejor dicho, al Shodaime Hokage en ella, no en vano, Yamato había sido manipulado genéticamente por Orochimaru para albergar en su interior células del dios de los shinobis. Así que el Shodaime también había contribuido…

Sakura pudo ver como había dibujado el símbolo del ying y del yang, en el ying estaba dibujado en pequeño… el Juubi y en el yang… una especie de ave. Debía ser alguna referencia a la mitología que tanto reverenciaban los ninjas del pasado, aunque no era menos cierto que Sakura había sido testigo del poder del Rinnegan, del Sharingan y del propio Juubi, por lo que aquello no le parecía ninguna estupidez en un lugar tan mágico como aquél. Junto al altar había un kunai de plata.

Comprobó que no estuviera oxidado. Luego lo cogió y se cortó la palma de la mano. La llave de acceso a Uzushiogakure así lo exigía. Puso su mano sobre el altar y en él se dibujaron unos símbolos que le fue imposible reconocer. Sakura realizó los sellos en el orden correcto y empezó a liberar su chackra. Le llevó unos minutos pero al final supo que lo había conseguido. Sobre al agua se dibujaron unas marcas negras que apuntaban hacia el noroeste. Sakura se intentó curar la mano. No pudo curarse, tal y como esperaba. Si el enemigo conocía el secreto, pensaron los líderes de la aldea, tendría que debilitarse.

A partir de ese momento, el barco siguió las marcas en el agua con calma, adentrándose en la niebla. Entraron en remolinos tan violentos como el primero y fueron arrastrados por la corriente en más de una ocasión al primer altar, debiendo Sakura repetir el ritual.

En total debían visitar nueve altares siguiendo las marcas que liberaban y que les conducían a un camino seguro, si no caían en las trampas en forma de remolinos. Sakura repitió aquel ritual mientras perdía poco a poco sangre hasta quince veces. En cualquier momento podría haberse parado para utilizar el modo sennin y curarse, pero aquella macabra ceremonia debía realizarse así, pero por fin llegaron al último altar.

Las corrientes habían desaparecido y estaban varados en una gran masa de agua negra como la noche misma. Ahora venía la parte más difícil. Realizar la última ofrenda de sangre invocaría a la bestia. Si no lo hacían no podrían pasar debido al campo de fuerza que rodeaba toda la isla que sólo bajaría realizada la última ofrenda. Cuando el capitán Nobuo viajó hasta los restos de Uzushiogakure para buscar supervivientes, fue el ninja de Konoha quien dominó a la bestia. Ahora no había nadie que supiera dominarla. Aquello significaría luchar y Sakura estaba mareada por la pérdida de sangre que no podía curar y que no cerraba naturalmente.

- Estad preparados para navegar a toda máquina cuando caiga la última barrera. Yo intentaré derrotar o, al menos, retrasar a la bestia – les ordenó a sus acompañantes.

Sakura tomó aire. Sólo le quedaba una última barrera. Debía hacerlo. Al saltar al agua y caer sobre ella se mareó y cayó de rodillas. No podía hacerlo sola. Cayó derrotada. Tanto para nada. Ni siquiera tenía la fuerza necesaria para emplear el modo sennin. ¿Aquí se acababa todo? Ya no sabría qué pretendía Orochimaru, que era esa extraña de la que la habían advertido… Otra vez, ¿iba a fracasar?

"_Sakura-chan, sé que vas a conseguir lo que te propongas y si no lo consigues, que lo harás, porque yo confío en ti, te esperaré aquí para ayudarte"_. Eso le había dicho Naruto. _"Naruto, tú siempre has estado ahí, apoyándome, siendo el pilar que me sostenía. Soportaste toda la carga y no te quejaste, ahora seré yo quien te ayude y para eso tengo que superar esta prueba. Por ti. Por mí. Por los dos." _Ella pudo ver su sonrisa. Sus ojos felices de nuevo cuando estaba junto a ella. Pudo volver a estar con Naruto quien le tendía su mano. Sakura se puso en pie y empezó a andar. Pudo escuchar como la voz de Naruto le decía: "_no te rindas, Sakura-chan, yo estoy aquí_" Así fue como Sakura llegó hasta el último altar y realizó la última cadencia de sellos, la más larga y complicada y la que en un principio había asustado, pero que ahora hacía sin miedo ninguno. Fue liberando su chackra y finalmente con la sangre de su herida realizó la última invocación.

El campo de fuerza desapareció poco a poco. Sakura sintió como una gran cantidad de chackra era liberado. Dio la señal al barco para que avanzara. Comenzó a reunir su fuerza. La batalla se avecinaba. Tenía que dar lo mejor de sí.

Sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde. Llevaba medio siglo sin salir de su prisión pero la bestia emergió con más rabia y con más fuerza que la última vez. Una enorme bestia, mitad serpiente, mitad dragón, mitad pez salió de las aguas rugiendo. Tenía una gran boca llena de dientes, más de cien ojos y dos grandes cuernos.

El barco intentó esquivarla pero fue imposible. Sakura se quedó durante unos minutos quieta. Necesitaba un valioso tiempo para poder despertar el modo sennin. Rezó para que aguantasen.

La criatura se sumergió en el agua levantando una gran ola que hizo retroceder al barco. Acto seguido emergió volviendo a rugir mientras que enroscaba su cuerpo entorno al pequeño barco. Los marineros cogieron sus arpones y tridentes y se los arrojaron pero fue inútil. Como si fuera una boca, aquel monstruo de las profundidades empezó a constreñir el barco. El capitán Nobuo salió junto a sus hombres para defender su barco y la única manera que tenían de regresar a tierra firme. Iba a tener el combate a muerte que tanto quería.

Un poco más, pidió Sakura mientras sentía que la energía natural acumulada en su frente inundaba cada una de sus células al permanecer totalmente quita siendo una con la naturaleza. Sakura abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que unas marcas azules se dibujaban en su cara. Un círculo azul rodeó el rombo que tenía en la frente que empezó a emitir una potente luz azulada. Se dibujaron unas ojeras en torno a sus ojos y los que antes fueran verdes se volvieron blancos. Pudo sentir como uno de los primeros efectos fue la cicatrización inmediata de la herida de la palma de su mano.

La liberación de la energía natural restableció por completo las fuerzas de la joven. Sakura salió corriendo para intentar derrotar a aquella bestia. La analizó tan bien como le fue posible. Mientras tanto seguía haciendo gemir la madera del barco que comenzaba a astillarse y crujir, algunos hombres saltaban al mar para caer en sus aguas negras. Una serpientes unidas al gran monstruo se enrollaban en torno a los marineros caídos al agua y comenzaban a asfixiarles mientras amenazaban con devorarlos.

Sakura llegó hasta una de las pequeñas serpientes secundarias y de un tajo le diseccionó la cabeza haciendo que liberase al marinero. Un grupo de aquellas serpientes sin ojos y con bocas con tres hileras de dientes se dirigió ante ellas. Sakura se quedó inmóvil. Junto las manos y esquivó todos los ataques que le lanzaron mientras las golpeaba. Luego saltó hacia el barco.

Allí peleó contra las serpientes que atacaban a la tripulación. Su taijutsu había mejorado considerablemente. Era más rápida y más fuerte, mucho más aún. Sus golpes siempre hacían chillar a la serpiente matriz. Acumuló su chackra en su puño. Pensó en Orochimaru y descargó su golpe sobre una de las aletas de aquella inmunda criatura de los abismos marinos. La cortó de tajo. Una lluvia de ácido cayó sobre el barco destruyendo la madera. A Sakura no le afectó debido al modo sennin. Las babosas cubrían su cuerpo con un líquido viscoso que las protegía de cualquier ataque. Sakura en el modo sennin comenzaba a sudar ese líquido. Era algo desagradablemente útil. La criatura chilló totalmente descontrolada.

No pudo evitar la mirada iracunda que le lanzó aquel leviatán. Se lanzó al ataque contra aquella enorme criatura. Rodeó sus aletas mientras mantenía parte de su atención en las afiladas escamas de su cola. La bestia chilló desafiándole y ella le devolvió el desafío. La única manera posible de no dejarse llevar por el irracional miedo era hacer ese tipo de locuras.

- ¡SHANNARO!

Los pequeños y rojos ojos draconianos se clavaron sobre ella. La serpiente comenzó a moverse pesadamente soltando el barco. Estaba herida en una de sus aletas y había perdido muchas de aquellas pequeñas protuberancias que actuaban como brazos. Movimientos eran torpes y lentos y eso suponía una ventaja para una cansada Sakura. Llevaba demasiado tiempo combatiendo y le dolían todos los huesos de su cuerpo.

Cuando la bestia movió su larga cola, Sakura se tiró al suelo para protegerse pero sin soltar ni el escudo ni el hacha. El próximo ataque fue una gigantesca zarpada que a punto estuvo de acabar con ella. De no ser por qué algo en su interior le advirtió e ello, no hubiera rodado por agua esquivando la pesada aleta que levantó una ola gigante al tocar el suelo.

Sakura se incorporó y pasó corriendo por debajo de aquella bestia mientras que con una desesperada fuerza le asestaba un corte con su mano. Otro chillido desgarrador y metálico fue la respuesta de la bestia. Sakura no pudo evitar en esta ocasión caer al suelo, totalmente mareada por aquel chirriante grito de dolor. Reunió las suficientes fuerzas para volver a levantarse.

Casi no tuvo tiempo de frenar el ataque que lanzó con su cola. Estaba descontrolada. El ataque cayó tanto sobre ella como sobre el malherido barco que se terminó de convertir en un amasijo de tablas.

Sakura salió por los aires y cuando cayó al agua pensó que no se volvería a levantar. A su mente vinieron numerosas imágenes. Escupiendo sangre se dio cuenta que se había dado un golpe contra la superfie del agua equivalente a una caída sobre el suelo. Aprovechó esa sangre y gritó:

- ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! – Katsuyu apareció sobre el agua y comenzó a flotar – Por favor, protege a los marineros tan bien como puedas.

- ¡Comprendo, Sakura-san!

La babosa se dividió en una veintena. Una permaneció con ella y empezó a trasmitirle parte de su chackra al apoyarse sobre su hombro. Pero el guardián de Uzushiogakure no le dio más tregua. Con todo su cuerpo, se lanzó abriendo su boca, con más de mil dientes y saliendo de ella otra pequeña bestia dispuesta a atraparla entre sus fauces.

Sakura esquivó la dentellada enemiga y sin pensárselo dos veces se agarró al cuello. Propulsado por una fuerza descomunal, tuvo que esforzarse para no caerse. Saltó sobre la cabeza de la bestia y acumuló tal cantidad de chackra en su puño que se formó una cabeza de chackra con forma de zorro. Había desarrollado aquel jutsu durante su entrenamiento. Sakura le golpeó justo entre los enormes cuernos de su cabeza. La bestia chilló totalmente enloquecida. Sakura repitió su ataque. Otra vez más. A la cuarta un brusco movimiento del largo cuello terminó tirándola al suelo. De manera fortuita, Sakura se agarró a su cuello con los puños cargados de chackra para frenar la caída clavándose en el cuello de la bestia. Las escamas cedieron y la protección de la flexible armadura natural que tenía no fue suficiente. La gran bestia estaba herida de muerte.

La sangre comenzó a brotar del profundo tajo que había realizado. Sakura había seccionado una de las principales arterias del cuello y se estaba desangrando. La bestia se movía agónicamente, presa del desconcierto. Fuera de control, llena de rabia y desesperación intentaba evitar su muerte. Finalmente, el guardián de Uzushiogakure cayó muerto al agua.

Sakura jadeaba. El modo sennin desapareció. Sintió como se mareaba y a punto estuvo de hacerlo. Sin embargo estaba a punto de llegar a su meta. Allí la esperaba Orochimaru. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era recuperar fuerzas. No buscaba un enfrentamiento con el Sannin. Le odiaba profundamente por todo lo que había hecho contra Konoha y contra el Equipo 7, pero no quería luchar sin antes hablar.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Katsuyu.

- Sí, gracias, Katsuyu. ¿Los marineros se encuentran bien?

- Sólo he podido salvar a unos cuantos. Lo lamento. Los otros murieron asfixiados por aquellas criaturas. Ahora mismo mis copias se encuentran llevándolos hacia tierra firme. Aunque será complicado por esta agua…

- Toma mi chackra y cúrales. Yo estaré bien.

- Como quieras… Pero será mejor que descanses.

Sakura comenzó a andar sobre aquella masa de agua para llegar al País del Remolino. Al entrar en la isla se vio atrapada en una extraña sensación de atemporalidad, como si el tiempo no pasara. Comenzó a andar entre las ruinas de lo que algún día fue Uzushiogakure. Según sabía, durante la Gran Guerra Ninja, la Armada Kinkkaku atacó la aldea y no dejaron supervivientes debido al miedo que despertaba el poder de sellado de los shinobis del País del Remolino. No tuvieron piedad. No dejaron piedra sobre piedra y procuraron destruir cualquier rastro de aquella aldea. O eso fue lo que creyeron.

Poco antes de su destrucción, los líderes mandaron sellar sus cámaras para evitar que sus secretos fueran difundidos y según le había contado el capitán Nobuio, los líderes de la aldea escondieron a los niños del clan Uzumaki en las catacumbas de la villa a la espera de los refuerzos de Konoha. Konoha llegó demasiado tarde y sólo pudo salvar a los niños. El Sandaime Hokage mandó que fueran ocultados por todo el mundo. Sakura pensó que la madre de Naruto debió de ser alguno de esos niños, todavía no sabía que realmente fue la segunda jinchuuriki del Kyuubi. Sakura empezaba a sospechar que la intención de Orochimaru de reunirse en aquel país no era una mera coincidencia. El Sannin buscaba algo y necesitaba de ella.

Sakura caminó por sus calles intentando percibir a Orochimaru. Le era prácticamente imposible. Había una gran cantidad de chackra en aquel lugar. Era el chackra de los que estaban muertos, sus restos. Era oscuro, el de una persona que era violentamente asesinada. Era fácilmente perceptible el miedo que aún rezumbaba por el País del Remolino. Sakura pudo sentir como la gente huía aterrorizada, como las llamas lo devoraban todo y como una pequeña aldea era engullida por la destrucción.

La isla se había formado en torno a una montaña de la cual nacían cuatro ríos, cada uno apuntando a una dirección. Las murallas derruidas y presas de la vegetación salvaje rodeaban toda la isla, pero alrededor de los grandes ríos aún quedaban algunos restos de la gran población que pudo suponer. Edificios redondos. Estatuas de aves destruidas. Pilares con el símbolo del remolino. Era el recuerdo de lo que quedaba.

La joven Haruno no tenía ni idea a dónde debía ir. Esperaba que su enemigo la encontrara. A la espera de aquel acontecimiento buscó un sitio dónde sentarse y restablecer su cuerpo. Entró en los restos de una casa que aún parecía habitable y se sentó a descansar. Mientras Katsuyu curaba sus heridas, Sakura se quedó dormida.

No soñó con nada. Sólo cerró los ojos presa del agotamiento de emplear el modo sennin. Una de las desventajas del poder de la naturaleza es que de la misma que aumentaban sus atributos físicos: su fuerza, su velocidad, su agilidad, su resistencia, etc.; también aumentaba después el cansancio de emplearlos.

Pasó así algunas horas, no supo determinar cuántas. Alguien la despertó al tocar su hombro. Sakura le cogió con fuerza del hombro y abrió los ojos realmente enfadada dispuesta a pelear cuando quedó totalmente paralizada.

- Sasuke-kun - Fue lo único que dijo.


	9. Capítulo 8: El clan Uzumaki

**CAPÍTULO VIII: EL CLAN UZUMAKI**

- Sí, Sakura, soy yo.

Sakura se sintió amenazada y consternada ante la amenaza del Sharingan que brillaba rojo en la oscuridad. Debía haber pasado la media noche. Como una fuente de maldad, el Sharingan emitía una luz radioactiva, atemorizante. La última vez que Sakura lo había visto fue cuando Sasuke la agarró del cuello con una fuerza brutal y estuvo a punto de matarla. Naruto la había salvado.

De un rápido movimiento se deshizo de su captor y se puso en pie, para enfrentarse a él. Había pasado un año, pero no había cambiado. Seguía igual de alto. Con su característico peinado y el oscuro color de su pelo confundiéndose con la noche. Su piel de un blanco mortecino destacaba entre tanta negrura.

La joven parpadeó. No podía dar crédito.

- Tú deberías estar muerto. Vimos tu cadáver. Te vimos muerto.

- Quizás lo esté, Sakura.

¿Era un fantasma? Sakura empezó a gritar todas aquellas preguntas que siempre le habían rondado la cabeza, desde hacía más de cuatro años, cuando Sasuke abandonara la aldea:

- ¿Por qué no regresaste a Konoha después de matar a Itachi?

- La verdad de Itachi no tiene importancia. Murió como un traidor, es lo que debes saber.

- ¿Por qué te empeñaste en destruir nuestra aldea, nuestro hogar? ¿Por qué intentaste matarnos, a Naruto, a mí o a Kakashi-sensei? ¿Es que no fue para ti nada todo lo que compartimos? ¿Por qué te uniste de nuevo a nosotros en la batalla final?

- ¿Crees que ESO tiene importancia ahora? – le respondió a modo de pregunta

Sasuke desenvainó su espada. Sakura dejó de mirarle a los ojos. El Sharingan era el doujutsu más poderoso después del Rinnegan. Caer en su trampa era una sentencia de muerte. Sakura empezó a acumular su energía natural. Le llevaría algo más de tiempo si empezaba a hablar e intentaba distraer al último de los Uchiha. Se llamó a la calma, pero no lo consiguió:

- ¡Responde a mis preguntas! ¡Ahora!

Sakura estaba realmente alterada, apenas podía captar la energía natural o emplear la de la marca de su frente. Estaba muy nerviosa, no porque en su interior pudiese quedar alguna ceniza temerosa de volver a prender. Aquel fuego se había apagado hacía mucho tiempo, en su lugar ardía otro de color dorado. Ella estaba en esa situación al borde del shock, porque había empezado a liberar todo el odio, todo el miedo, todas las dudas que durante años, su amor por Sasuke había ido inculcando en ella impidiéndole ser feliz, impidiéndole amar a quien había estado junto a ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Era Orochimaru quien me buscaba.

- Esa zorra te dijo lo que el Sharingan le obligó a decirte.

- ¿La manipulaste?

- ¿Lo dudas todavía?

No. Era posible. Eso explicaría la extraña misión que la había llevado hasta allí.

- ¿Qué buscas?

El se rió, sin ganas, signo muy propio de él.

- A ti. Necesito a alguien con quien volver a refundar mi clan. ¿No querías eso? ¿No querías amarme y ayudarme a refundar el clan Uchiha?

- ¡No me mientas! Nada te importa más que la oscuridad y la venganza. ¿Para eso me has hecho viajar hasta el País de las Babosas? ¿Para eso has sembrado en mi interior dudas sobre misterios y ruinas del mundo y has hecho que preocupe a Naruto?

- Quería ver si eras digna de mí. Hace cuatro años no superaste aquella noche esa prueba. Esta vez sí. Haremos de esta isla mi fortaleza y la de mi clan.

Sasuke la empujó contra la pared y agarró con fuerza sus dos brazos. Aquello no le gustaba. Él se aproximó mucho a ella hasta que pudo sentir el tamaño de su miembro chocando contra su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame! – le gritó enfadada.

- No tienes ninguna credibilidad que me des esa orden cuando lo estás deseando. Yo tomo lo que quiero cuando quiero.

Entonces juntó sus labios a los de ella y la besó. Sakura cerró la boca y no le dejó que le introdujera la lengua. A ella sólo la podía besar Naruto. Intentó resistirse pero era imposible. Sasuke era mucho más fuerte que ella. Empezó a morder su cuerpo con avidez, como si no hubiese comido.

- ¿No querías esto la noche que me fui de Konoha? ¿La noche en que te dije que te amaba pero no tanto como para anteponerte a mi venganza?

Al oír aquello Sakura se rió. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

- Lo ves. Al final te has rendido.

El usuario del Sharingan empezó a utilizar sus dedos para tocar obscenamente su intimidad. Ella se quedó tranquila y totalmente quieta. Sólo necesitaba un poco más de quietud. Ya no le afectaba lo que quisiera que estuviera haciéndole. No era real.

- Quiero que te duela. Grita y dime que no. Dime que pare. Pero no lo haré. Has intentado resistirte y eso me ha encendido más.

Sasuke se sacó su miembro mientras le apartaba la malla. Sakura no le hizo caso a pesar del asco que le daba. Cuando Sasuke iba a terminar con lo que había empezado, la energía natural que la kunoichi guardaba volvió a liberarse. En torno a la marca de su frente se dibujó de nuevo aquel círculo tan característico y el resto de marcas azules por su cuerpo. Había activado el modo sennin, aunque no para vencer aquella situación que la repugnaba.

-¡KAI!

Sasuke desapareció y ella se encontró de nuevo sentada, apoyada en la pared. Sakura se levantó. Había liberado el modo sennin. Ahora podía sentirlo. No había una bestia gigante que intentara matarlos. Había sido muy inteligente, no en vano era quién era:

- He de reconocer, que te hubiera salido muy bien la jugada hace tiempo. Pero Sasuke nunca me dijo que me amaba porque no lo hacía. Creías que diciendo eso haría lo que tú quisieras mientras que con tu jutsu me hacías vivir el sueño de mi vida. Lástima que tus espías no pudieran informarte de cómo había cambiado y cómo me había dado cuenta de lo evidente: que nunca había amado a Sasuke-kun. ¿No es cierto Capitán Nobuo?

El capitán Nobuo salió de las sombras, solo, sin ningún acompañante. En el modo sennin podía traspasar cualquier genjutsu. Su enemigo había sido muy inteligente atacándola cuando dormía, pero se había equivocado en el contenido de lo que tenía que hacerle creer. Ahí se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía. Podría haberse creído toda aquella situación, pero había fallado al decirle que Sasuke la amaba. Su enemigo se había anticipado. No había resultado creíble. Ella conocía aquel tipo de técnicas: lo llamaban pesadilla del ninja.

- ¿O debería decir Orochimaru?

Nobuo la miró y sólo sonrió. Luego comenzó a quitarse la piel a tiras, tan desagradable como siempre era.

- Esa fue tu última víctima de tu jutsu de transmigración de almas, ¿no? – le preguntó la joven tratándole como a un igual. No se iba a amedrentar.

- Parece que la aprendiza de Tsunade se ha vuelto muy inteligente. Tranquila, he venido a hablar.

- ¿Si querías a hablar por qué razón has intentado manipularme?

- Quizás hablar no sea la palabra más precisa, lo reconozco.

- ¿Qué quieres, Orochimaru?

- ¡Qué arrogancia la tuya…! ¿Olvidas con quién hablas?

No, Sakura no lo había olvidado.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes ahora?

- Verás, he estado encerrado mucho tiempo y sólo pude liberarme gracias a Sasuke-kun. Aún así fue una pena su muerte en la guerra, porque, ha muerto, ¿verdad?

- Para mí ha muerto si consiguió sobrevivir.

- Me temo que sí. Sin embargo, la Geisha me aviso hace meses, antes que a ti, de que en el mundo iban a liberarse poderes nunca antes vistos. Un poder encerrado del cual el mundo había sido liberado sería liberado. No sabía cuándo, ni de qué forma, ni quiénes lo liberarían, pero decía que era inevitable.

- Eso fue lo que a mí me dijo.

- Sí. Desde aquél momento estuve investigando y mis estudios me llevaron a la Primera Gran Guerra Ninja, justo con la destrucción de esta aldea. Al parecer, uno de sus clanes más poderosos era el clan…

- Uzumaki, lo sé. Yo también he estado investigando.

Orochimaru rió.

- Acompáñame. Te prometo que cuando quiera atacarte lo sabrás. El modo sennin te avisará, ¿no?

- ¿Por qué tendría que ir?

- Porque quieres saber la verdad sobre tu verdadero enamorado.

Sakura le miró desafiante, con arrogancia, aunque la presencia de tan bífido personaje le provocaba miedo. Aún recordaba a esa mujer con la que Sasuke y Naruto se habían enfrentado en el examen de ascenso a chunnin y cómo ésta había jugado

- ¿Crees conocer mis sentimientos?

- Perfectamente. La Geisha te lo dijo, tengo espías en Konoha muy cerca del Hokage. Todavía es muy joven para entender las estrategias de los grandes.

- ¿Me llamas arrogante a mí?

La serpiente blanca de Konoha le dedicó una media sonrisa.

- Sasuke-kun se hubiera divertido mucho contigo _– "Otra vez intenta confundirme, lástima que no pueda hacerlo"_ - Querrás conocer la verdad sobre Naruto Uzumaki.- concluyó

- ¿Qué verdad? ¿Qué relación hay entre Naruto y ese poder del que hablabas?

- No lo sé. Por eso estoy, porque sé que están relacionados. Los Uzumaki son descendientes de Rikodou Sennin, el creador de este mundo.

La joven Princesa de las Babosas pareció confundida.

- ¿Qué? ¿Rikodou Sennin? Eso sólo es una leyenda…

- Vaya, veo que no sabes tanto como pareces, querida Sakura… ¿Has visto con tus propios ojos al Juubi y dudas de su creador? Me decepciona que Naruto no te lo haya contado. Senju y Uchiha son los descendientes del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, pero los Uzumaki también están emparentados con estas dos líneas. No en vano, Naruto es hijo de Kushina Uzumaki y descendiente de Hashirama.

- ¿Por qué crees que hay alguna relación?

Orochimaru sólo le respondió:

- Acompáñame y lo averiguaremos.

- ¿Por qué me necesitas a mí?

- Los Uzumaki eran expertos en jutsus de sellado y condicionaron la apertura de su isla solo a los "puros de corazón". Desgraciadamente, mis sacrificios de sangre no eran considerados como tal. No sólo para entrar, sino para desvelar los secretos de estas ruinas. Cuando supe que ibas a abandonar Konoha para hacerte más fuerte… o intentarlo, vi mi oportunidad.

Guardas todavía la inocencia de la juventud, aunque no mucha…

- ¿Qué garantías tengo de que no intentarás deshacerte de mí una vez cumpla con tu objetivo?

El Sannin comenzó a andar:

- Ninguna, pero quieres saber la verdad y por eso te vas a arriesgar.

Sakura se quedó mirándole mientras le veía avanzar y perderse en la niebla. Era de noche y la luz de la luna apenas podía verse. ¿Debía ir con él? ¿Qué verdad sabía aquel siniestro personaje sobre Naruto? ¿Sobre todo aquel misterio del que no conocía nada salvo su existencia? ¿Podría averiguarlo, o sería traicionada? El último de los tres legendarios tenía razón. No tenía garantía alguna, pero necesitaba saber la verdad. Ya no sólo era por serle útil a Naruto, era porque Naruto estaba implicado. Conocía demasiado bien al rubio como para saber que no se daría cuenta de la amenaza hasta que ésta fuese cierta. Debía impedirlo. Debía protegerlo, porque ella le amaba.

"Sakura-san, yo estaré junto a ti en todo momento. Si intenta atacarte te avisaré y si lo consigue te curaré" le prometió Katsuyu, que parecía haber entendido sus pensamientos. Una curiosa propiedad de las babosas es que podían comunicarse telepáticamente y desde que Sakura dominaba el modo sennin ambas podían comunicarse sin necesidad de palabras, algo realmente útil en una situación como aquella.

La kunoichi se adentró en la niebla hasta dar con el legendario shinobi. Mientras avanzaban:

- Este tiempo invita a hablar de leyendas, ¿no crees?

- Explica lo que creas oportuno – le respondió seca, avanzaba detrás de él sin dejar de vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos. Orochimaru llevaba la ropa del capitán Nobuo, era extraño ver así al ninja.

- Hace mil años Rikodou-Sennin creó este mundo convirtiéndose en el primer Jinchuuriki. Al morir dividió el chackra del Juubi en nueve partes y así nacieron los Bijuu. Uno de sus hijos heredó sus ojos y su poder y la creencia de que el mundo se cambiaba mediante el uso del poder. El otro heredó su voluntad y la creencia de que el mundo podía cambiarse mediante el amor y el entendimiento. - Éste fue su heredero. Sin embargo, el primero recelaba del menor y terminó estallando el conflicto. Estas guerras se prolongaron durante mil años entre sus descendientes, los Uchiha, del mayor, y los Senju, del menor. Las leyendas son parte del pasado, una transformación de lo que en realidad ocurrió y queremos averiguar qué ocurrió.

Pasaron el puente que separaba una parte de la isla de otra. Deambulaban por las ruinas envueltas en niebla. Sakura seguía teniendo esa horrible sensación de poder vivir los últimos días de la aldea. Era una tremendamente desagradable experiencia. No sabía si era por el modo sennin que aún mantenía activo o si se debía a aquella antinatural y espesa niebla. Una de las ventajas del modo sennin de las babosas es que no estaba supeditado a un espacio de tiempo.

El maestro y corruptor de Sasuke comentó:

- Tú también lo notas, ¿cierto? Puedes sentir los últimos gritos de los aldeanos intentando huir… Es tan revitalizante el miedo que tenían… ¿Sabes lo que ocurrió en Uzushiogakure?

- Fue destruida por la Armada Kinkkaku, eso me dijiste cuando te hacías pasar por Nobuo.

- Sí, en efecto. ¿Sabes el motivo?

Sakura negó.

- Lo imaginaba. Permíteme que te ilustre. Te he hablado de los hijos del Sabio, pero no te he dicho que tuvo otros cinco. Según dicen las leyendas de esta isla: uno heredó sus sellos, otro heredó sus armas, otro heredó su voz otro la misión de protegerlo y el último y el más pequeño al que le fue encomendada la misión de mediar entre sus hermanos. Estos cinco hermanos se dispersaron por el mundo y nunca se supo más de ellos hasta que un día, todos cansados y ancianos se volvieron a encontrar y decidieron contarse lo que habían aprendido. Tras ello el tercer hermano, dolido por la guerra de sus dos hermanos mayores se asentó en una isla a la espera de que pusieran fin a sus controversias. Así apareció Uzushiogakure.

- Creía que la primera gran aldea oculta fue Konoha.

- Sí, tal y como la conocemos hoy. Aunque desde luego, en esta isla ya se sabía del secreto al cual ahora nos enfrentamos.

Orochimaru giró a la derecha. Entre tanta niebla, bien podría haber sido a la izquierda. Parecía saber el camino. Conforme se acercaban al gran monte que se encontraba en el centro de la isla, los edificios parecían menos destruidos. Eran muy antiguos, propios de otra época aunque eran muy diferentes a los que se podría imaginar. Parecían de otra cultura.

- Lo que me dices suena más a leyenda que a una historia real.

- Todas las leyendas, como te he dicho, tienen su parte de verdad. De los descendientes del tercer hermano nacieron los Uzumaki, los que heredaron sus ellos y quien custodiaba las reliquias del Sabio y el camino de los cinco hermanos. Durante siglos, esta isla fue objeto de intento de muchas conquistas, pero nunca ningún shinobi que no fuera un aliado puso pie en ellas. El clan Uzumaki era el más poderoso de esta villa por sus sellos. Tenían buenas relaciones con los Senju, pero el mundo fue cambiando y ellos se convirtieron en depositarios de un conocimiento que poco importaba a los hombres modernos. Perdieron gran parte de su poder y se convirtieron en una aldea menor. Los otros países se atrevieron a intentar atacarles y en más de una ocasión pusieron en apuros a los Uzumaki.

- Eso es lo que protegía aquel leviatán, ¿las reliquias?

- Sí, aunque las reliquias abandonaron esta aldea durante la Primera Gran Guerra Ninja, cuando los hermanos Kinkkaku, que eran descendientes del Rikodou Sennin, de hecho, eran dos Uzumaki, atacaron la aldea con sus partidarios y la destruyeron. Sus parientes les abrieron las barreras con gusto, pero cuando descubrieron de su traición y pidieron auxilio, fue demasiado tarde. Redujeron Uzushiogakure a cenizas.

Sakura conocía aquella parte de la historia

- Sólo unos pocos niños escondidos fueron salvados, de entre los cuales…

- Descienden Kushina Uzumaki y Naruto, su hijo… Ah, y la Geisha

- ¿La Geisha es una Uzumaki?

- Sí, por eso la llevé conmigo y la convertí en mi agente, aunque en los últimos tiempos se ha vuelto demasiado independiente. Es como todos los miembros del clan Uzumaki: pelo rojo y ojos grises como el mar. Pain, el auténtico, también lo era, según he descubierto. Esto vendría a confirmar mis sospechas.

- Sabes más de lo que dices – le acusó Sakura.

- Por supuesto, soy un shinobi. No deberías olvidarlo.

- ¿Y toda esta historia que tiene que ver con Naruto? ¿Con los Uzumaki?

Si escuchó su pregunta, pareció ignorarla por completo.

- Es aquí. El Templo de los Cinco Caminos.

- Intuyo que se llama así por los cinco hermanos – dedujo Sakura - ¿Qué dice allí?

Sakura señaló hacia unas letras que a pesar de los años seguían siendo legibles. Eran totalmente desconocidos para ella, pero creía haberlos visto en alguna parte, recientemente…

- "Sólo el que pueda leer esto podrá iniciar el camino"

La kunoichi pudo sentir la oscuridad de Orochimaru con mucha más intensidad:

- Sakura, me has sido muy útil…- empezó a decir

- Así que ha llegado el momento – respondió-

- Sí. Desgraciadamente, no puedo traer de vuelta a Sasuke-kun, pero tú puedes ir a acompañarle. Te has vuelto un pilar para Naruto y yo he de destruirte. Es parte de mí cometido a cambio de obtener la gracia del fénix.

- Ya veo… ¿Aquí es cuando me traicionas? ¿Por qué razón has esperado tanto, Orochimaru? ¿Por qué me has contado todo esto?

- Tenía que hacer tiempo. Además necesito tu sangre fresca. Tú eres mi sacrificio de sangre para poder pasar esta prueba.

Sakura no se amedrentó, estaba preparada. Sólo quería saber:

- ¿Por quién haces esto?

- Te podría decir que solo por mí, sería propio de mí. Pero ahora, desgraciadamente, sigo estando débil para trabajar en solitario.

- ¿Akatsuki?

- Me temo que no. Ya sabes demasiado. Sabes qué buscamos y sabes cómo encontrarlo. Ahora debes pagar tu precio de sangre.

Orochimaru abrió la boca y salió una serpiente blanca, totalmente viscosa.

Sakura no le iba a dar tiempo a preparar su ataque pero al moverse algo tiró de ella. Se dio la vuelta para ver qué era y pudo ver una serpiente enrollada a sus piernas. Comenzó a golpearla. Intentó liberarse de ella pero le fue imposible. Por cada golpe aparecían más serpientes. Su enemigo empezó a expulsar la espada Kusanagi.

- ¿La recuerdas o la conoces? – le preguntó una vez que dijo aquello. Comenzó a andar hasta donde se encontraba.- Con ella maté al Sandaime Hokage, mi maestro. Con ella te mataré a ti. Considéralo un honor.

Alzó su espada y al bajarla… todo sucedió en unos violentos segundos.

Sakura sintió como la manchaban de sangre. Empezó a temblar. ¿Qué era aquello? NO ERA REAL. NO PODÍA SER REAL. Pero lo era. Sí que lo era. La espada Kusanagi había atravesado el pecho de Naruto. Naruto escupió sangre e intentó decir algo. No pudo. Orochimaru extrajo su espada y le pegó una patada a Naruto...

- También me vales tú.

El cuerpo de Naruto cayó encima de ella…

Orochimaru se preparó para su próximo ataque, pero… la tierra comenzó a temblar.


	10. Capítulo 9: La Secta

**CAPÍTULO IX LA SECTA**

Todo sucedió con la velocidad de un relámpago.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y sintió como su corazón se paraba. Dejó de vivir desde el mismo instante en que vio como Naruto se iba de este mundo. Dejó de respirar y todos sus sentidos parecieron concentrarse en el filo de la espada que se alzaba sobre el hombre que amaba. Había entrado en shock. Ningún ser humano estaba preparado para ver morir a la persona que amaba de forma tan cruel y dramática. Naruto lo había vuelto a hacer. Lo había dado todo para salvarla, apareciendo de la nada para protegerla una vez más.

El mundo entero temblaba, pero ella sólo se preocupaba por Naruto. Le cogió entre sus brazos. Le incorporó, sujetando su cuerpo con delicadeza, con miedo a agravar su sufrimiento. Era tan lamentable el estado en el que se encontraba que parecía que fuera a desmoronarse. Su respiración era un agónico susurro que hablaba de muerte. Su pecho apenas se movía y su piel, bronceada estaba llena de sangre.

Antes de morir sólo escuchó cómo le intentaba decir:

- Te…

Sus ojos se quedaron en blanco. Naruto expiró. El último aliento del Nanadaime Hokage se quedó congelada en el aire, mezclándose con la niebla que cubría el País del Remolino… Orochimaru, cuando se hizo pasar por el capitán Nobuo, le había dicho que aquella niebla estaba formada por los espíritus de los que habían muerto trágicamente en Uzushiogakure. El último Uzumaki de Konoha había muerto y su alma pasaría a formar parte de la niebla.

- ¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOO! – gritó Sakura desgarradoramente.

Atormentada por la rabia se deshizo de las serpientes que se enroscaban en sus piernas empleando una fuerza sobrehumana. Luego puso a Naruto tendido en el suelo y empezó a utilizar su ninjutsu médico. El mundo temblaba a su alrededor pero le daba igual. Orochimaru estaba sorprendido aunque Sakura sólo se concentraba en el rubio.

NARUTO NO PODÍA ESTAR MUERTO. _"No, por favor, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no"_ Se repetía intentando traerlo de vuelta a la vida de nuevo, pero no podía sentir su chackra. Aumentó la fuerza de su ninjutsu empelando su energía natural, pero no daba síntomas de mejora. No sentía latir su corazón y su circuito de chackra estaba vacío, como si le hubieran quitado toda la energía. Le abrió el chaleco y le quitó como pudo la camiseta que llevaba. La sangre fluía generosamente, como una fuente cálida de muerte. Se estaba muriendo en sus brazos.

- No puedes morirte ahora, cabeza hueca. Idiota, no te mueras. No me dejes sola. ¡Yo te quiero! ¡NO TE VAYAS!

Pero se había ido. Por más que lo negara se había ido. "_No, por favor, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no". _Pero era inútil. Naruto había sobrevivido al Kyuubi cuando era un recién nacido. Había vencido a la muerte en otras ocasiones porque había prometido que no se moriría hasta llegar a ser Hokage. Había vencido a Akatsuki y a su gran enemigo, Madara Uchiha. Pero ahora, había muerto intentando salvarla. Sakura empezó a notar como una imaginaria espada kusanagi también le atravesaba el corazón.

La tierra se estremecía. Algo estaba ocurriendo, pero nada para Sakura era más importante que la culpa que sentía. Le había matado, se empezaba a decir. Sólo ella debería haber muerto. Podría haberse defendido. Se había convertido en la nueva Princesa de las Babosas. ¿Por qué había tenido que aparecer? ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con qué jutsu? Sakura empezó a llorar, totalmente fuera de sí. No escuchaba de lo que Katsuyu le intentaba advertir. Ella había perdido a Naruto. Para siempre. Ya nunca estaría allí y ella le había ignorado durante tanto tiempo…

El suelo dejó de temblar y una luz sanguinolenta comenzó a brillar. Un remolino de luz comenzó a formarse a través de unas grietas cubiertas por la niebla. ¿El poder del que había hablado Orochimaru se había liberado?

Sakura no prestaba atención. Dolía. Sentía un gran dolor en el pecho. Le faltaba el aire. Estaba hiperventilando. Su respiración se incrementó de ritmo, pero a penas tomaba aire. Conocía los síntomas y sabía qué se debía hacer, pero no podía hacerlo. Si lo hacía terminaría aceptando que se había ido y no quería hacerlo.

- Eso es lo que se siente al perder a la persona que amas. Así se sintió Tsunade cuando Nawaki y Dan murieron en sus brazos. – Le dijo Orochimaru.

- Cállate – le espetó Sakura en un susurro.

- Él ha muerto por tu culpa… Sí, por tu culpa.

- Cállate – le repitió.

- Los seres mortales estáis atados a las limitaciones de la vida y cuando morís no podéis evitar hacer sufrir a aquellos que os aman. Yo he logrado la inmortalidad y pronto lograré dominar el camino del fénix.

- He dicho que te calles – insistió.

- Sólo tú tenías que morir. Konoha me lo hubiera agradecido… Pero tu debilidad le ha costado la muerte. Aún así, parece que el sacrificio de sangre no es suficiente. Voy a tener que matarte, niña estúpida.

Con la espada Kusanagi en mano avanzó hacia ella.

- ¡Sakura-san! ¡No desperdicies el sacrificio de Naruto-kun! – le recordó Katsuyu.

Aquello no le importaba, no se separaría del cuerpo de Naruto nunca, hasta que terminara muriendo y pudiera reunirse con él. Katsuyu la llamaba, pero Sakura ignoraba a su acompañante. "_Naruto, pronto nos volveremos a ver". _

Escuchó como Orochimaru alzaba de nuevo la espada. Ahora ya no vendría nadie a salvarla. Moriría como debería haber hecho ella.

_"Naruto, no quiero decirte adiós", _le había dicho poco antes de despedirse. _"No me lo digas, Sakura-chan. Sólo vamos a estar otro poquito sin vernos. Sé que vas a conseguir lo que te propongas y si no lo consigues, que lo harás, porque yo confío en ti, te esperaré aquí para ayudarte"._ Le había respondido el joven Hokage. Siempre la había apoyado, hasta el último momento de su vida en el que se había interpuesto entre la espada de la serpiente blanca y ella. Todo había comenzado por su estupidez, si no hubiera abandonado Konoha para nada Naruto estaría vivo. No habría ningún misterio y ellos dos serían felices.

La espada cayó sobre ella, de nuevo y…

Decían que cuando alguien estaba a punto de morir, era capaz de ver toda su vida. Sakura fue una de esas personas. _"Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero"_ Le había dicho en Kumogakure. Por la mente de Sakura pasaron todos los capítulos de su vida. Y en todos ellos estaba Naruto. Su vida como miembros del Equipo 7. El País de las Olas. Los exámenes de Chunnin. La marcha de Sasuke y la promesa de Naruto que tanto sufrimiento le había hecho padecer. Su largo entrenamiento con Tsunade. El reencuentro. El rescate del Kazekage… ¡El jutsu de resurrección de Chiyo-sama…!

Y Sakura reaccionó. Con la rapidez que le concedía el modo sennin, en un hábil movimiento de taijutsu, consiguió desviar la espada de su trayectoria haciéndola fallar que debido a su fuerza le permitió desarmar a Orochimaru. Miró a los ojos a Orochimaru. Le escocían y los tenía enrojecidos, pero no tenía dudas.

Ambos se separaron al instante de un salto hacia atrás. Sakura con el cuerpo de Naruto en los brazos. Lo dejó sobre la hierba y dijo:

- Katsuyu, evita que pierda más sangre, intenta reparar sus heridas…

- Pero Sakura-san…

- Utiliza mi chackra. No importa cuánto te hace falta. Tómalo. Mantén la sangre en su cuerpo e intenta trasmitirle todo mi chackra.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? No puedes traer a Naruto-kun de vuelta… Él ya se ha ido.

- Sí que puedo. Sé hacerlo. Voy a pelear a muerte para acabar con Orochimaru porque para poder traerle de vuelta necesito tranquilidad.

- Entiendo – Katsuyu no parecía muy convencida.

Sakura salió corriendo para atacar a Orochimaru. Mientras, con sus manos iba haciendo los sellos necesarios. Aquella invocación era mucho más difícil que invocar a Katsuyu. El Sannin empezó a dispararle sus armas. En un combate entre dos altos shinobis, aquello sólo era una forma de demostrar que se subestimaba al enemigo. A Sakura no le importó. Quería matar a Orochimaru y los esquivó con facilidad mientras una nueva andanada de proyectiles empezó a golpearla.

Sakura no necesitaba del modo sennin para esquivarlo. Ella había aprendido a esquivar todos aquellos ataques aún siendo una gennin gracias a Tsunade. Se mordió el dedo y se preparó. Se tiró al suelo. Rodó y mientras rodaba apoyó su mano en el suelo. Orochimaru también se dio cuenta y ambos terminaron gritando casi a la vez:

- ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Dos criaturas aparecieron en el campo de batalla. Una de ellas era la Reina de las Babosas. Otra era una serpiente gigante. Ambas supieron para que hubieran sido convocadas y esperaron a las órdenes de sus aliados. "Vigila mis movimientos, ésta es mi batalla" le dijo telepáticamente. "Ten cuidado, Sakura" le advirtió.

Sakura saltó hacia el Sannin y cargó su puño con una fuerza demoledora. Orochimaru la esperó y con sus manos dibujó los sellos propios del katon. Comenzó a dispararle pequeñas pero muchas bolas de fuego que ardientes pretendían alcanzar a Sakura. Pero ésta era mucho más rápida. Las esquivó sin ningún problema y finalmente lanzó su ataque contra Orochimaru quien difícilmente pudo esquivarlo. Cruzaron sus miradas y pudo ver en el rostro del Sannin la sorpresa.

Aquella sucia serpiente saltó hasta la cabeza del monstruo que había traído al campo de batalla. Mientras cientos de sus amadas serpientes salían de su brazo. Sakura giró sobre sí misma liberando una gran cantidad de energía natural. Las serpientes se estrellaron contra ella mientras eran destruidas. Era una técnica muy similar a la de los Hyuga, cuya única diferencia suponía que Sakura utilizaba la energía natural y podía estar así durante más tiempo, aunque no era tan poderosa como el ataque de Neji.

Sakura saltó sobre el cuerpo viscoso y cubierto de escamas de la criatura. Aplicó su chackra a sus pies y comenzó a correr más rápido mientras se adhería a la piel de la serpiente. La kunoichi no tenía miedo de agotar antes su chackra. Mientras que la Reina de las Babosas estuviese en el campo de batalla ésta le transferiría su chackra y la informaría de todo cuanto necesitara saber. Además de que el poder de la Reina de las Babosas era mayor de lo que cualquiera pudiera creer.

Llegó hasta la cabeza donde se encontraba Orochimaru y empezaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Sakura propinó una serie de rápidos puñetazos.

Orochimaru los esquivó todos y empezó a devolverle sus ataques con el filo de Kusanagi. La espada parecía ser otra serpiente. Se alargaba repetidamente y se retiraba. Era más difícil de esquivar de lo que parecía. El legendario shinobi la utilizaba con una fuerza y una velocidad asombrosas. Además aplicaba el elemento viento haciendo que sus cortes fueran más hirientes. De no ser por la fuerza que le trasmitía la Reina de las Babosas y por los ojos de ésta quien no se amedrentaba en su labor de vigilar a Sakura.

Sakura retrocedió en el penúltimo ataque y luego saltó hacia él. Esquivó la estocada de Kusanagi con la misma técnica que antes, mientras que acumuló una parte de su chackra en su pie derecho. Se apoyó en el suelo. Se agachó y giró sobre sí misma apuntando hacia los pies de su enemigo con la intención de desestabilizarlo. Lo consiguió, aunque no pudo lograrlo del todo. El Sannin se incorporó tan rápido como ella.

- ¡Me estás haciendo perder mucho tiempo! – le escupió Orochimaru.

- ¡Esto no ha hecho más que empezar!

Sakura golpeó con fuerza hacia la cabeza de la serpiente. Supo que le había reventado el cráneo cuando escuchó un fuerte y sonoro crack. Luego miró a Orochimaru amenazándole con su mirada. Muerta, comenzó a caer al suelo.

Su adversario escapó de un salto.

De repente, la cola de la serpiente se levantó y cayó contra ella con fuerza. Intentó saltar esquivando pero se dio cuenta de que su puño había quedado pegado a la piel de la serpiente. Intentó sacarlo. No podía…

Gracias a la intervención de la Reina de las Babosas pudo escapar. Apareciendo de la nada y la cogió en sus brazos mientras que la pesada serpiente invocada por su rival caía como el filo de una espada decapitando a la serpiente. Sakura se alegró de haber escapado.

La dejó en tierra y Sakura jadeó. Estaba mucho más cansada de lo que creía. Suministrar chackra a Katsuyu para que restableciera el cuerpo de Naruto y evitara que sus órganos muriesen estaba agotándola más de lo que creía que era posible. De no ser por la Reina de las Babosas habría acabado aplastada por la gigante cola de la serpiente bicéfala.

- Necesito que me ayudes a enfrentarme a él – le pidió Sakura.

- Por supuesto. Estás hablando de Orochimaru. Debemos ser cautelosas. Debemos compaginarnos y actuar como sólo una.

- Sí, pero eso llevaría demasiado tiempo.

- Lo sé. Pero vamos a fusionarnos…

Sakura entendió. La primera vez que le habían dicho aquello le resultó tremendamente desagradable. La fusión no era una fusión física. Sólo juntarían sus chakras y la una tomaría posesión de la mente de otra. Era algo realmente complejo. La parte más dura del entrenamiento había sido aquélla, pero lo habían logrado. A diferencia del modo sennin de los sapos quienes tenían que mantener el contacto físico para que uno permaneciera quito acumulando energía para otro, el poder telepático de las babosas permitía superar esa disfuncionalidad.

Reina y Princesa de las Babosas se quedaron quietas y empezaron a dejar fluir su chackra hacia el exterior permitiendo que el chackra natural entrar en su cuerpo. Aquello les permitió encontrarse la una a la otra y unir sus energías espirituales. El único inconveniente que tenía y que aún no habían resuelto es que debían permanecer próximas.

Orochimaru las observaba con cautela. Se agachó en el suelo y abrió la boca. De ella salieron diez mil serpientes que comenzaron a reptar a una velocidad de vértigo. Avanzaron a una velocidad de vértigo mientras que abrían sus bocas y de ellas salían más serpientes que volvían a repetir la misma acción y salían más y más. Cuando se encontraron muy cerca volvieron a abrir sus fauces y de ellas salieron idénticas copias de la espada Kusanagi que se alargaron mágicamente para alcanzarlas y acabar con ellas.

- ¡NIMPOU: ALIENTO DE BABOSA! – gritaron ambas y expulsaron sus bocas una corriente de ácido que corroyó las espadas y a las serpientes. El ácido se prendió y una lengua de fuego verde comenzó a extenderse por aquella alfombra de serpientes.

El Sannin tuvo que retirarse para evitar la lengua. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Sakura y la Reina se encontraban detrás de él preparando su siguiente ataque.

- ¡Moukuton, abrazo de la tierra! - exclamó la Reina y unas raíces empezaron a brotar del suelo.

Mientras que Sakura le hostigaba a golpes fuertes y contundentes que cada vez le era más difícil de esquivar, la Reina se encargaba de mantener a raya los jutsus de Orochimaru y de sus serpientes con su estilo arbóreo. La Reina dominaba el douton y el suiton y decía que había aprendido de Hashirama Senju aquellos jutsus, aunque no era sino una burda imitación del poder del que era llamado dios de los shinobis.

Sakura, sin embargo, no pudo evitar caer en el ataque de Orochimaru quien soltó su lengua que se alargó considerablemente y la rodeó estrechándola en tan repugnante prisión. Luego realizó un sello y empezó a asfixiarla. Pudo sentir cómo su enemigo se alegraba por su victoria. A Sakura le empezó a faltar el oxígeno demasiado pronto y sintió el cansancio de la utilización del modo sennin. Aún tenía que conservar las fuerzas. Naruto dependía de ella. No iba a dejar que muriese. No lo haría.

La Reina se lanzó a defenderla, pero a Sakura no le hizo falta. Consiguió sacar sus brazos y cogió con fuerza de la lengua. Tiró de ella con tanta fuerza que el cuerpo de Orochimaru salió disparado. Sakura esperó y sintió como buena parte de la energía de la Reina se traspasaba hasta su puño hasta su puño. Calculó. Cuando Orochimaru estaba a punto de chocar con ella le propinó el golpe más fuerte que había dado en su vida. Dejó que toda su rabia y su odio fueran con aquel puñetazo.

El cuerpo de Orochimaru salió volando y se estrelló contra uno de los pilares semiderruidos del paisaje terminando de destruirlo.

Sakura pensó que lo había derrotado. El modo sennin desapareció. Había empleado todo su poder en aquel golpe, la poca energía que le quedaba se la estaba dando a Katsuyu. La kunoichi estaba jadeando y casi se sentía marear. Ella no tenía tanto chackra como Naruto como para emplear tantas veces en un mismo día el modo sennin.

Su contrincante se puso en pie ya era demasiado tarde, las raíces de la reina le habían atrapado y se retorcían en torno a su cuerpo. Incluso desde tan lejos, escucharon su risa.

- Es magnífico. El senjutsu es magnífico. Ha podido convertir a una patética cría como tú en una segunda Tsunade… Sí, es un cumplido. Sin embargo tu aventura se acaba aquí.

Orochimaru se liberó de su prisión. Sakura vio como empezaba a realizar unos sellos para su propio jutsu. Ella estaba agotada y la Reina no podía luchar sola, dependía de lo que hiciera Sakura al estar fusionadas. Aunque podría liberarse, estaba sosteniendo a la joven con su chackra para que no se desmayara.

Tigre. Serpiente. Perro. Dragón.

- ¡Kuchiyose: edo tensei!

El suelo empezó a temblar. Comenzaron a salir cuatro ataúdes. Sakura de repente se vio en el campo de batalla peleando contra Akatsuki y sus ejércitos de shinobis revividos, traídos del más allá. Era un desagradable dejabu.

- Como me temía – comentó la Reina de las Babosas.- Sakura, no podemos dejar que los muertos sean traídos a éste mundo de nuevo. Su lugar debe estar entre los que no están vivos. Ese jutsu fue una terrible maldición para este mundo.

Al mismo tiempo, el Sannin liberó otro jutsu y el cuello de la serpiente decapitado comenzó a estremecerse. Desagradablemente volvieron a aparecerle dos cabezas en el lugar en el que antes sólo hubiera una. El monstruo comenzó a reptar para enfrentarse a ellas.

- Pelear contra el edo tensei en este estado no es recomendable – tuvo que reconocer.

Los cuatro sarcófagos comenzaron a dejar ver quiénes les esperaban dentro.

- Voy a impedirlo.

- ¿Cómo?

- El chackra natural es vida. Ese jutsu es muerte. Me concentraré en alterar la naturaleza para impedir que tenga éxito. No sé si lo conseguiré.

- Pero tendremos que dejar nuestra fusión – dedujo Sakura.

- Aún no estamos preparadas para pasar más tiempo e impedirlo consumirá buena parte de mis fuerzas. Tendrás que defenderme por si somos atacadas.

- Sí – aceptó.

- Sakura, sé que te propones. ¿Conoces los riesgos de ese jutsu?

- Sé el resultado del mismo. El mundo podrá seguir adelante sin mí, pero no sin Naruto. Debo traerle de vuelta. Cuanto más tiempo pase más me costara y mi chackra es cada vez menor. Katsuyu está haciendo un excelente trabajo

La Reina y Sakura dejaron de ser una. La primera recuperó gran parte de su fuerza y comenzó a concentrarse en el jutsu enemigo. Juntó sus manos y echó a andar hacia los sarcófagos del más allá mientras se esforzaba en vencer el intenso y oscuro poder de Orochimaru.

La segunda se concentró en el gran ofidio de dos cabezas que estaba a punto de caer sobre ellas. Sakura se puso en pie y comenzó a correr para enfrentarlo. Rodeó a la pesada criatura y se dirigió hasta la cola.

Una de las cabezas pareció leer sus intenciones y atacó. Sakura esquivó el ataque de un salto. Cayó encima de un pilar. La serpiente golpeó con su cola afilada como el acero aquel pilar y también lo destruyó, obligando a Sakura a saltar a otro. Volvió a derribarlo la criatura y Sakura repitió el mismo gesto.

En el siguiente ataque la miró y pensó: "has caído en mi trampa". La cola de nuevo repitió su ofensiva, Sakura se esperó y liberó la poca energía natural que aún le quedaba en su interior. Saltó al aire y antes de que tocara tierra Sakura la cogió y la retorció hasta que la obligó a cortarse a sí misma. Un reguero de sangre ácida y negra como aquella noche que empezaba a clarear bañó la hierba y las piedras que había bajo ella.

Sakura no sufrió ningún daño debido al senjutsu que la protegía, pero volvió corriendo junto a la Reina de las Babosas que mantenía a raya al edo tensei. No lo había revertido, pero los sarcófagos no se habían abierto. Pudo ver cómo Orochimaru había aprovechado para adentrarse en el Templo de los Cinco Caminos.

No podía permitirle escapar… o sí y aplicar el jutsu de Chiyo-sama… La situación era crítica, pero todo lo que había hecho era para poder reanimar a Naruto. Un regalo que Sunagakure había hecho a Konoha por el exitoso rescate de Gaara había sido la entrega de los jutsus médicos de Chiyo. Sakura los había estudiado todos y cada uno de ellos. Muchos se los había enseñado Tsunade. El único que había aprendido era el Jutsu de resurrección con el que había dado su vida por la del joven Kazekage.

- ¿Aceptará Naruto eso? – le preguntó su aliada leyendo su mente.

- Me da igual. Quien le va a proteger soy yo.

- Sakura, el mundo se enfrentará a un gran enemigo si Orochimaru se hace con el poder del fénix.

- ¿Qué es el poder del fénix?

- El poder del fénix es el poder del Fennisuku, el opuesto al Juubi. Quien domina al Fennisuku puede dominar al Juubi y si eso ocurriera se convertiría en el nuevo dios de este mundo. No podemos dejar que ese dios sea Orochimaru. Debes detener a Orochimaru. La amenaza de la que me hablaste está relacionada con esto. Lo he comprendido al ver tus recuerdos.

- ¿Y Naruto?

- Naruto no estaría de acuerdo en que fallaras en tu misión, y ahora es ésta: impedirle a Orochimaru obtener el poder del fénix.

Sakura aceptó. Corrió hasta la entrada del templo.

El pasar de los años no parecía haber afectado al interior. Seguía siendo como fue en sus mejores tiempos. Era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Sakura no se pudo detener a admirar la impresionante belleza del interior y de la importancia de la historia que contaba, una historia que en el futuro condicionaría el futuro de muchos.

Vio un pasadizo que conducía a un nivel inferior. La oscuridad que carcomía a Orochimaru era fácilmente perceptible… En su estado no podría vencerle, a no ser que… Aún le quedaba un as bajo la manga. Orochimaru era invencible, pero ella podía detenerle.

Sakura anduvo por unos largos pasillos con los mismos símbolos y letras extrañas, pertenecientes a una época pasada. Estaba oscuro, pero no tenía pérdida. Cuando llegó a la cámara que había tras el largo corredor pudo ver una amplia estancia. Columnas de madera sostenían el techo y al final, sentado en un trono, ataviado en una pesada armadura de otra época, anterior incluso a Senju y Uchiha. En sus manos sostenía una pluma.

- Es impresionante. ¿Puedes sentirlo? – El Sannin ya sabía que estaba allí.

Ella tenía que darle la razón. Incluso una ninja común como ella podía sentirse apabullada por el poder que se extendía por toda la sala.

- Esto es lo que ha liberado la sangre de Naruto. No creía en la leyenda y creía que cualquier mortal me valdría, pero tú me lo has desmentido. En verdad, he de darte las gracias. Cuando la sangre de un Uzumaki como Naruto manchó la tierra este templo se abrió para mí.

Sakura apretó los puños. Naruto, nos veremos pronto. No le quedaba chackra suficiente. Esperaba que Naruto la perdonase. En el próximo golpe se decidiría todo. Avanzó hacia Orochimaru, sin fuerzas.

- ¿El poder del fénix es lo que ha liberado?

- Este mundo ha sido privado durante mucho tiempo de su poder…

- ¿Crees que puedes controlarlo?

Orochimaru se dio la vuelta

- Tú no entiendes su poder. Acabas de descubrir qué es. Si lo hubieras sabido, no habrías venido a verme. Si hubieras imaginado qué había aquí…

- No podrás controlarlo – sentenció Sakura.

- Sí. Porque yo he andado los cinco caminos. A eso me dediqué durante toda mi vida. Yo crearé un mundo de inmortales, un mundo del que yo seré su amo y señor.

- Tus delirios de grandeza son peores que los de Madara Uchiha.

- Son los mismos, aunque enfocados de otra forma. Él no logró la inmortalidad. Yo sí. Yo he tenido tiempo para asistir al resurgimiento del Juubi y veré renacer al fénix. Has retrasado mucho mis planes pero aún no ha amanecido.

- Podré traer a Naruto y a Sasuke-kun de vuelta. Cuando sea un dios, no habrá límites para mí.

- ¿Quieres pactar conmigo?

- Sí. No deberías seguir avanzando o caerás en la misma trampa que yo.

De repente Sakura se dio cuenta. Orochimaru estaba ensartado por las lanzas de dos estatuas de bronce, de los guardianes de la cripta. Pudo ver cómo sangraba. Creía que Orochimaru no sangraba.

- Si das un paso más, Sakura, te quedarás sin ese chackra que acumulas para rematarme.

Era cierto. Pudo ver cómo el más poderoso de los ninjas a los que ella había plantado cara estaba rodeado por un abrazo de las letras y signos que marcaban las paredes.

- Vencido por mi inmortalidad, qué ironía del Destino. Mi poder activó esta trampa. Tienes que pasar sin usar tu chackra. Esquiva a los guardianes por ti misma…

- ¿HAS MATADO A NARUTO Y QUIERES MI AYUDA? ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?

- Sakura, esa pluma es una pluma del Fennisuku. Con una como esa hemos matado a Naruto…

- ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes?

- Mis… amigos… Con más como éstas pensábamos destruir a cada uno de los pilares de la Alianza Shinobi. De hecho, puede que alguno haya sido obsequiado con alguna. Por ejemplo…

- Mifune-sama…

- Exacto. Esta pluma, es una pluma de Fennisuku. Con ella se puede quitar la vida durante la noche pero se puede devolver durante la mañana. Si Naruto ha muerto no ha sido por el ataque de Kasanagi, ha muerto porque no tenía más chackra y el poco que le quedaba lo empleó en venir aquí desde donde quiera que estuviera.

- ¡MIENTES! Sólo quieres la pluma.

- Si no la cojo yo vendrán otros. Si eres mi amiga, lo serás para siempre.

Sakura dudó por un momento. No. Ella iba a hacer lo correcto. Le daba igual morir, Naruto lo aprobaría si era por aquello. Unas cuantas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro. Se sintió realmente cansada, sudada, agotada… Sakura miró al suelo.

Alguien la detuvo. Ella se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a un completo desconocido. Llevaba una larga túnica negra. Estaba envuelto en una presencia que le era conocida, familiar, pero que no sabía ubicar. No sabía quién era. No podía reconocerse en él ningún rostro. Sólo llevaba una máscara con siete rostros

- Eres realmente estúpido, Orochimaru. Creías que la Secta no se daría cuenta de tus intenciones. Te equivocaste con la Secta. Ya cometimos el error de liberarte en una ocasión.

Sakura no daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo. No procesaba aquella nueva información.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- No es importante ahora, olvidaras toda esta conversación.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Da igual ahora – le respondió enigmático.

Se dirigió al Sannin:

- Tu estupidez nos ha costado más tiempo del que creías. Pasarán nueve años antes de que podamos volver a alguno de los Templos.- "¿Hay más como estos?" pensó Sakura. - Antes dijiste que habías recorrido el camino, pero ni siquiera lo empezaste. Ahora debes morir. Alcanzaste la inmortalidad y disfrutarás de ella en estas paredes

- MALDITO MOCOSO, YO TE…

- ¡FUIN! – le interrumpió activando su chackra.

Las letras que aprisionaban a Orochimaru se volvieron una prisión en torno a él hasta que dejó de existir. Se aglutinaron sobre él y éste empezó a perder su chackra. Empezó a desaparecer. Luego aquellas letras volvieron a su lugar en la pared. Sakura vio como en una parte de la pared se empezaba a dibujar a… Orochimaru.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Permanecerá allí hasta el fin de los tiempos – le explicó. - Esta vez nada le valdrá para escapar. – Luego extendió su mano y la pluma salió disparada de la mano del cadáver y fue directa a la palma de la mano del desconocido - Ahora usa esa pluma y trae a la persona que realmente amas a esta vida. Una vida quitó y una vida traerá.

- ¿Por qué debería hacerte caso? ¿Y si caigo en esa trampa que ni alcanzo a entender?

- No sucederá nada.

- ¿Por qué habría de confiar en ti?

- No debes confiar en mí. Sólo haz lo que te ordeno. Será mejor para todos.

- ¿Por qué quieres traer a Naruto de vuelta?

- Es una deuda que contraje con alguien a quien le era importante Naruto. Además, sería extraña la muerte del Hokage en estas condiciones y que tú no lo recordaras. Desgraciadamente, ahora no podremos volver a actuar tan pronto gracias a Orochimaru. Deberemos volver a las sombras hasta que el mundo esté de nuevo preparado.

- ¿Pero por qué me cuentas todo esto? ¿Eres mi aliado o tu enemigo?

- No lo sé. El tiempo lo dirá. Te cuento todo esto porque vas a olvidarlo.

- No lo haré – protestó.

- Sí lo harás.

Aquel individuo se dio la vuelta y sólo le dijo antes de desaparecer.

- Gracias, Sakura.


	11. Capítulo 10: La canción

**CAPÍTULO X: LA CANCIÓN**

Naruto caminaba por un páramo negro. Su espíritu abandonó su cuerpo. Se sentía libre y sin ningún impedimento. Pero a la vez sentía una gran frialdad que encogía su corazón.

- ¿Esto es lo que es estar muerto? ¡Dattebayo! – dijo en voz alta.

No hubo respuesta.

Naruto no estaba preparado para morir. Nadie lo estaba. Él era muy joven y apenas había podido disfrutar de la vida. Más de media vida solo y cuando tras mucho sufrimiento comenzaba a ser feliz y la mujer a la que amaba le correspondía, o empezaba a hacerlo… él abandonaba aquel mundo. Sin embargo estaba contento por qué lo había hecho.

Las técnicas de su padre eran excelentes, pero él era muy inexperto y necesitaba consumir gran cantidad de chackra, por no decir que la distancia incrementaba la fatiga y el chackra consumido. Había perdido casi todo su chackra y habría muerto de no ser por Kurama gracias a la pluma que dos de sus ANBU traidores le habían dado. La pluma del Fennisuku le había costado la vida. Kakashi-sensei no le perdonaría su imprudencia nunca, ahora él sería el Ichidaime Hokage.

Pero al sentir a Sakura en peligro no lo había dudado ni un instante. Él era el Hokage y ella era la mujer a la que amaba. No había nada que debatir ni pensar. Si la persona a la que más quería en aquel mundo estaba en peligro él lo dejaba todo. Había aparecido justo a tiempo… Ahora se alegraba de haber colocado una de las marcas de su padre en la mochila de Sakura. Ella ni lo notó. Lo hizo cuando le devolvió su mochila cuando ésta se cayó, acto previo al apasionado beso que se habían dado.

Ya no volvería a besarla. No volvería a abrazarla. No volvería a decirle que la querría. No volvería a ver su sonrisa. No volvería a escuchar su voz. No estarían juntos. No podrían desnudarse el uno al otro ni disfrutar de su amor como aconsejaba el Icha Icha. Pero eso a él le parecía poco comparado con la satisfacción de haberla protegido del canalla de Orochimaru. De momento debía seguir viva, aún no la había visto vagar por aquel maldito páramo, negro, frío y muerto.

Daría su vida por Sakura tantas veces como fuera necesario. No le provocaba ninguna felicidad perder todo a lo que renunciaba, pero hacerlo por lo que lo había hecho era demostrarle a Sakura que la quería, que valía la pena estar con él.

Siguió caminando perdiéndose en sus recuerdos entre tanta oscuridad. Él creía que al morir se iba algún sitio. Pero no había nada. Era una decepción, sinceramente. ¿Tanto vivir para nada? Naruto desconocía las tradiciones religiosas de su aldea, nunca le habían importado. Quizás ahora sí que pensaba que debía haber sabido algo más. Quizás decían a dónde ir. Era extraño, lo más raro que nunca antes había visto. Estaba muerto, pero en lugar de nada estaba aquel mundo oscuro. Bueno, oscuro no era, al final, en el infinito, había un punto brillante. Él se dirigía allí. ¿Qué era allí? Ni idea.

En un punto determinado pudo ver una luz más cercana, provenía de una hoguera. "Vaya, esto sí que es surrealista, dattebayo" pensó. Dirigió sus pasos (si se podían llamar así) hacia aquel lugar y cuando llegó ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

- ¿Mamá…? ¿Papá…? – preguntó.

Minato le sonrió. Kushina se dio la vuelta. Ella no le sonría. Su pelo se elevó en al aire en nueve grandes mechones, como la cola del Kyuubi. Naruto sonrió al verles. Su madre se lanzó sobre él y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza:

- ¡ITTE! – Se quejó - ¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso, dattebayo? – Se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Aún estando muerto podía sentir dolor

- Pero, ¿qué demonios haces aquí, dattebane? ¿Tan pronto has desperdiciado nuestro sacrificio? ¿Es que eres tonto?

- Kushina, amor mío, seguro que tiene…

- Tú no le defiendas, Minato – le dirigió una mirada que aterrorizó al Yondaime Hokage.

Naruto intentó explicárselo pero su madre seguía hecha una furia. Naruto se sintió extrañamente feliz de poder volver a verlo, aunque fuese una vez muertos todos. Aquella escena se le antojó muy familiar. Kushina estaba ahora discutiendo con Minato. Le había cogido por el cuello de la larga capa que llevaba, igual que la de su hijo. Minato tenía los ojos en blanco y se dejaba zarandear. Asentía a todo lo que decía su mujer. _"Kakashi-sensei tenía razón, Sakura-chan es igual que mamá"_

- Hijo, dinos a tu madre y a mí, por qué estás aquí.- Si su madre era temible, su padre serio era realmente aterrador. Prefería la ira de Kushina que el gélido reproche de Minato.

- Pues, verás, papá, creo que el mundo vuelve a estar en peligro…

Kushina ya tuvo suficiente se volvió a lanzar contra él y le golpeó en la cabeza.

- ¡ITTE! – Se quejó Naruto - ¿Por qué otra vez, dattebayo?

- ¿El mundo está en peligro y te dejas matar, dattebane?

- ¿Puedes dejar de pegarme, dattebayo?

- Háblale bien a tu madre – Su cara mostraba lo bien que se lo estaba pasando.

Naruto le miró con cara de sapo mientras decía susurraba:

- Yondaime Hokage, yondaime cobarde más bien…

- Naruto… - le llamó su madre mostrándole su puño. Aún estaba enfadada.

- ¡Estoy aquí por amor, dattebayo! ¡Deja de pegarme! – le respondió a su madre. A Naruto le daba igual que le pegara, de hecho le gustaba. Era una forma de sentir el calor de una familia que nunca ha tenido. Pero así no podía explicarles nada.

Su padre y su madre no evitaron mostrar su sorpresa. Ambos sonrieron. Uno de los momentos más felices en la vida de unos padres era ver como los hijos crecían y se enamoraban. Kushina quería tanto a Naruto, que deseaba que encontrase una mujer que le hiciera feliz. Su madre cambió radicalmente de carácter y se acercó zalamera a él. Luego le abrazó. Estaba sonrojada. Ahora no parecía aquella Kushina enfadada por la muerte de su hijo. Fue mucho peor. Naruto fue sometido a un tercer grado en toda regla:

- ¿Y quién es ella, Naruto, dattebane? ¿Es bonita? ¿Es alta? ¿Cómo son sus ojos? ¿Es delicada? ¿Es valiente? ¿Es bondadosa? ¿Es cariñosa? ¿Te trata bien? ¿Cuándo la conociste? ¿Fue en una misión? ¿En la guerra?

- Kushina, tú hijo intenta explicarnos qué ocurre…

La madre se dio la vuelta. El Yondaime debió de asustarse tanto que terminó preguntando con una sonrisa forzada:

- ¿Y quién es ella, Naruto?

Uno de los ninjas más poderosos de Konoha y del mundo entero reducido a un pelele cuando estaba con su mujer. "Sí que hacemos tonterías cuando estamos enamorados. Papá y mamá se quieren mucho"

- Dattebayo… - dijo sólo muy ruborizado al pensar en Sakura.- Ella es… dattebayo, y… dattebayo. Además de que ella es… dattebayo. Claro porque ella, dattebayo…- Aún le ponía nervioso hablar de Sakura con otros, y más con sus padres.

- Entiendo es muy dattebayo – comentó Minato divertido viendo así a su hijo.

- Tú eras igual, Minato.

- No decía dattebayo.

- Sí, lo recuerdo. Te costó trece citas decirme que me querías, pero no te costó ni lo más mínimo venir a salvarme. Desde luego, ha salido a ti.

- Tú lo eres todo para mí, Kushina-chan.

- Minato… - se sonrojó.

En el fondo, Kushina y Minato eran jóvenes, "o lo eran cuando murieron por mí" pensó con tristeza. Naruto abrió la boca y luego sonrió ampliamente. "Kushina-chan" Puede que si se pareciera a su padre más de lo que decían. Kakashi le había dicho que había heredado buena parte del carácter de su madre, pero que en los momentos clave era igual que su padre. Luego se puso serio y dijo:

- Papá, lo siento mucho, pero tuve que hacerlo. Sakura-chan…

Su madre dio un gritito de los que se decían que era "de madre"

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Qué nombre más bonito!

- ¡Mamá, dattebayo!

- Kushina…

- Perdonad, dattebane. ¿No puede una madre alegrarse por su hijo?

- Sentémonos, a dónde vamos, no tenemos prisa- dijo Minato – Me alegra saber que si estás aquí, al menos fue por una buena causa intentando salvar a Sakura-chan- hizo especial énfasis en el chan, riéndose amistosamente de su hijo.

Naruto aprovechó después de aquello y comenzó a contarles toda su vida. No supo si estuvo hablando toda una eternidad o un segundo. En aquella situación de muerte era muy extraño el transcurso del tiempo. A Naruto le daba igual. Hablar con sus padres era lo mejor del mundo, lo mejor si se tenía en cuenta su situación. El joven Hokage les relató el final de la guerra contra Akatsuki y el nuevo problema al que se enfrentaba todo lo que sabía sobre Fennisuku. Su padre se mostró más interesado. Aún seguía sintiéndose como el Hokage. Cuando le relató cómo se había convertido en Hokage y cómo se había hecho amigo de Kurama, juraría que había visto correr una lágrima por su rostro. Su madre no le hacía mucho caso, salvo cuando hablaba de Sakura, ella pensaba en cómo sería su nuera. Decía nombres de chico y luego de chica. Naruto no sabía que estaba haciendo.

- No sabía que existiera esa leyenda. Dudaba de la veracidad de la historia de Rikodou y el Juubi. Aunque si es cierto que existieron estos dos, no debería descartarse la posibilidad de su existencia. No puedo ayudarte mucho más, hijo. Lo siento. He sido un padre nefasto.

- No, papá. Tú me has ayudado mucho más de lo que crees. Diste tu vida por mí y por la aldea y fue gracias a tus jutsus con los que pude teletransportarme para salvar a Sakura-chan. Siempre quise ser un gran Hokage como tú. Ahora que te voy conociendo un poco más, me gustaría ser tan sólo, la mitad de gran hombre que tú fuiste – le sonrió – Aunque nunca te perdonaré el pelopincho que me dejaste. ¡Con lo guapo que hubiera sido teniendo el pelo de mamá! Con ese pelo le habría gustado antes a Sakura-chan, dattebayo!

Su padre rió.

- Al menos, no has salido tan afeminado como lo era él – se rió su madre.

- ¡Ey! ¡Si eso es lo que más te gustaba de mí!

- Naruto, hay algo en lo que yo puedo volver a ayudarte.

Naruto la miró. Lo cierto es que tenía que reconocer que Kushina era muy guapa. Entendía que su padre se hubiera enamorado. El cabello rojo era muy bonito. Sakura se parecía en algo a su madre en el cabello. Su último recuerdo de ella era el de una mujer muy bella con un largo cabello del color del cerezo. Le gustaría habérselo acariciado una última vez.

- Ahora que hablas de Fennisuku… Existía una leyenda que mi tutor me contaba siempre. Era la leyenda de los Cinco Hermanos. Decían que los cinco hermanos buscaban al sol pero este siempre les esquivaba. Decidieron separarse para intentar buscarlo cada uno por su cuenta y marcharon en cinco direcciones distintas. Al cabo de los años todos ellos se reunieron, cada uno con una estrella y una pluma, pero sin rastro del sol. El mayor de ellos les dijo tras abrazarlo: guardemos estas estrellas y estas plumas hasta que llegue el día de que se reencuentren y así vuelva a nacer el sol. El más pequeño preguntó: ¿pero eso no causará problemas? El mayor le dijo: Es preferible eso a dejar que la gente se mate por él. Otro hermano dijo: ¿Pero y si la noche cayera? El mayor le respondió: Nuestros hijos la detendrán. Creo que Fennisuku es ese sol del que hablaban mis antepasados.

- Está relacionado con lo que te dijo el samurái, es cierto. Pero… esa leyenda encierra más de lo que parece. Además, - añadió su padre – el lema del Clan Uzumaki decía así: de las cenizas del mundo resurgirá.

- Ojalá pudiera decírselo a Sakura-chan…

Sus padres le miraron triste.

- Naruto,- dijo su madre cariñosa con su voz dulce y melodiosa – hiciste bien. Eso demuestra que te convertiste en el hombre que tu padre y yo quisimos que fueras. Confía en tus amigos, ellos encontrarán la respuesta a este enigma.

- ¡Eso es mamá, dattebayo! Acabo de acordarme de una cosa. ¿Por qué me llamo Uzumaki y no Namikaze?

Sus padres se pusieron muy colorados.

- Verás… - dijo el rubio nervioso.- Tú madre y yo no llegamos a casarnos. Antes de organizarlo todo ya estaba embarazada y temíamos que organizar una boda pudiera poneros a los dos en peligro. Ella era una Jinchuuriki. Si no te dieron mi apellido al nacer fue porque yo lo pedí en mi testamento si algo me ocurría. Creo además que el Sandaime quiso protegerte de esa manera. Tú serías el último del clan Uzumaki. Namikaze no era ningún apellido importante, mi padre, a fin de cuentas, era un aldeano más.

- ¿Queréis decir que… vosotros…? ¿Sin casaros?

- No es tan extraño – respondió el Hokage a la defensiva.

Kushina se rió. Su madre parecía mucho más cómoda actuando como madre que su padre. La paternidad le seguía quedando grande a los hombres, pensaba Kushina.

- Naruto, tu padre y yo nos queríamos mucho, ya desde que teníamos doce años. Ese afecto fue cambiando conforme crecimos hasta que un día decidimos que queríamos demostrarnos ese amor de otra forma más adulta. Después de la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja, tu padre y yo empezamos a vivir juntos y finalmente yo me quedé embarazada. Fue el día más feliz de mi vida el decírselo a tu padre.

- Sí. Naruto, fuiste una gran alegría para nosotros – coincidió el Yondaime.

- Me hubiera gustado volver a vernos cuando tú hubieses sido mayor y nos contaras cómo había sido tu vida.

- Bueno, hay una cosa de la que siempre tuve duda, como hombre. Igual mamá no lo sabe responder, pero… ¿cómo… se hace?

Sus padres se pusieron de nuevo muy colorados.

- ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? - Le preguntó Minato.

- Bueno, Kakashi-sensei, me recomendó leerme el Icha Icha de Jiraiya-ero-sennin y la verdad poco saqué en claro.

- ¿Kakashi leyendo libros de Jiraiya?

- ¿Leyendo esos libros y recomendándolos? – matizó Kushina empezando a enojarse.

- Bueno no os desviéis. ¿Cómo se hace?

- Me refiero, ¿qué me hubieráis aconsejado para estar con… bueno… ya sabéis, para que no fuera tan horrible, dattebayo? Porque Shikamaru me dijo que la primera vez iba a ser horrible. Me dijo torpe y que yo le haría daño a Sakura-chan. Sai se metió conmigo y con otra parte de mí. Pero nadie me ha dicho nada. ¡Oh, maldición, ahora estoy quedando como un tonto, dattebayo?

Minato le puso una mano sobre su hombro y le hizo que le mirase a los ojos:

- No entraré en detalles. Sé que a los hijos no les gusta escuchar como sus padres hacen lo mismo que les gusta hacer ellos. En nuestro caso, Kushina y yo supimos elegir el momento. Sakura hubiera sabido elegirlo.

- Naruto, yo te hubiera dicho que la trataras con cariño. Si Sakura nunca ha estado con ningún chico será más problemático para ella que para ti, créeme. ¿Te acuerdas?

- Fue realmente horrible – sonrió Minato.

- Te comportaste como un caballero. Yo no lo recuerdo así. Aunque quedé impresionada por la falta de rapidez del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha – Naruto empezó a entender que se estaban pasando así que tosió muy colorado. Su padre tenía razón. No quería saber los detalles. Su madre le cogió de las manos con afecto.

– Yo te hubiera dicho que la respetases y fueras cariñosa, que la hicieras sentir bien – le aconsejó – Hombres y mujeres están destinados a amarse y una parte de ese amor tiene un componente físico. Te habría dicho que si había amor, lo mejor o peor de aquella noche no hubiera importado.

- Realmente es raro hablar con un hijo de esto, dattebane.

- Hubieráis sido los mejores padres del mundo… Me gustaba pensar en sí seria capaz de ser tan buen padre como lo es papá.

Minato se puso en pie.

- Ya nos hemos parado suficiente. Ahora vayamos a nuestro nuevo hogar.

- ¡Esperad! ¿No escucháis eso? – les llamó.

- ¿El Qué?

Un canto bello de un solo pájaro empezó a sonar por aquel triste y vacío paraje en el que solo se encontraban los tres. Era un canto lleno de vida y esperanza en el que cada nota le hacía sentirse mejor, recuperar la energía, la vida. Kushina pudo alcanzar a oírla y comenzó a tararearla:

- Esto es lo que siempre me cantaba mi nana cuando era pequeña antes de llegar a Konoha – recordó con nostalgia.- Era una canción de las mujeres de mi clan, antes de que fuera destruido.

- Esto es lo que siempre cantabas cuando estabas embarazada.- Luego al ver a su hijo dijo - Naruto, parece que esta no es tu hora.

- ¿Qué?

Naruto se vio envuelto en una luz dorada. Empezaba a desaparecer y a dejar de ver a sus padres.

- ¡Naruto, dile a Sakura que la quiero por hacerte tan feliz! Naruto, soy tu madre, no te olvides de que te quiero. Que lo eres todo para tu padre y para mí.

- Hijo mío, vuelve con los tuyos y protege el mundo. Lo has hecho una vez pero tendrás que hacerlo tantas veces como sea necesario. A ti te corresponde intentar crear un mundo mejor y si eso significa pelear contra aquellos que intenten impedirlo, tienes mi bendición para hacerlo. Vive esta vida y sé feliz. Protege Konoha. Protege a tus hijos y…

- ¡Naruto! – le volvió a gritar su madre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – ¡Te quiero!...

Naruto no pudo escuchar nada más. Pues de repente se sintió vivo. Era extraño sentir como el corazón volvía a latir, como se respiraba de nuevo y como la sangre era bombeada por todo el cuerpo. Su chackra estaba al máximo, incluso el de su aliado y huésped interno.

_"Ya está bien de tenernos preocupados"_ escuchó que le decía la voz de Kurama. "_Abre los ojos o las lágrimas de esta cría van a mojarme a mí también"_

_"Siempre tan agradable"_ le respondió. Se alegraba de que no le hubiera sucedido nada.

Naruto abrió los ojos y nació de nuevo.

Lo primero que vio fue el cielo, azul oscuro, aunque el sol comenzaba a despertar. Ya no había niebla. Después, sintió las lágrimas de Sakura. Tenía la cabeza sobre el regazo de la joven, que estaba de rodillas. Estaba llorando. Él alzó su mano y tocó su rostro. Ella abrió los ojos. Verdes como la esperanza. Él la sonrió, realmente contento por verla. Le daba igual haber vuelto a nacer. Sakura le abrazó mientras lloraba.

Estaba amaneciendo en el País del Hierro, pero la reunión ya había empezado. Siete oscuros personajes estaban sentados en una mesa ovalada. Estaba tan oscuro que apenas podían distinguirse entre ellos, pero sabías quiénes eran.

La luz que iluminaba la estancia se incrementó. El líder tomó la palabra. Estaba imbuido de un chackra oscuro, que aterrorizaba a los otros presentes, aunque ninguno lo demostraba. Llevaba siempre una máscara con siete rostros, de los cuales, cada uno representaba un sentimiento: la soberbia, la avaricia, la lujuria, la ira, la gula, la envidia y la pereza. Su nombre era Nanaitsumi.

- Orochimaru ha sido expulsado de la Secta – anunció uno de sus rostros. Lo llamaban el Señor de los Siete Rostros por aquella capacidad. Cada uno de los rostros tenía una voz y una personalidad distinta.-

- ¿Orochimaru, el Sannin, derrotado por una joven? – preguntó una voz femenina.

- Sí, así fue – respondió otro de los rostros dirigiéndose a ella. Otro de los rostros tomó la palabra – Orochimaru activó la Maldición de los Siete Pecados. Su impaciencia y el sacrificio de Naruto Uzumaki han retrasado nuestros planes.

Otro hombre tomó la palabra:

- Le está bien merecido a ese bastardo de Orochimaru. Espero que se pudra allí para toda la eternidad – dijo finalmente lleno de ira.

- Creer poder ser más inteligente que la Secta… Nosotros somos los herederos de la voluntad de Rikodou Sennin. Ahora se confirman mis sospechas, sólo pretendía utilizanos.

- Es una pena que no le haya valido – dijo otra persona.

Otro de los participantes intervino:

- Pero si la Maldición de los Siete Pecados ha sido activada…

- Significa que durante siete años, los seis templos restantes y los cinco montes permanecerán sellados y que ninguno de nosotros podrá entrar en ellos.

- Pero, los Uzumaki fueron muy cuidadosos, ¿y si la Maldición se activara cuando intentáramos obtener los sellos, o cuando intentáramos recuperar las estrellas, o las plumas, o las armas? El mundo no puede esperar tanto tiempo. Los informes de la Geisha lo han demostrado.

Un personaje más siniestro decidió participar

- Masamure-sama – dijo una voz atemporal – si no estás de acuerdo con nuestra fe…

- Shin-sama, yo he jurado defender nuestro credo. No quería decir eso, sino que…

- Lograremos despertar al fénix – sólo dijo.

- ¿Por qué hemos de hacerlo solos? Ahora veo que intentar matar a Naruto Uzumaki fue un error. Él podría ayudarnos. Si nos oponemos a él como yo he intentado corremos el riesgo de no conseguir nuestro objetivo.

- Masamure-sama, tu débil fe empieza a hastiarme. Sólo nosotros podemos hacerlo.

- ¿Pero qué haremos?

- Esperar.

- La paciencia es una virtud – dijo uno de los miembros de la Secta que no había intervenido.

- Y cuándo hayamos esperado.

- Actuaremos y nadie podrá evitarnos conseguir nuestro plan. No poseemos ni la fuerza, ni la voluntad del Sabio. Poseemos sus enseñanzas. Somos los que han decidido iniciar el Camino de los Cinco Hermanos. Nosotros somos Shuha.


	12. Capítulo 11: Sentimientos

**CAPÍTULO XI: SENTIMIENTOS**

Salía el sol tímidamente.

Naruto y Sakura regresaron a Iwagakure empleando la técnica del Yondaime Hokage para asistir a los exámenes de chunnin que comenzarían por la mañana. El Nanadaime Hokage había vuelto a ser el mismo. Había recuperado su chackra, su alegría, su energía, su vitalidad, en fin, todo lo que le definía como Naruto Uzumaki. Aunque le había confesado que estaba exhausto. Aún no dominaba las técnicas de su padre, pero pronto lo conseguiría, le había prometido a Sakura con una sonrisa.

Naruto no olvidaría cómo ella le había abrazado cuando había vuelto a abrir los ojos, hasta el punto de casi no dejarle respirar. Después de aquello habían intercambiado un profundo abrazo y se habían besado, con cierta torpeza, más bien movidos por la alegría, la pasión y los nervios de verse después de un año tan largo y de una noche tan intensa que pensando en complacer al otro. Sakura le había estado abrazando todo el rato. Naruto disfrutó de aquel abrazo más que de un buen plato de ramen. Era como si la chica no se creyese que estuviese vivo o igual pensaba que era la única forma de mantenerse juntos. Por esa razón, Naruto la cogió en brazos y revertió el sello de teletransporte.

El mundo estaba de nuevo en peligro. Sakura no le había explicado aún que había sucedido ni cómo había vuelto. De hecho, no habían hablado, para ser más correcto. Bueno, hablar lo que se decía hablar sí. Enunciados con sentido y significado completo, no. Pretendía hablar con ella. No quería interrogarla sobre lo que había ocurrido, quería hablarle de algo que sólo a los dos concernía.

Aparecieron en la habitación que le habían asignado. Todavía estaba amaneciendo. Había rastros de la pelea que esa misma noche se había iniciado entre los ANBU leales y los ANBU traidores. Naruto sabía que tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero había esperado más de siete años, ahora le había tocado su momento.

- Sakura-chan,- la llamó con dulzura. Seguía aferrada a él con fuerza. Tenía la cabeza escondida en su pecho. Aquello le turbaba enormemente. Siendo sinceros, a Naruto tras un año entero de espera y con una cama tan cerca le turbaba cualquier cosa.- Sakura-chan, estamos en un lugar seguro.

La dejó sobre la cama. Ambos se sentaron.

- Naruto… - Al chico se le derritió el corazón al escuchar su nombre dicho con tanta dulzura, con tanto cariño.

- Sí, Sakura-chan, estamos en la habitación que me han dejado en Iwagakure mientras duran los exámenes chunin a los que tendré que asistir…, dattebayo, me lío y me pierdo. Sakura-chan, yo quería decirte… verás, dattebayo…- se llevó la mano a la cabeza y comenzó a revolverse el pelo – que te he echado de menos y que te quiero. Esto sonaba mejor en mi cabeza, dattebayo.

Sakura le miró y le cogió de las manos y confesó:

- Naruto, no me hubiera perdonado perderte. A lo largo de este año me he dado cuenta de que te necesito en mi vida, junto a mí. Durante unos segundos pensé en dejarme matar para encontrarme contigo. No podría sobrevivir a este mundo sin ti…

- Pero Sakura-chan, tú eres muy fuerte. Has derrotado a Orochimaru, algo que ni Jiraiya consiguió.

- Idiota, no se trata de fortaleza… Naruto, te quiero.

En aquella ocasión Naruto se quedó mirando sus ojos, de nuevo. No había nada de mentira en sus ojos. En el País del Hierro hacía más de un año y medio le había dicho lo mismo y Naruto había adivinado que no podía ser del todo cierto. Ahora sí. Naruto tuvo valor y se acercó a ella con tranquilidad y con determinación. Lo habían hecho muchas veces, pero aquella era distinta. Los dos lo sabían. Era la primera vez que Sakura le confesaba sus sentimientos.

Ella le miró intensamente y él, tras dedicarle una sonrisa, buscó sus labios para besarla lentamente. Ariel también buscó aquel beso. El calor de su sangre se acumuló en sus labios haciendo que se vieran tan rojos como el carmín. Naruto miró sus ojos y sintió que no necesitaban más palabras. Los dos estaban sucios, sudados y totalmente cansados, pero aquello era totalmente diferente.

Se unieron en un apasionado y sincero beso. Rozó sus labios. Fue dibujándolos como si por primera vez su boca se entreabriera. Le bastó cerrar los ojos para deshacerlo todo y recomenzar. Se miraron de cerca. Sus labios se apoyarse sobre los labios de Sakura con dulzura y suavidad. Tenían los ojos cerrados.

Sakura se retiró y abrió los ojos para mirar a la persona que estaba frente a ella. Ambos leyeron en la mirada del otro el amor que sentían. Naruto se acercó de nuevo, despacio, no ya tan lento como en el primer contacto y la volvió a besar. Ella se tiró lentamente sobre la cama dejándose caer. El corazón les latía con fuerza. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar. Sobraban las palabras. Ambos querían.

Pero aquella vez no iba a suceder. La puerta se abrió y Kakashi-sensei entró por ella. Sakura rápidamente paró. Naruto se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Incluso debajo de la tela, Naruto pudo ver la sonrisa de Kakashi. No era una sonrisa que expresara su felicidad de volver a verlo, o quizás no tanto. Más bien expresaba su ira, por haberle desobedecido. Aunque Naruto fuera el Hokage, Kakashi seguía siendo su maestro.

- Sakura, me alegro mucho de verte, aunque resulte difícil por tener a Naruto encima.

Los dos se pusieron muy colorados, como lo que eran, dos adolescentes a los que les habían sorprendido en una actitud muy íntima. Naruto se levantó de la cama.

- Naruto, te espero fuera. He de hablar contigo. Es importante.

- Esto también lo era – susurró decepcionó.

Sakura rió tímidamente al escuchar el comentario. Luego se dirigió a Kakashi.

- No seas muy duro con él, Kakashi-sensei. De no ser por él, todos estaríamos en un grave peligro. Naruto evitó que Orochimaru se saliera con la suya.

- ¿Sí? – preguntaron tanto el aludido como el maestro.

- Sí. Orochimaru me lo dijo antes de que…

La joven dejó sus ojos en blanco durante unos instantes y luego los cerró desmayándose.

- ¡Sakura-chan! – exclamó Naruto que la cogió entre sus brazos.

El maestro se acercó y tocó la frente de la chica. Naruto le miró preocupado. Estaba muy alarmado. Luego le tomó el pulso. Estaba muy pálida, pero su pulso era firme y seguro y su temperatura era la correcta. Así se lo hizo saber a Naruto quien suspiró aliviado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado entonces? – inquirió.

- Quizás sea el cansancio acumulado. Ha estado fuera de casa mucho tiempo y por lo que parece ha sido una intensa noche para los dos. Debe dormir, descansando se le pasará.

- Hubiera sido una gran mañana si no hubieras entrado.

- Lástima… pero te lo mereces por desobedecerme. Te dije que esperases, pero aún en tu estado utilizaste el Hiraishin de Minato…

- ¿Puedes esperar fuera? – le preguntó interrumpiéndole.

Kakashi aceptó. Naruto dejó durmiendo a Sakura. Le echó por encima la sábana y le acomodó la almohada. Era verano y en el País de la Tierra el calor se notaba más. Era un clima de grandes contrastes. Mucho calor en verano y mucho frío en invierno. Naruto odiaba aquel clima, pero debería soportarlo durante las semanas que pasaran allí. El joven se quedó mirando a Sakura como un tonto. Había cambiado mucho. Había ganado algunos centímetros en altura. Su pelo le había crecido mucho. Estaba sucio, poco cuidado, sudado y enredado, pero a Naruto le parecía precioso. Y bueno, había otros muchos más detalles de la fisonomía de Sakura que le gustaban mucho más. Sin embargo, lo que más le gustaba es que Sakura hubiese cambiado tanto a nivel interno.

Antes de salir, se reclinó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le deseo que descansara. Echó las cortinas para evitar que el sol la molestara. Cogió el sombrero de Hokage que tenía que llevar a todos los actos protocolarios de aquel día, como bien le recordaría Kakashi y luego salió.

Mientras caminaban buscando un lugar en el que desayunar Kakashi le empezó a decir:

- Entiendo qué te movió a actuar así durante la noche, pero Naruto, eres el Hokage, ahora debes medir bien cada uno de tus pasos. - ¿Dónde aprendiste a usar el Hiraishin?

- Tsunade me dejó una carta en la que me explicaba dónde podría encontrar la herencia de mi padre. Al parecer mi padre se la confió al Sandaime para que me la entregara cuando fuera mayor. El Sandaime se lo dijo a la vieja Tsunade y lo dejó todo preparado.

- ¿No te han hablado de sus efectos negativos?

El Hokage resopló:

- Sí, los conozco. No puedo viajar a espacios muy lejanos. El Hiraishin consume mi chackra proporcionalmente a la distancia que empleo. Sé que fue una imprudencia teletransportarme a Uzushiogakure…

- ¿Al País del Remolino? ¿Qué tenía que hacer allí Orochimaru?

- Sakura iba a decírnoslo, pero parece que se ha desmayado.

- Entiendo… Retomando lo del Hirashin, Naruto, si quieres aprender las técnicas de Minato tienes que tener en cuenta sus limitaciones.

Naruto no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón.

- Ok, sensei. Tengo hambre, ¿nos paramos aquí?

Señaló una frutería:

- ¿Fruta?

- Sí, he recordado esta noche que tengo una promesa que cumplir.

- Como quieras.

Compraron unas cuantas piezas de fruta. Se sentaron en un banco para desayunar. Los aldeanos de Iwagakure no habían comenzado sus vidas. Estaban despertándose y desayunando en familia. Los gennin de todas las naciones del continente ya lo habrían hecho y habrían comenzado a preparar sus estrategias para el examen. En aquel año, el ascenso se lograría ganando el gran torneo que tendría lugar tras una prueba de campo.

Naruto le dio un bocado a una manzana. Luego comentó:

- Kakashi-sensei, si te diera la orden de quitarte esa tela que cubre la mitad de tu rostro, tendrías que cumplirla, ¿verdad? – Antes de que Kakashi respondiera Naruto se rió – Está bien, era broma. Simplemente era curiosidad. Siempre me ha llamado la atención saber qué ocultas realmente bajo esa máscara.

- Una boca y una nariz. No es lo que quiero ocultar. Siempre me han dicho que soy igual que mi padre, el Colmillo Blanco de Konoha. Mi padre se quitó la vida. Eso siempre me avergonzó. Hace poco comprendí los motivos.

- ¿Y no deberías quitártela ahora que ya no te avergüenzas?

- Ya no sería Kakashi sin ella. Algún día la verás – le sonrió.

Naruto siguió comiendo.

- Naruto, tienes que andar con pies de plomo. Puede que no sea la primera vez que intenten atentar contra ti.

- Lo sé. Te prometo que extremaré las preocupaciones. Además de ello, la traición de Toru y Akito han supuesto un duro golpe para tu reputación.

- ¿Por qué?

- Si en tu guardia personal llevas traidores, que clase de líder eres que inspiras la traición incluso en tus más cercanos seguidores.

- Pero eso no fue así. Eran los esbirros de Orochimaru los que me traicionaron.

- Claro que no. Pero eso es lo que se rumoreará. Quizás los otros Kage lo entiendan, pero los Señores Feudales no. Ni los países pequeños. Es una era de paz, pero aún así no podemos subestimar la importancia de mantener Konoha como lo que es, una de las cinco aldeas.

- ¿Qué habéis hecho con esos traidores?

- Nos encargamos de capturarlos. Sai los ha sellado y no los liberará hasta que regresemos a casa. Pueden tener alguna información relevante.

- Sí, cuando volvamos a Konoha hemos de plantear una nueva estrategia.

Aquello enfadaba a Naruto. Quien quisiera que estuviera detrás de todo aquello, que ya no era Orochimaru, buscaba un enfrentamiento de nuevo.

- Parece que alguien está interesado en la guerra.

- Sí. Esta paz no es rentable para alguien, eso sin duda. Mandé advertir a los otros Kages. Les dije que mantuvieran controladas sus guardias y que cualquier pluma u objeto antes no visto que fuera debidamente aislado. Hemos perdido al gran conciliador y a punto de perder al Hokage de los Dos Soles, no podemos permitirnos más pasos en falso.

- Quiero que extremes las precauciones, Kakashi. Hemos de estar vigilantes. Lo peor de esta situación es que no sabemos quién es nuestro enemigo para defendernos. Por la cuenta que nos trae también aumentaré mi vigilancia, no te preocupes.

- Eso espero. Sería conveniente que no te dejaras ver mucho con Sakura por Iwagakure, quiero decir, que no puedan relacionarla contigo de esa forma tan personal.

- ¿Por qué motivo?

- Si cuando sólo había besos en la oscuridad Orochimaru ya lo sabía, no puedes arriesgarte a que todo el mundo que el Hokage está enamorado.

- No le veo nada de malo, dattebayo.

- No lo tiene. Pero eso os pondrá en peligro a ti y a Sakura, sobre todo a ella. Lo mismo le ocurrió a tu madre.

- Lo entiendo. ¿Entonces nos estás diciendo que no salgamos de mi habitación? – preguntando con una clara intención realmente emocionado por el consejo de Kakashi.

- No me refería a eso. Con que no parezca qué sois, debería ser suficiente.

- Un momento, dattebayo: ¿qué quieres decir con "que no parezca qué sois"?

- Deberías saberlo. Ya has terminado de desayunar. Prepárate para el primer día de exámenes.

Aquél día fue el peor de todos. Naruto se había acostumbrado a los actos protocolarios, pero le seguían aburriendo. No prestó mucha atención a las palabras de sus homónimos compañeros hasta que le tocó el turno a él como Hokage. Naruto les deseó suerte a los gennin y utilizó su propia experiencia para aconsejarles. Les dijo que no todos pasarían, pero a su vez les dijo que eso no significaba que los más fuertes pasarían forzosamente. Sólo aquellos que no se rindieran en conseguir su sueño eran los que sacarían fuerzas para pasar.

Tras aquello comenzó la prueba de campo.

Todos los aspirantes fueron llevados a un campo llamado la Arena, una vasta extensión de terreno localizada a cien kilómetros de la aldea. Durante los siguientes cinco días todos ellos deberían competir los unos con los otros en equipos para llegar hasta el llamado punto X recoger doce reliquias (que no eran más que pergaminos) y regresar a Iwagakure. Sólo doce equipos pasarían, y había casi doce veces más de equipos. Se había dado la orden de no dañar a ningún rival más de lo necesario y la muerte estaba prohibida. Para evitar cualquier altercado habían tomado medidas y esperaban que fuesen suficientes.

A mediodía, Naruto se reunió con el Señor del País del Fuego, invitado junto con sus otros homónimos. Era una reunión tradicional en la que el Kage asesoraba al señor del fuego sobre los gennin de su villa para que éste les concediera el ascenso. Naruto ya tenía varios nombres en su cabeza y no de ellos era su "hermano" Konohamaru. Era uno de los pocos que habían aprendido a controlar el rasengan.

Conversar con un personaje político tan importante era muy poco divertido. Los Señores Feudales eran personajes que no comprendían nada de lo que al mundo ninja se refería. Los había buenos, es decir, que se preocupaban por sus ciudadanos e intentaban mejorar la calidad de vida, los había menos buenos, que no prestaban atención a esta cuestión salvo en determinados momentos y preferían centrar sus vidas en la opulencia y en el lujo que en sus obligaciones y los habían que eran crueles. Por suerte o por desgracia, el Señor del País del Fuego era de los segundos. Un personaje falto de energía, con poca voz y gran amante del protocolo y otras frivolidades.

Mantuvieron una larga y distendida charla en la que el Señor Feudal le halagó, le felicitó por su eficiente gestión, mérito que Naruto no se atribuyó y reconoció fundamentalmente a Shizune, quien se había tomado muy en serio su papel como ayudante de Naruto y también le comunicó su preocupación por la cuestión necesaria. El Señor Feudal era un hombre mayor, pasaba los sesenta años y nunca se había casado. Desde que Naruto estaba en el cargo como Hokage le habían dicho que prefería de la compañía de otros hombres que la de otras mujeres, aunque nunca nadie podía haber llegado a asegurarlo. En consecuencia no había tenido hijos y sus herederos (su hermano y los hijos de éste) habían muerto durante la guerra, formando parte de los comandos civiles de protección ciudadana.

Acudió a él para solicitarle consejo. Le había confesado antes que tenía intención de nombrarle a él, al Hokage, como Señor del País del Fuego. Al escuchar aquello Naruto supo al instante que tenía que decirle que no. Él sólo quería ser Hokage. Además de ello, nunca antes se había reunido en una misma persona esa doble condición. Eso sólo supondría un desequilibrio en la balanza de poder del continente. Sin embargo, se comprometió a buscar a proponer algún candidato.

A pesar de lo que podía parecer, el Señor Feudal fue un excelente conversador. Naruto descubrió que incluso siendo como era, el Señor del País del Fuego estaba realmente comprometido con aquella nueva paz, hasta el punto de que, tras la muerte de Mifune, había tomado la resolución de seguir con la voluntad del samurái en crear esa Sociedad de Países que intentara resolver los problemas entre las naciones de manera pacífica. _"Desde luego que las apariencias engañan, dattebayo"_ pensó al darse cuenta como una persona podía cambiar. Naruto escuchó sus ideas y contribuyó con algunas, aunque esas cosas no eran lo suyo. Intentó permanecer a la altura.

Por la tarde se reunión con los otros Kages y con los examinadores. Ninguno de los grupos había vuelto a Iwagakure y contaban ya con diez equipos menos. Ninguna víctima mortal, aunque sí tres heridos graves. Entre sus nombres no estaba ningún ninja de Konoha. Naruto lo agradeció.

Tras ello, Naruto prescindió de la cena con el resto de sus compañeros. Estaba agotado. Llevaba casi veinte horas despierto. Sólo quería llegar y tirarse en la cama. Aunque estaba que se caía de sueño, era otro tipo de cansancio, muy distinto al que sintió cuando la pluma le fue robando la vitalidad.

Entró en su habitación y sorprendentemente, Sakura seguía durmiendo. Naruto no podía imaginar que el sueño de Sakura no era sino el jutsu del Señor de los Siete Rostros que estaba borrando de la mente de Sakura cualquier otro dato que pudiera relacionarlos con Orochimaru. Naruto se quedó mirándola… No quería despertarla, pero estaba en su cama. Se acercó a ella y le dijo al oído, con un tono de voz muy bajito, casi para no despertarla.

- Sakura-chan, tienes que irte a tu cama, te hemos buscado una Kakashi-sensei y yo.

Obviamente, su intención no era despertarla. _"Bueno, yo lo he intentado" _pensó divertido sabiendo que sólo lo había hecho porque Kakashi se lo había recomendado_. "Decírselo se lo he dicho". _

Naruto se quitó el sombrero, la capa, los pantalones, el chaleco y la ropa que tenía debajo hasta quedarse en calzoncillos. Hacía mucho calor como para ponerse el pijama. Sólo se puso el gorreo que siempre llevaba consigo. Luego se metió en la cama junto a Sakura. Aunque le gustaría haber usado la cama para otra cosa, aquello no estaba mal. Era extraño, pero dormir con la persona a la que amaba le hacía casi tanta o más ilusión. La abrazó y le dio un beso de buenas noches. Le pareció que Sakura sonreía.

Al poco se quedó dormido con una sonrisa también.


	13. Capítulo 12: La luz de la Luna

**_N. del A: Contenido + 18_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XII: LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**

Alguien le despertó con un beso. Bueno, ese alguien era Sakura, seguro.

Abrió los ojos y comprobó que se trataba de ella. Parecía totalmente descansada. Era muy extraño estar así, pero le gustaba. No sabía bien cómo reaccionar, así que se guió por sus impulsos y la rodeó con sus brazos. Se dio cuenta de que Sakura se había quitado también la ropa, bueno, seguía teniendo un molesto, en opinión de Naruto, sujetador.

Naruto se ruborizó mucho al sentir a un viejo compañero sin más limitación que un calzoncillo. Era lo que Ero-sennin solía llamar en sus libros, el efecto mañanero. No quería darle una mala impresión a Sakura. Aunque si ella lo notó no dijo nada. Naruto se sorprendió lo cariñosa que estaba Sakura.

Se dieron los buenos días con otro beso. Se llevó la mano a un moflete y se pellizcó. Le dolió. Estaba siendo real.

- ¿Por qué haces eso? - le preguntó.

- Es que temía que fuera un sueño.

Sakura le volvió a besar. Naruto volvió a besarla, mientras que acariciaba torpemente su espalda. Bajó su mano. La puso sobre una zona que sorprendí a Sakura. Naruto le sonrió. Ella negó con una sonrisa que quería decir: _"no tienes remedio". _Luego se quedó abrazada a Naruto, con su cabeza encima del pecho de él, pudiendo sentir la respiración del chico.

- No me importaría si me despertaras así todos los días.

- No, ya lo veo.- coincidió ella con una sonrisa. Hizo referencia al abultado calzoncillo de Naruto, pero éste no captó la indirecta.

Naruto no se atrevía a dar un paso más…

_"No quiero cagarla con ella"_ Su padre le había dicho que no pasaba nada porque se adelantaran al matrimonio, que era ya normal hacía casi dieciocho años, pero que espera al momento ideal y su madre le había dicho que fuera siempre cariñoso con ella. El icha icha decía que en aquel tipo de situaciones había que actuar. Naruto prefirió hacer caso a sus padres. Cuando pensaba en ellos quería que lo suyo con Sakura fuera igual. Sus padres parecían muy enamorados, decían que se querían de niños. Él quería desde siempre a Sakura e iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que ella le quisiera de la misma forma.

- ¿Has descansado? – le preguntó.

- Sí, mucho. Gracias por avisarme anoche de que me habías encontrado otra cama, pero prefería quedarme aquí – dijo con timidez.

- Bueno, mujer, no hay de qué, dattebayo… Espera… ¡Eso significa que te hiciste la dormida para dormir conmigo, dattebayo!

Ella se sonrojó. Naruto le pareció que era la mujer más bella del mundo en aquel instante. Naruto la rodeó con su brazo derecho. Ella se dejó abrazar. Lo cierto es que todo era muy tenso. El día anterior con la tensión que estaban liberando de toda la batalla anterior habían estado a punto de hacer cualquier cosa. Ahora parecía más difícil. Ninguno quería atreverse a romper esa etérea barrera para no incomodar al otro, más Naruto que Sakura.

- Todavía no me has contado nada de lo que has hecho durante este viaje.

_"Estúpido, seguro que ella también quiere que le hagas la otra pregunta"_ Efectivamente, Sakura también quería que le preguntara por otra cosa. Aquel tipo de conversaciones era el que mantenían dos personas que sabían lo que querían pero no tenían forma de decirlo por miedo a molestar al otro.

- Seguro que te lo puede contar luego – dijo la voz de un hombre.

- No lo creo – respondió Naruto sin percatarse de que no le había respondido Sakura.

Sakura ahogó un grito y rápidamente cogió toda la sábana para cubrirse. Dejando a Naruto y su particular problema matutino al aire libre. Naruto le sonrió al pensar que se había dado cuenta de cuál era su estado. Al saber qué había provocado aquella reacción él si gritó:

- ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿Tú? O mejor dicho: ¿por qué interrumpes siempre los mejores momentos?

- Castigarte por desobedecer mis órdenes y lo hago porque me gusta ver tu reacción.

- ¿Pero no tuviste bastante con ayer?

- No. Perdónanos Sakura, el Hokage tiene obligaciones. Vamos, ve a ducharte y prepárate- le ordenó a Naruto.

Naruto fingió enfado. Le gustaba que le tratasen así, le hacía sentirse querido, aunque le jodía bastante que le interrumpiesen sus momentos con Sakura.

Se levantó y se fue refunfuñando al cuarto de baño. Luego se dio una ducha.

Salió del baño envuelto en una toalla. Kakashi se había marchado. Sakura estaba tumbada en la cama, recostada sobre la almohada. Naruto se puso muy colorado. Tenía que coger la ropa interior de la maleta. Ella se dio cuenta y miró para otro lado. Realmente, era una estupidez, pensaron los dos, pero seguían manteniendo esa débil línea entre lo que hacían y lo que querían hacer pero no se atrevían. Naruto se puso rápidamente la muda.

Fue a advertir a Sakura de que ya podía mirar, pero la encontró mirándole, muy colorada. Naruto rió. No le incomodaba que Sakura le hubiera visto desnudo. Era extraño que ya le hubiera visto desnudo sin ni siquiera acostarse, pero por lo visto así estaban pasando las cosas. _"Ni que lo hubieran escrito así, dattebayo" _– pensó preguntándose si había alguna voluntad superior que no quería que aquello pasara.

- ¿Sabes que eso es trampa, dattebayo? – le dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Y sabes que me da derecho a verte a ti también?

Aquello le había dado confianza como para subirse a la cama hasta ponerse justo encima de Sakura. Ella le lanzó una mirada pícara, Naruto se dio cuenta dónde miraba. Otra vez le apretaban los calzoncillos. Él le sonrió y le robó un beso.

Se puso en pie y comenzó a vestirse.

- ¿Crees que esto es raro? – le preguntó.

- ¿Que me veas desnudo?

- No, tonto, me refiero a lo que hay entre nosotros.

- Bueno, es raro porque que hay cosas que han pasado muy rápido pero otras no pasan.

- Naruto, ¿crees que haciendo esto nos estamos poniendo en peligro?

- Define "haciendo esto" – le dijo mientras se abrochaba las sandalias.

- Todo esto – hizo un gesto con los brazos intentando abarcarlo todo – Quiero decir: nuestra relación.

- Sakura-chan, tú me quieres, ¿no es así?

- Claro, Naruto. Cuando Orochimaru te atravesó con su espada, sentí cómo yo también era acuchillada por él. Naruto, no quiero que pienses que no te quiero.

- Lo sé. Por eso mismo te digo: ¿crees que voy a dejar que unos extraños nos impidan estar juntos ahora que por fin estamos "así"? – Se puso el chaleco de la villa - No, Sakura-chan, no dejaré que nada malo te pase, ni a ti, ni a Konoha.

Ella se acercó a él y le abrazó. Naruto disfrutó de aquel abrazo.

- Naruto, me gustaría ir más despacio. No es que no quiera que tú y yo… - Naruto adivinó que se estaba poniendo muy colorada.

- Sakura-chan, te pones muy bonita cuando te sonrojas.

- No es que no quiera que tú y yo…, sino que quiero que salga bien y creo que antes hay que dar otros pasos.

- ¡Claro!, yo quiero que esto salga bien y haré lo que haga falta. Llevo esperando mucho tiempo, por un poco más, no pasa nada, ¿no crees? – "En verdad, no, dattebayo, yo quiero tirarte ahora sobre la cama y no dejarte escapar nunca, sin embargo, no quiero cagarla.

- Eres un cielo, a veces, pienso que no te merezco.

- Bah, no digas tonterías, dattebayo. Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. De no ser por ti, me habría vuelto loco tras la guerra. – "Lo que me va a volver loco es este dolor de huevos, dattebayo"

Se dio la vuelta y le dio un tierno beso. Luego se puso en pie. Se puso la capa y cogió el sombrero.

- Estás muy guapo así, vestido de Hokage.

- Es la erótica del poder entonces- le respondió bromeando.

Naruto abrió la puerta y se fue. En esta ocasión Kakashi no le estaba esperando. Estuvo tentado por entrar y desnudar a Sakura y hacerle de todo. Se contuvo. Otra vez le habían jodido el momento. Supo entonces, que no recordaría aquellos exámenes chunnin por ello.

Después de aquello Naruto y Sakura no volvieron a tener más momentos íntimos. Por el día Naruto se ocupaba de sus obligaciones como Hokage, por tanto, como máxima cabeza visible de la aldea.

Sakura había ideado de estar juntos durante la duración de los exámenes: había ocupado una de las vacantes tras la traición de sus guardaespaldas. Aunque se necesitaba ser un jounnin de alto nivel para formar parte del ANBU, Sakura era chunnin. Formalmente, igual que Naruto, pero quizás fuera de las ninjas más poderosas de Konoha. Naruto y Sakura comían juntos, intentando mantener las apariencias como superior y subordinado, aunque siempre que estaban solos se cogían de la mano. Naruto le confiaba sus preocupaciones y ella intentaba darle respuesta.

Sakura aprovechaba las noches y le contaba todas las partes de su viaje para que Naruto pudiera extraer algunas conclusiones de su viaje e intentar utilizar esa información. Le habló de la Geisha. No pudo decirle que aunque su nombre fuera Mikono, ella era una Uzumaki al igual que él, porque lo había olvidado. Naruto la escuchaba embobado.

- ¿Qué te dio un beso? – exclamó Naruto al saberlo.

- Sí. Fue algo muy… extraño. Me gustó, he de reconocerte, pero es que fue porque me recordó mucho a ti – le intentó explicar.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que el beso de una mujer te recordó a mis besos?

- No sabría decirte bien por qué.

- Se nota que llevabas mucho sin besarme.

Después de aquello la cogió y la tumbó sobre la cama y comenzó a besarla liberando toda su pasión. Sakura no le rechazó. A ella también le gustaba. Naruto lo podía intuir al escuchar como su respiración se entrecortaba. Estaba claro que le deseaba. Y él a ella mucho más, pero no había forma de seguir avanzando. Igual en uno de esos momentos podría aprovechar que ella tenía las defensas bajas para seguir, pero, sabía que no estaría bien. _"Sakura-chan me ha pedido un poco de paciencia"_ – se recordó.

Pasaron siete días así disfrutando de su compañía tanto de día como de noche. A ambos les gustaban aquellas pequeñas vacaciones. No había mucho que hacer salvo esperar y en las esperas aprovechaban para disfrutar de su amor (aunque no como al joven Kage le gustaría). La prueba de campo terminó siendo un éxito aquel año para Sunagakure, de los doce equipos cuatro eran de su aldea. Konoha sólo contó con tres equipos, aunque por suerte uno de ellos fue el de Konohamaru. Estaba mal que el Hokage se posicionara pero le dijo a su trío favorito que se esforzaran. Al sexto día comenzaron los torneos.

Quizás la mejor parte del día eran las noches. Desde su conversación por la mañana Naruto bien se había guardado de hacer cualquier cosa que la incomodara. Podían pasar muchas horas tumbados en la cama, besándose o abrazados, o contándose cualquier cosa. Sakura tenía la confianza como para dormir con él, eso sí, no había tenido la suerte de volver a verla en ropa interior. Se ponía una de sus camisetas de manga corta. Naruto se tomaba la libertad de acostarse en calzoncillos, intentando provocarla. Si aquello lo hacía, ella bien se ocupaba de que no lo pareciera. El joven Hokage tenía que reconocerle a Sakura que tanta expectación le estaba gustando, además de que podía saber más cosas de ella. Era difícil, porque siempre se había preocupado de saber qué le ocurría, pero aún había cosas. Quizás era la joven la que más aprendía de él. A Naruto aquella forma de estar juntos no le disgustaba, aunque prefería otras, otras con mucha menos ropa.

- No sabía que tu madre fue un Jinchuuriki – le confesó sinceramente la noche previa a la final del torneo.

- Sí. Al igual que yo, ella fue la Jinchuuriki de Kurama.

- ¿Kurama? – se mostró extrañada.

- Del Kyuubi.- aclaró No le gusta que le llamen por sus colas. Su nombre es Kurama. Es como si a ti te llamasen…

- ¿Frentona? – le ayudó.

- Bueno, sí, aunque a mí siempre me ha gustado tu frente, hace que quiera besarla.- Le propinó un beso en la frente.

Sakura se quedó muda al escuchar eso hasta que al final exclamó:

- ¡Fuiste tú!

- ¿Yo, dattebayo? ¿Qué fui yo?

- ¡Tú! ¡Tú me dijiste eso!

- ¿El qué? Sakura-chan, no te entiendo

- Idiota, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo creí que fue Sasuke. Eres un estúpido y un cobarde.

- Pero Sakura-chan, ¿qué demonios te pasa, dattebayo?

- Aquél día yo creía que fue Sasuke. ¿No lo recuerdas? Estaba sentada en un banco y vino Sasuke y me dijo: Tienes una frente muy bonita, hace que quiera besarla. Dijo después: eso suena como algo que diría Naruto. Me preguntó qué opinaba de ti y luego estuvimos a punto de besarnos pero se fue corriendo. Luego apareció y cuando le dije que eras un incordio que sólo me hacía enfadar… me respondió diciéndome que era un incordio, molesta. Me rompió el corazón. Tú fuiste quien me dijo que mi frente era bonita, ¿verdad?

- Sí, aunque luego estuve a punto de pelearme por haberte dicho esas cosas.

Ella le miró seria:

- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste tus sentimientos?

- No merecía la pena, sólo tenías ojos para Sasuke. Me lo habías dicho claro: yo era una molestia para ti, que sólo se interponía en tu camino. ¿De qué hubiera servido?

- Soy una persona horrible… - admitió sintiéndose culpable.

- No, Sakura-chan, eres una persona digna de admirar. Estabas enamorada, es lógico que dijeras…

Sakura le besó. No fue un beso corto. Fue un beso lleno de pasión.

- ¡Qué ciega he estado siempre al no darme cuenta de a quién amaba realmente!

Aquélla fue la señal.

Naruto la cogió por la cintura buscando más besos de ella. Sin embargo ella no escuchó su demanda. Con una torpe sensualidad lo empujó para que se recostara. Entonces intentando parecer lo más sensual posible empezó a quitarse la camiseta. Naruto rió un poco mientras la ayudaba. Vio por primera vez los pechos de Sakura, aunque fueran en el sujetador le parecieron bonitos y bien hechos.

El pelo de ella le caía sobre estos haciendo que pareciera una diosa virginal. Naruto reparó en cuanto había crecido el cabello de Sakura. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Aquello le volvía loco. El pelo de Sakura era muy bonito. A él le parecía cualquier cosa bonita en ella, pero su pelo era sin duda uno de sus mayores atractivos, sobre todo desde que lo tenía tan largo. Ella se agachó y volvió a besar a Naruto qué empezó a notar a un viejo conocido entre las piernas.

Sakura besó de nuevo a Naruto cuando este la paró y le dijo:

- Te quiero.

Ella se rió y volvió a besarle, mientras que él la tumbó sobre la cama y se echó encima de la chica besando su cuerpo y tratándolo con cariño mientras que le decía cosas que la hacían sonreír. Cosas como "te quiero" "Sakura-chan" "Gracias por confiar en mí" y demás era lo que Sakura escuchaba decir a Naruto. Ella le respondía con palabras similares.

Él comenzó a jugar con delicadeza con ella. Comenzó a besarla. Bajó por su cuello con su lengua mientras que escuchaba la respiración entrecortada de los dos. Sus manos sin embargo, eran algo más torpes. No sabía exactamente dónde tenía que ponerlas, así que sólo las usaba para apoyarse y no dejar caer su peso encima de ella.

Naruto le quitó el sujetador y vio sus pechos. No eran los más grandes, ni los mejor hechos, ni los más redondos, pero a él le resultaban perfectos, tan perfectos como le resultaba a un escultor su escultura, o a un pintor su cuadro. Empezó a besarlos con mucha ternura y cariño mientras que Sakura empezaba a gemir débilmente. Naruto podía percibir como la respiración de ambos se agitaba y se iba volviendo cada vez más rápida.

Sakura le pasó una mano por la espalda, obligando a dejar su cuerpo. Quería tenerlo cerca, quería tenerlo entre sus brazos y que no se separaran. Con su otra mano cogió una de las de Naruto y la empezó a guiar para acariciarla. Todo resultaba muy excitante. Naruto seguía besando a Sakura, era increíblemente agradable hacerlo. Además con la mano que tenía libre estaba acariciando lentamente su cuerpo. Aunque evitando zonas más sensibles en las que le daba más vergüenza tocar.

El inexperto joven aprendió rápido en aquella ocasión y supo cómo tenía que acariciarla. Había leído en el Icha Icha que algunas caricias eran tan placenteras como toda una noche de pasión. Él le paso sus manos por su vientre con mucha paciencia y casi sin rozarlo. Sakura le respondía con suspiros más sonoros, casi gemidos.

_"El buen amante no tiene prisas, el buen amante es como un cazador, espera a que su presa esté lista para cazarla. No le importa esperar, porque sabe que su recompensa será más grande" _decía el Icha Icha.

Naruto se sintió culpable por recordar aquellos fragmentos pero ahora entendía lo que querían decir. Si por él fuera ya habría pasado a otras cosas, pero también sabía que hombres y mujeres iban a ritmos distintos. Él podía haber llegado ya a Kumogakure mientras que Sakura quizás todavía estuviese saliendo de Konoha. Quería que aquella noche fuese mágica. Había pensado mucho en ella. Era cierto que estaba realmente nervioso y sabía que todo lo que intentaba hacer delicadamente le salía muy torpe, pero quería que Sakura estuviera cómoda.

Ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió. Naruto se concentró en esos ojos que le parecían profundos pozos de amor. De repente volvió a vivir en un instante todos aquellos días, todos aquellos años y sintió confirmado el amor que siempre le había unido a la joven.

Sakura volvió a coger su mano y se la llevó hasta su entrepierna. Naruto se puso muy nervioso. Ella no le dijo nada, sólo le tranquilizó atrayéndolo hacia ella. Parecía que estaba muy cómoda. El chico tragó saliva sonoramente. Ella se rió con dulzura y le besó.

Naruto empezó a acariciar su intimidad. Todavía llevaba su ropa interior, pero podía notar el calor que desprendía. De repente se sintió muy avergonzado. Si seguía adelante esa noche sería el punto en el que todo lo cambiaría. Sin embargo, se recordó a sí mismo la de veces que había pensado en ese momento y en otros mejores que estuvieran por venir. El joven llegó hasta la ropa interior de Sakura que no tardó en quitar hasta dejarla desnuda.

Sakura le besó antes de que empezara a volver a ponerse nervioso y Naruto se vio aupado para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Empezó a acariciarla lentamente. No tenía prisas. Aquel era el momento que ambos habían deseado tras volver a reencontrarse y ahora que se habían decidido iban a disfrutarlo. "Además, es medianoche, Kakashi-sensei no vendrá a interrumpir" pensaban. Ella iba aumentando sus jadeos. Ya no los refrenaba se acercó hasta el oído de Naruto para enloquecerlo con esa forma de respirar.

Naruto empezó a bajar por el vientre de ella mientras posaba sus besos con sumo erotismo. Sakura le llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando controlar todas las emociones que se le estaban aglomerando. Aunque él no podía saber lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a ella, sabía que por un lado estaba muy excitada y deseaba que esa tensión que estaban creando se relajara y por otro lado quería que Naruto le demostrara su amor como lo estaba haciendo. Tenía miedo, al igual que él, de la inflexión que marcaría en su vida esa noche. Tenía miedo a crecer, pero a su vez quería ya ser la mujer que deseaba Naruto.

- Te quiero. Eres la mujer de mi vida – fuera de contexto podía ser la frase más cursi del mundo. En aquella sensación era lo más bonito que se le ocurrió.

El chico por el contrario no daba tanta rienda suelta a la divagación mental. Amaba a Sakura por encima de cualquier cosa y tenía muy claro que la quería y que si pudiera y saliera bien Sakura sería la única mujer de su vida, pues siempre la había amado. Por esta razón estaba más concentrado en lo que tenía entre manos.

Él se quitó la ropa y se quedó como ella.

Sin embargo y a pesar de lo que pensaba Naruto ella se sentía algo mal. Le incomodaba estar así desnuda. Sin embargo, era tal el grado en el que el uno conocía al otro que Naruto lo supo. Con mucho cuidado y sin dejar de besar a Sakura, se puso la sábana encima. Era una estupidez, pero parecía hacerlo más íntimo. Sakura se relajó.

Naruto introdujo su cabeza entre las piernas de ella y comenzó a besarla allí. Naruto se sonrojó al ver así a Sakura que lo llamaba por su nombre. Él empezó a hacer lo mismo mientras proseguía con lo que estaba haciendo. La verdad es que estaba haciéndolo realmente mal. Muy torpe y algo desmedido en su intensidad: o muy rápido o muy lento, o muy fuerte o muy débil… pero eso a ambos les daba igual.

Comenzó a subir hasta que se sus labios se encontraron con los de Sakura quien parecía muy feliz. Entonces la besó.

Ante el besó Sakura reaccionó llevando sus manos a la espalda de Naruto. El chico empezó a jugar con su rostro dándole pequeños cabezazos, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño. De repente, su virilidad rozó el cuerpo de Sakura. Ambos se sorprendieron. Era evidente que para Sakura porque era la primera vez que estaba en esa situación. Para Naruto porque nunca antes se había notado tan excitado.

Volvió a recostarse sobre ella, pero esta vez besando su cuello. Ella empezó a acariciarle con sus manos. Él sintió sus manos lisas y suaves. Un tacto muy excitante, tanto que se le escapó un pequeño gemido. Ella al oírlo le dio un beso y se rió tímidamente. Los dos estaban disfrutando, quizás no tanto por lo que hacían sino porque lo estaban haciendo.

- Naruto,- le llamó ella.

- Dime – dijo él quitándose de encima jadeando y colocándose de lado para poder verla mientras que su mano recorría su cuerpo.

- He estado tantos años suspirando por alguien a quien no amaba. Tantos años he estado sola. Y todo por no saber cómo eras en realidad. Ahora aquí puedo verlo.

- ¿El qué?

- Siento que estoy dónde soñé. Por fin veo la luz que hay en ti y es muy cálida.

- Sakura-chan, te quiero mucho - y volvió a subirse encima de ella.

- Y yo también – le respondió muy emocionada

Cuando Sakura lo miró, sus ojos le dijeron lo que quería oír. No cerró los ojos aunque no paraba de sentir esa oleada de contradictorias sensaciones. Los ojos de ambos centelleaban. Estaban muy nerviosos pero los dos sabían qué querían.

Naruto se concentró. Toda la vida había deseado el poder ser el hombre de Sakura así que ahora que tenía la oportunidad no la iba a rechazar. Se concentró respiró fuerte y besó a Sakura. No sabía por qué pero le ayudaba eso. Cogió su mano y se apoyó en ella. Sakura se agarró a las manos de Naruto con fuerza.

Entonces en un movimiento se unió a Sakura. Fue lento, o eso intentó. Sakura le agarró del pelo con fuerza. Naruto sintió como iba entrando en Sakura. Estaba cálida y húmeda. Era una sensación agradable, para él la mejor del mundo. El movimiento fue más largo de lo que esperaba, para su orgullo. Dejaron de respirar por un instante y fueron una misma carne durante unos eternos instantes.

Volvieron a respirar y ambos dejaron escapar un profundo gemido.

Para Naruto aquello fue maravilloso, pero para Sakura fue mucho mejor. Era extraño de explicar, pero parecía que los dos se habían unido y podían sentir lo que sentía el otro.

Naruto pudo ver cómo ella tenía los ojos cerrados y su cara contraída en una sensual mueca de placer. El chico se sintió a punto de explotar. Durante un instante tuvo miedo de estropearlo todo siendo más rápido de lo necesario y dejándose llevándose por el placer. Naruto miró a Sakura quien había incrementado la fuerza de agarre a su espalda. Para Naruto todo aquello era muy difícil, no era como cuando jugaba al solitario. Ahora además de a sí mismo, tenía que complacer a otra persona, a la persona que más quería en el mundo y no quería defraudarla.

Comenzó a salir de ella con la misma calma, mientras que lo hacía se sentía realmente bien. Sakura se agarraba con mucha fuerza tanto a sus manos como a su espalda. El joven Hokage la cogió con sus dos manos y las apoyó encima de la almohada. Había entendido lo que ella quería.

Sakura estaba muy sonrojada. Su piel blanca como la porcelana estaba sonrojada y sudada pero le parecía tremendamente sensual. Naruto bajó y la besó. Jugaron con sus lenguas. Al chico aquello lo encendió y de nuevo volvió a hacer lo mismo introduciendo su hombría en ella. Ella de nuevo emitió aquel gemido. Lo miró pidiéndole más mientras le invitaba a que siguiera besándola.

Naruto lo repitió y fue haciéndolo con más soltura. No quería ir muy rápido pero si que lo hacía con menos pausa. Para ambos era la mejor sensación del mundo. En aquel instante, si existía algún paraíso, ellos lo habían bajado a la tierra. El placer y el amor de los que estaban disfrutando eran la auténtica recompensa divina.

Una vez estuvieron cómodos en esa posición, el chico empezó a moverse rítmicamente. Cuando Sakura sentía a Naruto entrar gemía. Cuando lo sentía en su interior volvía a hacerlo. Cuando la iba dejando seguía gimiendo y cuando la dejaba lo volvía a hacer. Naruto le respondía de la misma forma.

Su respiración se había hecho una y jadeaban mucho. A él le volvían locos los gemidos de ella y cada vez que la escuchaba iba algo más rápido. Cada vez que entraba en ella, Sakura comenzaba a gemir. Ya no eran débiles susurros, eran auténticas exclamaciones de placer. Naruto también la acompañaba. Cuando más lo hacían más querían.

La noche transcurrió entre besos y caricias, entre gemido sonoros y apenas audibles, entre fuertes embestidas y suaves palabras de amor en las que se repetían lo que sentían.

Naruto, no sabía cuánto llevaba con Sakura, pero le parecía poco. Sin embargo su cuerpo se oponía a él. Notaba como cada vez le era más difícil repetir su cometido pues su sensibilidad había aumentado.

Sakura se apegaba a él pidiéndole con voz suave que más, que no parara. Naruto no quería que la noche terminara pero sin embargo supo que le faltaba poco. La agarró con sus manos y la besó mientras que movía su cuerpo rozándola. Iba a ser el último movimiento y quería que ella se lo pidiera, tal y como hizo.

Naruto respiró hondo y la última fue la más lenta pero potente. No se detuvo conforme Sakura gemía. En ese último movimiento se liberó por completo y no pudo evitar gritar al descargar igual que Sakura quien estaba casi mareada de tanto placer.

Naruto se quedó un rato más dentro de ella, jugando con su pelo y besándola tiernamente.

Sakura por el contrario quería abrazarse a Naruto y dormir junto a él. Se sentía como se había esperado. Bien, satisfecha y completa. Los besos de Naruto la incitaban a pedirle más pero su cuerpo requería de un descanso. Él acariciaba su cuerpo seguía besándola. Se sentía mejor que nunca e imaginaba que Sakura también.

Los cuerpos de ambos estaban sudados. Naruto se levantó y recogió las sábanas caídas como consecuencia de su descontrolada pasión. Los arropó a ambos con ellas y puso el hombro por encima de la almohada. Sakura se acomodó en el hueco abrazando el pecho de Naruto mientras que le susurraba que había sido perfecto, quedándose dormida. Naruto se quedó dormido casi al mismo tiempo.

Por la ventana se vislumbraba la cálida y bella plateada luz de la luna llena bañar los cuerpos de los jóvenes haciendo que parecieran dos estatuas de plata.


	14. Capítulo 13: Los gemelos

**CAPÍTULO XIII: LOS GEMELOS**

Los primeros rayos de luz del sol bañaron por completo el rostro de Naruto haciendo que su cara pareciera la de un zorro de pelaje dorado. Era muy temprano, acababa de amanecer y Naruto no quería despertarse, pero lo hizo. Parpadeó muerto de sueño y cansado de la noche y al abrir los ojos se situó sin ningún problema. Bajó la mirada y vio a Sakura que dormía sobre sus brazos. Naruto se fijó en cómo le había crecido el pelo en cómo había cambiado. Verdaderamente ya se había percatado de aquello en la noche anterior, pero ahora se fijaba con mucho más tiempo para ello. Acarició todavía algo medio dormido la melena color de la flor del cerezo.

Poco a poco los detalles de lo que había ocurrido acudieron a su memoria, haciendo que sonriera profundamente. Todo parecía ahora distinto. Todas las dudas, miedos y demás sentimientos oscuros habían sido borrados de su mente por el bello recuerdo de la noche de luna llena.

Abrió los ojos por completo y contempló a Sakura, maravillado por su belleza, como si la viera por primera vez. Y sí, había algo distinto en su expresión… Naruto no sabía a qué hacía referencia pues no descifraba esa expresión.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y disfrutó de la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo de Sakura. Le gustaba y se sentía bien al tener a Sakura con él así. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, todo resplandecía claro y con diafanidad en la mente del chico. No había olvidado ningún detalle, todo estaba ahí.

Naruto tenía que reconocer que no había salido como había querido. Los nervios, la timidez del momento, a pesar de que no lo había demostrado, la inexperiencia, el miedo a fallarle Todos esos baches había entorpecido sus movimientos a pesar de que Sakura no lo había notado. "O eso espero" Sin embargo, el amor, el momento, la confianza, la ternura, habían salvado la noche del desastre. Naruto Uzumaki, había vuelto a ser el primero en algo de nuevo. Aquello resarcía su orgullo masculino. Le gustaba.

Siguió contemplándola, callado, hasta que ella abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando. Vio a Naruto y le sonrió, todavía desde la bruma que impide distinguir el sueño de la vigilia. Por la expresión de su semblante el chico dedujo que Sakura todavía creía estar soñando.

- Buenos días, Sakura-chan…- la saludó con ternura y en voz baja para no asustarla.

Sakura lo recordó entonces todo de golpe. Naruto sonrío. Nunca olvidaría la cara que puso: sus ojos verdes se abrieron en exceso y un ligero rubor tiñó de carmín sus mejillas. Se veía especialmente hermosa.

- Oh, así que paso "eso".

La sonrisa de Naruto se hizo más amplia.

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sakura se sonrojó y se acurrucó junto a él. Se cubrió con las sábanas, presa de un súbito pudor muy distinto a la actitud de hacía unas horas. Aquello no paraba de gustarle a Naruto. Se daba cuenta de cómo era Sakura, bajo esa fortaleza bruta y falta de atractivo, había toda una mujer. Sakura había escondido sus sentimientos con el ánimo de no parecer débil, pero lo cierto es que no lo era y ahora que se mostraba como era, Naruto la quería todavía más.

- Naruto…

El chico la besó en la frente con ternura. "Hace que quiera besarla" había sido el inicio de la mejor noche de su vida. Al contrario que ella, él quería hablar con ella. Quería expresarle cómo se sentía. Qué había sido para él todo aquello… Ella sólo le dijo:

- Naruto… Estoy bien… creo.

El joven empezó a temer que le hubiera hecho daño así que se lo preguntó:

- Sakura-chan, anoche intenté ser cariñoso, pero no sé si lo conseguí… ¿te hice daño en algún momento?

Ella le miró seriamente a los ojos y luego le sonrió con ternura:

- No, claro que no… Fue maravilloso. Nunca antes me había sentido así, es como si me sintiera totalmente completa.

- Me alegro Sakura-chan. Yo creo que también me sentí así, feliz por haber podido estar junto a ti. Sakura-chan, igual suena muy raro, pero tú eres la única que consigue que me sienta así, de verdad. Eres mi alma gemela. Me he dado cuenta esta noche.

- Naruto… - a Naruto le encantara que dijera de esa forma su nombre. Lo decía con mucha ternura.

- ¿Conoces esa historia? – Ella negó – Me la contó ero-sennin, demasiado bonita para ser suya. Los seres humanos tenían formas redondeadas: la espalda y los costados colocados en círculo. Contaban con cuatro brazos, cuatro piernas, dos rostros y una sola cabeza. Tales cuerpos resultaban muy vigorosos y concibieron la idea de combatir a los dioses. Los dioses, entonces, planearon un medio para debilitar a los seres humanos: dividirlos en dos. Desde entonces los humanos tuvieron que caminar sólo con dos piernas. Hecha esta división, cada mitad hace esfuerzos para encontrar a su otra mitad.

- Vaya… pero eso sólo es un cuento.

- Seguramente. Pero esta noche creo que he cambiado de opinión – rió.- Ero sennin me dijo lo siguiente. Las almas gemelas tienen los mismos intereses, su atracción no es sólo física o sexual y la ternura ocupa sus instantes y sus miradas. Al verse, sienten una infinita necesidad de abrazarse y besarse y expandir las energías de sus corazones. Ambas desean crecer espiritual e intelectualmente, se incentivan mutuamente por ese crecimiento personal, no existe entre ellas el egoísmo ni la individualidad y tienen el deseo, aunque inconsciente, de llevar a cabo su misión juntos. Se complementan en todos los sentidos...

Sakura escuchaba atentamente. Naruto parecía creer en lo que decía

- Se dan cuenta que aunque separadas han estado buscándose siempre, ahora comprenden el por qué de la espera, por qué la alegría de vivir y por qué los corazones no se cerraron a la llegada del amor, nunca. Sus experiencias pasadas fueron la preparación para el reencuentro. Las almas gemelas se atraen más fácilmente cuando los dos tienen buen humor, son activos, vivaces, conversan largamente, la música los transporta a su lugar original. Buscan el éxtasis y lo disfrutan. Hacer el amor es una experiencia que cobra un inusitado significado y en un indescriptible instante de esa unión, logran reconocer a través de sus ojos, el alma que estaban buscando y entonces... ¡sabrás que esa es tu otra mitad!

- Vaya… - volvió a repetir.

- Yo me he dado cuenta esta noche de que, en nuestro caso, Jiraiya tenía razón.

- ¿Jiraiya-sama pensaba que tú y yo éramos almas gemelas?

- Eso me dijo alguna vez cuando yo le hablaba de ti. Dijo que esperaba que nos diésemos cuenta. Bah, yo no le creía. Tú sólo tenías ojos para Sasuke: Sasuke-kun, esto, Sasuke-kun lo otro… Pero ahora sé que eso sólo era un velo, ¿no?

- Desde luego – no lo dudó ni por un instante.

Naruto no supo si debió añadir:

- Sakura-chan… no ha sido como imaginábamos, ¿verdad?

- No, ha sido diferente.- se sinceró ella – Pero creo que ha sido perfecto. No me arrepiento.

- Supongo que en estas cosas, así como en todo… es cuestión de práctica, ¿no Sakura-chan? – movió con gracia las cejas a la vez que sonreía.

- No sé… - dudó inocente.- Supongo que tienes razón.

- Pues Sakura-chan, yo estoy dispuesto a practicar todo lo que haga falta - le dedicó una mira cargada de picardía.

Sakura se sonrojó mucho escondiéndose en el pecho de Naruto. Mientras tanto Naruto empezó a besarla y a acariciarla con infinita delicadeza. Cuanto más rato pasaba con ella más ganas tenía de practicar. Se puso sobre Sakura de nuevo y la besó a la par que encaminaba la práctica.

La chica lo miró con sus ojos del color de la esperanza. Sakura veía EN Naruto a un Naruto distinto. ¿Dónde estaba aquel niño hiperactivo? Ella sólo tenía encima suya a un hombre… bueno a un adolescente en proceso de maduración. Sonrió. Todo había cambiado mucho.

Naruto empezó a bajar sus besos por el cuello de ella. El chico cogió sus brazos y haciéndola su prisionera los llevó a sus espaldas mientras no paraba de besarla.

- Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, Kakashi-sensei os ha mandado llamar - se escuchó una voz algo fría y carente de emoción.- ¿Así que eso es lo que pasa cuando un hombre y una mujer liberan la… ¡ah sí!, tensión nacida entre ellos?- pareció haber consultado algo.

Sakura se puso tan colorada como un tomate y Naruto tres cuartas de lo mismo. El chico se quitó de encima de la joven y cuando vio al que los había interrumpido no se lo pensó. Lo iba a matar, por imprudente, indiscreto, indecente, cotilla, chismoso, inoportuno y por ser él.

Sai estaba sobre la ventana analizándolos. Lucía una de sus sonrisas extrañas y parecía estar anotando algo en un cuaderno.

- ¡SAI! ¡TE MATARÉ! – Naruto saltó de la cama.- ¿Es que no te han enseñado a interrumpir como a todo el mundo, llamando a la puerta, o algo as?

- No, ¿cómo se hace?

- TE JURO QUE TE MATO- saltó de la cama dispuesto a cumplir su promesa.

Sin embargo Sai se quedó muy tranquilo. Tenía la mirada puesta en él. Concretamente en una parte de su cuerpo.

- ¿Así que tu pequeño pene cuando está erecto se usa para liberar la tensión entre un hombre y una mujer? ¿Cómo?

De todas las defensas la mejor resultó ser esa. Naruto se quedó boquiabierto ante lo que había soltado Sai. El rubio se quedó pasmado. Rígido como una estatua griega que había sido congelada justo antes de atacar a su enemigo. Naruto se escondió con las sábanas sus partes fulminando con la mirada a Sai. Luego rugió.

- ¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA CON MI PENE, ES QUE NO SABES HABLAR DE OTRA COSA, DATTEBAYO?

Incluso con tanto escándalo Naruto pudo percibir la risa de Sakura.

- ¿Y a ti que te resulta tan gracioso? ¿El pene de Naruto? – preguntó Sai, con inocencia.

- ¡MI PENE NO ES GRACIOSO NI PEQUEÑO, DATTEBAYO! ¡DÍSELO SAKURA-CHAN! ¡DILE LO QUE PUEDE HACER!

Sakura se empezó a reír a carcajada limpia. Era extraño. Naruto nunca juraría haber escuchado reír a su compañera. Sólo por eso se calmó y explicó con claridad.

- ¡Vete a la mierda! – le dijo enfadado - ¡Ya iré cuando estemos listos!

- Se lo diré así a Kakashi.

- No espera… - pero Sai se fue. Naruto enfadado juró - Cuando me lo encuentre sabrá lo que significa el verdadero dolor. Pienso matarlo.

Sakura no paraba de reír. Naruto estaba ofendido por la aptitud de ella.

- ¿De qué te ríes Sakura-chan, dattebayo?

- Naruto… - no paraba de reírse – Sai, ¿siempre te habla de lo mismo? – Estalló en un sinfín de risas.

- Sí, dattebayo- respondió desganado.- Me voy a ducharme.- añadió malhumorado.

Naruto salió enfadado del cuarto donde tan feliz había sido. Todo por culpa de Sai. Lo mataría. Entró en el cuarto de baño y comenzó a ducharse con agua caliente.

Estaba muy enfadado. Reírse de su pene. Y sobre todo reírse de su pene delante de Sakura. Era tal el enfado, que no se dio cuenta de que Sakura se había introducido en la ducha con él y lo abrazaba, sólo se percató de su presencia cuando al darse la vuelta, el agua de la ducha los mojó a ambos. Él se sonrojó un poco y ella le dijo al oído:

- A mí no me parece que sea pequeño.

Naruto la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Tras aquello, Naruto se arregló, al igual que Sakura. Era muy halagadora esa confianza que de repente habían tomado. Naruto y el resto de sus ANBU (entre los que estaba Sakura ahora) asistieron a la ronda final del examen. Las semifinales y la final del gran enfrentamiento directo. Había dos ninjas de Konoha, algo que le enorgullecía, pero lo que más le gustaba es que Konohamaru fuera uno de los finalistas.

Los combates fueron acción en estado puro. Sin duda, habían llegado hasta allí los mejores. Los exámenes de chunnin era una forma de demostrar el poder de las aldeas y los ninjas de Konoha demostraban lo evidente, que puede que no fueran tantos como los de Kumogakure, pero eran mucho más hábiles. El combate de Konohamaru fue uno de los más largos y de los más emocionantes.

Se enfrentó a un ninja del País de la Hierba, uno de los pocos de los pequeños países con el talento necesario para llegar hasta allí. Konohamaru hizo un despliegue de sus mejores técnicas. Naruto le había aconsejado al Señor Feudal del País del Fuego que prestara atención en el nieto del Sandaime y así lo pudo comprobar al mirar al palco de honor, dónde estaban los Señores Feudales y sus dignatarios.

Incluso Naruto tenía que reconocer, que Konohamaru había prosperado mucho. Tenía catorce años y era tan bueno como él con su edad. Ya dominaba el katon y empleaba el rasengan. Naruto le hubiera encomendado su aprendizaje a los sapos de la Gran Montaña de no ser porque Konohamaru quería suscribir su contrato de invocación con los monos, al igual que todos los miembros del clan Sarutobi y tal como tenía intención de enseñarle a su pequeño primo Masaru.

El combate llegó a su fin tras un sinfín de movimientos, de fintas, de ataques, de un espectáculo de taijutsu y de unos cuantos ninjutsus asombrosos, entre uno de ellos, el pequeño gennin había utilizado uno que era de Asume, como bien identificó Kakashi. Desde luego, aunque perdiera la final, para Naruto, Konohamaru iba a ascender a chunnin. Konohamaru se proclamó vencedor. Demostró su honorabilidad cuando se acercó a su rival y le tendió su mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie. Naruto se vio reflejado en aquel acto y se emocionó al ver como Konohamaru le intentaba imitar.

El Hokage se levantó de su asiento y gritó llevado por la euforia:

- ¡BIEN KONOHAMARU! ASÍ SE HACE, DATTEBAYO!

- ¡Naruto, compórtate! – Le recordó Sakura.

- ¡Ok, Sakura-chan! Pero es que ha sido genial ¿Viste ese rasengan? ¡Yo se lo enseñé!

- Sí, Naruto. Venga, asiéntate, intenta demostrar que eres imparcial.

El torneo terminó enfrentando a Konohamaru y a un ninja de Kirigakure. Fuego y Agua anunciaban todos. Si la semifinal fue impresionante, aquel combate bien podría calificarse como de legendario. No parecían meros gennin, eran auténticos chunnin ambos. Las apuestas estaban divididas entre Norikito de Kirigakure y Konohamaru de Konoha. No había un claro favorito. Mientras que todo el mundo alababa la gallardía de Konohamaru, todos reconocían las impresionantes del que estaba llamado a convertirse en un gran ninja.

La final arrancó con unas palabras del Tsuchikage en las que les felicitó a ambos. Eran el orgullo de sus aldeas y de sus países. Les dijo que lo importante no era ganar, sino luchar por una causa justa y que ser derrotado no implicaba haber perdido. Se puso a sí mismo como ejemplo, pues había perdido contra el propio Madara y al final habían ganado la guerra. El Tshuchikage les deseó suerte y un justo combate a los dos.

El combate empezó y se prolongó durante unos diez minutos de máxima intensidad. Ambos contrincantes lo dieron todo, aunque desgraciadamente, Kirigakure se llevó la victoria. Konohamaru había perdido buena parte de su fuerza al luchar contra su rival de Kusogakure. Sus ataques eran más lentos. Le costaba defenderse y parecía cansado. Los ataques de su rival, en cambio eran difíciles de parar. Naruto animaba como un loco a su amigo, olvidando cualquier consejo sobre la imparcialidad que le había dado Sakura.

En los últimos ataques físicos, Konohamaru se vio superado. Norikito estaba fresco y el agua vencía al fuego. Pegó tal empujón al gennin que lo empotró contra el suelo. Éste no pudo levantarse. Había perdido. ¡O eso fue lo que todos creían hasta que el cuerpo de Konohamaru desapareció convirtiéndose en humo! Un kage bushin no jutsu.

Naruto se quedó sin respiración. Toda la grada también. "No puede ser…"

De repente, rompiendo la tierra, Konohamaru salió del suelo y le devolvió a su adversario un potente gancho que terminó derribándolo. Naruto vibró de la emoción, casi estuvo a punto de llorar. Así fue como él ganó a Neji. Nadie esperaba aquel contraataque. No se contentó con un mero gancho. Apareció detrás de su rival y le dio una patada fuerte. Luego utilizó más clones y comenzó a golpearle. No le quedaba chackra. Le quedaban las agallas de su amigo y hermano, Naruto el Hokage. Le empujó hacia el aire dándole fuertes puñetazos y entonces en el aire gritó:

- ¡Gran golpe de Naruto Uzumaki! – y le remató de una fuerte patada.

Todos los espectadores rugieron de alegría por la victoria del miembro del Clan Sarutobi. Había ganado Konohamaru, quien se llamaba así por la propia Konohagakure. Naruto era el primero que estaba celebrando mientras decía invadido por la euforia

- ¡ES MI HERMANO, ÉSE ES MI HERMANO, YO LE ENSEÑÉ TODO LO QUE SABE!

No se dio cuenta cómo Sakura le miraba y sonreía. Para Naruto era muy importante aquello. No sólo era aceptado y querido por los demás aldeanos. Había gente dispuesta a imitarle. Le hubiera tenido un hermano al que guiar (él que ni tenía padres) y Konohamaru le hacía sentirse así. Lo más importante es que Naruto sentía como el camino de su maestro de nunca rendirse era heredado por otros. Tenía unas ganas terribles de bajar y darle un abrazo o cualquier cosa que hicieran los hermanos mayores. Se contuvo.

La victoria fue celebrada a lo largo del día y al final del mismo, los señores feudales nombraron chunnin a sus favoritos. Obviamente, Konohamaru ganó el ascenso. Por la noche Naruto invitó a todos los gennin de Konoha y a los nuevos chunnin a una cena. Realmente invitarlos era una palabra muy generosa, los invitaron los fondos del Hokage. Durante la cena Naruto tomó la palabra y pronunció un sencillo pero elocuente discurso en que les dijo que la Voluntad de Fuego era intensa en ellos y que incluso los que no hubieran logrado su meta, habían defendido a Konoha y eran un orgullo para él. Los gennin le miraron realmente asombrados. No era Naruto el que hablaba era un auténtico Hokage, heredero de las enseñanzas de todos sus antepasados.

- ¿Es necesario exterminar toda una aldea? – concretó Mikono.

- Es necesario matar a los descendientes del Sabio – respondió su interlocutor.- Te lo cuento porque aún creo que nos une un vínculo. No requiero de tu permiso.

- ¿Por qué no me matas a mí? Yo soy descendiente del tercer hermano.

- Tú no supones una amenaza. Una aldea que ha vivido alejada del mundo moderno, esperando a que lleguemos para oponerse a nosotros y aún guarde sus enseñanzas sí.

- ¿Os apropiaréis de ellas? ¿Un arma para dominar el mundo? Akatsuki y Shuha son lo mismo, por lo que veo.

El agua de los estanques resonaba por todo el palacio de la Geisha. No era frecuente que le visitara. Ya no. De eso hacía mucho tiempo, cuando correteaba por los jardines. Sólo venía excepcionalmente para utilizar los servicios de alguna de sus prostitutas. Para ella era muy doloroso, pero aún así le amaba profundamente.

- Es ésa nuestra voluntad. Nos diferenciamos en que Akatsuki respondía a los delirios de Madara Uchiha. Nosotros queremos la paz y un renacimiento del mundo. Nuestros ideales son justos.

- Pero no vuestra forma de lograrlo. No puedo creerme que tú me hables así. Yo te trasmití todo el amor que tu hermano no ha tenido - la Geisha le llevó una mano a su rostro con un maternal afecto y lo acarició. Su cabello negro no siempre fue así. – Esos ojos, ¿quién te los puso?

Él no respondió. No quedaba nada de la persona a la que recordaba.

- Mi hijo dio su vida por ti. No desperdicies nuestro sacrificio – le pidió muy triste.

- Ellos ni siquiera supieron qué habían traído al mundo. Quizás no debisteis sacrificaros. Ahora seriáis felices. Creasteis un monstruo al darme la vida.

- No. Tú eres igual que él. Yo veo la luz en ti. Eres un Uzumaki, al igual que yo. Shin te ha corrompido. Es él quien ha nublado tu mente, quién te ha trasladado todo su dolor y toda su maldad.

Siempre que le decía aquello parecía dudar. Luego sus ojos volvían a recuperar su misma expresión gélida y oscura. Ya no estaban llenos de alegría como los recordaba.

- Puede ser. Pero ahora comparto sus metas. Él fénix ha de ser liberado. Tú mejor que nadie debe saberlo. Sin su poder, este mundo se destruirá.

- Pero hay otras formas. Si se lo explicaras…

- No serviría de nada. Shin debe ser el nuevo Sabio y eso sólo pasa por volver a traer a la vuelta a los dos titanes. Él nunca aceptaría eso. Él cree en el poder de la humanidad.

- Juubi y Fennisuku – completó ella.

- Sí. Sin embargo, tus antepasados hicieron bien su trabajo y no será posible acceder a los lugares indicados hasta dentro de siete años. Por eso hemos de acabar con los guardianes que aún queden.

- ¿Por qué matasteis a Mifune-sama, el samurái?

- Masamure quería el poder en su país para poder conspirar contra las grandes naciones. A cambio nos entregaría el mapa.

- ¿Por qué accedisteis? Podías habérselo quitado…

- Masamure es un idiota, pero sirve bien a nuestros planes. Cuanto más logren sus intentos por conseguir el poder centrar la atención de los Kage, con mayor libertad podremos actuar. Es lógico.

- ¿Conseguiréis lo que os proponéis de esta forma?

Nanaitsumi se puso la máscara de siete rostros y se levantó. No dijo ni sí ni no. Ella ya lo sabía. Había venido para contarle qué había ocurrido con Sakura, Orochimaru y Naruto. Ella le había preguntado por los planes de la Secta. Los sabía todos, él se los contaba siempre. Le gustaba mantenerla informada. No sabía si era por hacerla sufrir viendo como intentaban destruir el mundo que conocían o porque de verdad creía en ella. Podía mandarle una carta a Sakura y advertírselo, pero ella, Mikono Uzumaki no le traicionaría.

- Adiós, madre. Procura no interferir en nuestros asuntos o me veré obligado a matarte. Sabes que no disfrutaré, pero que tampoco vacilaré.

Nanaitsumi se fue. No. Aquél no era su nombre.

Un mes después de los exámenes de chunnin, a finales de agosto, Naruto estaba sentado en su despacho. Aquella noche iba a ser muy especial. Lo tenía pensado desde hacía casi un mes, desde la mañana en la que Sakura y él despertaron juntos.

Sakura había comenzado a preparar su ingreso en el cuerpo de jounnin. Aunque era el Hokage quien los nombraba, había unos exámenes objetivos que debían pasar ante la asamblea de los mismos, pero seguro que le encantaría la noticia.

Konoha se estaba recuperando por fin y todo parecía volver a la normalidad, incluso el extraño caso Fennisuku, muerto desde hacía más de un mes. Ni siquiera los espías que tenían en el país del Hierro daban aviso de lo contrario y eso que entre ellos se encontraba el infalible Sai (por eso y como castigo por meterse con su pene le decía Sakura para reírse de él). La puerta se abrió de repente y por ella entró Shizune

- ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Están atacando Izuno!

- ¿Izumo? ¿Quiénes?

- Acabamos de recibir un mensaje. El ataque empezó hace un día.

- Están bajo nuestra protección. Hemos de acudir en su ayuda. Yo mismo iré. Reúne a un equipo. ¡Ya!

- Naruto-kun, ¿lo ves prudente?

- ¿Quién atacaría una aldea de leyenda sólo conocida por nosotros?


	15. Capítulo 14: Yuna

**CAPÍTULO XIV: YUNA**

Naruto cayó al suelo de rodillas, totalmente abatido y queriendo gritar.

El equipo especial que había formado, compuesto por Yamato, Rock Lee, Tenten y Kiba tardado poco más de media jornada en prepararse y salir hacia Izuno. Era un equipo especialmente formado para defender la pequeña aldea, pero no tendría que ser puesto a prueba. Habían fracasado antes de comenzar. Izunogakure ya no existía.

Había sido erradicada de la faz de la tierra. No quedaba nada de lo que un día antes había sido conocido la aldea de la Roca de la Madre Tierra. Era una pequeña aldea perteneciente al país del Fuego, aunque poco tenían que ver con las costumbres de los habitantes. Había vivido en paz, aislada de todo el mundo protegida por la gran montaña a cuya sombra se encontraba. Era el Monte Doukazam, pero como decían los escritos de tal lugar, era el sitio en el que la tierra les había dado cobijo como una madre.

Izuno era una aldea pequeña, quizás, no con más de mil habitantes. Se decía de sus habitantes, que no eran shinobis, los mejores invocadores, hasta el punto de que muchos de ellos eran llevados a Konoha para ser instruidos allí, como fue el caso del Comillo Blanco, el padre de Kakashi. Durante cien años habían mandado aprendices y dinero a Konoha a cambio de su protección.

Se decía, que ya desde mucho antes del nacimiento de Konoha, Izumo se encontraba en ese lugar. El nuevo mundo les obligó a adaptarse, muy a su pesar, y aceptaron la protección del Hokage a cambio de un regular tributo, que a día de hoy se seguía cobrando. Sin embargo, había sido destruida.

Naruto apenas conocía de su existencia. Cuando asumió su cargo le explicaron algunos lugares que rendían amistad a Konoha en forma de tributos. A cambio, los ninjas de Konoha se comprometían a protegerlos. Era un pacto antiguo, que ya no tenía sentido. La aldea había sido completamente reducida a la nada. La gran montaña que se alzaba por encima de sus cabezas era el único testigo de lo que allí había ocurrido.

El joven Hokage apretó los puños con rabia y frustración. No quería que sus hombres le vieran llorar, pero no podía evitarlo. Recordaba el dolor que había sentido al ver su amada Konoha destruida por Pain. Cuando él miraba aquella apocalíptica escena, sabía claramente que la naturaleza no había actuado la causante.

El chackra era aún muy intenso. Naruto podía sentir cómo la propia naturaleza estaba asustada. Donde sus acompañantes solo veían ruinas y fuegos todavía no apagados, él podía percibir muchas más cosas. Era de noche y de noche salían los fantasmas.

_"Naruto, ¿no lo sientes?" _– le preguntó Kurama.

- Sí, la batalla ha terminado no hace mucho – habló en voz alta para que todos le escucharan.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes, Naruto-kun? – le preguntó Rock Lee.

Naruto se agachó. Cerró los ojos y empezó a reunir la energía natural.

- No es momento para que te pongas a hacer el tonto por muy Hokage que seas – le reprochó Kiba. Akamaru ladró para apoyar a su amo.

- Callaos – pidió Tenten. Luego aclaró - está pensando.

Más que pensando. Naruto se encontraba en un lugar en el que no había estado desde hacía tiempo. El interior de su alma. Había cambiado mucho. Ahora todo era una prisión de luz, pero seguía siendo una prisión para el Kyuubi. En su interior estaba Kurama, tumbado y aburrido. En la gran puerta de metal todavía aparecía el sello.

_"¿Crees que no ha sido casual? _– le preguntó al bijuu.

_"Debe haber alguna relación con lo que pasó en Uzushiogakure _– adivinó sus pensamientos.

_"Tienes razón, Kurama. No veo ningún motivo para que nadie quisiera atacar esta aldea"_

_"Exactamente, puede que no lo veas, pero existe" – _respondió enigmático.

_"¿Cuál es entonces?" - _le exigió saber.

Kurama cerró los ojos, cansado, un gesto típico de él.

_"Naruto, al igual que en ti puedo sentir el chackra del Rikodou, en esta aldea noto la fuerza de su chackra, del chackra de los que han muerto"_

_"¿Son sus descendientes?"_

_"Es muy probable. Eso explicaría la especial protección que les dio Hashirama."_

Efectivamente, tras el pacto de ayuda mutua, Hashirama Senju siempre se preocupó por aquella pequeña aldea. Muchos fueron los ninjas que alguna vez viajaron hasta Izuno para pasar una temporada en la que proteger a los aldeanos. El propio Shodaime Hokage había dejado en su testamento la obligación expresa a sus sucesores que mantuvieran la protección de la aldea. El Nanadaime Hokage parecía haber fallado.

_"Ahora no te preocupes por eso, Naruto. Hemos de encontrar la solución"_

_"¿Hemos?_

Naruto empezó a brillar como una ígnea estatua de fuego. En el modo Kurama podía revivir ciertas experiencias siempre y cuando no permanecieran muy lejanas en el tiempo.

- La gente huía. Corrían hacia el templo – explicó.

Estuvo a punto de marearse al percibir tantas emociones, todas ellas negativas: miedo, dolor, resentimiento, desconocimiento, terror, pánico, aversión, venganza… Eran los sentimientos de aquellos que abandonaban el mundo sin saber por qué lo hacían. Pasarían a convertirse en fantasmas que vagarían por aquel lugar eternamente preguntándose qué ocurría, por qué había ocurrido. Era una sensación tremendamente desagradable, pero Naruto pudo seguir la pista, pudo vivir todo aquel día en el que Izuno había desaparecido.

Todo era un caos. Habían comenzado el ataque hacía pocas horas. La gente corría asustada al templo del interior de la montaña. Miles de almas iban hacia lo que sería su fin. Los guardianes de la aldea habían mandado su petición de auxilio a Konoha. Sabían que no llegarían a tiempo para defender la aldea, pero quizás sí que podrían encontrar a los supervivientes.

Naruto se agachó y detectó las huellas. Eran desordenadas y muchísimas y todas ellas conducían hacia el interior de la gran montaña. Pero no todas, pudo ver las pisadas de una mujer, no mayor de treinta años, que huía en dirección opuesta. Naruto se dio la vuelta. Al darle la vuelta casi se pudo sentir derribado por las decenas de fantasmas que corrían en dirección a la montaña. Todos sus miedos se concentraban en dos extrañas figuras que estaban siendo contenidas por los guardianes, los que eran llamados invocadores.

- Ahí pelearon los invocadores – anunció hacia las ruinas de la entrada, una gran puerta roja, o mejor dicho, lo que había sido una gran puerta.

Los aldeanos de Izuno no eran llamados los invocadores por algo. No recibían la misma formación que los shinobis de las grandes aldeas o de otros países. Ellos lo llamaban el arte de la oración, aunque en el fondo se reducía al ninjutsu. Podían invocar cualquier criatura. Se decía que en el interior de la Gran Montaña estaban recogidos más de cien pergaminos de invocación, aunque escondidos de tal forma que sólo sus habitantes podían encontrarlos.

Naruto podía revivir la pelea que habían mantenido contra dos extraños, a quienes sólo podía ver envueltos de oscuridad. Los invocadores emplearon sus mejores técnicas. La aldea se convirtió en un campo de batalla entre aquellos dos personajes desconocidos y decenas de fabulosas criaturas traídas de otras realidades.

- La batalla se volvió realmente cruenta.

Sus compañeros estaban asombrados ante esa capacidad. Lo cierto es que Naruto la empleaba porque Kurama se lo había dicho. Podía detectar la maldad, pero también tenía esa asombrosa capacidad.

De entre las sombras de la noche apareció el recuerdo del hombre al que Naruto había escrito como nuevo Hokage poco después de asumir su cargo renovando el pacto de protección: el Gran Protector. En el modo Kurama no podía ver nada más que los chackra que aún quedaran en el ambiente y siempre y cuando hubieran sido intensos. La pelea que había tenido lugar en Izuno reunía aquellos dos requisitos. Pudo ver claramente al Gran Invocador. No podía ser considerado como un Kage, pero sí como uno de los mejores conocedores del ninjutsu de invocación. Asumía el liderazgo de la aldea para tratar con extraños y era el máximo responsable, en cierto sentido era como cualquiera de los grandes kages. Aunque su misión era la de proteger al Gran Invocador, algo parecido a un Señor Feudal, aunque sin ningún tipo de poder.

El fantasma del Gran Invocador atacó a los desconocidos. Uno de los mayores combates que Naruto había visto tuvo lugar en aquel sitio. ¡Quién lo diría! Por las perturbaciones en la naturaleza, Naruto había deducido que se trataba de dos usuarios del raiton y el doton muy poderosos.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Naruto? – le preguntó Yamato.

- Aquí lucharon el Gran Invocador y dos extraños.

Los dos extraños seguían sin mostrar todo tu poder, pero incluso pasada ya la masacre de la aldea Naruto sentía la oscuridad que manaba de sus corazones. Desgraciadamente, el anciano invocador no fue rival para tales enemigos. Luchó con honor y con fuerza por salvar su aldea, sus sentimientos eran muy intensos, tanto que aún quedaba su recuerdo en aquella zona. Sin embargo, todo resultó inútil al enfrentar a aquellos dos.

- Eran usuarios del doton y del raiton – les explicó – Kiba mira a ver si podéis seguir su rastro – ordenó, sabiendo que no serviría de nada.

Naruto se volvió a concentrar. La maldad de los dos atacantes podía ser descrita en una sola palabra: pecaminosa. Era sucia, ruin, escalofriante, desagradable y aterraba. Naruto no sentía miedo. De hecho, estaba empezando a desear encontrarlo. No tuvieron piedad. Entraban casa por casa y mataban a cualquiera que pudiera haberse quedado escondido. Tanto si lo encontraban como si no, le prendían fuego. Cualquiera que les hacía frente era derrotado al instante.

El Nanadaime Hokage se mareaba a medida que iba reviviendo tal oscura y sádica experiencia. Podía sentir a los moribundos. Podía sentir como su vida se les escapaba impotente viendo su aldea destruida. Miedo. Muerte. Destrucción. Fuego. Humo. Sangre. Ceniza. No hacían prisioneros y disfrutaban de la muerte, en especial el usuario del raiton. Quería que parasen o se iba a volver loco. Tenía que detenerlos…

Akamaru ladró sacándole de su experiencia tan traumática.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Akamaru ha encontrado algo!

Naruto también lo sentía. ¡Vida!

El perro y su amo comenzaron a quitar los escombros con rapidez. _"Daos prisa, está viva, hay una superviviente" _pensó antes de unirse a la excavación. Finalmente pudieron encontrar el cadáver de una mujer y el de su hija que lloraba, que llamaba a su madre. No tendría más de dos años. Sólo repetía "mamá". Naruto la cogió y sintió la necesidad de abrazarla. Le dijo:

- Tranquila pequeña, somos amigos.

- Somos shinobis de Konoha, estamos aquí para protegerte – añadió Rock Lee, tan expresivo como siempre.

Ella seguía llorando insistiendo en ver a su madre, pero la mujer había muerto protegiéndola. Había sido una de las pocas que había conseguido esconderse. El incendio de su casa le había pillado desprevenida y había muerto protegiendo a su hija. Era la misma mujer que había huido en dirección contraria a la multitud.

- Somos amigos. No llores, por favor… ¿Cómo te llamas, dattebayo?

La niña negó con la cabeza.

- ¿No tienes nombre? – Preguntó Tenten.

Ella asintió.

- Pues eso no puede ser. Nosotros somos Naruto, Hokage de Konoha, Yamato-taicho, Cejotas, Tenten, Kiba y el perrito es Akamaru – Akamaru ladró apoyando a Naruto - ¿Por qué no tienes nombre?

La pequeña se encogió de hombros. ¡Claro, era difícil que una niña lo supiera!

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Dos – enseñó la mano entera.

- ¡Qué mayor y qué valiente, dattebayo! Pues no puedes seguir sin nombre… ¿Alguna sugerencia, chicos? – se dirigió a sus amigos.

Estos negaron. Naruto miró al cielo. Había una preciosa luna llena como otro de los pocos testigos de la matanza de la aldea de Izuno.

- Pues te llamarás Yuna-chan.

- Yuna – le corrigió Tenten.

La niña rió. Le gustaba aquel nombre. Naruto se la dio a Rock Lee:

- Naruto, ¿por qué hemos de hacernos cargo de ella? – le preguntó Yamato.

- Yamato-taicho, soy el Hokage. Mi deber era proteger la aldea. Mira a tu alrededor. ¿Quieres un Hokage que falló a su promesa? - "Una de tantas" dijo pensando en Sasuke.- Mientras Yuna-chan esté viva, Izuno y toda su gente lo estarán. Soy el último de los Uzumaki y sé lo que se siente, pero crecí en Konoha y la puedo llamar mi hogar. Konoha protegerá Izuno dándole a la pequeña Yuna un lugar donde vivir.

- Me parece muy loable, pero puede que haya supervivientes, quizás podamos dársela a alguien de la aldea, no debemos anticiparnos.

- No queda nadie vivo…

Todos miraron al suelo, tristes por aquellas palabras.

- Sin embargo, vamos a ir al interior de la Montaña. El chackra de los dos desconocidos se pierde en el Monte Doukazam. Kiba y Tenten, vosotros vendréis con Yamato-taicho y conmigo. Hemos de averiguar qué escondían en este lugar para que tan poderosos enemigos hayan decidido destruirlo.

- ¿Y yo Naruto? – preguntó el mejor discípulo de Maito Gai.

- Cejotas, tú, protege a Yuna-chan con tu vida. Es la única superviviente de la aldea de Izuno. Es nuestra misión para con ella que llegue a Konoha y encuentre un hogar.

Naruto pensaba que su madre debía de haberse sentido así. Kushina le había dicho que fue duro para ella llegar a un lugar desconocido que luego terminó amando como su hogar. Él quería que la pequeña Yuna se sintiera así desde el principio. Se lo debía a Izuno.

El Hokage volvió a adoptar el modo Kurama.

Los dos desconocidos se encaminaron hacia la montaña. A su paso acababan con todo. El usuario del raiton había liberado una poderosa tormenta que lanzaba sus iracundos rayos hacia el suelo. Naruto sentía su corazón encogerse a medida que avanzaban. Siguieron el rastro del chackra hacia el interior de la montaña.

Los símbolos de la batalla eran allí mucho más evidentes. Aquellos dos personajes habían liberado un poder inmenso en las salas del interior del monte.

- Esto es horrible – dijo Tenten.

- Fue una masacre – corroboró Kiba.

- ¿Quién podría demostrar tal brutalidad? ¿Quién haría algo así? – preguntó Yamato, sabiendo que de nada servía hacerse esa pregunta. El mal ya estaba hecho.

Los cadáveres aún sangraban. Las salas estaban llenas de los aldeanos muertos de Izuno. No habían hecho distinciones. Niños, ancianos, mujeres, hombres,… les había dado igual. Habían acabado con todos y cada uno de ellos. Parecía que Yuna-chan sería la única superviviente.

Lo peor era ver sus rostros. Eran fríos y macabros bustos esculpidos con la imagen de una persona al morir trágicamente: gritaban, sus ojos estaban exageradamente abiertos y miraban al infinito.

- No les dejaron defenderse – les explicó Naruto mientras revivía todo aquel recuerdo. El chackra era muy intenso. Hacía poco que la batalla había terminado en aquel lugar

- ¿Cómo puedes saber todo eso? – le preguntó Tenten sorprendida.

-Utilizando este poder puedo sentir acciones pasadas siempre y cuando sean recientes. Dos extraños decidieron masacrar a las gentes de Izuno por alguna extraña razón. Luego se adentraron allí – Señaló hacia una puerta gigante protegida por dos estatuas de dragones – Kiba, Tenten, buscad supervivientes.

- Dudo que los haya – se opuso serio Kiba.

- Es una orden, limítate a cumplirla – le recordó Yamato.- ¿Entraremos adentro? – preguntó averiguando las intenciones del Hokage.

Naruto estaba muy impresionado con Yamato. Le conocía realmente bien. Era un buen amigo, un gran capitán y un excelente y leal subordinado. Había confiado en él para esta misión por esas tres razones. Por ésas y por otra más que sólo ellos dos y Kakashi sabían. "¿Sería aquello lo que buscaban?" pensaba ahora cada vez más seguro de conocer la respuesta.

- Sí, Yamato-taicho. Tú y yo. Por alguna extraña razón estos dos enemigos sólo utilizaban el douton y el raiton. Esperemos que con mi futon y tu mokouton podamos vencerles.

- ¿Están aquí? - exclamó Tenten.

- No lo sé.

- Yo quiero luchar – dijo el miembro del Clan Inuzuka.

- Entonces cumple con tu misión, Kiba.- le reprochó el capitán.

- Buscad supervivientes – repitió sabiendo que no los había, no los sentía – y luego buscadnos en el interior.

El Hokage y el usuario del mokouton dejaron a sus compañeros explorando las salas interiores.

El Gran Monte Doukazam era una montaña en cuyo interior albergaba una ciudad, donde inicialmente habían vivido los aldeanos de Izuno. Las salas exteriores eran el lugar donde vivían el resto de los ciudadanos. Las salas interiores, construidas en la profundidad de la montaña eran de acceso restringido, como bien había sabido Naruto cuando fue informado de la existencia de tal aldea. Era el lugar donde se decía que escondían sus jutsus y sus reliquias y que solo tenían la obligación de mostrar al Hokage. Ahora era el propio Kage quien exploraba aquellos pasillos, pero para buscar a los asesinos de Izuno.

La verdad era que Naruto sentía una gran ira a medida que iba avanzando y descubriendo como había sido. No habían tenido prisa sus enemigos, incluso cuando seguramente imaginaron que Konoha vendría en ayuda. Habían entrado en todas y cada una de las salas. Las habían destrozado. Si había gente la habían matado, si había tesoros se los habían llevado o los habían destruido. Aquellos dos enemigos no eran ninjas. Los shinobis actuaban en las sombras intentando disimular su presencia. Estos les habían dado igual. No habían dejado a ningún testigo salvo las estatuas de dragones y las esculturas de ninjas ataviados en pesadas armaduras.

El largo pasillo terminaba en una puerta. Estaba totalmente destrozada. Naruto pudo ver cómo la entrada estaba custodiada por la estatua de un desconocido ninja en cuyo pecho aparecía gravado el rinnegan con un kanji como pupila:

声

- Voz – leyó Yamato.

- Yamato-taicho, todo lo que ahora veamos sólo podrá saberlo Kakashi-sensei. Es una orden.

- Entendido, Naruto.

Al penetrar en la gran sala los dos se sorprendieron. Era una gran estancia circular, de más de cien metros de altura. Estaba sostenida por columnas cuyas tallas eran fabulosas bestias y en el centro de toda aquella sala había un gigantesco monstruo derrotado.

Era un gigantesco dragón-serpiente de ocho cabezas. Cada una de las cabezas tenía su propio cuerpo, un serpenteante cuello que conectaba con el tronco principal. Cada cabeza contaba con dos largos brazos escamados y una máscara de rostro demoníaco que simbolizaban los cinco elementos, el yin, el yang y el yin-yang.

- Si no lo veo no lo creo. Es Orochi.

- ¿Orochi de Orochimaru?

- No, la gran serpiente-dragón de la Cueva de las Serpientes. Aunque…

- Está muerta. Ha sido derrotada – anunció Naruto.

El cuerpo de Orochi estaba bañado por un inmenso lago de sangre negra como una noche sin luna. Le habían realizado sendos y poderosos cortes en cada uno de los cuellos. Además podían ver como en el suelo aún estaban las marcas de un sello de invocación, cuyo centro era un altar… ¡un altar donde estaba Sakura!

- ¡Sakura-chan! – gritó alarmado mientras corría hacia el lugar.

- ¡Naruto, espera, puede ser una trampa! – le advirtió Yamato.

El cuerpo de Sakura estaba bocabajo. Los sellos de invocación que habían traído a Orochi al lugar nacían de su cuerpo. Le dio la vuelta y respiró aliviado. No era Sakura. Tenía el pelo del mismo color. Era también joven, vestía un kimono blanco con flores del cerezo y en su espalda pudo observar el distintivo de su clan una corona rosa. Sin embargo, no era Sakura. Su rostro era mucho más redondo y tenía la nariz respingona. Tenía los ojos marones mirando al vacío con la fría expresión de terror de todos los muertos de aquel lugar. Llevaba recogido su cabello en un estilo antiguo y una peineta de oro la peculiar forma del kanji "voz". Aquello la mostraba cómo la auténtica el Gran Invocador, o mejor dicho, la Gran Invocadora (no creía recordar que le hubieran dicho aquello). No sentía en ella el chackra de Sakura. Le cerró los ojos. "El parecido, ahora que la observo, no es tanto." Pensó. Naruto volvió a utilizar el modo Kurama para poder averiguar qué había ocurrido.

Los dos atacantes arrastraban a la joven medio muerta de su larga caballera. Podía sentir cómo se había resistido, aunque había resultado inútil. La sala estaba imbuida aún por el chackra de Orochi y de los dos extraños. Naruto sintió cómo la tiraban al altar y utilizaban su propia arma, un gran báculo para rematarla. Al hacerlo habían liberado a Orochi

- Invocaron a Orochi tras matarla, pero para qué la mataron aquí – dedujo Yamato sólo con estudiar el cuerpo, sin utilizar la técnica de Naruto.

- En esta sala se esconde el secreto.- le respondió el Hokage.

La pelea fue formidable. La gran serpiente no tuvo ninguna oportunidad desde el principio. Era lenta y pesada y el usuario del raiton rápida y ágil. Únicamente les había puesto en serios problemas al emplear toda su fuerza al inicio del combate. Las ocho cabezas habían atacado a la vez desplegando toso su poder. Sin embargo, el usuario del douton liberó una demoníaca cantidad de chackra, no comparable a la del Kyuubi, pero igual de aterradora.

- Ahora lo entiendo todo.- Con suma delicadeza cogió el cuerpo de la Gran Invocadora y lo apartó. Mientras limpiaba la sangre del altar le dijo.- Aquellos dos tenían tanto o más poder que los líderes de las aldeas. Tal y como temíamos vinieron por los secretos de Izuno, que ni nosotros conocíamos

- ¿Los jutsus de invocación?

Naruto negó. Luego leyó la inscripción del altar:

- El quinto hermano ató a Orochi. Sólo con la sangre de sus hijas podrá el peregrino avanzar.

- _Senpō: Mokuton: Shinsūsenju – _terminó de leer Yamato.

- Eso es lo que buscaban, los secretos del Shodaime Hokage – concluyó Naruto.- Me temo, Yamato-taicho, que la paz ha terminado. Estamos librando una nueva guerra contra un enemigo que no sabemos quién es. No podremos defendernos si seguimos actuando así Si queremos que salgan a la luz tendremos que actuar en las sombras nosotros.


	16. Capítulo 15: La petición

**CAPÍTULO XV: LA PETICIÓN**

Naruto apagó el despertador de un golpe, aunque Sakura ya lo había escuchado.

Era sábado, sábado diez de octubre. Los sábados eran el mejor día de la semana porque se despertaba al lado de Naruto tras una intensa y divertida noche. Sus padres ya sabían que no dormía en casa los viernes y los sábados. No les había dicho qué eran exactamente ella y el rubio, porque ni ellos lo sabían. Se amaban y disfrutaban el uno del otro. Se podría decir que eran novios, pero no lo habían hablado.

- Sakura – había dicho Kizashi cuando les contó que estaba enamorada de Naruto – eres una kunoichi de alto nivel. Has participado en una guerra y has viajado por el mundo. Has cambiado. Pareces distinta.

- He vivido muchas experiencias.

- Sí desde luego. Eres un orgullo para tu padre y para la aldea, dominar el senjutsu de las babosas, algo que ni siquiera logró la Godaime Hokage.

- Gracias, papá.

- Aunque sé que eres mayor, un padre siempre verá a su hija de la misma manera: como su pequeña princesita. Quiero que sepas que quiero conocer a Naruto bien. Será el Hokage pero tiene que ganarse mi respeto para poder estar contigo.

- Kizashi, nuestra hija ya es mayor. Además quiero recordar que tú y yo…

Su padre se había puesto muy colorado.

- Era distinto, nosotros…

- ¿Éramos nosotros? Amor mío, tu hija ya se ha vuelto una mujer. Tú eres shinobi, deberías ver cómo ha cambiado y Naruto es parte de ese cambio. Sólo te voy a decir una cosa como tu madre que soy: Sakura usa condones, que ya habrá tiempo para formar una familia, ahora disfrutad de vuestra juventud.

Sakura se ruborizó al escuchar aquello. Su madre era mucho más liberada para hablar de tales temas. Su padre era un bromista empedernido, pero el sexo era un tema especialmente puntilloso para él.

- Hablaré con Naruto para que os conozcáis. No es cómo creéis que es, pero...

- Sé que es un buen hombre. Como tu padre que soy, me siento muy avergonzado de mis actos. Fui uno de los que siempre despreciaron a Naruto. Fui un estúpido y sólo empecé a reconocerlo cuando nuestro hogar fue destruido, de hecho, según nos has contado, gracias a él seguimos vivos…nosotros y toda la aldea.

- Papá, Naruto es el mejor Hokage que Konoha podría tener y es la mejor persona con la que podría estar. Todo lo que hizo fue para que yo le aceptara. Él es demasiado bueno, nunca admitirá que te disculpes por algo que no considera como una ofensa. Ése es Naruto.

- Ese chaval me cae bien, tenemos que conocerlo.

- Está muy ocupado como Hokage…

- ¿Y los sábados? – preguntó su madre

- Los pasamos juntos... Prometo buscar un día.

El diez de octubre fue el día señalado, el día del cumpleaños de Naruto. Le iba a dar esa sorpresa. Quería que tuviera una cena en familia y de paso sus padres podrían conocerle.

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde la mejor noche de su vida. Nunca la olvidaría. Había extrañado mucho a Naruto durante su largo periplo. Había soñado con aquel reencuentro en muchas ocasiones y más después de su batalla contra Orochimaru, pero llegado el momento, se había echado para atrás, invadida por el miedo.

Sakura había tenido mucho miedo al inicio de aquella noche. Para ella había sido muy extraño convertirse en una mujer. Naruto había cambiado mucho. Estaba mucho más alto y mucho más fuerte. Había podido sentir su fuerza y temía que le hiciera daño. También tenía miedo de no estar a la altura y de aburrir a Naruto. Sintió pánico cuando Naruto se quedó desnudo, imaginando que lo que vendría después le sería muy doloroso. Había escuchado que siempre la primera vez era muy difícil para una chica, pero necesariamente tenía que haberla.

Sin embargo, Naruto la amaba y el miedo y las dudas de aquella noche habían desaparecido cuando los dos se unieron, una y otra vez hasta que los dos llegaron al clímax. Para Sakura fue la mejor sensación. Aquella noche tal y como luego le explicó, Sakura se sintió completa. No podía describirle todos sus sentimientos pues algunos eran tan personales que eran difíciles de decir mediante palabras. Cuando Naruto se puso encima de ella y la cogió de las manos mientras entraba en ella fue como si de repente estuviese en otro mundo en el que sólo existían ella y Naruto. Cuando el joven Hokage la devoró a besos, ella deseó que nunca terminara queriendo que aquello fuera eterno. Cuando se unieron, una de las muchas veces, quiso que nada les separara.

Naruto le había dicho, uno de los días en los que se despertaban juntos, que para él era un gran esfuerzo llegar junto a ella. Decía que le volvía loco y que si no fuera porque quería que los dos disfrutasen aguantaría poco. Aunque poco era un concepto muy indeterminado. Naruto había ido cogiendo práctica y su poco estaba en una hora, algo realmente bueno y agotador la vez. Habían descubierto lo feliz que se sentían después de aquello así que mantenían aquellos nocturnos y pasionales encuentros tantas veces como habían sido posibles, aunque haciendo caso del consejo de su madre.

A Sakura le encantaban los sábados y los domingos. Se despertaban juntos, abrazados, a menudo ella antes que él. Conocía a Naruto. Por esa razón, aún despierta, fingía dormir, para que él lo hiciera antes y creyese que la custodiaba durmiendo. _"Es una mentirijilla piadosa justificada" _se decía. Naruto era un chico con un gran corazón. Había tenido una infancia muy dura y tenía un gran amor en su interior. Era muy protector con ella, hasta el punto que si fuera otro ya le habría mandado a la mierda. Sin embargo, ella sabía que Naruto se sentía bien tratándola con esa dulzura tan especial. Siempre, tenía algo bonito que decirle, o una caricia o una de sus bonitas sonrisas.

Usualmente, tenía Naruto que preparar el desayuno, lo llevaba a la cama y allí desayunaban. Al principio era muy extraño porque solían hacerlo o desnudos o en ropa interior, sin haberse duchado, solamente en presencia del otro. Luego les parecía de lo más normal, hasta el punto que en una ocasión tiraron la bandeja en un arrebato de pasión mañanera. Sakura había intentado preparar el desayuno un día, se habían pasado después una hora en el baño con el estomago rebotado. Aunque incluso eso era bonito para los dos.

Después de aquello era cuando solían ducharse. Los dos juntos. Si no fuera porque el agua la tenía que pagar Naruto, que era muy cuidadoso con su paga, está podría estar casi otra hora encendida. Aprovechaban la situación y remataban la mañana por segunda o tercera vez. Sakura tenía que reconocer para sus adentros que le encantaba Naruto, todo en él en su conjunto y sobre todo cierta parte de su cuerpo. Al principio era fascinación por el descubrimiento, por la novedad, después fue más bien… bueno, le gustaba mucho.

Aquél sábado tan especial, en el que tenía pensado intentar fingir que se había olvidado de Naruto, el Hokage la terminó despertando. Los sábados Naruto trabajaba. Sakura no, ella lo hacía el resto de la semana en el Hospital, era una jounnin médico. Naruto y la asamblea de jounnin lo habían reconocido. Sin embargo, ahora que la paz imperaba y la amenaza de Orochimaru había desaparecido, sus servicios eran menos necesarios. Se encargaba de la creación de una escuela de formación de ninjutsu médico, pero los preparativos estaban siendo agotadores.

Como acostumbraba, el Hokage empezó a acariciar su pelo. Sakura hacía tiempo que se lo hubiera cortado, pero Naruto le había confesado que le gustaba mucho que lo tuviera así y que cuanto más largo mejor. "A veces, hacemos muchas tonterías por satisfacer a la otra persona". Sakura lo tenía muy bien ensayado. Empezaba a abrir los ojos lentamente y luego le lanzaba una mirada tímida. Naruto le dijo en una ocasión:

- Si estás despierta y quieres hacerme creer que estás dormida, por lo menos hazlo bien, dattebayo – luego se rieron los dos. Lo cierto es que otras veces, Sakura se volvía a quedar dormida fingiéndolo. De hecho, solía pasar cuando Naruto le acariciaba el pelo.

Solía dormirse apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de él. Le gustaba oír su respiración y el latido de su corazón. Era otoño y habían tenido que empezar a utilizar alguna manta después de su noche de pasión para no coger frío, aunque a Sakura sólo le bastaría con el cuerpo de Naruto y la calidez tan agradable que desprendía.

- Buenos días, Sakura-chan. – Le dio un beso en la frente. Aquello le encantaba. Desde que Naruto le había dicho eso le encantaba su frente.

- Buenos días, Hokage-sama – le respondió con una sonrisa.

Naruto se agachó para besarla. Aquella noche el chico había dormido con camiseta y ropa interior debido al frío. A Sakura y a Naruto les gustaba que la chica usara las camisetas de manga corta como pijama. Ambos encontraban muy apetecible aquella ropa, aunque se refrenaron. Los sábados había trabajo que hacer para el Hokage.

- Me temo que hoy no vamos a poder desayunar en la cama. Reunión con el alto mando…

- ¿Con el alto mando? No creía que fuera necesario acabada la guerra - rebatió.

- Trámites protocolarios que tanto gustan a Shizune, dattebayo – rió.

Sakura había observado cómo había cambiado Naruto en lo que a su cargo se refería. Tras volver de Izuno, Naruto había dejado a la pequeña niña Yuna con Hotaru Takaeru, un jounnin que había perdido a sus dos hijos en la guerra y que le había prometido que cuidaría de la pequeña como si fuera su hija. Naruto había asumido el compromiso de convertirse en el futuro instructor de la niña, si ésta pasaba las pruebas y se convertía en gennin.

Aunque Sakura intuía que había algo más que preocupaba a Naruto. Actuaba igual que siempre. Seguía igual de alegre y extrovertido, pero la responsabilidad con la que afrontaba sus tareas… No se trataba de las aburridas tareas burocráticas que había aprendido a agilizar mediante el empleo del Taju Kage Bushin No Jutsu. Había algo mucho más importante que le tenía preocupado.

- Naruto, te veo preocupado – le dijo en una ocasión

- ¿Sí? Vaya – se rió - Pues no sé por qué. Tengo la suerte de estar enamorado de la chica más guapa de todo Konoha, y seguramente de todo el País del Fuego – fue su evasiva respuesta.

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

- Por supuesto, si de verdad ocurriera algo cómo para que tuviera contártelo te lo diría. Tú eres mucho más inteligente, conseguirías dar con la respuesta – le sonrió. Sakura conocía esa sonrisa. Era la que siempre había esgrimido cuando hablaban de Sasuke y él le decía que volvería con ellos, era la sonrisa de: "tengo que ser fuerte por Sakura-chan".

Sin embargo, siempre que mantenían esa conversación, Sakura no podía averiguar nada más.

- ¿Esta tarde estás libre? – le preguntó Naruto mientras se ponía el pantalón del pijama. Hacía algo de frío esa mañana.

- ¿Para qué? – "¿Me fastidiará la sorpresa?" pensó asustada. Había estado planeándolo todo.

- Bueno, había pensado que como hoy cumplo dieciocho años podríamos dar un paseo solos tú y yo por los alrededores de Konoha. El bosque en otoño es precioso. Después había pensado en cenar un buen ramen en el Ichiraku y terminar la noche en casa, ya sabes…

El "ya sabes" para Naruto detrás de las palabras cama o casa era pasar una auténtica noche de pasión y posiblemente todo el día siguiente. Los domingos serían el mejor día de la semana para Sakura de no ser porque al siguiente día era lunes y los lunes marcaban el inicio de la semana, semana en la que no estaban tan juntos como querían. Los domingos, sin embargo, eran un gran día. La joven pareja no salía de casa, bueno, de la casa que tenía asignada el Hokage, aquel día. A Sakura le encantaba la pasión que demostraba Naruto, tan llena de vida y amor.

- No es mal plan.

- ¿Qué me vas a regalar? – le preguntó sonriendo.

- Esta noche lo sabrás…

- Eso suena bien… ¿Ino te ha vuelto a enseñar alguna…?

- ¡Naruto!

- Voy a hacer el desayuno. ¿Qué hago hoy, dattebayo? – dijo para sí mismo en voz alta.

Sakura salió de la cama y cogió una toalla del cajón de siempre. Mientras se encaminaba a la ducha, escuchaba como Naruto empezaba a hacer la cama. _"Lo cierto es que es un cielo"_ – pensó.

- ¡Voy a hacer para desayunar tortitas! – le gritó mientras que Sakura se duchaba.

Sakura recordaba como en muchas ocasiones el joven rubio se metía en la ducha con ella y mientras la masajeaba, le frotaba la espalda, la besaba o simplemente se duchaba con ella la miraba con sus ojos admirando su cuerpo. Eso hacía que se sintiera bien consigo misma.

En una ocasión Naruto le dijo:

- Eres hermosa. Me gustaría quedarme con esta escena para siempre, pero no sería justo, porque eso impediría que viniesen más y mejores que ésta, dattebayo.

Aquel día la puerta se abrió. Escuchó como tiraba la ropa al suelo y se metía en la ducha. Al principio a Sakura le impresionaba ver a Naruto desnudo. No era lo mismo sentirlo en la noche, en mitad de la pasión y el deseo, que en frío. Era bastante impactante sobre todo de cintura para abajo. "Y eso que ni siquiera tiene ganas" pensó divertida. Se dio la vuelta y le dio un abrazo.

- Tenemos cinco minutos mientras se calienta la leche antes de que hierva y se salga.

- Reserva fuerzas para esta noche. Te tengo preparada una sorpresa…

- Eso no ayuda – dijo canturreando.

La leche hirvió y Naruto agotó todas sus fuerzas. Cuando salieron de la ducha, Naruto tuvo que ponerse a calentar de nuevo la leche y limpiar la cocina. Por suerte, las tortitas estaban riquísimas. Era un gran cocinero. Sakura le había pedido a su madre a que le enseñara a cocinar para alguna vez impresionar a Naruto. De momento estaba aprendiendo y era muy difícil para ella.

Se despidieron con un beso y Sakura se puso manos a la obra para prepararlo todo. Le iba a venir bien marear la perdiz paseando por Konoha, aunque necesitaría la ayuda de alguien.

En una oscura celda a cientos de kilómetros ahí, Nanaitsumi estaba reunido con los otros miembros de Shuha.

- ¿Era necesario tal despliegue de medios, Yasashi? – le preguntó la pereza. La máscara de siete rostros tenía esa asombrosa y diabólica capacidad. Cada uno de los rostros podía hablar expresando el ánimo que le correspondía.

- Hemos cumplido con tus órdenes, maestro.- le respondió Dijiste: destruid Izuno, que no quede ninguno de sus habitantes con vida.

- ¿Por qué recuperasteis el jutsu de la estrella Kinboshi?

- No será necesario que retrocedamos para volver a recuperarlo dentro de siete años. Derrotamos a una de las cinco maldiciones. Eso pone de manifiesto que somos los dignos herederos del Sabio.

- Nintai, eres tan idiota como Yasashi. Naruto ahora está detrás de nuestros pasos – dijo la ira de Nanaitsumi – Os he dicho que no hemos de forzar nuestro enfrentamiento, ya llegará.

- Son cinco las llaves como cinco son las estrellas: Kinboshi, Mokusei, Dosei, Imori y Kasei – dijo la voz de una mujer.- Si tenemos una de las llaves, ¿no es mejor así?

- Shin ha esperado durante mucho tiempo, no le importará esperar más – replicó otro.

- ¡Guardad silencio! –Exigió la soberbia de Nanaitsumi – Si hemos obtenido la primera llave, nada se puede hacer para evitarlo. Hemos de actuar con más cuidado.

- Nanaitsumi-sama, - dijo Masamure - ¿puedo sugeriros algo?

El señor de los Siete Rostros se quedó mirándole con sus siete pares de ojos. Finalmente dijo la envidia:

- Habla.

- Si queremos discreción, hemos de acabar con esta falsa paz basada en las mentiras de los shinobis. Hemos de conseguir la paz mediante la renovación que la Secta traerá al mundo. Si seguimos las enseñanzas del Sabio, traeremos la paz de la misma forma que él la trajo. Acabemos con su paz y podremos actuar con tranquilidad.

- Es una buena sugerencia – admitió la envidia – Pero creo que debemos esperar. Estamos arriesgándonos mucho. Masamure, Naruto sospecha de ti y si averigua tus secretos eso le conducirá ante nosotros.

- Creéis que podría averiguar quiénes somos sólo por mi relación. ¡Es imposible que un Hokage tan débil pueda relacionarme a mí con los ocho miembros restantes!

- Tu vanidad será tu perdición – destacó la soberbia.- Shin-sama me ha ordenado que nos dispersemos. Requiere de mi presencia.

- ¿Qué haremos hasta entonces? - preguntó una voz femenina con falsa modestia.

- ¿Vosotros? – respondió Nanaitsumi – Esperaréis mis órdenes. Dejad que se olviden de nosotros y dejad que no piensen en que todo cuanto sucederá es porque así yo lo he planeado.

Se pusieron en pie. Seguían estando a oscuras, como siempre que se reunían.

- La noche será larga, pero pronto amanecerá – se despidieron como parte de su ritual.

Nanaitsumi desapareció mientras que su cuerpo se desintegraba.

Las luces volvieron a darse. No quedaba ninguno de los asistentes, a excepción de Masamure. Se quitó su túnica blanca con un sol dorado y salió para reunirse con sus hermanos samuráis. Aunque le habían prohibido actuar, no quería decir aquello que no planeara la caída del mundo shinobi. Ésa era su misión como el Jefe de los Samuráis.

Naruto salió del edificio del Hokage. Sakura le estaba esperando desde hacía un rato. Faltaban un par de horas para que anocheciera, así que podrían dar su paseo, mientras que Sakura ya tenía preparado todo.

Al verlo vestido de Hokage, le pareció el hombre más guapo del mundo. El chico le había confesado que si llevaba aquella capa era porque su padre había vestido así. Para Sakura fue una auténtica revelación saber que el Yondaime Hokage era el padre de Naruto, aunque por otro lado lo veía bastante lógico. El más poderoso shinobi era hijo del legendario Hokage que sacrificó su vida por la aldea.

Cuando se vieron se saludaron con un beso.

- Estás preciosa, Sakura-chan, pero ¿desde cuándo es la chica la que espera, dattebayo?

Para la ocasión, Sakura se había vestido con un kimono de seda naranja, decorado con motivos florales marrones, muy otoñal. Acompañaba aquella prenda tradicional con un obi de color blanco, como todas las jóvenes que no estaban cansadas

- No te preocupes. Me ha sobrado tiempo y he dicho: voy a ver qué tal le va y así luego no perdemos tiempo viniendo tu a casa.

- Me gusta cómo suena eso de "a casa". Parece como un hogar, ¿no, dattebayo? – sus ojos parecían vibrar de la emoción.

- Bueno vamos dar ese paseo.- le sonrió. Sakura sabía que a Naruto le encantaba verla feliz y ella realmente lo estaba, quizás fuese uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Anduvieron por una de las calles principales, mientras que iban levantando los comentarios de otros aldeanos y de muchos ninjas. La gente solía pararlos y saludarles. Naruto tenía razón en quejarse de tanto oír: Naruto-sama o Hokage-sama. Aunque él cerraba los ojos y se reía llevándose la mano a la nuca y se despeinaba. Naruto era demasiado humilde, a sus padres le encantaría.

Después, Naruto la guió por el bosque inmenso que rodeaba Konoha y que le daba nombre a la aldea. Los árboles estaban preciosos vestidos de oro, carmesí y marrón como la misma tierra a medida que se iban desnudando a la espera del invierno. El otoño había comenzado hacía poco, pero era una de las estaciones más cortas. Los árboles eran gigantescos y Sakura pensó que cuántos niños habrían escalado los mismos o los habrían utilizado para practicar su control del chackra.

No tenía ni idea por dónde caminaba, pero le gustaba pasear con Naruto agarrada de su brazo. Todo el mundo les miraba con buenos ojos y decían lo evidente: "que vaya dos novios más apuestos", "que alegría por el Hokage", "se ven muy bien"; y otros halagos que sonrojaban a Naruto. Lo cierto es que actuaban como novios pero todavía no se lo habían dicho así mismos. Era lo que le ocurría a todas las parejas, eran las últimas en darse cuenta.

Naruto parecía que la conducía a algún sitio en concreto. A ella le daba igual, a partir de que anocheciera tendrían que volver a casa. Mientras que andaban iban hablando. Naruto la ponía al día de toda la semana. Aunque los viernes era el día en el que se veían, por lo general solían aprovechar para recuperar el tiempo perdido durante la semana y si hablaban era para decirse que se querían o contarse anécdotas. Él la hacía reír mucho. La semana y la vida cotidiana la dejaban para cuando comían o paseaban como en aquella ocasión.

- Bueno, aquí está.

Se habían detenido en una casa. Estaba en ruinas, aunque pudieron ver como recientemente habían comenzado las obras de reparación. Estaban todavía quitando los escombros y analizando qué elementos podían ser reutilizados. Naruto la guió de la mano hasta un sepulcro con un símbolo del Clan Uzumaki.

- Esta era la casa del Clan Uzumaki – dijo señalando a las ruinas – La casa donde mi madre vivió y donde vivieron mis antepasados. He estado meditándolo estos últimos meses, dattebayo.

"Se ha puesto nervioso, ¿qué me quiere decir que le pone tan nervioso?"

- Esto sonaba mejor en mi cabeza, dattebayo… Pero te lo voy a decir: ¿te gustaría vivir aquí conmigo cuando la casa sea un hogar y… seamos una familia?

- Naruto… - "ay Dios, no me irá a decir…"

- Sakura-chan – el chico la cogió por las manos – Igual me estoy pasando de rápido y si te molesto te pido perdón, dattebayo, pero yo ya me he dado cuenta de que tú eres la mujer de mi vida y que sólo quiero estar contigo. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – La chica pudo escuchar como tragaba saliva.

- Naruto… - consiguió responder tras un minuto de pausa – no es que no quiera, pero, ¿no es demasiado pronto?

- Sakura-chan yo también lo he pensado, pero también creo que si nos queremos desde siempre no veo ningún impedimento en que nos casemos y comencemos a crear una familia.

- ¿Pero es sensato que nos casemos y tengamos hijos con una amenaza como a la que nos enfrentamos?

Naruto durante un segundo la miró serio. Luego volvió a sonreír.

- Tú no te preocupes por ese misterio del caso Fennisuku. Yo le encontraré respuesta, pero quiero saber si quieres casarte conmigo, si de verdad quieres que formemos una familia.

Sakura le miró y vio a un chico que se había vuelto un hombre. Esperaba ser ella esa mujer.

- Quiero formar una familia contigo, Naruto. Pero tengo miedo. La paz que creemos que hemos ganado parece que apenas se sostiene. No quiero traer a este mundo a un niño que tenga que volver a sufrir los horrores de la guerra. ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

- Sí, pero tú no entiendes lo que yo te estoy diciendo. Sakura-chan, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño, ni a ti ni a nuestra familia. Soy el Hokage, pero mis padres, mis maestros y mis amigos confiaron en mí la misión de guiar este mundo a un sitio mejor. Eso es algo que tendré que hacer, pero desgraciadamente no creo que pueda solo. Te necesitaré a mi lado y quiero tenerte al lado como mi esposa y algún día quiero legarle esta misión a mis hijos, de los que yo quiero que seas su madre.

- Naruto eso que piensas es muy bonito. Gracias por confiar en mí, pero yo nunca podría soportar un peso así, yo no soy tan fuerte.

- Si te estás negando es porque no sabes lo fuerte que eres, Sakura-chan. Puede que no tengas tanto chackra como yo o que tus técnicas no sean las más poderosas, algo que es bastante cuestionable teniendo en cuenta de quién has aprendido. Pero tú tienes otro tipo de fuerza y yo lo sé, la fuerza que tiene una mujer para proteger a sus seres queridos, una fuerza mucho mayor.

- Naruto… quiero ser tu esposa, aunque eso no significa que nos tengamos que casar mañana mismo. Mis padres todavía están digiriendo que estamos juntos – se rió – Esto nos convierte en…

- Novios – dijo él sonriéndole.

- Novios – aceptó ella – Naruto…

Él pareció saber lo que iba a decir y por ello le interrumpió:

- Te quiero

Naruto se acercó hasta ella y cogió su rostro con suma delicadeza, como él sólo sabía hacer. La miró con sus ojos azules como el cielo que vibraban de la emoción. Se acercó a ella y se inclinó. Sakura se puso de puntillas y se unieron en un profundo e inocente beso. Sakura se dejó abrazar por Naruto, sintiendo a la vez

- Y bien: ¿quieres que vayamos a comer al Ichiraku?

- Había preparado una cena en casa. Yo cociné.

El Hokage la miró y sonrió nervioso. "Al menos, intenta disimular que soy tan mala cocinera, pero se va a llevar una sorpresa, espero"

- ¡Eso es genial ¡Qué hambre, dattebayo!

Sakura se rió felizmente. Luego le dio a Naruto un beso en la mejilla. Por aquella tontería se puso muy colorado. Luego miraron hacia la que sería su casa en un futuro y la imaginaron. Desgraciadamente, todavía no sabían todos los avatares que les sucederían. No sabían que mientras intentaban ser felices, el enemigo se preparaba para liberar en el mundo un poder que desconocían.

Partieron hacia la casa de Naruto. Caminaron sin decir nada, Sakura con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Naruto. La noche se les fue echando encima pero al final, con los primeros rayos de una luna en cuarto menguante llegaron a su casa.

Todo estaba muy oscuro. Sakura sonrió. Tenía que estar listo. Esperaba que no fallara. Si se hacía bien sería el día más feliz para Naruto.

Al mismo tiempo que encendían la luz una masa gritó

- ¡SORPRESA!

Incluso Sakura se asustó al verlos a todos: Ino, Shikamaru, Choyi, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee, Tenten, Sai, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Konohamaru y los padres de Sakura. Le doy las gracias mentalmente a Ino y a su madre. Las tres habían estado trabajando para que saliera todo así. Naruto empezó a llorar tras unos instantes de sorpresa mientras decía:

- ¡Chicos, sois los mejores, dattebayo!


	17. Capítulo 16: Preparando una boda

**CAPÍTULO XVI: PREPARANDO UNA BODA**

_2 años después._

Faltaba menos de un mes para el gran día.

Sakura ya estaba harta de esperar. Naruto también, aunque él se quejaba más. Sakura le respondía: "si has esperado toda una vida, un mes no es nada". Se casarían el veintiuno de marzo, el día en que llegara la primavera.

Desde que se habían prometido habían vivido uno de las mejores etapas de su vida. La paz era maravillosa y disfrutarla juntos era mejor aún. El joven le había contado a lo largo de esos dos años muchas cosas aunque una había marcado en especial a Sakura: la historia de Kushina Uzumaki, la madre de Naruto. Tras oírla Sakura había aprendido dos cosas. Una era la importancia del amor que había hecho feliz a Kushina incluso siendo un Jinchuuriki y otra era que ella también quería que Naruto se sintiese así. De hecho, tras saberlo, no había día en que no lo intentara. Incluso él se había dado cuenta, aunque no le molestaba.

A pesar de haberse prometido hacía dos años, oficialmente, sólo hacía un par de meses que Naruto le había pedido la mano a su padre, un día bastante especial.

Fue el día de año nuevo. Kizashi y Mebuki les habían invitado (una invitación sin posibilidad de rechazo) a una comida familiar por el año nuevo. Todos los años solían organizarla ellos, pero no sólo con los padres de ella, sino con Kakashi-sensei, Sai, Konohamaru y todos sus amigos que no celebraban el año nuevo con sus familias. En aquella ocasión, sus padres les habían pedido que acudieran solo ellos dos: "será algo más en familia", dijeron.

Naruto había congeniado muy bien con sus padres desde la misma noche de su cumpleaños, en especial con Kizashi. Su madre era mucho más seria, aunque Sakura sabía por la forma en que les trataba que apreciaba a su prometido. El joven Hokage parecía muy contento con sus padres. Tenía un don por el que siempre terminaba ganándose el afecto y al aprecio de sus semejantes, algo que la anciana Chiyo-sama de Sunagakure había dicho que cambiaría el mundo, "así sería de no ser por los extraños acontecimientos del caso Fennisuku." Pensó Sakura.

- Sabes, Naruto, me caes muy bien, me gustas para Sakura- se despidió Kizashi, bastante perjudicado tras conocer a Naruto, efecto del sake. Sakura no supo que su padre pudiera beber tanto hasta esa noche.

- Naruto-kun, eres un encanta. Nos agrada que hayas compartido este día con nosotros. Esperamos que podamos seguir viéndonos - su madre se despidió la primera vez con la fórmula "kun", algo bastante respetuoso. Poco a poco, el rubio se había ganado a su suegra.

Lo cierto es que Sakura les había dicho poco antes de que se conocieran, en el decimoctavo cumpleaños del chico:

- Naruto es el hijo del Yondaime Hokage, los dos salvaron la aldea del Kyuubi, hace dieciocho años. Quiero que os olvidéis que es un Jinchuuriki, porque por tal razón, ha sufrido mucho.

- Sakura, Naruto se ha ganado nuestro respeto – le dijo su madre.

- Además, si tú le quiere es lo importante. – Afirmó su padre. - Sakura, Naruto es un gran shinobi, un excelente Hokage, un héroe de leyenda, pero lo que más valoro de él como padre es que es un auténtico hombre que no se desdice de sus palabras.

- Para mí es muy importante, así que quiero que, por lo menos, tratéis de apreciarle.

- Ya le apreciamos, hija – respondió su madre con una sonrisa.

El día de la comida de año nuevo, Sakura fue vestida con un kimono blanco con detalles invernales grises en sus prendas así como con un obi azul. Llevaba su larga melena del color del cerezo suelta. A Naruto le encantaba así su pelo, le había hecho prometer que no se lo cortara hasta que fueran marido y mujer. Naruto, en cambio, fue con las ropas de ninja y la capa de Hokage.

Al contrario que Sakura, Mebuki era una excelente cocinera. Les sirvió auténticas delicias que harían la boca agua de cualquiera. Su madre conseguía no sólo que estuviese realmente sabroso, sino que oliese estupendamente y pareciera bonito. Aunque de vez en cuando, solían pasar alguna tarde aprendiendo a cocinar, la chica era demasiado inexperta aún. Al menos, de vez en cuando ya podía preparar los desayunos, si Naruto la dejaba.

Se sentaron en torno a la mesa. El Hokage dijo antes de ponerse a comer su plato de arroz.

- ¡Ittadakimasu! Seguro que está riquísimo, ka-san

A Sakura le gustaba que Naruto llamara así a su madre y sabía que a ésta también. Lo cierto era que sus padres se comportaban de una manera muy familiar con Naruto. Se podía decir que le querían como a un hijo. Las cosas resultaban así mucho más fáciles. Todos también agradecieron la comida y empezaron a comer el delicioso pato al horno preparado por su madre. A la joven kunoichi le seguía sorprendiendo la voracidad con la que comía Naruto. _"Lo cierto es que me gustan todos estos detalles de él" _pensaba siempre que los observaba.

- ¿Cómo ha ido este año, Hokage-sama? – preguntó su madre bromeando.

- Bueno, ha ido muy bien ka-sam. Por suerte, la paz hace que no se necesite de mí para proteger la aldea y lo más que hago es cumplir funciones protocolarias y entrenar.

- No seas así Naruto, sabes que haces mucho más, por ejemplo,…- iba a hablar de la investigación del Caso Fennisuku

- Vale, sí, también suelo visitar a los niños a la Academia y hablarles de la Voluntad del Fuego.

Sakura seguía centrada en su carrera como ninja médico. Además de ello, junto con Shizune se encargaban de ciertas tareas de Naruto, que no había dejado de entrenar día tras día. En algunas ocasiones, ella se quedaba contemplándole y viendo como seguía procurando estar en forma. Se había hecho con una katana tras su viaje a Izuno, misión de la que nunca quería hablar, ni siquiera con ella, y practicaba con ella. Decía que le gustaba el arte de los samuráis. En otras ocasiones, Naruto la mandaba junto con otros equipos a realizar misiones de vigilancia de fronteras así como a misiones protocolarias.

- ¿Cómo van las obras de la casa? – preguntó su padre.

Desde el pasado verano, los dos vivían juntos en la casa del Hokage y a sus padres no les parecía mal. La casa del Clan Uzumaki estaba casi reconstruida.

- Dicen que para marzo estará lista.

- Eso está muy bien, aunque está algo alejada del centro de la aldea – observó.

- Bueno, así estaremos más tranquilos, dattebayo.

La conversación se estuvo prologando durante un buen rato. Sakura miró a Naruto en un par de ocasiones. No era aquello lo que habían decidió decirles a Kizashi y Mebuki. Ellos iban a pedirles su permiso para casarse. Sakura creía que aquello era una tontería, algo inncesario. Naruto había dicho que tenían que respetar las tradiciones. Ahora o se le había olvidado o le había entrado miedo.

Finalmente, decidió pasar a las llamadas de atención físicas. Le dio un pellizco por debajo de la mesa. Naruto no se quejó pero su cara si que gritó: "¡ITTE!". La miró algo enfadado y al ver la expresión de Sakura, recordó qué es lo que tenía que hacer. Sakura observó cómo se ponía nervioso, su piel se iba poniendo colorada por momentos. "Tan descarado para unas cosas y tan vergonzoso para otras", fue lo que pensó.

- Too-san – llamó a Kizashi.

- ¿Sí?

- Verás, dattebayo… Ya sabes que Sakura y yo llevamos casi dos años saliendo juntos, dattebayo. Llevamos conviviendo juntos los últimos meses. Y bueno, creemos que podemos seguir adelante.

El rostro de Kizashi se puso rojo de la rabia. Entonces exclamó:

- ¡YA ME LA HAS PREÑADO, CABRÓN!

- ¡No, dattebayo! – Luego consideró esa posibilidad y preguntó - ¿No verdad, Sakura-chan?

- Papá, lo que Naruto intenta decirte es que…

- Kizashi-oba-chan,- la interrumpió Naruto – Sakura no está embarazada. Simplemente, hoy que es el primer día del año y aprovechando la comida familiar solo quería pedirte tu bendición y la mano de tu hija, como siempre se ha hecho.

Los padres de Sakura se quedaron quietos como estatuas.

- Yo la amo y ella a mí. Por esa razón queremos empezar nuestra vida juntos como marido y mujer. Queremos casarnos para poder formar una familia y queremos contar con vuestro apoyo.

Incluso la propia Sakura se quedó sin palabras. "Este si es el Naruto que yo conozco" pensó contenta. Naruto era un pésimo orador, o eso decía él. Sin embargo, la joven consideraba todo lo contrario. Quizás pudiera liarse, pudiera emplear muletillas o usar un tono demasiado informal, pero siempre conseguía que los demás creyesen en él y le siguieran. Era el mayor don del Hokage.

Mebuki fue la que tomó la palabra:

- Creo que hablo en nombre de tu padre y en el mío propio cuando digo que estamos contentos por vuestra decisión, ¿verdad, cariño? – le dijo a Kizashi.

El hombre de repente se puso a llorar con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se levantó y salió de la habitación mientras empezaba a decir:

- Mi niña se ha hecho mayor… Hace dos días la llevaba sobre mis hombros y hoy se va a casar. Qué alegría y qué tristeza. No es perder a una hija, es ganar a un hijo. Me estoy haciendo viejo – el hombretón del pelo rosado siguió llorando y alegrándose por el camino. Era una situación un tanto descabellada, para ser sinceros.

- Naruto, disculpa a Kizashi. Aceptamos tu petición y os bendecimos para que forméis una familia. De hecho, estábamos esperando a que dierais el paso.

Naruto y Sakura se miraron y sonrieron muy colorados. Fue tanta la emoción de que todo hubiera salido tan bien que se lanzaron la una a los brazos del otro y se unieron en un tierno y romántico beso, algo que hizo que incluso la seria Mebuki se emocionara. Hacían muy buena pareja, eso lo decía todo el mundo. Todas las mujeres de Konoha decían que el Hokage tenía mucha suerte de estar con una kunoichi tan bella y tan poderosa. Si Naruto era bien conocido y admirado en la aldea, Sakura no se quedaba atrás. Nadie había olvidado su modesta ayuda durante el ataque de Pain y de cómo había organizado los servicios médicos. Eran buenos tiempos y todo el mundo se alegraría de la unión de los dos.

Aunque Mebuki ya comenzaba a pensar, como madre que era, en los aspectos operativos:

- ¿Tenéis pensada alguna fecha?

- Bueno, lo estuvimos hablando hace varios días,- reconoció Sakura- Como la casa iba a estar lista para marzo, queríamos casarnos y estrenar la casa como recién casados el día de primavera.

- Así que para marzo. Es poco tiempo… - observó.

- A mí me gustaría casarme para esa fecha porque los cerezos suelen estar esplendidos por esa época del año y sé que Sakura estará bellísima para cuando acabe el invierno y comience la primavera.

- Eso que dices es muy bonito, Naruto.

- Bueno, con una organización clara y eficiente, lo podremos hacer. Sakura, la boda de una hija es un momento muy importante para una madre.

El padre de Sakura regresó. Se había tranquilizado algo más. Volvió a sentarse. Lucía una gran sonrisa. Miró a Naruto y le dijo serio:

- Tu padre fue un gran hombre y un gran Hokage. Sé que tu le superarás y sé que conseguirás hacer a mi hija feliz. A parte de que supongo que ya estaréis cansados de intentar evitar que Sakura se quede embarazada- Naruto escupió el sake que estaba bebiendo. Generalmente no bebía y si lo hacía era con el padre de Sakura.

Era cierto que Naruto se había quejado alguna vez e incluso a ella le molestaba. Sobre todo porque en algunas ocasiones se dejaban llevar y durante el mes siguiente vivían con el miedo en el cuerpo, no tanto por el hecho de que Sakura se quedara embarazada siendo tan joven y estando soltera como por el propio hecho de enfrentarse a la paternidad. Aunque les gustaba soñar con eso, era eso, un sueño.

- Too-san, no tenemos tampoco tantas prisas, dattebayo.

- Nada, quiero tener pronto un nieto correteando por esta casa.

- ¡Papá! – le regañó Sakura

- No le hagáis caso. Kizashi sólo está demostrando su conformidad.

La joven pareja respiró aliviada.

- Sakura, te tengo que dar esto. – Le entregó un pequeño estuche - Era de la madre de mi abuelo. Lo llevó el día de su boda, según me dijo mi abuelo y se lo entregó a su hijo para cuando tuvieran una hija para que también lo llevara. Tú vas a cumplir las expectativas de tu bisabuela, vaya - se rió hondamente.

- Ábrelo, dattebayo – le pidió muy interesado Naruto.

Así lo hizo. Era un adorno para el pelo, una peineta de metal, bañada en oro blanco. Se asimilaba a la forma del kanji "voz". Sakura lo coció con mucho cuidado y al enseñárselo a Naruto pudo ver cómo éste lo observaba con una expresión indescriptible. Luego le sonrió y le volvió a pedir:

- ¡Póntelo, dattebayo!

Mebuki se acercó hasta Sakura y comenzó a recogerle el pelo. Luego se lo puso.

- ¡Estás preciosa, Sakura-chan! – exclamó.

- Gracias – dijo algo ruborizada sabedora de que estaban sus padres delante.

Tras aquel día comenzaron los preparativos. Naruto se lo había dejado todo a ella. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer salvo que en el momento indicado tenía que decir "si quiero". A ella le hacía gracia su actitud, aunque el resto del día, estaba estresada. Había muchas cosas que hacer y el día tenía muy pocas horas. Su madre estaba ayudándola mucho, pero la mayor parte del trabajo lo tenía que hacer ella. Además estaba la complicada situación de Naruto.

Era el Hokage, por lo que su boda ya se sabía hasta en el País del Agua, había pasado a ser de dominio público, a pesar de sus intentos de que fuera algo íntimo, sólo para ellos. Como consecuencia de ello, ahora tenían que organizar una auténtica boda.

Había que invitar a los Señores Feudales, a los Kages, a los otros miembros de la Alianza Shinobi, a los dirigentes de naciones pequeñas, a todos los gobernadores de las ciudades del País del Fuego y además a los altos mandos de Konoha, a los jounnin que no anduvieran de misión. "Si éramos pocos, parió la abuela" pensaba Sakura.

Además de las invitaciones, estaba la ceremonia. La puta ceremonia, como decía en los últimos días. Naruto andaba cargado de trabajo por lo que rara vez solía llegar a tiempo y ensayar para algo así, cosa que les parecía una estupidez. En una boda debía imperar la emoción y la improvisación, tenían que hablar los corazones, se quejaba Naruto. Ella estaba de acuerdo. Pero eso valdría para una boda normal. Para la boda del Hokage de los Dos Soles, no. Por si fuera poco, los altos mandos del País del Fuego querían organizar una auténtica ceremonia para demostrar el poder de Konoha y del País.

Por otro lado, su futuro marido le había dado la responsabilidad de supervisar las obras de la casa Uzumaki. Antes de ocuparse ella, los constructores, entre los cuales estaba el viejo Tazuna y su nieto Inari se tomaban su trabajo con calma, sin prisa ninguna. Tras una larga conversación con una Sakura al borde de un ataque de nervios la velocidad se había triplicado.

Sakura no tendría más problemas de no ser porque justo en esa época, era cuando más misiones llegaban a la villa, lo que se traducía en trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. A veces se arrepentían de haber dado el paso. Antes de ello, podían pasar los sábados y los domingos metidos en la cama, solo disfrutando el uno del otro. O bien podían pasear. O ir al cine a ver las películas de la Princesa Fuun, que se había convertido en una actriz de renombre. O bien ir a cenar. O bien quedar con sus amigos. Ahora ya no tenían tiempo para nada. NADA.

Ella no quería quejarse. Realmente se trataban de trivialidades y Naruto tenía un problema auténtico con el Caso Fennisuku. No quería darle muchas explicaciones.

- Sakura-chan, claro que confió en ti – le respondió cuando le preguntó que por qué razón no quería contarle nada – Sin embargo, estamos dando golpes de ciego. Nada que a ti ahora deba preocuparte. Sé que puedo contar contigo y cuando tengamos algo de información, te prometo que serás la primera en saberlo – Después de aquello Sakura recordaba otra de las grandes noches de su noviazgo. Agradecía que nada acabara con la pasión de Naruto.

Aunque desgraciadamente, desde año nuevo, aquellas noches no se daban. Por no tener tiempo, apenas podían intimar.

Una noche, a falta de un mes y medio para la boda, Naruto y Sakura regresaron a casa tras un ensayo. Era una de esas noches perfectas. Era viernes y por suerte, ninguno tenía que trabajar al sábado. Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. Sakura tenía que reconocer que Naruto era realmente bueno besándola. Lo hiciera como lo hiciese siempre le gustaba: a veces apasionadamente, otras veces con ternura, en otras ocasiones con delicadeza…

Tiró las llaves de casa al cesto que había en la puerta y la cogió en peso para llevarla a la cama.

- Espera un momento, tengo unas cosas que me aconsejó Ino la otra noche.

- Eso suena muy bien, dattebayo.

Sakura se fue al baño y lo sacó. Lo tenía escondido, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para usarlo, una como aquella. Se había comprado unas esposas para atar a Naruto y hacer otro tipo de cosas. Además tenía una lencería fina y muy exótica, de color negro. Ino le había dicho que eso no fallaría. Tardó más de lo que creía en ponérselo. Por norma general, no solía emplear ropa interior muy compleja. Naruto decía que con su cuerpo perfecto ya tenía de sobra para él. Pero, sabía que con esa ropa no fallaría.

Sin embargo, todos sus ardientes deseos se vieron truncados al encontrarse a Naruto durmiendo. Se hubiera enfadado de no ser porque le entendía. Estaban agotados. Sakura volvía a guardar aquellos juguetes. Se quitó la lencería que le había costado tanto ponerse y finalmente se metió junto a él en la cama. Le arropó y se acurrucó junto a él.

En aquel día, Sakura se encontraba junto con Iruka-sensei organizando las misiones de los nuevos gennin. Aquel tipo de tareas era algo rutinario, pero eran necesarias. Naruto debía estar entrenando.

Sin embargo, no era así. Naruto entró interrumpiendo la reunión.

- Lo siento, Ichiro-sensei,- dijo al jounnin en cargo de tres gennin.- Iruka-sensei – saludó a su antiguo maestro.- Sakura-chan, tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Ahora? – preguntó extrañada.

La expresión de Naruto era muy seria.

- Iruka-sensei, por favor, termina de repartir misiones. Parece que hay asuntos que requieren de mi consejo.- pidió la joven kunoichi.

Sakura le siguió. Alguna vez, Naruto había hecho eso, para robarle un beso y alguna que otra caricia en mitad de la mañana. Era una especie de juego. En aquella ocasión, la chica sabía que era diferente.

- Prepara tus cosas, en unas horas tú y el Equipo 7 vendréis conmigo a la Capital.

- ¿Por qué? Te recuerdo que vamos a casarnos dentro de un mes.

- Voy a convocar una cumbre de los cinco kages y de las aldeas menores. Hemos averiguado quiénes son nuestros enemigos y hemos de actuar conjuntamente. Además, seguro que ya estás harta de tantos preparativos.

Sakura sonrió:

- Cómo me conoces. – Él le devolvió la sonrisa.- Cuéntamelo todo, Naruto.

- Bien, vamos a mi despacho, la cosa va para largo.


	18. Capítulo 17: La Ciudad Capital

**CAPÍTULO XVII: LA CIUDAD CAPITAL**

La capital del País del Fuego se alzaba ante ellos.

- ¡WOW! – es increible asombrado el Nanadaime Hokage.

La Ciudad Capital, como era conocida, era gigantesca. Estaba erigida en el centro del País del Fuego, a los pies de una gran montaña llamada el Monte Taiyô. En la antigüedad, los Señores Feudales habían gobernado desde su solitario castillo construido a las faldas de la gigantesca ciudad.

Sin embargo, con la fundación de Konoha y la unión de los clanes, toda la sociedad había experimentado una auténtica revolución. Había acabado la edad feudal y en torno al castillo comenzó a crearse una ciudad. Todavía quedaba parte de ese pasado en el casco antiguo de la ciudad, pero sin duda, era la gran ciudad lo que tanto impresionaba.

Construidas a horcajadas de un gran río que iba a parar al océano del este del continente, la ciudad se extendía a kilómetros a la redonda, tanto que el antiguo castillo feudal no podía verse desde el punto en el que Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi y Sai se encontraban. Al Hokage le daba igual, era la mayor ciudad que hubiera visto en su vida. El río dividía la ciudad en dos grandes zonas: una al norte, entre el río y el Monte Taiyô y otra al sur, la más cercana a Konoha.

- WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW, es increíble, dattebayo. Es enoooorme, dattebayo.

Tenía razón al decirlo. Tras la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja, guerra de la que Konoha había salido reforzada como una auténtica potencia militar y económica, la ciudad había crecido exageradamente. Se rumoreaba que había más de un millón de personas viviendo allí. Además, tras el establecimiento de la Sede allí de la Sociedad de Países, la organización que intentaría resolver los conflictos entre las naciones pacíficamente, mucha gente se había trasladado. Eran buenos tiempos y la paz hacía que las ciudades crecieran.

El Antiguo Equipo 7 había entrado por la que llamaban la puerta Sur. La ciudad contaba con siete puertas, restos de la muralla medieval que le rodeaba que había sido destruida para responder a las necesidades urbanísticas. Aquellos días la ciudad entera parecía revolucionada, no en vano, iba a tomar lugar allí la Cumbre de los Kages. En un principio, salvo Gaara, el resto se habían mostrado bastantes reacios a acudir al País del Fuego. Naruto les había dado sus palabras de que la amistad seguía moviéndoles y además, anunciarles el peligro de una guerra era demasiado evidente. El Señor del País del Fuego los alojaría a todos en su castillo.

Les esperaba una comitiva compuesta por veinte soldados del castillo del Señor Feudal, además de la heredera. Tras mucho pensarlo, Naruto se había puesto en contacto con la sacerdotisa Shion, del lejano País del Demonio a la que había ayudado a vencer a un antiguo demonio. Le había propuesto al Señor del Fuego que la nombrara como su heredera y éste había aceptado.

Tras aquello, la joven había asumido sus funciones. Naruto llevaba sin verla casi un año, el tiempo en el que tuvo que escoltarla desde su hogar hasta su nueva residencia. Según le había dicho la joven, había aceptado aquella misión porque creía que así se podría trabajar mejor por proteger la paz. Era algo revolucionario si se tenía en cuenta que sólo hombres habían ocupado el trono. Shion parecía dispuesta a acabar con aquellos tópicos machistas. Ahora todo el mundo la conocía como Shion-hime

Al verla, Naruto la encontró especialmente guapa. Había cambiado mucho, tanto como Sakura-chan. Tenía el pelo suelto largo y de color rubio plateado. Sus facciones se habían vuelto más angulosas, terriblemente irresistibles. Sus ojos de color índigo le daban un aire místico y misterioso muy excitante. Naruto sintió a un amigo entre las piernas, algo que le hizo saludar vergonzosamente a la princesa. Vestía con un traje propio de su rango, aunque no llevaba ninguna corona, a diferencia de lo que le ocurrió la vez pasada, cuando la conoció. Shion tenía una belleza mágica, pero Naruto sólo tenía ojos para Sakura.

- ¡Shion!

- ¡Naruto! – le llamó amistosamente. – Sí que has cambiado en este año, ¿no?

- Puede, ser, dattebayo – dijo sintiéndose muy halagado.

La princesa se acercó a él. Luego le abrazó. Desprendía un suave y embriagador aroma flora, como a primavera.

- Estás mucho más guapo. ¿Has vuelto a crecer?

- Puede ser, dattebayo. – se rió como un tonto - Tú también estás mucho más guapa –Pudo escuchar como a sus espaldas uno de sus escoltas crujía sus nudillos amenazadoramente. "Ésa debe ser Sakura-chan".

- Tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente.

Shion se le acercó a la oreja y le recordó una cosa que él había prometido. Aquello puso a Naruto muy colorado mientras negaba exageradamente con la cabeza, casi tanto que estuvo a punto de desmayarse ante la propuesta de Shion. "Debe estar de broma, sabe que me voy a casar". Tragó saliva peligrosamente. "Qué peligro tienen todas las rubias, dattebayo" pensó. Los nudillos de Sakura le recordaron con quién se iba a casar. Antes de responderle ella dijo:

- Verás, me voy a casar con…

- Será mejor que pospongamos ese asunto para un ambiente más íntimo. Hokage-dono, sed bienvenido a la Ciudad Capital. Vuestra delegación ha sido la primera, aunque según sabemos el Raikage llegará pronto. Vayamos a palacio.

Comenzaron a andar por las calles de la ciudad. Llamaban mucho la atención entre los civiles. En una situación así, habrían viajado con ellos otro escuadrón ANBU, sin embargo, se había limitado la escolta de los Kages a tres miembros. Aunque Sai, Kakashi y Sakura escoltaban a Naruto vistiendo los trajes y las máscaras propias de los ANBU, Naruto era bien conocido por todos.

"El Hokage de los Dos Soles" anunciaban los ciudadanos a toda voz. "El Gran Héroe" decían otros. "El Nanadaime Hokage" vitoreaban otros. La fama le precedía. A todo hombre le gustaba su pequeño baño de fama y Naruto no era una excepción. Muchos niños le pedían autógrafos y eso entorpecía su marcha. Naruto era demasiado generoso y se detenía con todos.

Además, le gustaba caminar por la ciudad e ir admirando sus infraestructuras y sus edificios, realmente modernos. Lo que más le llamaba la atención era una gran torre de hierro que se elevaba hasta el cielo y parecía tocarlo con su aguja. Era una gran ciudad y como tal estaba viva. Había un gran gentío por sus calles. Un sinfín de ruidos y un sinfín de olores (algunos buenos y otros malos). La gente caminaba por las calles y parecían no conocerse, al contrario que podría ocurrir en Konoha. El ambiente de la gran ciudad a la pequeña aldea oculta era muy distinto.

Anduvieron por una de sus calles hasta llegar al río. El río era gigantesco, tanto que era navegable. Varios grandes y largos puentes conectaban las dos orillas de la ciudad. Uno era de piedra, el puente viejo. Otros eran de hierro, los puentes nuevos. El olor a puerto impregnaba aquella ciudad.

La uno de los muchos puentes que unía las dos orillas del río. Otra de las cosas que también le llamaba la atención eran los extraños vehículos en los que se transportaba la gente de la ciudad. No eran los carros que podía ver en otros lugares, ni tampoco iban a pie como en el resto de los lugares que había paseado. Los llamaban tranvías y funcionaban con electricidad. No eran ni mucho menos rápido, pero era cómodo. Aunque eso explicaba, pensó Naruto, que la gente de ciudad tuviese cierto sobrepeso.

Recorrieron la zona norte de la ciudad con la misma tranquilidad, pero al final llegaron al castillo. Desde luego, se notaba la influencia de las aldeas ninja. Poco quedaba del antiguo castillo. Seguía siendo un resto del pasado, pero se había adaptado a las nuevas necesidades. Parecía ser que tras la fundación de Konoha, los Señores del País del Fuego habían reformado su hogar hasta convertirlo en un palacio. Era un reducto del pasado, que contrastaba con la gran ciudad de una forma muy especial.

En el corazón de la ciudad se encontraba el palacio imperial o simplemente conocido como el castillo, residencia desde la cual, la familia imperial dominaba el País desde siempre. Los jardines interiores y los edificios de palacio estaban obviamente cerrados al público. Solamente el veintitrés de diciembre (fecha del cumpleaños del Señor Feudal) y el uno de enero con ocasión del año nuevo se permitía el acceso a los jardines para asistir al saludo que todos los años el soberano daba.

Estaba rodeado en todo su perímetro por imponentes murallas erigidas con enormes piedras y fosos donde nadaban cisnes, patos, carpas y otras exóticas especies de río. A los pies de las murallas se extendía la amplia explanada conocida como los jardines exteriores, poblada por más de dos mil pinos que, según decían las leyendas, habían sido plantados allí por Hashirama Senju en ofrecimiento de su amistad al Señor Feudal.

Cruzaron el puente de acceso al palacio. La única zona abierta al público eran los jardines del este, los jardines ubicados en lo que antaño fueron las defensas interiores del castillo y donde se encontraba la torre principal, rodeada por las murallas que constituían el círculo principal de defensa y el segundo círculo de defensa del castillo. La construcción de la torre se completó doscientos años antes de la fundación de Konoha. Era la torre más alta de todo el País del Fuego, con cincuenta y ocho metros de altura. Allí iban a ser alojados tan honorables invitados. No obstante tanto el Señor del Fuego como su nueva heredera realizaban su vida en otras zonas del palacio.

- Hokage de los Dos Soles, es un gran placer teneos en mi humilde morada – fue el ceremonioso y protocolario saludo del Señor del País del Fuego. Su voz sonaba apagada. Había envejecido mucho en dos años, aunque parecía tranquilo tras haber designado heredera.

- Señor Feudal, el placer es mío al contar con tu hospitalidad.- Naruto seguí sin llevarse bien con el protocolo, así que se olvidaba de él con relativa facilidad.

- ¿Os apetece caminar por mis jardines?

- Desde luego, parecen un lugar bonito – "Me gustaría pasear por aquí con Sakura-chan"

Naruto miró a sus escoltas y estos en seguida desaparecieron. Shion y su guardia se marcharon. Naruto y el Señor del País del Fuego comenzaron a andar por los jardines. Eran un lugar realmente bonito, dedicado al agrado del soberano. Según le dijo, solía dar largos paseos por ahí ahora que la princesa se ocupaba de ir asumiendo sus funciones paulatinamente.

- Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento, a mi prometida y a mí nos gustaría pasear por un lugar tan bello.

- ¿Sakura Haruno, no? – preguntó. Naruto asintió.- ¿No es ella vuestra escolta también?

- Bueno, ambos somos shinobis, es lógico que también trabaje en este tipo de misiones. Le confió mi vida ciegamente. Es discípula de la Hokage Tsunade, la Princesa de las Babosas.

- Algo había oído. Creo que ahora es ella quien recibe ese apodo, ¿no?

- Sí – afirmó el Hokage.

- Tenéis los dos mi permiso para pasear por aquí siempre que estéis en mi casa y vuestras obligaciones os lo impidan.

- Gracias, señor – respondió sinceramente Naruto.

- Es lo menos que podemos hacer por el héroe de Konoha – respondió.- Veo que Shion os ha traído aquí como le pedí. Estoy muy satisfecho con ella. Será una gran líder para nuestra nación. Gracias por habérmela propuesto como candidata, aunque siempre me quedará la tristeza de no haberos nombrado a vos.

- Estoy bien como Hokage, dattebayo.

- ¿Cómo va la boda?

- Sakura anda muy liada. Se está encargando de todo. Yo tengo otras preocupaciones.

- Seguro que será una gran ceremonia. Tengo interés en asistir.

Se detuvieron junto a un pequeño estanque y se sentaron.

- ¿Cómo es que habéis convocado a los otros kage? ¿Tan grave es la situación? ¿Por qué no he sido informado de ello previamente?

- Lamento mucho el secreto mantenido. Sin embargo la situación lo requería. Señor, alguien está pretendiendo destruir nuestra paz. Hemos tenido que actuar en las sombras y bajo el mayor secretismo durante estos dos años para poder averiguar quién nos atacaba.

- Vaya… - dijo preocupado.

- Primero fue Mifune-sama, después la destrucción de Izuno

- Qué catástrofe, cierto.

- Tras aquello dejaron de actuar, aunque no de reunirse. Ellos han intentado atentar contra mí y contra los otros kages. Además, la muerte del Señor del País del Viento, también apunta a este grupo. Lo peor es que, Shion y tú sois sus próximos objetivos.

El soberano pareció muy alarmado.

- Tranquilízate, tengo a mis mejores hombres custodiando el Palacio.

- Confío en los shinobis de Konoha, pero eso no ofenderá a los Kages que sólo vendrán con sus tres escoltas.

- Ya han sido informados de esos detalles. Mis hombres nunca entrarán en Palacio salvo que sea necesario. Estamos intentando precisar quiénes son los traidores. Según ha analizado el grupo encargado, la posición de Shion todavía no es tan fuerte como para poder empezar su mandato sin contratiempos. Con vuestra muerte y el ascenso de la princesa, podrían incitar a vuestros vasallos a que cada uno se propusiera como candidato. Podría iniciarse una guerra civil que Konoha no podría parar y que involucraría a todo el continente.

- Pero, ¿quiénes son? ¿Por qué quieren destruir la paz? ¿Es que la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja no les ha impresionado que quieran más?

El Señor del País del Fuego parecía realmente anciano. Lo cierto es que tal y como había dicho Shikamaru, era el mejor momento para intentar prender la llama de una bomba llmada guerra. El soberano de la nación estaba viejo y cansado. No tenía herederos directos y la que había nombrado no contaba con todos los apoyos. Era cuestión de tiempo de que acabaran con su vida para iniciar una guerra en la que Konoha no podría participar sin hacer sangrar el país. Al iniciarse una guerra civil cada aspirante pediría ayuda a Konoha, ésta se negaría y mostraría su apoyo a la legalmente nombrada Shion. Cada candidato buscaría apoyos en el exterior. Podría involucrar a todo el continente.

- Según descubrieron mis hombres, son una organización llamada Shuha.

- Otros Akatsuki.

- Eso creemos, aunque sus objetivos todavía nos son un misterio. Está integrada por diez miembros: Orochimaru, quien fue derrotado por Sakura Haruno, ocho completos desconocidos y…

- ¿Y?

- Tenemos sólidas sospechas de que Masamure, el Jefe de los Samuráis se encuentra detrás de todas estas intrigas. Mis hombres le relacionaron pronto con los miembros de Shuha, aunque aún no hemos podido descubrir quiénes son, tan sólo sus nombres. Su líder es un desconocido enmascarado llamado Nanaitsumi. Los otros miembros aún no tienen nombre…

- ¿Nanaitsumi dices? Eso en la lengua antigua quiere decir siete pecados. Curioso nombre. Al igual que Shuha, que significa secta… ¿Demasiado religioso?

- Es interesante… - reconoció Naruto.- Además de ella parece que sus fondos son ilimitados. Nuestras pistas hablan del Banco de Los Placeres como su principal acreedor. Esto refuerza nuestra teoría de que podían prestar todo el dinero que hiciera falta a los golpistas para contratar los servicios de cualquier aldea.

- ¿El Banco de los Placeres? ¿La entidad de la Geisha? Esa prostituta ha estado amargando mi reinado desde hace veinticinco años. Es la mujer más importante de todo el continente. Su poder reside en la información. Nos extorsiona o comercia con nuestros secretos para venderlos al mejor postor. No me extraña que esté podrida de dinero – dijo realmente enfadado- ¿Y vos, Hokage, de qué la conocéis?

- Yo no la conozco. Mi prometida tuvo la suerte o la desgracia de conocerla, durante un viaje. Retomando el tema: para eso he convocado a los otros kage y a los líderes de otras aldeas. Pretendo obtener su compromiso de no participación en una eventual guerra. Intentaremos impedirla, pero si nuestro enemigo sabe que no podrá mantener la guerra no la iniciará. Dadle las gracias a Shikamaru Nara, él es el estratega.

- ¿Y qué les ofreceréis a cambio de su compromiso?

- Esta guerra nos implica a todos. Sabemos dónde va a actuar Shuha. Y no será en el País del Fuego. Será en los otros países restantes.

- ¿Qué pruebas tenéis?

- Esta prostituta se ocupará de ello, mi querido Señor Feudal – dijo la voz de la Geisha. "_Parece que ya estamos todos_" pensó Naruto.


	19. Capítulo 18: Yo soy tuyo

**CAPÍTULO XVIII: YO SOY TUYO**

Naruto se quedó observando a la Geisha.

Era la primera vez que la veía. Le parecía un personaje un tanto peculiar. Era descarada, eso seguro. Estaba rodeada a su vez de un hálito de misterio muy interesante. Llevaba recogido su largo cabello rojo en una coleta y su rostro lo tenía envuelto en unas vendas. Sólo podían verse sus ojos grises, fuertemente remarcados con una pintura para ojos muy característica. Tenía la piel pálida. Estaba vestida con un suntuoso kimono negro con flores rojas y blancas y con un obi rojo. Sujetaba un abanico con mucha elegancia y suntuosidad.

- Hokage-dono,- le saludó - es un placer por fin conocerte en persona. Sakura Haruno me habló muy bien de ti.

- Sí, ella me dijo que eras muy guapa – respondió Naruto -Aunque no mencionó que ocultases tu rostro tras esas vendas.

- Hace unos meses tuve un desagradable accidente y eché a perder mi cara. Me derramaron una olla de aceite hirviendo. Estuve a punto de perder la vista, suerte tuve. Lo oculto por vergüenza – Luego añadió - Espero que seáis muy felices cuando os caséis.

- Lo seríamos aún más si no fuera porque financias a terroristas.

- ¿Ha comenzado ya la cumbre?

- No, Mikono, no ha comenzado – le respondió el Señor Feudal, tenso.

- Entonces dejemos esas explicaciones para luego. Es la primera vez que los grandes señores me llaman a mí, a una prostituta, a sus reuniones. Debe ser muy pero que muy importante.

- Yo no os he llamado, Geisha.

- Vos no, pero sí Naruto Uzumaki, el Hokage.

Naruto intervino.

- Así lo hice. Su banco financia a Shuha, hemos de negociar con ella. Además su red de espías ha colaborado con Konoha en la obtención de información de Shuha.

- Para que veáis, mi querido Señor Feudal, que esta puta puede ser más caritativa de lo que pensabais. En efecto, he estado ayudando a Naruto a obtener toda la información posible sobre Shuha. Por eso estoy aquí… por eso y por mis honorarios.

- Es un tema que trataremos en la cumbre, como tú bien has dicho – replicó frío y molesto.

- Es cierto, además, debido a mi condición de delegación, creo que también tengo derecho a estar en el Palacio, ¿verdad?

- Sí – reconoció el Señor – Entonces me marcho. La cumbre comienza en un día. Disfrutad del día Hokage-dono.

La vieron marcharse mientras contoneaba sus caderas sensualmente.

- ¿De dónde habrá salido? – preguntó el Señor del País del Fuego.

- Es una shinobi, no será difícil para ella aparecer de la nada – le contestó el otro líder – Señor, creo que debemos descansar. Le acompañaré hasta su casa.

- No os preocupéis, Hokage-dono. Quiero quedarme un rato a meditar sobre este asunto.

- Por supuesto. Mis hombres os vigilarán. Tenéis asignados a cuatro de los mejores shinobis de Konoha, tranquilo.

- Gracias, Hokage-sama.

Naruto lo dejó y se dirigió a la gran torre, para intentar descansar un rato. Ascendió por las escaleras de la torre con tranquilidad, meditando. Era raro que él se pasase tanto tiempo pensando en aquellos asuntos, pero por lo visto, ser Hokage terminaba afectándole a uno. Entre el Naruto que había sido nombrado Hokage el día de la victoria y el que ahora había convocado una cumbre había una buena diferencia y ese cambio se debía, en buena medida, a Nanaitsumi y el temor del misterio que representaba.

Entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Era una tranquila estancia, típica y tradicional. Puertas correderas. Ningún mueble salvo una gran mesa y una cama dispuesta en el suelo. Sin duda, era muy tradicional, pero donde se pusiera una buena cama y un buen cochón que se quitara lo demás.

Se quitó la túnica de Hokage al igual que el tan característico sombrero de Kage. Luego se sentó. Estaba agotado. Descansando un par de horas se recuperaría. Su cansancio se debía, principalmente, a todo el problema que se avecinaba. Era más la perspectiva de una nueva guerra o enfrentamiento que el problema real lo que le preocupaba. "Por suerte, Sakura-chan está a mi lado". Aquello le daba fuerzas.

Estaba realmente emocionado de que pronto se fueran a casar, mucho más de lo que ella esperaba. Había perdido a su mejor amigo, a Sasuke. No perdería a la mujer a la que amaba. No había peleado contra el inmortal Madara Uchiha por nada. Creía en un futuro mejor y en ese futuro vivía con Sakura y con sus hijos.

"Sakura, te prometo que no te defraudaré" fue su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido un rato. Aún le quedaban unas horas…

A miles de kilómetros de distancia, en la ciudad de Hashinkamigakure, la más grande de las poblaciones del este, se alzaba un templo de gigantescas columnas y sombrías paredes. Estaba sumido en la más incierta penumbra. Únicamente las antorchas y candelabros arrojaban algo de luz a tanta oscuridad. Sus oídos reconocieron los místicos cánticos heréticos que alzaban los cientos de sacerdotes por todo el templo. Mientras tanto, los gritos de las ofrendas presentadas acompañaban sus rituales.

El templo era una gigantesca fortaleza de más de quinientos metros de altitud construida al norte del centro de la populosa ciudad, de más de un millón de habitantes, en la llamada ciudad prohibida.

El frío viento del norte soplaba con fuerza, pero dos oscuras figuras se encontraban reunidas en el interior de aquel templo, construido en honor a Hashin-sama. Sus voces apenas eran un susurro, pero eran perfectamente reconocibles para un espía tan veterano como lo era él. Trabajaba para la Geisha desde los ocho años, ahora tenía casi veinte y era de los mejores. Al principio le movía su espíritu de supervivencia. Hubo un tiempo en el que sólo le preocupaba el dinero. Ahora le llamaba el amor a actuar.

- Nanaitsumi, has actuado bien. Con tu ayuda, pronto conseguiremos nuestro objetivo.

- Salvar el mundo – completó el Señor de los Siete Rostros.

- En efecto… Percibo tu chackra alterado. ¿Estás emocionado tú, que eres frío como estas tierras azotadas por el perpetuo invierno?

Nanaitsumi estaba de rodillas hablando ante el otro oscuro personaje. Cubría su cuerpo con una larga túnica roja. Sólo podía ver sus manos. Parecían las manos de un cadáver. Pálidas casi azuladas y huesudas, tanto que sólo la piel impedía que se viera el hueso.

- Lo lamento, Shin-sama. La perspectiva de volver a encontrarme con Naruto parece que me afecta. Intentaré refrenar mis pasiones.

- No, hijo mío – rechazó.- Cuando llegue el momento de que los dos os encontréis libera toda la rabia, todo el odio, toda la furia que ha marcado tu existencia. Cóbrate tu venganza contra el Hokage. Es la oscuridad de tu corazón la que alimenta tu chackra y lo vuelve especialmente poderoso, tanto como la luz a Naruto.

- Así lo haré. Os los traeré a los dos: a la luz y a la oscuridad.

- Eso espero. Derrotar a Fennisuku no será fácil… ¿cómo han avanzado tus aprendices?

- Son fuertes y han dominado, por fin, sus pasiones…

- ¿El modo tsumi? Interesante… Muy interesante. Sin duda, es un orgullo que la Secta esté diluyendo mi credo en el este…

- Ellos creen que son las enseñanzas de Rikudou Sennin – aclaró.

- Que lo sigan creyendo… El amor de Rikudou Sennin no nos llevará a alcanzar nuestros objetivos. Era débil y sólo debía su fuerza al mal que había encerrado en su interior. Akatsuki ya hizo buena parte del trabajo. Pronto, muy pronto, recuperaré lo que me pertenece…

- Maestro, permitidme dudar, pero, ¿soportará el mundo al Juubi y al Fennisuku?

- Sí – respondió seco.- He esperado mucho tiempo, puedo esperar más, pero no quiero fallos. Ahora reunid las llaves y preparar vuestro ataque. Comienza el Plan Insidia.

- ¿Qué hacemos con el espía?

- Mátalo. Estoy demasiado cansado como para hacerlo yo – el misterioso personaje que respondía al nombre de Shin-sama dirigió la vista hacia él y se quedó perdido en las espirales sanguinolentas que tenía por ojos.

_"¡Mierda!, he de avisar a Mikono-sama"_ pensó mientras ejecutaba un jutsu para trasmitir información. No fue tan rápido como creía. Nanaitsumi apareció ante él. El agente de la Geisha se quedó paralizado del miedo. Las siete máscaras de Nanaitsumi se abrieron hasta que pudo ver su rostro. "No puede ser…" Nunca llegó a terminar la frase. Las llamas negras de Amaterasu comenzaron a devorarle. Empezó a gritar preso del dolor.

- Aliméntate de su sufrimiento, de su miedo, eso hace más fuerte tu Sharingan.- indicó Shin.

Había recibido noticias de que las demás delegaciones ya habían llegado en aquella tarde y la cumbre comenzaría mañana. "Perfecto" pensó, aunque tenía en mente otras cosas. Naruto escuchó como entraba Sakura en la habitación. Se puso de pie para recibirla con un beso. Ella no se lo devolvió al contrario de lo que hacía todas las noches. El chico preguntó:

- ¿Un día tan duro como para que no me des un beso?

Sakura le miró. Naruto tragó saliva. "Esa mirada no me gusta". Tenía razón. Sakura le propinó una bofetada de las suyas, las que iban con toda su fuerza. Naruto salió disparado hasta chocarse con la pared. Sakura fue directamente hasta él mientras se intentaba recuperar del golpe. Le cogió por el cuello del chaleco de jounnin que siempre llevaba y empezó a gritarle mientras le zarandeaba:

- ¿Es que han pasado dos años y sigues siendo igual de imbécil?

- Sakura-chan… Eso duele… ¿Qué he hecho?

- ¿Que qué has hecho? ¿Me lo dices tú, que te has dejado zorrear por esa maldita puta? – exclamó furioso.

- Sakura-chan, no es lo que parece, dattebayo. Yo sólo tengo ojos para ti.

- ¿A los hombres se os ponen delante unos bonitos ojos y una melena rubia y no podéis acordaros de otra cosa que de lo que tenéis entre las piernas?

- Sakura-chan, estás exagerando, dattebayo…

- ¡No soy yo la que tira todo este tiempo cuando veo pasar una falda!

- ¡¿Quieres escucharme, dattebayo?! – le pidió a voces más para que le escuchara que porque estuviera enfadado por la actitud de ella.

Sakura se había tranquilizado algo. Le soltó. "Ahora entiendo a papá" pensó Naruto. "Yondaime Hokage… Yondaime cobarde" había pensado al ver interactuar a sus padres. No se daba cuenta de que los hombres siempre terminaban haciendo lo que querían las mujeres. Derrotó a Akatsuki y esperaba frenar a Shuha, pero siempre se dejaría pegar por Sakura. Algunos dirían que aquello era masoquismo por su parte. Él no lo veía así, le respondió a Kiba en una ocasión que no entendía por qué se dejaba pegar. Para él, Sakura se comportaba así porque le quería y no quería que hiciese determinadas cosas. Podría decírselo hablando, sí, pero ya no sería la mujer a la que amaba.

- ¿Confías en mí, Sakura-chan?

Ella miró al suelo, quizás algo culpable, quizás arrepentida.

- Deberías – le respondió Naruto tras un rato.- Sólo soy lo que soy por ti. Tú lo eres todo para mí. Por eso te pedí que me respondieras a aquella pregunta hace dos años ahora tan largos… dattebayo.

- Lo sé… siempre me tratas muy bien. Te preocupes por mí, por cómo me siento, por mis problemas… Siempre estás ahí…

- Entonces, ¿en serio creías que a tan poco de nuestra boda iba a echarlo todo por alto? ¿Por qué crees que me importas tan poco?

- Naruto, yo no soy tan hermosa como Shion, Sé mis limitaciones y mis defectos. Además sé que aunque tú siempre me has querido, yo, no te correspondí porque ni siquiera sabía el lazo que teníamos. Entendería

Naruto la abrazó.

- Bakka – le dijo con ternura la misma palabra que ella siempre había empleado con él – Shion es hermosa, su belleza podría ser considerada como de otro mundo, pero para mí tú eres mucho más hermosa.

Ella se separó de él y volvió a abrazarle con más fuerza. Naruto empezó a acariciarle el pelo. Un problema que todavía no habían resulto ninguno de ellos era su complejo de inferioridad y de no creerse suficientes ni idóneos para el otro. A Naruto le pasaba con Sasuke, por más que le jodiera.

- No sólo tienes una frente preciosa y unos ojos que me dan una, no, mil razones para seguir adelante, dattebayo. Tienes un pelo hermoso que has dejado que te crezca tanto sólo por mí. Pero no sólo eres un cuerpo. Eres cariñosa, eres amable, incluso aunque me pegues, dattebayo. Podría hablar de lo buena que eres en la cama, pero igual la cagaba.

Sakura se rió

- Bakka…

- Eres inteligente y además, sé que intentas que me sienta amado. Te lo agradezco, de verdad. Tú estás siendo mi principal apoyo. Por eso he querido casarme siempre contigo y nunca cambiaré de opinión. Así que dime: ¿qué parte es la que no entiendes que me guste tanto de ti? Gustosamente estoy dispuesto a pelearme, eso sí, no te prometo que te vaya a dejar perder – bromeó.

Volvió a reírse.

- La verdad es que es un halago que te pongas celosa.

- No lo estropees – dijo de broma.

- Ok, dattebayo. ¿Sakura quieres venir conmigo? – le preguntó - Tengo una sorpresa que darte – aclaró después.

No esperó a que le respondiera. La cogió de la mano y comenzó a andar. Salieron de la habitación. Sakura le preguntaban a dónde iban y él enigmático y sonriente le respondía que ya lo vería. Bajaron de la torre entre risas y preguntas y algún que otro beso. Eran el Hokage y la Princesa de las Babosas, pero a veces se comportaba como una pareja cualquiera disfrutando de su juventud, inexperiencia y amor.

Salieron a los jardines del palacio y la condujo rápidamente hasta una parte escondida de los mismos en los que había tres personas: Shion, Kakashi y Sai. La primera se había vestido con su particular túnica de sacerdotisa, blanca inmaculada y con adornos florales muy primaverales, propios del mes de mayo. El Ninja Copia se había quitado su máscara de ANBU, aunque seguía con su traje, al igual que Sai, ambos les miraban y sonreían. Parecían muy contentos. _"Bien, parece que no soy tan malo organizando este tipo de sopresas"_

Se encontraban junto a un pequeño estanque, donde el agua caía con tranquilidad. Era muy tranquilizador. Detrás de ellos había un gigantesco olivo, plantado por el propio Señor Feudal después de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja, con motivo de la paz. Era un árbol extraño, propio de tierras occidentales, aunque parecía precioso bajo la luz de la luna. _"Todo está saliendo estupendamente"_

- ¿Quién viene? – preguntó Shion.

- Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno, hija de Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno – respondió Kakashi.

- Naruto, ¿qué es todo esto? – preguntó Sakura algo confundida y en voz baja.

- Una boda. La nuestra – aclaró.

Lo cierto es que la idea se le había ocurrido un par de días antes de convocar la cumbre, no tanto en aquel lugar tan idílico, pero sí tan íntimo. Sakura-chan llevaba nerviosa por la boda más de un mes. No iban a poder disfrutarla. Cuando se puso en contacto con Shion para notificarle la celebración de la cumbre ella le preguntó por su boda, entre otras cosas. Naruto le contó la situación y ella le respondió que podría casarlos si querían para celebrar algo más íntimo antes de lo que iba a ser una auténtica locura mediática

- ¿Cuándo…? – preguntó gratamente sorprendida y a la vez emocionada. Naruto lo percibía en sus ojos. Era tan feliz haciendo sonreír a Sakura-chan.

- Shion me ayudó.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ahora vamos a casarnos. Ya habrá tiempo de preguntas, Sakura-chan.

La princesa y heredera del País del Fuego, antes sacerdotisa, podía oficiar una unión mucho más privada, de la que sólo ellos dos formarían parte. No tendría ninguna validez legal, aunque eso les daba igual. Ellos querían haber celebrado una ceremonia mucho más íntima, como aquello. Quizás no estuvieran sus amigos y los padres de Sakura, pero bueno, al menos contaban con sus compañeros de equipo, los que eran otra pequeña familia.

- ¿Quién los trae? – preguntó.

- Vienen solos, por su propia voluntad - contestó Sai.

- Sea así entonces – respondió ceremoniosa – Dos testigos, dos almas y un guía se han reunido. Durante años, estas dos almas se han buscado la una a la otra en este mundo. Por fin, el amor las ha traído ante la presencia de sus hermanos y de dios. No podréis miraros hasta que hayamos terminado. ¿Aceptáis recorrer el lúgubre camino hasta la luz sin veros?

- Sí – dijo Sakura sin dudarlo.

- Sí – la imitó Naruto.

"¿Ante que dioses nos casaremos?" recordaba haberle preguntado Naruto a Shion. No es que tuviera una fe y un credo establecido, de hecho había visto a hombres convertirse en dioses o intentarlo.

"Ante ninguno. Las sacerdotisas nunca creímos en dioses, si existe algún ser superior éste no actúa en el mundo. El dios al que nos referimos no es otro que la paz, que el amor, que la libertad" le respondió.

Shion cogió un lazo blanco. Naruto cogió a Sakura de la mano y la levantó. Ella se dejaba hacer. No sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer, pero confiaba en Naruto. Tenía la vista al frente. No dejaba de mirar emocionada a Shion. Naruto no la miraba, tampoco, sólo la sentía. Era una sensación mágica, superior a cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sentido. Él lo había ensayado aquella tarde con Shion,

- Blanco por la pureza de sus almas que se han encontrado y por el amor que se profesan – ató con el lazo de seda las muñecas de los jóvenes.

Sai se acercó con dos capas. Eran naranjas con un remolino rojo bordado en ellas sobre filigranas de oro y rubí. No eran muy bonitas, pero tenían un gran significado. Además, las había pagado la propia Shion. Primero le echó una sobre el hombro a Naruto, luego le echó la otra a Sakura.

- Estas dos almas se han encontrado y se convierten de hoy en adelante en una sola – proclamó la sacerdotisa – Los que en la tierra se llaman Uzumaki que se unan.

Sakura estaba pasando a ser Sakura Uzumaki. Ella no se lo creía, pero casi podía sentir la felicidad que respiraba. No lo sabían, pero los ojos de los dos estaban vibrando de la emoción, a punto de llorar.

Kakashi le pasó un farol a Shion. Se prendió una pequeña llama y Shion dijo:

- Igual que esta pequeña llama calienta y aleja la oscuridad en la noche, vuestro amor deberá calentar y alejar la oscuridad de la noche.

Kakashi les entregó una caja. Naruto sabía lo que era. El padrino de la boda tenía la obligación de entregar algún regalo que inspirara a la joven pareja en el resto del camino. La abrió y pudieron ver siete pequeños broches en los que había dibujadas siete palabras que Sai les leyó.

- Amor, bondad, honestidad, valor, generosidad, templanza y caridad.

- Estos han sido los sentimientos que os han traído hasta aquí. De la misma manera, que ellos sean los que os guíen el resto del camino – dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa oculta.

Shion tomó la palabra

- Naruto Uzumaki, aceptas amar a Sakura, en la paz y en la guerra, en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta el día en que la muerte os separe para que volváis a encontraros en otra vida.

- Sí, claro que acepto, dattebayo – se dejó llevar.

- Sakura Uzumaki, aceptas amar a Naruto en la paz y en la guerra, en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta el día en que la muerte os separe para que volváis a encontraros en otra vida.

- Sí, acepto.

- Repetid conmigo: Yo soy suyo, él/ella es mío.

- Yo soy suyo – dijo Naruto a la vez que Sakura decía:

- Yo soy suya. Él es mío – dijo a la vez que él:

- Ella es mía.

La sacerdotisa dijo entonces:

- Sea dios testigo de vuestra promesa ante este árbol de paz, estos dos testigos y ante esta mediadora. Desde hoy, vuestras almas son sólo una aquí y en las siguientes vidas. Podéis miraros, pues ya no hay temor ni miedo, sólo estáis vosotros dos. Podéis besaros.

Así lo hicieron y vieron como si no lloraban era porque no podían. Sus ojos querían, pero no tenían lágrimas con las que estropear el momento más feliz de su vida. Naruto se agachó lo suficiente como para llegar a sus labios mientras que ella hacía lo mismo poniéndose de puntillas. Se habían besado miles de veces, de formas mucho más apasionadas. La magia del momento hizo que solo juntaran sus labios y se dejaran. Fue el mejor de toda su vida, tanto la pasada como la que comenzaban juntos.

Cuando se separaron, vieron como Shion se marchaba hacia el Palacio.

- Enhorabuena, Naruto, Sakura – dijo Kakashi.

- Enhorabuena, Naruto, Sakura – dijo Sai a punto de llorar. Su punto débil eran las bodas.

- Gracias, chicos – dijo emocionado Naruto.

- Gracias – añadió Sakura.

Sus dos compañeros se fueron y Sakura preguntó emocionada:

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque quería que tú y yo disfrutáramos de esto. Hemos estado preparando la boda que querrían otros. No la que siempre tú y yo hablamos. Me da pena por nuestros amigos, pero bueno, ellos podrán disfrutar de la cara, dattebayo.

- Naruto, te quiero – dijo mientras que le abrazaba.

El Hokage le devolvió su abrazo.

- Y yo, Sakura-chan. ¿Me permites? – le dijo mientras la cogía en brazos sin esperar a que ella dijera si sí o no.

Aparecieron en el cuarto de Naruto. Se quedó durante unos segundos quieto sosteniéndola y liberó el modo sennin. Unas ojeras se marcaron en sus ojos. Sakura le miró divertida. Le costó algo más de tiempo pero también se dispuso en aquel modo.

Naruto la dejó con suavidad encima de la cama tradicional mientras iba quitándole la ropa con ternura y afecto. Ella también hacía lo mismo mientras se besaban con tranquilidad. Era tal la percepción del modo sennin que podían sentir cómo latían sus corazones a la vez. Naruto sentía la emoción de Sakura y su excitación e imaginaba que ella también, tal y como hacía. Siguieron desnudándose hasta que volvieron a verse como en el día en el que vinieron a este mundo.

Se unieron en un beso. Naruto le sonrió y Sakura le devolvió su sonrisa. Se unieron por primera vez como marido y mujer.


	20. Capítulo 19: La cumbre

**CAPÍTULO XIX: LA CUMBRE**

A las diez de la mañana, en el Salón del Trono del Señor Feudal anunció un heraldo

- Se da por iniciada, la Segunda Cumbre de los Cinco Kages.

- Asisten a esta reunión, el Yondaime Raikage A, el Sandaime Tsuchikage Onoki, la Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi, el Godaime Kazekage Gaara y el Nanadaime Hokage Naruto Uzumaki – dijo otro heraldo.

- Como invitados participan: Mikono, la Geisha y la Señora de la Información, Hisidate de Kusagakure, Iwaki de Amegakure y Hotaru de Yugakure y Karebana de Hosiogakure.

- Así preside esta reunión como moderador el honorable Señor Feudal – terminó otro.

Naruto recorrió con la mirada a cada uno de los líderes. Lo cierto es que estaba cansado de haber pasado toda la noche con Sakura, aunque para él sería la mejor noche de su vida, quizás mucho mejor que la primera vez que pasaron la noche juntos. Sin embargo, ahora el derroche de energía se pagaba. Si no fuera por lo nervioso que le ponía tener que hacer algo tan serio y formal ante tantas ilustres personalidades, se dormirían del sueño. "Eres el Hokage, de ti dependen muchas cosas" se dijo.

- Nanadaime Hokage, explicad a esta cumbre los motivos que te han llevado a convocarla – solicitó el Señor Feudal.

El Hokage tomó la palabra:

- Hace poco más de dos años de que Mifune-sama fuera asesinado

Ni una frase aguantaron los participantes para empezar a discutir. Los heraldos llamaron a la calma. Costó un par de minutos que se callaran para escuchar al líder de Konoha. "Parece que las cosas van a ir muy lentas". Naruto rogó equivocarse.

- Sí, eso he dicho. Su muerte no fue una mera casualidad. Todos los presentes sabíamos el sueño del viejo: él quería crear algo como lo que nos reúne aquí para poder tratar futuros problemas de manera pacífica y civilizada. Sin embargo, alguien no quería que eso sucediera. Alguien mató a Mifune-sama.

- Sé directo, Naruto. ¿A quién acusas de la muerte de Mifune? – bramó el Líder Supremo de la Alianza Shinobi, tan vehemente como lo recordaba.

- Raikage-dono, será mejor que cerréis el pico y dejéis hablar a Naruto – intervino Mikono, temeraria y descarada como bien la definían todos. Seguía llevando su rostro cubierto.

- ¿Cómo te atreves…? – empezó a gritar A.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Estamos aquí para hablar! – Recordó Naruto – Viejo Raikage, no he acusado a nadie, si me dejaras terminar podría explicaros por qué he convocado esta cumbre.

- Para poder tomar una decisión es necesario tener toda la información necesaria, Raikage-dono, por favor, volved a vuestro asiento y escuchad a Naruto. No tiene ninguna intención de ofendernos. Él nunca les diría algo así a sus amigos – le apoyó el Kazekage.

"Gracias Gaara" pensó contento Naruto.

- Alguien mató a Mifune-sama, y lo hizo con esto – Naruto sacó la pluma que también había estado a punto de costarle la vida – Puede parecer ridículo, pero esta fue la causa de la muerte de Mifune e incluso atentó contra mi vida en los exámenes chunnin de hace dos años en Iwagakure.

- Sí, cuando tus hombres se volvieron en tu contra – destacó el viejo Tsuchikage.

Kakashi se lo había advertido. "Aprovecharán cualquier oportunidad para intentar desacreditarte" Era cierto que gracias a él, en buena medida, habían ganado la guerra y eso se lo agradecían, pero los líderes de Iwagakure y Kumogakure aún seguían dudando de su capacidad como Hokage. Demasiado joven e inexperto, decían. Naruto iba a demostrarles que no. En el fondo, no se lo tomaba a mal, sabía que era una forma de poner a prueba su autoridad y más proviniendo de dos orgullosos como aquellos dos.

- No. Esos hombres trabajaban para Orochimaru. Sin embargo, viejo, si quieres insultarme hazlo ahora, no pienso volver a ser interrumpido. ¡Digo más: si alguno de vosotros tiene algo que decirme, que me lo diga ahora!

- Hokade-dono, tranquilízate, niño - dijo el Tsuchikage.

- Si vuelvo a ser interrumpido antes de que pueda advertidos del mal que se nos echa encima, daré esta cumbre por terminada. No será el País del Fuego quien sufra sus ataques.

- ¿Qué insinúas? – preguntó interviniendo por primera vez la Mizukage.

- Escuchadme y podremos esclarecer entre todos los hechos. No oséis despreciarme ni subestimarme por pensar que soy un idiota – les desafió.

Los demás asistentes parecieron entender parte de la gravedad. "Pues eso, sólo es una pequeña parte" pensó él. Volvió a tomar la palabra:

- Esta pluma que veis aquí eliminó a la primera de las personas que intentaba lograr la paz. ¿Inofensiva, verdad? Seguro que no tuvisteis en cuenta mis palabras y por eso creéis que soy débil e inexperto. Sin embargo alguien ha tratado de enfrentaros durante todo este tiempo. Tras matar al que sería el precursor, intentaron enfrentar al País del Viento con el País del Fuego asesinando al Señor Feudal utilizando sus propios. No fue el único. Intentaron acabar con la vida de la Mizukage, ¿no es cierto?

- Sí, así es. El pasado verano un usuario del doton lanzó un ataque contra Kirigakure. Él sólo invocó a una gran serpiente de ocho cabezas y atacó la aldea. Su objetivo era crear una distracción mientras que otros dos usuarios de raiton y suiton me atacaban. Fui salvada por unos ninjas de Konoha. Pensé que era un hecho aislado, veo en qué medida guarda relación con la muerte de Mifune.

Naruto continuó hablando.

- Han intentado dinamitar la paz que tanto nos ha costado, pero, ¿quiénes? Aquí es donde tiene sentido la convocatoria a esta Cumbre de Mikono…

- La Geisha – le corrigió ella.- Mi querido Hokage – siempre hablaba con sensualidad, de hecho resultaría extraño no hacerlo, - ¿me contengo y se lo dices tú?

- Preferiría que sí. No sólo intentaron atacar a la Mizukage. Sino que actualmente conspiran contra todo el continente intentando desestabilizar Konoha.

- Hokage-sama,- le interrumpió Hotaru de Yugakure – dices "quiénes" y hablas en plural. ¿Son varios?

- Sí. Son una organización terrorista. No son Akatsuki, pero bien podríamos pensarlo. Por suerte, Akatsuki fue destruida aquel día - Naruto bien lo recordaba. Todavía en sus sueños seguía evocando de vez en cuando la última batalla – Es una banda criminal compuesta por nueve miembros, se hace llamar Shuha.

- Insinúas que, de nuevo, otra banda terrorista intenta volver a tomar el control del mundo.

- No, no lo insinuó.

"No te creerán. No querrán creer que todos vuestros esfuerzos, que las pérdidas no sirvieron para nada." – le había advertido su sensei. Sin embargo ahí era dónde comenzaba el verdadero trabajo. Tenía que demostrar la existencia de Shuha y explicarles qué pretendían. Ni él sabía qué les motivaba a hacer algo así, pero sí que sabía qué tenían pensado hacer.

- Lo afirmo – proclamó solemne.- Sé que la paz que disfrutamos costó grandes sacrificios. Lo sé muy bien – un cuerpo carbonizado del que tan sólo era reconocible el sharingan le atormentaba siempre que pensaba en ello - pero no podemos ser tan incautos cómo para pasar por esto estos ataques.

- Naruto – comenzó a decir Gaara – los hechos que aquí expones son ciertos. Me gustaría saber en qué medida se sostienen tus ideas. ¿Por qué Shuha está detrás y no cualquier otro?

- Gaara, gracias a mis mejores ANBU, Konoha ha podido saber de su ubicación y ha podido rastrear al más incauto de sus miembros, el Jefe de los Samuráis: Masamure.

Tal y como esperaba, en aquella ocasión no volvió a formarse otro gran revuelo.

- Shuha no es Akatsuki. No llevan distintivos. No dejan supervivientes. No son mercenarios. Sólo son una organización que en principio busca destruir la paz. Fui testigo de cómo habían arrasado toda una ciudad a escombros y habían matado a todos y cada uno de sus habitantes – "A todos no. Yuna-chan sigue viva" recordó – Parecen atacar erráticamente y de hecho bien podríamos pensar que son ataques individuales.

- Según das a entender, intentan hacernos creer que no tienen motivos y que sólo actúan así por mera arbitrariedad – apuntó por primera vez Karebana de Hoshiogakure. El país del Oso era un aliado del País del Hierro. Tal y como Naruto esperaba añadió: pero qué relación tiene eso con Masamure-sama, quien ama la paz.

- Masamure-sama es sólo un lobo con piel de cordero. A pesar de su gélida cortesía su odio hacia los shinobis es más que evidente, hasta el punto de que retiró su apoyo a la Alianza recién elegido – recordó Naruto – Además gracias a la Geisha…

- Cariño, deja a mami que hable.- le interrumpió la aludida - Durante años habéis criticado mis prácticas. Es muy delicioso ver cómo ahora estás os van a servir - Mis agentes siguieron su pista hasta un antiguo y derruido templo en el País del Hierro. Allí pudieron ser testigos de cómo pasaba algunos días del mes. Nunca entraron debido a mis órdenes, pero sí que vieron como otros extraños abandonaban dichos lugares. Les seguían por el mundo, les veían entrenarse y les veían rezar. Pero también les siguieron y alertaron a Naruto de sus intenciones. De no ser por Konoha no todos estaríais aquí.

El Hokage cotinuó:

- Fue ella quien nos dio las pistas necesarias para rastrear a estos personajes hasta un extraño procedente del continente más allá del océano de nombre Nanaitsumi, su líder. Es un completo desconocido del que tan sólo sabemos su nombre y que porta una máscara con siete rostros, por ella es conocido.

- Resumiendo – dijo el Raikage – La paz se halla amenazada de nuevo por estos terroristas que han ido atacando aleatoriamente durante estos dos últimos años, pero no sabemos por qué, ¿no?

- Aleatoriamente no es la palabra – le respondió la Geisha – Sus planes eran iniciar una guerra. Necesitan de la guerra.

- ¿Por qué?

- Naruto, cariño, aquí es donde me toca a mí robarte el protagonismo. Madara Uchiha liberó al Juubi y eso ha despertado en nuestro mundo fuerzas dormidas. El Juubi, como todos sabréis fue considerado como un dios demonio, el espíritu de la destrucción, puede que así lo sea. Lo cierto es que su venida a este mundo ha provocado un desequilibrio.

- Explícate – rogó el Iwaki de Amegakure.

- Bueno, sé que salvo Mei, todo sois hombres y bastante limitados. No te ofendas, Naruto. Un desequilibrio es una situación de conflicto que de acuerdo a la naturaleza suele volver a su situación inicial o a una nueva de equilibrio. Para ello son necesarias fuerzas de acción y reacción que contrarresten las primeras. Sin las primeras, desgraciadamente los cambios son continuos.

- Dattebayo, ahora el que no te sigo soy yo. ¿Esto qué tiene que ver con Fennisuku y la guerra? – dijo Naruto.

- Hombres… - dijo la Mizukage – Hokage-dono. Mikono quiere decir que si el Juubi ha sido liberado este mundo se ve, obligatoriamente abocado a cambios. Sin embargo, no sé por qué hemos de temer del Juubi. Naruto le derrotó.

- ¿Ah sí? Rikudou Sennin necesitó de seis días para derrotarle y tuvo que encerrar su chackra en su cuerpo y el cuerpo de la bestia en la luna y vosotros lo distéis por derrotado tras la batalla. ¿Creéis que un sello se lo impedirá?

"No, claro que no y Shuha lo sabe" pensó Naruto. Habían derrotado al Juubi. Tenían que darse prisa. El equipo de sellado les costaría reproducir el sello de ocho trigramas legado por el Yondaime Hokage en su testamento. Habían temido que algún día comenzara a despertar, por eso lo habían enterrado junto a Kumogakure, el lugar en el que residían las Reliquias del Sabio y encima de su tumba habían construido la Gran Plaza de la Paz en la que casi tres años antes Naruto había sido proclamado Hokage. Aunque aquello era un secreto.

- ¡Eran los sellos de los Uzumaki! – le respondió el Raikage.

- Seguid creyéndolo… - respondió. Aquello pareció ofenderle – Todos los actos Shuha van destinados a poder hacerse con el control del Juubi. El Juubi es considerado como el progenitor del mundo, así como una señal del comienzo del fin del mundo, si alguna vez es revivido. La guerra sólo despertaría a la bestia antes, aunque pretenden que sea la muerte la que despierte al otro gran invitado, el Fénix.

- ¿El fénix? – preguntó interesado el Señor Feudal, que había permanecido callado durante todo el tiempo.

La Geisha comenzó a explicarles una historia desconocida por todos.

- Dicen nuestros antepasados que este mundo no era nada, sólo vacío. Un día, se hizo la luz y la oscuridad y nacieron la vida y la muerte. Así aparecieron las dos grandes fuerzas de la naturaleza, una que encarnaba al yang y otra que encarnaba al yin. Una era la vida, la otra era la muerte. Una era el orden y la otra era el caos. Una era la luz y otra la oscuridad. Eran dos dioses destinados a enfrentarse: el Juubi y el Fennisuku.

Naruto había escuchado del samurái Masamure. "Maldito cabrón, te estabas riendo de mí" pensó al recordarlo. Le había contado aquello para reírse de su estupidez y luego les había dado las plumas a los agentes de Orochimaru para intentar matarlo.

La Geisha continuó explicando

- Ambas dioses se enfrentaron hasta que apareció un monje que puso fin a su guerra. Primero ató al Fennisuku al cielo y utilizó sus poderes para asentar las montañas, los valles y los océanos y cuando lo hubo hecho, lo selló su chackra en el interior de todo lo que existe y su cuerpo lo subió al cielo creando el sol. El Fennisuku aceptó su destino sabiendo que aquel monje impondría la paz.

- Todo esto es, otra vez, por una leyenda – preguntó el Tsuchikage – ¿Por un cuento de viejas convocas la Cumbre, Naruto?

- Viejo, termina de escuchar. Es cierto que es una leyenda pero las leyendas son parte del pasado – eso le había dicho Sakura cuando Naruto le preguntó si estaba haciendo bien convocando la Cumbre – No podemos darlas por ciertas, pero todas suelen encerrar alguna verdad.

- Por favor, Mikono, sigue explicándonos – rogó la Mizukage.

"Solidaridad entre mujeres" pensó Naruto. Tenía que dar gracias a Gaara y a Mei, sin ellos los otros Kages y asistentes se estarían riendo de él. No era para menos, pensaba. Podría ser que buena parte de la historia sólo fuese un cuento, pero encerraba una verdad: Shuha estaba buscándola y ello pasaba por crear una guerra. Mikono lo había dicho claro: usarían una guerra para liberar al Juubi pero la muerte para atraer al fénix. Estaba, por lo tanto en una leyenda, la clave para lograr anticiparse.

- La Bestia de Diez colas, sin su némesis, quedó liberada. Vagaba por el mundo hasta que un día, el Sabio de los Seis Caminos, se enfrentó a él consiguiendo sellarlo en su cuerpo. Esto causó que el hombre se convirtiera en el primer y único Jinchuriki hasta el momento. El Sabio se convirtió en un héroe deificado en todo el mundo shinobi.

- Hasta que Madara la resucitó – añadió por primera vez Hisidate de Kusagakure.

- En efecto, Madara resucitó al Juubi y como ya os he dicho y ellos quieren controlar a estas dos fuerzas de la naturaleza por el bien del equilibrio mundial.

- Entonces, ¿no deberíamos considerar que Shuha está actuando por el bien de todos? – preguntó el enviado de Iwagakure

- Yo sólo he venido aquí por petición del Hokage. Sólo soy una informadora.

- Y la que les da apoyo económico – le echó en cara el Raikage.

- Es el precio que tengo que pagar para que no intentéis destruirme – respondió con frialdad – Sin embargo, creo que apoyándoos ahora puedo sacar más rédito, que es lo importante.

- Fulana estafadora – la insultó A.

- Gracias, se me da bastante bien.

- ¿Por qué les financiabas realmente? – preguntó incisivo Gaara quien no se dejaba distraer del problema actual.

Naruto ya había advertido a su amigo de todo lo que ocurría antes de iniciar la sesión. De todos los Kages, ellos dos eran los que mejor se llevaban. Naruto y Sakura habían pasado unos días en Sunagakure invitados por él, momento en el que Naruto le había empezado a poner a prueba. Gaara no tenía muchos más amigos. Era el Kazekage y todos le apreciaban y respetaban y más como el Comandante en Jefe del ejército aliado. Sin embargo, él decía que sólo le consideraba a él como su amigo. Por eso creía en su palabra.

- Mis motivos tenía – respondió enigmática.- Como bien sabréis, el Sabio tuvo siete hijos. Aunque las leyendas sólo nos hablaron de dos, o al menos, las que Akatsuki resucitó. Uno de sus hijos heredó sus ojos y su poder y la creencia de que el mundo se cambiaba mediante el uso del poder. Otro heredó su voluntad y la creencia de que el mundo podía cambiarse mediante el amor y el entendimiento. Éste fue su heredero. Sin embargo, el primero recelaba del menor y terminó estallando el conflicto.

El joven Kage recordaba bien las palabras de Obito Uchiha cuando se hacía pasar por Madara. Esos dos hermanos eran Uchiha, el mayor y Senju el segundo. Él no había oído hablar de los otros hasta que se puso en contacto con la Geisha.

La que era odiada por todos siguió hablando.

- De los otros hijos: uno heredó sus sellos, otro heredó sus armas, otro heredó su voz, otro la misión de protegerlo y el último y el más pequeño al que le fue encomendada la misión de mediar entre sus hermanos y traer la paz"

El rubio recordó cómo le preguntó cuando contactaron por primera vez y le dijo que ella podía ayudarle a resolver todo el asunto de Shuha. Estaba desesperado y encerrado en un callejón sin salida. No había más rastro de Shuha que los torpes movimientos de Masamure, pero no podía relacionarlo con los otros miembros. No sabía nada todavía. "¿Por qué habría de escucharte y dar crédito a lo que dices, dattebayo?" – le preguntó. A modo de respuesta le devolvió un mapa marcado, aquella leyenda y le advirtió del ataque que sufriría la Mizukage.

Mientras tanto, prosiguió relatándoles:

- Las guerras entre los dos hijos mayores terminaron provocando que estos cinco hermanos se dispersaran por el mundo y no se supo más de ellos hasta que volvieron a encontrarse siete años después. Se contaron lo que habían aprendido. Todos ellos se reunieron, el tercero con dos estrellas, el segundo con dos, el tercero y el cuarto solo con una y el pequeño sin nada. Tras esto se despidieron mientras que iban dejando sus estrellas al tercer hermano. Finalmente, le tocó el turno al más pequeño, para quien no tenía llave y no le había dado estrella. El mayor de ellos les dijo tras abrazarlo: guardemos estas estrellas hasta que llegue el día de que se reencuentren y así vuelva a nacer el sol. Y a éste le entregó su propio amuleto.

- Excelente leyenda, pero no veo la relación con Shuha y con lo que intentáis decirnos – repuso algo molesto el líder de Kumogakure.

- Hokage-dono, puedes volver a seguir explicando tus intenciones – le pidió la Geisha.

- Las investigaciones realizadas por Konoha, principalmente se han centrado en comprobar si esta leyenda es cierta.

- Bien, ahora nos movemos por estas estúpidas leyendas… - observó con sarcasmo el más viejo de los Kages.

- Al menos eso nos ha permitido conocer sus planes. Shuha quiere al Juubi y quiere al Fennisuku. Con la guerra despertarían a la bestia pero aún les queda despertar al fénix. ¿Cómo lo harán, Naruto? – intervino Gaara.

- Exactamente, Gaara. Si queremos impedirles que consigan sus planes hemos de colaborar.

- Empiezas a hablar claro – dijo el representante de Hoshiogakure.

- Ellos necesitan la guerra para despertar al Juubi. No se atreverán a declarárnosla. No pueden enfrentarse a cinco países ni a todo el continente – comprendió el Kazekage.

- Por esta razón, he de pediros que luchemos por no caer en sus provocaciones. Recientemente, hemos descubierto cuál va a ser su plan. Masamure ha ideado una estratagema para crear una guerra a lo largo y ancho de estas tierras. Durante todo este tiempo y gracias a la información de la Geisha, hemos frustrado sus intentos de ataques que inculparan a cualquier de los otros países…

- Aunque esas noticias llegaron – observó la Mizukage.- A todas partes. – criticó el cinismo de los otros compañeros que habían fingido sorpresa.

- Ahora pretenden volver a distraernos con la posibilidad de una guerra civil en el País del Fuego. Intentan enfrentar a los vasallos del Señor Feudal con la Heredera, Shion. Para ello intentarán perpetrar su asesinato y cuando la Princesa suba al trono incitarán a los cabecillas para que comience una guerra. Konoha no podrá pronunciarse y de hacerlo deberá fallar a favor de la legítima señora. Cada candidato buscaría apoyos en el exterior. Podría involucrar a todo el continente.

- ¿Distraernos de qué, Naruto? – le increpó Onoki.

- De su verdadero objetivo. Habéis oído la leyenda de los Cinco Hermanos. Ellos son los que tienen la clave para despertar al fénix. Estos hermanos desaparecieron por el mundo y cada uno murió en un sitio distinto. Llegando a estos lugares está la clave. Si llegamos antes que ellos podremos detenerlos antes de que consigan sus planes.

El Hokage los miró. "Dattebayo, sí que hablo bien cuando quiero. Sakura-chan, tenías razón" pensó.

- Bien.- retomó la palabra - Kages y representantes de otras tierras, ¿cuento con vuestro apoyo? ¿Confiáis en mí? Dije que salvaría estas tierras de Akatsuki y lo hice. Os doy mi palabra de que Shuha no mancillará el sacrificio de los que murieron en el campo de batalla. No dejaré que destruyan esta paz. Os doy mi palabra y yo: NUNCA ME RETRACTO DE MIS PROMESAS, DATTEBAYO – "Salvo con Sasuke, no lo trajiste" le martirizó la voz de su conciencia.

Se hizo un largo silencio. Todo lo que allí se dijera sería vinculante para las naciones y las aldeas que participaban. Por suerte, Naruto (a través de Gaara y Kakashi que ya lo habían previsto) tenía algunos apoyos antes de que comenzara la reunión.

- Sunagakure da su apoyo. Naruto me salvó de la muerte. Él es mi amigo y yo confío en mis amigos. No nos hubiera traído aquí para hacernos perder el tiempo. Debemos afrontar esta crisis todos juntos.

- Kirigakure también. Si intentamos detener a Shuha cuando nos ataquen será demasiado tarde, igual que ocurrió con Akatsuki

- Amegakure también. El ángel Konan creyó en él y Naruto nos salvó de la Akatsuki que Madara había manipulado. Creemos en él.

A continuación los líderes de las aldeas menores dieron un rotundo sí:

- Kusagakure apoya al Hokage.

- Hoshiogakure también.

- Naruto impidió que la guerra destrozara nuestro pacífico país. Yungakure da su apoyo.

Sólo quedaban los más conservadores y orgullosos. Naruto percibió como el Tsuchikage sonreía. Rió de la forma tan característica que tenía:

- Puede que Tsunade-hime tuviera razón. Naruto estoy contigo. Raikage-dono, será mejor que no te hagas más de rogar. Además, Naruto está trabajando para ti. Seguirás siendo el líder de la Alianza Shinobi. Eso nadie lo cuestiona.

- Hokage… Será mejor que estés en lo cierto. Yo mismo me ocuparé de ti en caso contrario – Era su forma de decir "vale", observó Naruto.

- Sólo quedas tú… Mikono – advirtió la Mizukage.- Tu información ha sido muy valiosa. Te convierte en el miembro indispensable para que este plan funcione. Además de que has financiado a estos.

- Cada candidato buscaría apoyos en el exterior. Podría involucrar a todo el continente.

La Geisha los miraba a todos con una expresión indescriptible. Sólo dijo:

- El Banco de los Placeres dejará de financiar a Shuha. Aunque me temo que mis agentes no estarán a vuestra disposición. Tengo mis propios asuntos.

- ¿Cómo sabremos, jovencita, que no se los venderás a Shuha para sacar beneficio? – preguntó el anciano tsuchikage.

- No lo sabréis.

- Geisha, deja de vacilar, dattebayo. Estás ayudándonos.- Luego se dirigió a los participantes – Bien, es en estos lugares donde deberemos enviar a nuestros mejores equipos y si me otorgáis vuestro permiso, yo iré con ellos.


	21. Capítulo 20: Humildad

**CAPÍTULO XX: HUMILDAD**

_"Uno heredó sus sellos"_

El País del Viento era un país un tanto extraño. Buena parte del país era un gran desierto. Era muy amplio en extensión, aunque buena parte del país estaba deshabitada. No obstante, existía un gran río que recorría de norte a sur todo el país hasta desembocar en un gran estuario miles de kilómetros debajo de su nacimiento. Era un río caudaloso y tenía muchos afluentes lo que convertía que amplias zonas de su ribera fueran auténticos vergeles que posibilitaran la vida humana. Aunque por todo el país existían pequeños núcleos de población repartidos en torno a los principales oasis o las zonas más habitables, las mayores ciudades se localizaban a lo largo del valle de dicho río.

Sunagakure se encontraba alejada del mismo, puesto que la aldea oculta había sido construida como principal fortaleza defensiva de todo el país. El País del Viento, al contrario que su aldea, era un país muy rico, quizás más que el País del Fuego. Sin embargo, había sido la codicia del anterior Señor Feudal el que había retirado buena parte de los fondos a Sunagakure, hecho que terminó enfrentándola a Konoha cuando Orochimaru envenenó la mente del Yondaime Kazekage.

Un equipo especial compuesto por dos shinobis de Sunagakure y dos de Konoha abandonó la aldea cinco días después de la segunda cumbre de los Kage. Aquel equipo estaba formado por los dos líderes, Gaara y Naruto, por Maito Gai y por el hermano del Kazekage, Kankuro. Su misión era llegar hasta el estuario del gran río del País del Viento, en las ruinas de una ciudad llamada Furui y allí localizar la pista del tercer hermano, el fundador de Uzushiogakure, el primer Uzumaki. No sabían bien como el primer líder del la aldea del remolino había terminado en un desierto, pero si el mapa que le habían robado los espías de la Geisha a Masamure no era falso se encontraba allí.

Su viaje fue algo agotador, máxime si se tenía en cuenta que atravesaban un largo y yermo desierto cuyas temperaturas eran asfixiantemente altas por el día y gélidamente frías por la noche. No obstante, comprendían bien la gravedad de los hechos.

Naruto formaba parte de los cinco equipos que se habían formado para evitar el próximo movimiento de Shuha. Gracias a la información de la Geisha, Kakashi y Shikamaru habían organizado previamente una estrategia. Si cuatro equipos que se adelantaran podrían encontrar lo que quisiera que buscaran para impedirles sus planes. El otro equipo se encargaría de localizar e intentar destruir su base en el País del Hierro, donde Masamaure les había dado asilo. Sin embargo, era Gaara quien lideraba la misión.

Toda cautela era poca y por esa razón tras terminar la Cumbre todos los asistentes habían pactado notificar cómo ésta había sido un completo y rotundo fracaso del Hokage. Naruto les había dicho que le daba igual, que a él la fama poco le importaba. Su voluntad de fuego era protegerlos a todos, al precio que fuera incluso su propia reputación. Sin con ello distraían a Nanaitsumi, el líder de Shuha y se anticipaban, estaba dispuesto incluso a pasearse desnudo convertido en mujer por todas las aldeas – cosa que Sakura le había prohibido prometer-.

Viajaban evitando cualquier población. Su misión era alto secreto. Por el día procuraban descansar mientras que por la noche el movimiento era mucho mejor. Era más fácil desplazarse grandes distancias en plena noche, aunque hiciera un frío espantoso, con el que sólo el mero ejercicio de correr te protegía, que intentarlo por el día. La arena era un gran obstáculo, aunque en muchas ocasiones, Gaara los montaba en una nube de arena y avanzaban rápidamente. Aquel era el estilo que empleaban los shinobis y kunoichis de Suna.

Al amanecer del tercer día de viaje, a falta de dos para lograr alcanzar su objetivo, se pararon en un oasis y aprovecharon para descansar. Gaara se acercó a Naruto. Para el Kazekage era muy difícil hablar con otras personas, salvo con el Hokage. Tenían muchos vínculos y muchas experiencias comunes. Para el primero, era la primera persona a la que podía llamarla amigo y por eso siempre le protegería.

- Naruto – le dijo - ¿Qué es exactamente lo que buscamos?

El Hokage miró hacia la gran palmera que les cubría. Se apoyó en su tronco, a la sombra y se sentó. El Kazekage le imitó.

- Izuno fue destruida porque contenía un poderoso jutsu del elemento madera, uno que según averiguamos era de Hashirama Senju, el Shodaime Hokage, o mejor dicho, él lo aprendió ahí. El moukouton es peligroso. Si alguien consigue dominarlo utilizando las células del Shodaime Hokage y se implanta un Sharingan confiere el poder de Izanagi que vuelve a su portador, prácticamente invencible.

Gaara cerró los ojos. Nunca dormía. No lo necesitaba. Sin embargo, viajar por el desierto dañaba los ojos y había que protegerlos.

- Creía que el Sharingan se perdió en la pasada guerra.

- Eso pensamos todos, pero…

- La Geisha te lo desmintió.

- En efecto. Obito Uchiha, tenía un laboratorio con todos los sharingan robados de los cadáveres de la matanza Uchiha.

- La que perpetró Itachi – recordó Gaara.

Naruto asintió:

- La misma. Obito se aprovechó de ello y robó todos los sharingan de sus hermanos por si alguna vez los necesitaba. La Geisha nos informó de su existencia, aunque nos dijo que no intentáramos destruirlos, que ya habían sido robados. No supimos quién fue el culpable…

- Hasta que apareció Shuha.- completó.

- Sí, dattebayo, no termines mis frases es raro. Creemos que Shuha posee los Sharingan del Clan Uchiha así que en parte tememos que usen el moukuton contra nosotros, aunque sea un kekke genkai, si existe un usuario de tierra y agua, quizás pueda dominarlo implantándose células del Shodaime Hokage. Pensar que existen jutsus igual de poderosos y que están al alcance de estos tipos es algo muy preocupante.

- Entonces la amenaza es seria – concluyó Gaara- Entonces, nuestra misión es encontrar ese jutsu para evitar que el enemigo lo tome.

El Hokage sonrió. La razón que explicaba que Naruto pudiese estar formando parte de cinco equipos distintos era sencilla: Kage Bushin No Jutsu. El poder de Naruto había aumentado mucho, reconoció Gaara, podía mantener cinco copias tan alejadas entre sí. Eso era una proeza, pero también había cambiado. Había crecido de una forma sorprendente.

Parecía mucho mayor, no en tanto que envejecido, sino más maduro. Seguía siendo igual de tonto para otros aspectos, pero cuando había que ponerse serio le inspiraba y hacía que sintiera ganas de seguirle al propio fin del mundo. Además, había en sus ojos una determinación como nunca la había habido. Le conocía lo suficiente como para saber por quién estaba luchando. Había visto esa mirada ocho años atrás, cuando estuvo a punto de matar a Sakura y Naruto se lo impidió. Gaara esperaba encontrar a alguien por quien luchar así.

Al atardecer retomaron el viaje y no volvieron a plantear ninguna discusión sobre aquel problema. Gaara tuvo que reconocer, a pesar de lo ridículo que le parecía, que viajar con Maito Gai era, sin duda, divertido. El ninja se había propuesto ir él solo a pie, así que para él era para el único para el que no disponía una nube de arena. El ninja de Konoha decía que era para entrenar, pero realmente era cansarse sin necesidad de más, pensaba desde su punto de vista el Kazekage, siempre frío y lógico.

Al amanecer del quinto día arribaron a las ruinas de Furui. No quedaban más que pilares derruidos, algunas paredes y techos todavía, y quizás las cabezas de algunas estatuas. El sol y el viento que empujaba la arena habían enterrado buena parte de la ciudad Furui se encontraba cerca del gran estuario, pero se decía que había sido destruida por un cataclismo, por una gran roca ígnea caída del cielo que acabó con toda vida y de la que la arena del desierto se encargó de no dejar testigo.

- Aquí empieza tu cometido, hermano – bromeó Kankuro.

A pesar de haber tratado mal a sus dos hermanos mayores durante muchos años, Gaara había aprendido a quererlos y se arrepentía mucho de su comportamiento para con ellos. Tanto Temari como Kankuro nunca le habían dejado de intentar demostrar su afecto a pesar del mido que les había provocado. Todavía no les había pedido perdón. Tenía que hacerlo.

El Godaime Kazekage se concetró. Juntó sus manos… y liberó todo su chackra. La tierra empezó a temblar. La arena empezó a levarse sobre el aire. Gaara movía sus manos y hacía enérgicos movimientos, como si fuera algún tipo de monje o hechicero. Sin embargo, era incuestionable que la arena se iba retirando y poco a poco empezaban a vislumbrarse más edificios de las ruinas. Era una tarea agotadora.

El cielo se cubría por columnas y masas de arena que iba moviendo el Kazekage. Era una acción digna de ver que sorprendía a los participantes. Naruto le miraba con admiración y con los ojos brillando. A pesar de todo, seguía siendo un niño en su interior – cosa que le encantaba a Sakura-.

- Kazekage-sama, por favor, cuida de él – le había pedido Sakura, la prometida de su amigo antes de partir de la capital.

Naruto no le había dicho a nadie cuál de sus copias sería el auténtico. No por ocultárselo a ellos sino para evitar que el enemigo pudiera saberlo. No se temía por igual a un Kage Bushin que al Hokage de los Dos Soles, algo totalmente lógico. Ni siquiera Sakura lo sabía.

A Gaara le parecía muy conmovedor ver cómo su gran amigo había ido logrando todas sus metas: le habían reconocido como Héroe de Konoha, como Hokage y ahora le reconocía la mujer a la que siempre había amado. Gaara les había invitado a pasar una semana en su hogar el mes de diciembre pasado, simplemente como amigos y ahí había podido comprobar que se trataba de la pareja perfecta. A pesar de que Naruto era el shinobi más poderoso de su tiempo, Sakura era la única que le ponía la mano encima. Al principio no comprendía su relación, luego sí.

- Me debes mil pavos, "caraculo" – comentó Temari a Kankuro cuando los vieron marchar.

- Pero, ¿y la pobre Hinata? Ella se lo merecía. Si está más buena que esa frentona.

- Te dije que iban a acabar juntos, pero tú no te lo creíste y ahora me debes tu paga de un mes. Te está bien empleado. – se jactó su hermana. Gaara no dijo nada. Ella tenía razón.

- ¿No podemos renegociar la apuesta? – Kankuro era algo patético a veces, pero le tenía que querer, era su hermano.

- No – respondió seca.

Finalmente, el último grano de arena fue despejado de las ruinas de Furui. El clima y el terreno no habían dejado mucho que apreciar salvo las estatuas que habían sobrevivido y que se disponían como una hilera de centinelas. Eran guerreros con cabezas de animales. Desde luego, el creador de las mismas, había tenido una gran imaginación. Portaban armas de todo tipo y parecía que fueran a enfrentarse las unas con las otras… pero eran estatuas y "las estatuas no se mueven" dijo el Kazekage.

El largo pasillo de estatuas conducía un edificio de mayores dimensiones que había estado totalmente cubierto por las dunas del desierto. La arquitectura de aquel tipo de edificios era ajena a todo lo que conocía Gaara. Se notaba que habían pasado muchos años desde su destrucción.

- ¡Exploremos esta ruta! ¡Descubrir cosas del pasado nos hará sentirnos jóvenes! – exclamó eufórico Maito Gai. Podía ser el mejor ninja de taijutsu de todos los tiempos, pero a Gaara le robaba la energía tanto entusiasmo y lo peor era que se la trasmitía a Kankuro, que era algo pesado.

- jajajaJAJAJAJAJA…jajajaja… JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Alguien se reía.

- JAJAJA – era la risa de un completo desquiciado. Gaara intentaba recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se había reído él.

Era una risa desconcertante. Era histriónica y totalmente desagradable. Naruto y Gaara empezaron a mirar a todos lados. De nuevo se hizo el silencio. Al principio pensaron que era alguna broma pesada de Gai. Luego se dieron cuenta de que no podía ser eso.

Echaron a andar mientras eran vigilados por aquellas estatuas.

- Gaara, no me gustan mucho estas estatuas- comentó Naruto.

- No deberían. Hay hilos de chackra entorno a ellas – precisó Kankuro.

- ¿Marionetistas? ¿Cuántos? - preguntó Gai.

- No lo sé… Veo diez hilos por cada estatua y estatuas hay muchas.

- JAJAJAJAJAJA… jajajajaJAJAJAJAJAJAJajijijijijijiji JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO

- Esto empieza a dar mal rollo, dattebayo – dijo el Hokage.

- Estad atentos. Hemos venido a buscar…

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – estaba completamente desquiciado. Era aterradoramente diabólico escuchar reírse así a alguien. Era aguda y disparatada.

Empezaron a escuchar una pequeña melodía infantil y repititiva, como las de una feria, aunque estaba plagada de disonancia y atonales acordes que la convertían en una melodía infantil… para niños fantasmas o niños totalmente idos de la cabeza – analizó Naruto, con su habitual "dattebayo".

El sol empezaba a calentar. La mente de los ninjas empezaba a pelarse con pequeñas gotitas de salud mientras avanzaban cuidadosos entre aquella hilera de estatuas mientras que la desquiciante risa seguía acompañándoles. De vez en cuando decía algunas palabras. La mayoría eran los balbuceos de un loco.

- Shuha tiene tíos muy raros, dattebayo.

- Sólo se unirían a este tipo de empresas o dementes o estúpidos – dijo Gaara serio.

- JAJAJAJAJAJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJjijijijijijijijijijijij iuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu

Sus pasos los guiaron hasta la entrada del edificio al que les guiaban las estatuas. Era como si apuntaran que en aquel sitio se hallaba algo. Era el único edificio que permanecía en perfecto estado, como si hubiese sido finalizado el día anterior.

- Naruto, ve tú hacia el interior e intenta conseguir el pergamino, pero ten cuidado – le dijo Gai, sorprendentemente serio.- Esto se va a poner interesante la juventud contra la quietud y la inmortalidad de las estatuas.

- ¿Crees que atacarán, cejotas-sensei?

- Por supuesto. – dijo Kankuro - Alguien las controla, aunque no sé bien cómo. Las estatuas son de piedra, no deberían poder moverse.

- ¡De acuerdo, ahora vengo, dattebayo! – anunció Naruto.

Iba a marcharse cuando alguien se lo impidió.

- NO, ME TEMO QUE NO. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAjijijijijijijijijijijijijijijiji – dijo la voz que tanto se reía – Os contaré un chiste: he estado buscando por este maldito lugar durante dos días y no aparecía nada. Sin embargo, vosotros, con el truquito este os habéis ahorrado días. JAJAJAJAJAJA ES QUE ES BUENÍSIMO.

- Pues no lo entiendo, dattebayo.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, PERO SI ES MUY OBVIO… es que la gracia reside en que… VAIS A MORIR TODOS – dijo aquello canturreando.

Delante de ellos apareció un extraño y arlequinesco personaje. Vestía con anchos ropajes de muy variados y excéntricos colores y con combinaciones de los mismos que podían incluso dañar la vista. Ropajes de chillones colores y unos zapatos muy exagerados Llevaba la cara pintada de blanco y de negro a partes iguales con una gran sonrisa roja. Tenía el pelo largo pero recogido en una coleta y era de un color rubio cenizo. Sus ojos eran negros y miraban con sorpresa y un brillo de locura. Vestía una ropa muy extraña que remataba con cinco pares de plumas atadas a la cabeza. Estaba levitando.

Gaara se cruzó de brazos, en la actitud tan defensiva que siempre le caracterizaba.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó.

- ¿Y tú? – le respondió.

- ¡OH! VENGA, SABES SU NOMBRE – contestó el extraño personaje a sí mismo.

- ¡Cállate! Yo soy en el que manda en esta relación. Perdonad a mi hermano, habla cuando no tiene permiso – se disculpó.

- JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA – se rió él sólo.

- HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES – volvió a hablar consigo mismo – Mi nombre es KEN y él es…

- KYO, JajajajajajejejejejeJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJJIJIJIJIJIJI

Gaara le observó detenidamente. Debía tratarse de uno de los ocho miembros de Shuha. Tenía poco chackra en comparación con él o con Naruto, pero lo que le preocupaba era lo que podía hacer. Si pertenecía a Shuha, ya contaba con que fuera un extraordinario enemigo. Además podía ver como todos los hilos de chackra conectados a las estatuas eran suyos. Los había ido colocando a medida que ellos avanzaban. En cualquier momento iba a tacarles. Parecía sufrir un serio trastorno de la personalidad. Parecía que en él convivieran dos.

- Naruto… - le recordó.

- ¡Voy!

- ¡He dicho que no te vas a ninguna parte! – gritó mientras que movía su brazo y una corriente de aire les golpeó a todos.

Naruto la esquivó de un salto. Realizó un sello y aparecieron dos clones, mientras tanto el original comenzó a adentrarse.

- ¡PERO NO LE DEJES QUE ESCAPE IDIOTA! – gritó Kenkyo

- ¡VOY, MALDITO PATÁN! – se respondió a sí mismo.

- No, tus enemigos somos nosotros – le recordó Maito Gai.

- Así que tres contra dos… eso no es justo.

- MÁTALES A LOS DOS JAJAJAJJAJA – apuntó su otra personalidad.

Se elevó en el aire y entonces gritó desde allí le oyeron gritar el nombre de su jutsu: "Cien dedos para cien marionetas". Los hilos de chackra se hicieron prácticamente visibles. Gaara y los demás pudieron ver cómo las estatuas de guerreros con cabezas de animales comenzaban a cobrar vida. Las más cercanas se lanzaron hacia ellos empuñando sus armas.

Gaara alzó sus manos y una gigantesca mujer de arena se interpuso entre ellos y las primeras marionetas. Kankuro extrajo un pergamino y de él salieron las diez marionetas de Chijo-sama. Aunque no serían suficientes. Habían podido contar más de cien.

- Diez marionetas contra cien… Chijo-sama luchó contra Sasori de la Arena Roja en estas condiciones y ganó. Yo también aspiro a ser el maestro marionetista– dijo Kankuro.

- Recordad que estoy aquí para mostraros como contra el espíritu de la primavera no puede hacerse nada.

- Yo me encargaré entonces de Kenkyo.

- ¡Entendido! – asintieron ambos.

El Kazekage deshizo la barrera de Arena y dejó que las estatuas cayeran al suelo. Kankuro y Maito Gai se lanzaron a una encarnizada pelea contra las estatuas. El manejo de estos dos en sus campos de lucha era excelente.

Maito Gai seguí en la misma forma que siempre. Era rápido, ágil, fuerte y resistente. Sus golpes eran poderosos, letales y veloces. Luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo frente a las marionetas mientras decía: la vida siempre gana. Gaara entendía que lo llamaran la Bestia Verde de Konoha.

Kankuro había progresado mucho tras la guerra. Podía controlar hasta veinte marionetas. Pero cuando empleaba la técnica de Chijo-sama era preferible sólo centrarse en esas diez. Los muñecos ninja actuaban como una prolongación de su cuerpo. Kankuro bien tenía veinte brazos más y viente piernas más que empleaba como un ejército organizado que se defendía a sí mismo y que atacaba sin piedad. Sus marionetas eran mucho más pequeñas, pero compensaban la falta de tamaño frente a las estatuas con mayor agilidad.

La habilidad de un ninja experto en marionetas era controlar cuantas más marionetas mejor, pero no a cualquier precio. Debía encontrarse el justo equilibrio entre cantidad y calidad. Parecía que para Kankuro aquel era su equilibrio.

La forma de pelear de Kankuro podría ser considera como algo cobarde, pero era una de las más poderosas técnicas que enorgullecían a Sunagakure. Este tipo de ninjas se especializaban en el combate a larga distancia. No eran expertos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero lo compensaban con un excelente control del chackra. Su chackra hilado y unido a diez cuerpos controlaba y daba vida a diez cuerpos inanimados. Su efectividad estaba demostrada y Kankuro, cuando quería podía ser un auténtico experto.

- Gaara, se escapa, va a por orginal - le advirtió uno de los clones.

Miró hacia el cielo y pudo ver cómo había desaparecido. O al menos lo había intentado, porque el tercer ojo de Gaara siempre lo veía todo. Rápidamente, el Kazekage alzó las manos y un brazo de arena surgido del desierto levantó una pared en la puerta del edificio en el que Naruto había entrado.

- Tu enemigo soy yo – le volvió a decir.

- Veo que tendremos que cooperar.

- Me temo que sí, jajajajajajaja.

- ODAMA-RASENGAN – gritaron los clones de Naruto cayendo sobre él.

Kenkyo esquivó el ataque dividiéndose en dos. Aparecieron dos personajes. Uno era la plena inversión del otro. Si uno tenía el pelo rubio ceniza, el otro lo tenía azul. Sus ropas presentaban un color totalmente inverso aunque seguían siendo igual de histriónicas y chillonas. La piel de uno era negra, la de otra era totalmente blanca al contrario que sus ojos. Sólo sus maníacas sonrisas pintadas seguían siendo rojas, rojas como la sangre.

- Te anticipaste – dijo Gaara

- Lo siento, dattebayo.

- ¿Cómo le va al original? – quiso saber el Kazekage.

- Mal, parece que lo que buscábamos estaba custodiado.

- POR SUPUESTO QUE LO ESTÁ PASANDO MAL…

- … SUSANO GUARDA ESTE TEMPLO

- Deberías dejar de hablar tanto – le aconsejó Gaara.

Todo el poder que había empezado a acumular fue liberado. Cientos de brazos y manos de arena se lanzaron como furiosos látigos contra Kenkyo. El miembro de Shuha los esquivó con agilidad mientras se reía alocadamente. Gaara persistía en su ataque mientras sus brazos iban multiplicándose y trayendo más arena.

Kankuro y Gai seguían peleando contra las estatuas incansables y formando una combinación mortal. El ninja de Konoha ya había liberado tres puertas y los escombros de las estatus se amontaban en torno a ellos, aunque quedaban muchas. Tenían que acabar con Kenkyo para poder ayudarles. Además, Naruto parecía en peligro. Gaara no podía sentirlo pelear contra el guardián que su enemigo había llamado Susano, como el poder del Mangekyo Sharingan.

Kenkyo contraatacó. Dos estatuas cayeron con sus espadas buscando atravesar a Gaara. Un escudo de arena le envolvió. Era su defensa impenetrable y entonces el miembro de Shuha disparó dos potentes ráfagas de viento cortante. Su elemento era el viento, el mismo que el de Naruto y Gaara.

Maito Gai apareció derribando a las dos estatuas convirtiéndolas en un amasijo de escombros. El sensei de Rock Lee saltó y cayó sobre otra estatua que se había acercado peligrosamente a Kankuro, aún quedaban más de cincuenta estatuas. Luchar bajo el sol del desierto era agotador.

Empezaron a intercambiar potentes ataques a distancia. La arena de Gaara era mucho más lenta que el viento pero mucho más poderosa. Kenkyo contrarrestaba sus ataques al estar dividido en dos, una extraña capacidad que nada tenía que ver con la de los dos Zetsus. Gaara tenía además que preocuparse por sus dos compañeros.

Kankuro quedó paralizado al ver a su hermano sobrepasado por tan excéntrico personaje. Su momento de descuido le supuso recibir el ataque de una de las estatuas. Le golpeó con su lanza de piedra derribándolo. Perdió así todo el control de su marioneta.

Su rival era más poderoso de lo que podía parecer a simple vista. No se acercaba y podía esquivar cualquier ataque que le lanzara que no fuera rápido. Dominaba el fuuton y era un experto marionetista. Esquivaba sus ataques y seguía controlando aquellas estatuas. Estaba claro que les había estado esperando.

El Kazekage no era un gran experto en taijutsu ni en gengutsu. Toda su fuerza residía en el ninjutsu y éste se estaba volviendo inútil por dos rivales que no se atrevían a atacarse cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Naruto – le llamó, los clones observaban en todo momento, quizás por instrucción del original que se encontraba peleando contra un temible enemigo – tenemos que coordinar nuestros ataques.

- Entendido – dijeron los dos

Los dos Kenkyo se lanzaron contra ellos. Su poder de levitación era sorprendente, sólo comparable al del Tsuchikage. Empezaron a girar el uno respecto al otro levantando un gran viento. Los clones de Naruto se pusieron de pie mientras Gaara levantaba un gigantesco muro de piedra. Su enemigo había formado una lanza de viento que atravesó toda la defensa de Gaara. "Bien" pensaron tanto los clones de Naruto como el propio Gaara.

Kenkyo paró su ataque y entonces se empezó a reír mientras balbuceaba:

- ¡OS DIJE QUE IBÁIS A MORIR! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

- NO TE OLVIDES DE A QUÉ HAS VENIDO, ESTÚPIDO

- YA LO SÉ, déjame en paz

Gaara no sonrió en aquella situación, pero había atrapado a su enemigo. Realizó los sellos y juntó sus manos mientras que liberaba una gran cantidad de chackra. Una pirámide de arena gigante atrapó a aquel indiviudo mientras que el Kazekage gritaba: ¡SABAKU SOUTAISOU! Una gigantesca pirámide formada por centenares de diminutos cristales que formaban granos de Arena compactos los uno entre sí atrapó a Kenkyo. Lo había dispuesto todo con sus continuos ataques fallidos y repelidos. La arena que había apartado de la ciudad le había ayudado a crear la base necesaria con la que erigir aquel monumento.

Naruto comprendió que aquella era la señal. Realizó sus sellos y mientras se multiplicaban, los clones de Naruto ayudaron a Gai y a Kankuro a derrotar a las marionetas que habían perdido repentinamente su debilidad. Cortaron los hilos de chackra y con sus rasengan múltiples fueron destrozándolas.

- El Naruto de abajo ha sido abatido por Susano.

- ¿Pero está bien? – escuchó cómo lo preguntaba Maito Gai.

- Sólo era un clon.- "Así que el verdadero no venía con nosotros, interesante"

- Es muy poderoso. Aunque no sé porque lo ha llamado Susano, es un tigre blanco. Fue invocado en el momento en el que toqué el pergamino. Habrá que trabajadar duro para derrotarle.

El Kazekage se sentó en el suelo, cansado. No tuvo mucho tiempo para descansar. La gigantesca pirámide empezó a desmoronarse. El suelo entero se quebrantó y la arena cayó como un manto. No quedaba nada de la pirámide.

Kenkyo dejó de girar sobre sí mismo deteniendo el gigantesco tornado que había creado. Volvía a ser uno, aunque mucho más poderoso. Parecía un monstruo. Su musculatura se había desarrollado. Había rasgado toda su ropa, sólo le quedaban jirones en torno a la cintura. Ahora su piel era morada, como la de una persona que hubiera sido asfixiada. Sus ojos eran amarillos y ya no brillaban con ese aire de locura tan maníaco. Ahora era auténtica maldad la que destilaba. Seguía levitando. Tenía un par de alas que no paraba de batir y parecía un ser realmente poderoso, un ángel de la muerte.

- Lo llamé Susanonowo porque el que derrote al Byakko, el guardián del Oeste, la Bestia del Viento, controlará los vientos y las tormentas y será dueño del Byakko. Os dije que ibais a morir y lo haréis aquí y ahora.- les recordó.

Gaara se puso en pie. Kankuro y Maito Gai le imitaron. Estaban cansados. Sudaban. La pelea no había terminado.

- Contemplad el poder del modo Tsumi – les desafió arrogante.


	22. Capítulo 21: Castidad

**CAPÍTULO XXI: CASTIDAD**

_"Uno heredó la misión de protegerlos"_

El País de la Tierra era un país grande situado en el noreste del continente. Era un país con numerosos valles y muchas montañas, aunque con pocos bosques. Era muy amplio en extensión y la mayor parte de sus poblaciones se encontraban en los valles de grandes lagos. Todos los ríos nacían del mismo sistema montañoso, una cadena de montañas que vertebraba todo el país. De ellas nacían numerosos ríos que recorrían cientos de kilómetros hasta desembocar en los distintos mares que bañaban el continente. Las montañas eran altas, aunque a sus pies se levantaban bosques de coníferas y plantas adaptadas a climas tan extremos como aquél de grandes contrastantes. Aunque por todo el país existían pequeños núcleos de población repartidos por su ancha y rica geografía, las mayores ciudades se localizaban en la costa norte, al igual que la Capital.

Iwagakure se encontraba alejada de la misma, puesto que la aldea oculta había sido construida como principal fortaleza defensiva de todo el país. El País de la Tierra, al contrario que otros países, era un país muy tradicional, todavía poco acostumbrado a los cambios tecnológicos del último siglo, quizás tanto como el País del Hierro.

Un equipo especial compuesto por dos shinobis de Iwagakure y dos de Konoha abandonó la aldea cinco días después de la segunda cumbre de los Kage. Aquel equipo estaba formado por Shikamaru, Naruto, por Akatsuchi de Iwa y por la nieta del viejo Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi. Su misión era llegar hasta el punto más alto del País de la Tierra, un castillo en ruinas llamado Hokusunesuto y allí localizar la pista del sexto hermano. El primer Tsuchikage fue el superviviente del asedio al que otros clanes ninjas del país sometieron a la fortaleza, que se vio aislada y finalmente.

Su viaje fue bastante relajado, el clima acompañaba. Hacía buen tiempo. No había llovido y la temperatura era agradable, al contrario que las viscisitudes que había tenido que sufrir el Equipo que había viajado hasta Furui, en el sur, aunque habían tardado más días debido a la escalada que habían tenido que realizar.

Las montañas del País de la Tierra eran muy escarpadas y no cualquiera podría subir a ellas. El frío era bastante intenso en ellas y Shikamaru era un mal escalador. "Es un auténtico fastidio" pensó aburrido. Shikamaru había sido promovido a Jounnin por Naruto, y además le habían encargado la dirección de la parte estratégica de la Misión Contraataque, que había planeado gracias a la información de la Geisha.

No obstante, Shikamaru a pesar de ser un vago con poca propensión al trabajo, sabía por qué estaban haciendo eso. Él había sido de los pocos colaboradores directos con Naruto en toda la investigación del caso Fennisuku. Había muchas vidas en juego. Si Shuha conseguía lo que pretendían el mundo vería liberada dos fuerzas antagónicas que lo destruirían. Eso terminaría destruyendo el Rey que Asuma le había dejado. Naruto le había respondido al escuchar aquello: esa es entonces nuestra voluntad de fuego, defender el futuro.

Como Shikamaru había ideado, Naruto formaba parte de los cinco equipos que se habían formado para evitar el próximo movimiento de Shuha. Gracias a la información de la Geisha, Kakashi y Shikamaru habían organizado previamente una estrategia.

Toda cautela era poca y por esa razón tras terminar la Cumbre todos los asistentes habían pactado notificar cómo ésta había sido un completo y rotundo fracaso del Hokage. Naruto les había dicho que le daba igual, que a él la fama poco le importaba. Su voluntad de fuego era protegerlos a todos, al precio que fuera incluso su propia reputación. Sin con ello distraían a Nanaitsumi, el líder de Shuha y se anticipaban, estaba dispuesto incluso a pasearse desnudo convertido en mujer por todas las aldeas – cosa que Sakura le había prohibido prometer.

Al sexto día de viaje, mientras escalaban una escarpada ladera, como si fueran cabras montañesas, Naruto resbaló y estuvo a punto de caer al vacío. El miembro del clan Nara, rápido libero el Kage nui y lo atrapó. Lo volvió a dejar en tierra firme.

- Gracias, Shikamaru, dattebayo.

- Estate alerta, Naruto – le reprochó él.

- Sí, sí, dattebayo, pero, tengo malas noticias. Hemos fallado en el País del Viento.

- ¿Cómo? - exclamó la nieta del Tsuchikage.

- Eso he dicho, dattebayo. Hemos fallado en el País del Viento. Tuvimos que enfrentarnos a un miembro de Shuha. Decía llamarse Kenkyo. Puso en serios apuros a Gaara y cuando creímos derrotarlo, liberó una cantidad tal de poder que nos superó, a mis clones y a mí. De hecho, me he resbalado cuando uno de mis clones ha sido derrotado. Hemos sido abatidos, aunque por suerte estamos bien. Este individuo derrotó al guardián del templo con sus propias manos y luego se llevó el pergamino.

- Eso no nos pasará a nosotros – alardeó Kurotsuchi.

- No seas prepotente, dattebayo. El Hokage y el Kazekage han sido derrotados, dattebayo.

Shikamaru se mordió el labio. Era el líder de aquel equipo, Naruto confiaba en su capacidad y lo había dejado a él al mando. Naruto sólo iba como apoyo, señal que había hecho a Shikamaru darse cuenta de que el auténtico Nanadaime Hokage no viajaría con ellos. "Por lo tanto, el auténtico debe ir con… Sakura, el quinto equipo del que sólo sabían Naruto, sus integrantes, Kakashi y yo" dedujo teniendo en cuenta que otro equipo era liderado por Kakashi-sensei y otro era liderado por la Mizukage. Tenían que cambiar su estrategia. Ya había considerado que sus enemigos serían formidables pero no imaginaba que tuvieran tanto poder cómo para derrotar a Gaara y a Naruto juntos.

- Falta menos de media jornada de escalada para llegar al castillo. Tenemos que reorganizar nuestra estrategia – expuso Shikamaru.

- No me parece mala idea – comentó Akatsuchi, siempre pacífico.- Eso significa que ya han conseguido dos pergaminos… o puede que más. No, ¿Naruto?

- De momento no. Hasta lo que sé, los otros dos equipos se encuentran llegando al punto en cuestión sin más alteraciones

El líder del clan Nara de Konoha se sentó en el suelo y espero a que Kurotsuchi encendiese una hogera. Mientras Akatsuchi se puso a cocinar algo. Era muy grande y tenía que comer a menudo, aunque a pesar de eso era muy fuerte y más ágil de lo que parecía. Su rostro era el de todo un bonachón. A Shikamaru le recordaba mucho a Choji.

- De lo que nos ha contado Naruto hemos de deducir lo siguiente. Tenemos un traidor entre los nuestros. Si uno de los miembros de Shuha ya sabía que acudiríamos a pesar de todas las precauciones que tomamos significa que aún quedan traidores en la alianza shinobi.

- ¿Quién podría traicionarnos? – preguntó no muy segura Kurotsuchi

- Cualquiera de los que participaron en aquella reunión. Desde el Señor del País del Fuego hasta la propia Sakura, no te ofendas Naruto.

- Pero es muy poco probable que haya sido alguno de los Kages y sus escoltas.- se opuso Akatsuchi.

- Eso es cierto, dattebayo – dijo Naruto.

- Sí, pero también es cierto que es una posibilidad. Prefiero pensar que han sido alguno de los líderes de las aldeas menores, que intervinieron poco, según me referiste.

- Eso tiene sentido, dattebayo.

- Me alegro que coincidamos Contábamos con un posible encuentro, pero no con que nos esperaran. Y eso nos hace pensar una cosa: el enemigo se nos ha anticipado y seguramente los otros dos equipos restantes tengan que enfrentarse. Tenemos que saber más sobre este enemigo. Hay que prever un posible ataque.

- ¡Ok, dattebayo! Nuestro enemigo tenía una asombrosa capacidad. Liberó tanto chackra como si de un bijuu se tratara. Es un poder oscuro, no sabría definirlo. Lo llamó… "modo tsumi". Éste era usuario del fuuton y podía dividir su cuerpo en dos. Estaba como una cabra, dattebayo.

- ¿Algo más?

- Sí, estos lugares a los que vamos, están custodiados por… no sé si resultará muy creíble, dattebayo. Cuando la Geisha me lo dijo ni yo me lo creí…

- Cuéntanoslo – pidió Kurotsuchi.

- Bueno, según me dijo, de acuerdo a la leyenda, cada hermano asumió la obligación de proteger una estrella. Las estrellas son lo que busca Shuha. Para ello, los hermanos crearon cinco llaves con las que encontrarlas. No sabemos cómo funcionan y sospechamos que Shuha sí por eso queríamos evitar que se hicieran con las llaves. Según dice la leyenda, cada hermano utilizó su propia vida para crear a los cinco guardianes de las llaves. Estos eran Orochi, quien ya fue derrotado, el Guardián del Centro y de la Tierra; Bakkyo, el Guardián del Oeste y del Viento, Hiraishin, el Guardián del Este y del Rayo; Karyu, el Guardián del Norte y del Fuego y Genbu, el Guardián del sur y del Agua.

Todos asintieron, Naruto se puso algo colorado que todos se callaran expectantes a lo que tenía que decirles.

- Esta leyenda puede ser cierta… de hecho, dattebayo, creo que lo es. Cuando Izuno fue destruida fuimos testigos del cadáver de Orochi, una gran serpiente de ocho cabezas. Además, uno de mis clones fue abatido por Bakkyo, un gran tigre blanco de ojos dorados tan etéreo como el aire y más rápido que el sonido. Kenkyo pudo derrotarle.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar mientras encajaba sus manos como si guardaran un cubo. Su mente trabajaba a la velocidad del rayo. Analizaba todas las posibilidades. No descartaba ninguna. Utilizaba las mejores combinaciones e intentaba tener en cuenta la información dada por Naruto…

- Ya sé qué haremos, pero antes Naruto, informa a los otros equipos de lo que nos has contando. Deben estar alerta. Puede que se encuentren con Shuha y deben estar alerta y si no deben enfrentar a esos guardianes. Tú ya has demostrado su existencia. No podemos dejar que los errores del País del Viento se repitan.

- ¿Por qué no lo contaste en la Cumbre? – preguntó Akatsuchi

- Si ya os contó la leyenda principal y a punto estuvisteis de darle por loco – le defendió Kurotsuchi ligeramente ruborizada. Naruto no se dio cuenta. "Este Naruto… cómo es… por donde pasa, va mojando bragas".

- Bien, escuchad atentamente…

- Mikono-sama – la avisó una de sus prostitutas mientras se quitaba las vendas de su rostro.

- ¿Sí? - dijo.

- Él está aquí.

La Geisha tragó saliva. Le tenía miedo. Ya no era aquel niño que conoció…

- Decidle que pase.

- Sí, Mikono-sama. ¿Queréis que llame a Yuka para que os ayude?

- No es necesario, puedo yo sola. Tomad precauciones. Si hay algún shinobi de la Alianza espero que le deis muerte. No puedo permitir que sepan de mis verdaderas intenciones.

- Así se hará, Mikono-sama – se despidió.

La Geisha continuó quitando las vendas de su rostro. Realmente nunca había sufrido ningún ataque que desfigurara su rostro, simplemente había tenido la necesidad de ocultárselo a la Alianza y en especial a Naruto Uzumaki. No podía arriesgarse. De la misma forma que el Yondaime Hokage había salvado Konoha dando su vida ella tenía un plan que tenía que cumplir y le daba igual todo. Haría lo que fuese necesario para lograrlo. Todo.

Se miró en el espejo. La habrían confundido con otra persona y eso solo daría al traste sus planes. Cabello rojo como el fuego y ojos grises. Sólo había una persona así y estaba muerta. Se sentó de la manera tradicional mientras guardaba el objeto que había sobre su mesa. No podía verlo.

La puerta corrediza se abrió. Por ella entró el Señor de los Siete Rostros, vestido con su habitual túnica oscura y portando su máscara, su máscara de Siete Rostros. Aquella era la máscara de Bakemono. La habría robado del templo de los Uzumaki de Konoha. Sólo se encontraba allí. Ella misma había ido a recuperarla hacía poco tiempo, mientras que el nuevo Hokage restauraba la casa. No la había encontrado. Aquella máscara era una de las dos más poderosas. La otra era la máscara de Kami, también perdida… Se decía que quien portara ambas dominaría el yin y el yang.

- Madre…

Se sentó en la mesa. La Geisha se sintió observada a través de esos ojos con el Sharingan que relucían bajo la máscara de siete rostros. "Esos no eran tus ojos" pensó.

- Nanaitsumi… - "No, ése no era su nombre" – tú no eres mi hijo – "No, ya no" se recordó.

- Como quieras. Ya hemos obtenido el poder de Bakkyo. Pronto obtendremos el poder de Ryu y el poder de Hiraishin. Estamos más cerca de lograr nuestro objetivo.

- ¿Para qué has venido? – le preguntó tajante.

- Para informarte, como siempre hago. Y… para preguntarte por la máscara de Kami.

- Como siempre haces – dijo la Geisha.- Ya tienes la máscara de Bakemono, la máscara de los siete rostros, ¿para qué quieres la otra?

- Sabes la respuesta. Si quiero vencer al Nanadaime Hokage necesito más poder. Necesito todo el poder que me den las dos máscaras. Al fin y al cabo, también me pertenecen. Orochimaru robó la máscara del Shinigami, una auténtica pena, pero yo le superé y descubrí y dominé el modo tsumi y el baketon aprendiendo los poderes de esta máscara. ¿No es fantástico?

Cada vez que le escuchaba hablar así sentía como su propia alma se destruía en mil pedazos. ¿Cómo había podido llegar a tal nivel?

- Hijo mío…

- Por fin, podré cobrarme mi venganza contra Naruto Uzumaki. Él será quien soporte el peso de mi dolor. Se lo dijo a Sasuke Uchiha y yo soy Sasuke Uchiha.- "No, tú no eres Sasuke Uchiha" le respondió Mikono en su cabeza.

- ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir más o puedo retirarme a rezar?

Nanaitsumi no respondió. No le importaba. No se lo creía, pero le daba absolutamente igual Era la indiferencia de un ser que se creía superior.

- Sabes que si intentas hacer lo que te propones no tendré más remedio que matarte. ¿Por qué lo intentas hacer? ¿Por qué tanta parafernalia? ¿Por qué? No lo comprendo.

- Nunca podrás entenderlo.- "Sólo cuando tengas hijos"

- Entonces no tengo nada más que decirte. Por favor, no intentes nada que pueda hacer que te asesine.- "Su tono de voz no era tan gélido, no parecía herirte sólo con escucharlo".

- ¿Sabes cuál es el mayor dolor en este mundo para una madre?

Él no respondió. Se puso en pie y desapareció teletransportándose con la misma técnica que empleaba cuando quería verla: el Hiraishin no jutsu del Yondaime Hokage.

- Perder a dos hijos – le dijo al aire.

La Geisha dejó de esconder lo que tenía entre las manos, el objeto que tan rápidamente había escondido de Nanaitsumi. Era un rostro perfecto de terracota. Era la máscara de Kami. Había llegado el momento.

Hokusunesuto era la fortaleza ancestral del Clan Ryu, uno de los más antiguos clanes shinobis del continente. Estaba localizada en el punto más alto del vertebral sistema montañoso del País de la Tierra. Era considerada como inexpugnable e inmune a los ataques, aunque sin embargo cayó ante un ataque ninja de muchos otros clanes que competían con el Clan Ryu por el control del país antes de la fundación del Iwagakure. El Shodaime Tsuchikage fue el único superviviente y según se decía eso fue lo que le llevó a fundar la aldea ninja.

Era un castillo pequeño, formado por siete torres esbeltas muy juntas, de las cuales sólo quedaba una en pie, situado a gran altura en un saliente del pico de la diosa. Se llegaba a él ascendiendo la montaña desde las Puertas Tsuki y pasando por Iwa, Yuki y Sora.

Shikamaru y su equipo atravesaron la primera puerta. Cada una de estas entradas eran gigantes puertas que parecían más bocas que puertas. Naruto comentó que se parecían a una técnica que Orochimaru había empleado en una ocasión contra él, transformado en el zorro de cuatro colas.

Desde la puerta de Sora había unos ciento setenta metros de ascenso en vertical, que sólo se podían salvar usando los cestos o trepando por una especie de chimenea natural, ayudándose de asideros tallados en la roca. Al final de la chimenea se entraba al castillo por la cámara funeraria. Shikamaru y su equipo ascendieron por la chimenea, no se fiaban del estado en el que pudieran estar los cestos, además de que todos ellos eran ninjas. Naruto activó el modo Kyuubi y dijo:

- Ya están aquí. Son dos… uno de ellos es usuario del katon. Están en la cima de la torre.

- Luego ahí está el poder de Karyu – dedujo Kurotsuchi.

- Estad alerta, recordad bien nuestro plan – advirtió Shikamaru.

Pudieron ver las tumbas de todos los miembros del clan Ryu. Naruto se sintió extrañamente en casa. Aquel lugar era muy similar Uzushiogakure. Eso fue lo que también comentó. Les contó qué había ocurrido exactamente en la aldea perdida de los Uzuamaki. Desde ahí, ascendieron un tramo de peldaños de mármol que rodeaba las criptas y las mazmorras, pasando bajo tres matacanes, llegando finalmente al rastrillo de entrada.

Muchas de las dependencias del castillo se encontraban en sus sótanos, excavados en la montaña, lugar donde residían las mazmorras o celdas del cielo, pequeños cubículos con el suelo en pendiente y que carecían de pared exterior, por lo que daban directamente al vacío.

Recorrieron el castillo hasta que salieron de las mazmorras y los niveles inferiores.

Rodeado por las torres había un pequeño jardín al que daban los balcones y terrazas de las habitaciones principales. Aunque se pretendía recrear un bosque, los árboles nunca arraigaron, por lo que estaba formado por estatuas y arbustos. La estatua central, de la que no se sabía a quién representaba, estaba completamente destruida. Sólo quedaban de ella sus piernas.

De los siete torreones, Akatsuchi comentó que el único que quedaba en pie era la Torre del Sol, la más grande de todas y el lugar donde se decía que vivía el líder del clan Ryu ahora ya desaparecido.

La sala principal del castillo se encontraba en la Torre del Sol. Era la Sala Alta, larga y austera, con paredes de mármol blanco, posiblemente extraído de la montaña sobre la que se asentaba, llenas de quemaduras y evidentes signos de la batalla que destruyó el castillo un siglo atrás con vetas azules y estrechas ventanas en forma de arco en la pared este. En las paredes había cincuenta candelabros de plata y el pasillo central lo recorría una larga, raída y sucia alfombra roja entre hileras de columnas blancas que amenazaban con caerse y hacer que.

Al fondo de la sala, sobre un trono de madera labrada, estaba tumbado un joven vestido con un ceñido traje de cuero negro. Tenía el cabello plateado y la piel blanca aunque muy bronceada. Sus ojos eran dos pequeñas hendiduras en su rostro de color verde metálico. Eran espantosos.

Shikamaru se quedó detrás de sus compañeros.

- Tú eres Naruto – les saludó señalando al Hokage.- Un placer conocerte.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? – le preguntó el Hokage. "Bien, entretenlo". Deja que nos preparemos.

- Mi nombre es… Tadashi. Sí, ése es.- Se sentó sobre el trono – Es muy incómodo. Mejor así - comentó al ponerse de pie.- Kenkyo ya nos avisó de que podríamos encontrarnos con vosotros.

- ¿Nos esperabais? – pregunto la nieta del Tsuchikage.

El joven desenvainó su espada y empezó a lamerla con su lengua.

- No. Bueno, quiero decir, no queríamos enfrentarnos a vosotros. Tenemos algo de prisa, pero sí que esperábamos que vinieseis.

- Hablas en plural. Sois varios – concluyó Akatsuchi.

- Premio para el gordito, aunque eso el Hokage ya lo sabía. ¿No?

"Hicimos bien en suponer que viajarían por parejas" se alegró Shikamaru. "Hemos planeado bien nuestra estrategia. Nada puede salir mal si actuamos de acuerdo al plan"

- Sí… falta el usuario del katon. ¿Dónde está? – inquirió Naruto.

Tadashi se rió, casi sin ganas. A Shikamaru no le gustó aquella actitud. "Sólo un poco más", pensó.

- Bueno, aquí perdemos todos el tiempo por igual hablando así que a mí me da igual. De todas formas es su asignación, que haga lo que quiera. Seitiki está dando muerte a Karyu, el Guardián del Norte y del Fuego. A mí me ha tocado la parte aburrida, esperaros.

- ¿Por qué hacéis esto? – Preguntó Korutsuchi - ¿Por qué queréis destruir el mundo liberando al Fénix?

- ¿Destruirlo? Niña estúpida. Nosotros no queremos destruirlo. Nosotros queremos salvarlo.

- ¡¿Y por eso queréis montar una guerra en el continente?! – explotó Naruto furioso.

- Es un mal menor. Nosotros no queríamos armar tanto revuelo. Sólo una pequeña guerra entre Konoha y algún que otro país para despertar al Juubi. Ha sido el Hokage quien ha terminado empujándonos a conspirar a lo grande – respondió.

- ¡Destruisteis Izuno! ¿Era necesaria esa matanza? ¿Habríais matado también al Clan Ryu si no hubiera sido destruido, o al Clan Uzumaki?

Él se encogió el mundo. Se escuchó un gran estruendo, varias plantas arriba. "¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?" Pensó Shikamaru.

- ¿Quién te dice a ti que no sucedió así? ¿Quién te dice a ti que la Armada Kinkkaku que destruyó Uzushiogakure no estuviera actuando bajo las órdenes de nuestro líder? ¿O quién te asegura a ti, Hokage, que los clanes que se unieron para matar a los miembros del clan Ryu no actuaran bajo sus órdenes?

- ¿Nanaitsumi vivió hace cien años? – preguntó sorprendido Shikamaru.

Tadashi no respondió.

- Eso a mí no se me puede achacar. Fueron Yasashi y Nintai. Era necesario. No podíamos arriesgarnos a que hubiera descendientes de Izuno capaces de controlar las llaves. Aún así…- se quedó pensando – Creo que aún quedan algunos descendientes en Konoha. No son muy difíciles de distinguir y lo sabes, Hokage.

Shikamaru sabía quiénes eran. Naruto se lo había confiado. Era increíble la confianza que había depositado en él. Solía tenerlo bastante al día y una de las cosas que sabía es que la pequeña Yuna de Izuno era miembro del clan Izuno, todos tenían el cabello del color del cerezo, lo cual hacía que…

- ¡Si les tocáis un pelo juró que yo mismo os mataré! – gritó furioso.

- ¡Naruto, contrólate! – le reprochó Shikamaru. "Sólo uno segundos más, idiota, y tendremos el factor sorpresa de nuestra parte".

- Estoy tranquilo, ¡sólo digo que les mataré si le tocan un pelo a Sakura-chan!

- Esa amenaza tendría sentido si: uno, pudieras y dos realmente no fueras a intentarlo antes.

"Ahora" pensó. Liberó una de las técnicas del clan Nara. Cien brazos de sombra se habían ido extendiendo aprovechando la luz y la oscuridad, repartiendo kunais con sellos explosivos para lanzarlos en el momento idóneo, como lo era aquél. Su técnica lanzó las armas explosivas hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba Tadashiu.

Otro gran estruendo, en esta ocasión proveniente de la Sala Alta los dejó sordos durante unos momentos. Una nube negra de humo se elevó del lugar en el que había caído el ataque.

De la nube escapó saltando Tadashi. Cayó sobre el trono y adoptó una postura defensiva con su espada. Fue a responder cuando se vio imposibilitado. Estaba totalmente paralizado. Cien brazos había creado Shikamaru, aunque no había lanzado cien kunais, Una se había escondido a la espera del ataque. "Te atrapé" pensó el miembro del Clan Nara.

De nuevo un ensordecedor ruido les sorprendió de las plantas de arriba. Shikamaru dedujo que el miembro de Shuha que Tadashi había llamado Seitiki estaba ya enfrentando al Guardián. Tenían que acabar con él.

El brazo de sombra de Shikamaru empezó a rodear el cuerpo de Tadashi. Aparecieron cinco dedos que ávidamente buscaban el cuello de su enemigo. Por fin lo encontraron y comenzaron a apretar. El miembro de la Secta tenía una fuerza increíble pues lograba oponer control. Estaba malgastando su energía blasfemando contra ellos pero tenía tanta fuerza que podía hacerlo sin dejar de intentar evitar que las manos del Kage nui le asfixiaran. Shikamaru envió las otras manos contra Tadashi mientras que los otros compañeros interpretaron que aquella era la señal para el ataque definitiva.

Naruto invocó dos clones de sombra y comenzó a formar un rasengan. El viento comenzó a soplar. Las ventanas se abrieron de par en par y entró la luz. El Kage Nui cobró más fuerza y Tadashi empezó a ser derrotado. Era el fuuton de Naruto, quien empezaba a brillar como una reluciente estatua hecha de los rayos de sol.

- ¡Fuuton, Rasen Shuriken! – gritó mientras que a una velocidad difícil de seguir con la vista se lanzó para destrozar a Tadashi.

- Lo conseguimos – se alegró Akatsuchi

Naruto impactó su ataque contra Tadashi y una fuerza devastadora fue liberada. El poder que imprimía al rasengan era de tal calibre que parecía haber liberado un auténtico huracán. Akatsuchi creó un gólem de piedra para refugiarlos a los tres. Los clones de Naruto no se alegraron, cómo solían hacer. "Algo no va bien", pensó.

La espada de Tadashi estaba absorbiendo uno de los jutsus más poderosos de Naruto. Naruto se retiró de un salto hasta caer en la cabeza del gólem creado por Akatsuchi. Podían percibir como Tadashi había liberado una gran cantidad de energía para repeler el ataque del Nanadaime Hokage. Su espada había cortado al propio viento y ahora absorbía la gran cantidad de chackra que Naruto había creado.

Pudieron ver cómo la piel de Tadashi se iba volviendo totalmente pálida mientras que aparecían bajo ellas unas marcas negras cómo si se tratara de su esqueleto. Terminó de absorber el chackra de Naruto. El Hokage seguía en plenas condiciones, pero su enemigo se había vuelto realmente fuerte. "Un momento, eso es parecido a lo que podía hacer…" comenzó a pensar Shikamaru. Le había brotado una gran ala negra. Debía ser parte del modo Tsumi, dedujeron todos.

- Te presento a Mashidoro, la ladrona de almas, creada con el mismo metal que Seimidoro, la ladrona de vidas, las dos armas de Hashin-sama – empezó a reírse sin ganas – Tenía muchas ganas de enfrentarme a los que vencieron a mi hermano.

- ¿Tú hermano, dattebayo?

- Él perteneció a Akatsuki y fue llamado Hidan.

- Ya le vencimos… - empezó a decir Naruto justo cuando en ese momento el techo entero se derrumbó.

Akatsuchi volvió a crear un ejército de estatuas de piedra que cogieron a Naruto y los guardaron dentro mientras que un escudo de piedra se formaba en torno a ellos para protegerlos. Una nube de polvo, ceniza, escombros y ruina se levantó. Escucharon el sonido de una criatura muriendo. Era algo lamentablemente triste. Helaba el alma escuchar su agonía. Habían derrotado a Karyu, el Guardián del Norte y del Fuego.

Naruto salió corriendo del escudo para comprobar que había pasado. Los otros miembros del equipo le siguieron. Pudieron ver el cuerpo de un dragón gigante de escamas rojas como el fuego agonizando en un gran charco de sangre. Una espada negra y ancha estaba incrustada en su cráneo. Las fauces del dragón aún expulsaban humo. Su respiración era tormentosa.

Encima de él se encontraba una mujer desnuda, completamente desnuda envuelta en llamas con el pelo corto y revuelto del color de la ceniza. Su piel era oscura, como la de los habitantes de Kumogakure. Sus ojos eran dos enormes rubís. Su actitud era sumamente provocadora. No era elegante, simplemente era obscena.

- Seitiki, siempre lo tienes que arruinar todo. No podías haber matado a esta maldita cosa después de mi enfrentamiento con los asesinos de Hidan.

Ella le ignoró. Dirigió una mirada lasciva a Naruto.

- Es una pena que tengamos que matarte. Tienes un polvazo. Me has excitado mucho. Desbordas tanto poder… Te prometo que cuando me masturbe esta noche pensaré que mis dedos son los tuyos.

- No me impresionan ni tu cuerpo desnudo ni tus asquerosas promesas de ninfómana – le desafió Naruto. Así que tú eres la usuaria del katon.

- En efecto – hablaba entrecortadamente, casi su voz parecían más gemidos – Me has excitado mucho – volvió a repetir – Tú y matar a esta bestia.

Shikamaru maldijo su suerte. No había contado con que tuvieran que enfrentarse a los dos en modo tsumi. Sus estrategias estaban pensadas para enfrentarlos uno a uno.

- No os voy a dejar escapar.

- No me amenaces que terminarás haciéndome que te monte aquí mismo para luego matarte.

- Seitiki, a este tío sólo le importa una tal Sakura-chan. Creo que a éste nada.- comentó Tadashi.

- Así que me tengo que cargar a esa zorra… Bien, entonces no te mataré hoy… a ti.

- Ya basta.

Ante ellos apareció un misterioso personaje de la nada. Portaba una máscara de siete rostros. Era Nanaitsumi. Naruto adoptó una postura defensiva, pero se puso el primero para proteger a sus compañeros.

- Os dije que no llamarais la atención. Les habéis puesto en alerta. Esto sólo lo dificulta todo.

- No te dejaremos que te lleves esa llave – dijo Kurotsuchi preparando su técnica.

- Naruto Uzumaki, la próxima vez que nos encontremos, será la definitiva - respondió ignorando a Kurotsuchi.- Espero que no olvides la promesa que me hiciste – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer de la misma forma en la que había aparecido. Con él también lo hicieron Seitiki y Tadashi.


	23. Capítulo 22: El samurái renegado

**CAPÍTULO XXII: EL SAMURÁI RENEGADO**

No era la primera vez que Naruto viajaba al País del Hierro.

Un quinto equipo del que sólo los cinco Kages conocían su existencia salió de la Capital del País del Fuego el mismo día que terminó la cumbre. Estaba integrado por Naruto, Sakura, Sai y Yamato. Ellos tenían una misión distinta que no era la de impedir que Shuha se hiciese con las llaves que le restaban para poder seguir avanzando en su plan de liberación del fénix.

En aquella ocasión, a diferencia de otras, viajaban empleando la velocidad propia de los shinobis, por lo que no tardarían más de dos días en llegar a su destino. La misión les urgía prisa. Sabían que pronto alguno de los otros cuatro equipos llegaría a su destino y probablemente colisionaran con Shuha, lo cual pondría en aviso a toda la Secta y eso era precisamente lo que no querían que pasase. Viajaban entre las sombras para poder asestar el golpe definitivo en el cuartel general de Shuha, un viejo templo abandonado al norte del Castillo de los Samuráis, un templo en honor de Fennisuku

El Equipo 7 viajaba en aquellos momentos por el País de la Tierra, el camino más directo a la sede de poder de la Secta. Esperaban encontrar a alguno de sus miembros o incluso a su líder, el desconocido Nanaitsumi, quien había orquestado todos los pasos que había dado la organización, cosa que todavía no sabían que no era del todo cierta.

Volaban sobre las águilas dibujadas por Sai, una manera mucho más rápida y cómoda de alcanzar un destino. A Naruto le encantaba aquella sensación, le parecía muy revigorizante. Cuando miraba a Sakura no podía evitar sonreír, ella no parecía tan contenta por el hecho de volar y la cara de pánico del capitán Yamato era un poema. Parecía que sólo Sai y Naruto disfrutaban del privilegio del que siempre habían gozado los pájaros.

Sobrevolaban los valles y las altas montañas del País de la Tierra a una velocidad de vértigo pero tenían bastante prisa como para poder disfrutar de la vista. Aunque la primavera estaba muy próxima a medida que avanzaban hacia el norte, el viento que les golpeaba la cara era más frío. A Naruto aquello le encantaba, disfrutaba mucho sintiendo aquella sensación de libertad.

Las dos noches que tuvieron que emplear en aquel viaje las pasaron en tierra. Descendieron de los aires, aterrizaron y montaron un pequeño campamento en el que comer y descansar y para los dos enfermos de vértigo poder recuperar las fuerzas. Sakura se había ido acostumbrando, el capitán Yamato no, tanto que al tocar tierra tuvo, necesariamente que devolver el desayuno.

Decidieron montar dos turnos de guardia. El primero lo haría Naruto y el otro lo haría Sai. Cenaron ligero y Sai aprovechó para levantar un capo de fuerza que les advirtiera de la presencia de posibles enemigos. Era una técnica ANBU más simple de lo que parecía. Bastaba con levantar una burbuja invisible de chakra y en el momento en el que alguien que no estuviera dentro y ligeramente susceptible de emplear el chakra entraba en ella, la burbuja se alteraba, despertando o avisando a su creador.

Mientras que Yamato se recuperaba de su jornada de vuelo, y Sai, hacía por dormir, Sakura se acercó a Naruto. Estaba muy guapa vestida de ANBU, bueno a Naruto le parecía que siempre estaba guapa, aunque se había fijado que llevaba dos días especialmente radiante. En principio sólo era por el brillo de sus ojos y su sonrisa, dos factores apenas perceptibles pero que le indicaban que algo tenía que la hacía parecer mucho más feliz y esa felicidad se traducía en belleza.

Naruto estaba apoyado en un tronco vigilando un tronco mientras que uno de sus clones vigilaba mejor el campamento. Sakura se acurrucó junto a él y empezó a jugar con uno de sus dedos pasándolo por el pecho de Naruto. "Vaya, hoy quiere mimitos" pensó divertido el Hokage. El chico aceptó y empezó a acariciar su larga melena rosa.

- ¿Sabes?, ya creo que sé quiénes serán mis alumnos cuando tenga que ser sensei.

- ¿Sí?

- Sí, aparte de Yuna-chan porque se lo debo, antes de que empezara esto conocí a un chico de la Academia que me recordó mucho a mí. Se llamaba Hikaru. Estaba jugando sólo en el columpio de la Academia. Me acerqué a él y le pregunté que por qué no estaba con los otros niños. El perdió a sus padres durante la guerra cuando tenía tres años. Desde ese momento él y su hermano Daiki habían vivido solo con sus tíos, los líderes de su clan. Le pregunté a Iruka-sensei y me dijo que los demás niños no querían juntarse con él porque hacía muchas tonterías… En algo creo que se parece a mí.

- Serás un buen maestro para esos dos. Aprendiste de los mejores.

Naruto sonrió

- Gracias pero yo quería preguntarte a ti algo: ¿qué te ocurre, Sakura-chan?

Ella sólo se rió.

- Estás muy extraña, dattebayo.

- Puede ser – respondió enigmática – Deberías usar el modo sennin más a menudo.

- ¡Ah! Así que es eso… Parece que el capitán y Sai están dormidos… Si quieres…

- No estoy dormido – escucharon la respuesta de Sai.

Sakura volvió a reírse.

- No, no me refería a eso.

- ¿A qué te refieres, dattebayo? – a veces, para Naruto era realmente difícil entender a Sakura cuando se ponía tan enigmático.

- ¡Dios!, Naruto, ¿es que no lo ves? – dijo el capitán Yamato, otro que también parecía despierto.

- ¡Cerrad los ojos y volved a dormir, es una orden, dattebayo! ¿Qué tendría que ver Sakura-chan?

Ella sólo le dio un beso en los labios y no respondió.

- Vale, no respondas, dattebayo…

Pasaron la noche así, acurrucados. Llegó la guardia de Sai y Naruto se dejó dormir. Aquella noche tuvo un sueño particularmente extraño, que secretamente se venía repitiendo en su mente desde hacía mucho tiempo. Todo estaba oscuro y sólo podía escuchar los gritos de una mujer. Parecía que sufría mucho. Tras una agónica espera la mujer dejaba de gritar y sólo había silencio.

- Naruto, vamos, despierta – le llamó Sakura.

El joven abrió los ojos. No podía ser… Se despertó sudando y con los ojos muy abiertos, casi agradeciendo que le despertaran. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Él nunca tenía aquello sueños… o mejor dicho, pesadillas, salvo cuando comía demasiado ramen. No, aquello no podía haber sido una mera casualidad. Le dolía la cabeza mucho, tanto que al ir a levantarse vomitó la cena.

- ¡Naruto! – exclamó preocupada la kunoichi del grupo. Se acercó hacia él y le puso una mano en la frente mientras que con otra pasaba su mano curadora por su estómago – Esto debería pasarme a mí, no a ti, tonto. Estás bien, sólo ha sido una náusea matutina.

- Claro, anoche creo que no cené mucho. Habrá sido una angustia, dattebayo – "Ni yo me lo he creído" – Espera, ¿por qué deberías tu marearte por la mañana?

- Vamos, anda, aún nos queda media jornada hasta llegar al templo.

- Será mejor que os abriguéis – aconsejó Yamato.- Los ANBU que exploraron la zona informaron de que se encontraba en medio de un glaciar. Hará bastante frío.

Así lo hicieron, todos se vistieron con las capas blancas de viaje de los ninjas de Konohagakure. Sai volvió a emplear su técnica de bestias dibujadas y montaron en ellas para reemprender el viaje.

Tal y como había advertido Yamato. El frío se intensificó a medida que viraron hacia el País del Hierro. Los valles más o menos fértiles del País de la Tierra dieron paso a las yermas planicies de aquel país cubierto por la nieve. La Montaña de los Tres Lobos se encontraba al sur de ese punto y si ya en el Castillo Samurái hacía frío, en aquel lugar, el frío calaba hasta en los huesos y cortaba la piel, tanto que las capas servían de poco. "Aunque menos da una piedra" se consoló el Hokage.

El viento soplaba con fuerza. Era un viento polar que hacía que las cejas se congelaran y se dejaran de sentir la nariz, las orejas y los dedos de los pies y de las manos. Eran shinobis y debían soportar aquel tipo de penurias pero eran de un país cálido, lo cual dificultaba más su misión. Sin embargo, cuando Yamato propuso bajar a tierra y terminar el viaje a pie, Naruto se opuso. El tiempo era un factor clave y no podían desperdiciar ni un minuto más del necesario. Cada minuto que empleaban era un minuto que el enemigo podría estar aprovechando para seguir realizando su plan.

Hacía mucho frío, pero la determinación de Naruto pareció ahuyentar el rugido del invernal viento. Si se tenía en cuenta también que había empleado el modo Kurama para alejar el frío y darles parte de su chakra a sus compañeros.

Finalmente, por fin avistaron las ruinas del templo de Fennisuku. Llamarlo templo era ser demasiado generoso. Lo único que quedaba del "templo" era un gran pilar. Se encontraba, tal y como les habían informado, en un glaciar, un gran mar de hielo congelado que se iba desplazando con el lento pasar de los años creando un valle, aunque para eso aún faltaban miles y miles de años.

Naruto no cayó en el detalle del remolino dibujado en el suelo, debía ser gigantesco si se podía ver desde el aire, cuyo punto de partida era el gran pilar. Las águilas de Sai comenzaron a rodear el pilar mientras perdían altura hasta que llegaron a la base. Desde el aire, el pilar imponía poco. A ras del suelo, la cosa cambiaba. Era gigantesco. Era una gran columna de madera que, sorprendentemente, había sobrevivido a tan desapacibles condiciones meteorológicas. Sobrepasaba los doscientos metros de altura.

- ¿Por qué alguien erigiría este pilar en un sitio como éste?

- Yo puedo explicároslo, Hokage-dono – todos se giraron. Pudieron ver a un personaje simplemente ataviado con una capa de cuero.

- Espera un momento,… ¿Alan Hakimure? – Naruto pudo ver una cicatriz muy característica.

- Veo que me recordáis, Hokage-dono.

El extraño que respondía al nombre de Alan se quitó la capucha. Era un hombre algo mayor que Naruto. Tenía una cicatriz que le recorría el rostro de la ceja derecha a la comisura del labio izquierdo. Había recibido aquel regalo durante la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja en la que había participado, únicamente, como soldado. Tenía los ojos oscuros y el pelo negro atado en una coleta. No vestía las armaduras de guerra de todos los samuráis, pero era uno de ellos. En su cadera llevaba colgada su katana, el alma de todo samurái. Alan había sido uno de los samuráis con los que Naruto había entrenado su estilo de lucha con katana mientras esperaban a la investigación sobre la extraña muerte de Mifune-sama.

- Estos templos fueron construidos por los adoradores del Fénix como advertencia.

- ¿Estos templos? ¿Advertencia? - Repitió Naruto.

- ¿Hay más templos?– Preguntó Yamato.

- Sí, en la antigüedad había seis, uno por cada uno de los caminos del Rikudou Sennin, aunque de estos, parece que sólo quedan tres y no sabemos su ubicación, salvo éste, claro.

- ¿De qué advierten? – Inquirió Sai.

- De la necesidad de que amanezca dicen las leyendas. De acuerdo a las religiones antiguas, estos templos advertirían al mundo de la necesidad de una nueva era cuando todos fueran destruidos.

"Que amanezca…, esto se parece a la leyenda que me contó mamá sobre los hermanos que buscaron el sol, quizás tenga alguna relación con esta misión" pensó acertadamente Naruto.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí, dattebayo?

- Vengo en una misión secreta, y ¿vosotros?

- Puede que compartamos objetivos – respondió Sakura.

- Puede ser. Traigo una orden de arresto para Masamure. Ha sido oficialmente destituido de su cargo de los honores del mismo por la asamblea de samuráis.

- Traemos órdenes de la Alianza Shinobi para capturar a Masamure por haber atentado contra la paz y conspirado para iniciar una guerra y por la pertenencia al grupo terrorista Shuha – respondió Naruto.

- Entonces debemos capturar a este malvado – proclamó solemne, como solían ser los samuráis.- Se entra por aquí – señaló.

Apretó un interruptor secreto y se abrió en el suelo una gran boca, de la cual aparecieron unas escaleras de caracol. Eran las criptas del templo, donde se reunían los miembros de Shuha. Hacía mil años, se habían construido cinco templos más iguales que ése y en sus cámaras se habían guardado las enseñanzas del Rikudou sennin así como las de sus hijos. Aunque había tenido siete, sólo uno de los hijos no había decidido construir un templo para honrar a su padre: el mayor de todos, quien había iniciado una guerra contra el segundo hermano por el poder. Les explicaba mientras caminaban entre las sombras.

Naruto escuchaba con atención, a pesar de que Sakura hubiera aprovechado la oscuridad para agarrarse con fuerza a su mano, cosa que turbaba a Naruto. Le gustaba sentir que podía proteger a Sakura.

- Este templo fue puesto al cuidado de los samuráis, pero Masamure lo empleó para dar un escondite a Shuha. Lamentamos mucho que sus planes hayan podido poner en peligro la paz que tanto amaba Mifune-sama – se disculpó.

- Ahora estamos aquí para capturarle, no te preocupes.

Las criptas consistían en un largo pasillo salpicado de cientos y pequeñas cámaras funerarias donde residían pergaminos ilegibles de secretos perdidos. Las paredes estaban decoradas con grabados y pinturas muy similares a los que hacía casi cuatro años que Naruto había descubierto en el lugar con el que entrenó con Killer Bee, cuando dominó el modo Kurama y conoció a su madre. Andaban en fila india. Alan abría la marcha, seguido de cerca por Naruto y Sakura y después de ellos Sai y el capitán Yamato.

Finalmente llegaron ante una gran puerta. Estaba escoltada por dos grandes estatuas de samuráis del pasado cada uno portaba una máscara, una era blanca y angelical, la otra era negra y demoniaca. Encima de la puerta, Naruto pudo ver el mismo dibujo del rinnegan con un kanji por pupila:

Aquel tipo de cámara era exactamente igual a la cámara de Izuno, donde Shuha había matado a la Gran Invocadora para recuperar el poder de Orochi, el Guardián del centro y de la Tierra. En aquella ocasión el kanji, sólo decía: armas. "Parece que cada hermano decidió advertirnos de que algo podía ocurrir" – pensó Naruto.

Naruto y Alan empujaron la puerta y entraron en una gran estancia. Al penetrar en la gran sala todos ellos se sorprendieron. Era una gran estancia circular, de más de cien metros de altura. Estaba sostenida por columnas cuyas tallas eran fabulosas bestias. Había un gran altar. La sala no estaba ni para mucho menos vacía.

Había más de cien personas ataviadas con túnicas blancas con un único sol dorado dibujado en ellas. Todas ellas llevaban una capucha que ocultaba su rostro y todos portaban máscaras de samuráis.

El Equipo 7 se puso a la defensiva. Alan desenvainó su katana. "Mierda, hay cien miembros de Shuha, ¿desde cuándo?" maldijo Naruto.

- Hokage-dono, veo que al final decidís tener agallas y enfrentarme… - dijo uno de los acólitos. Comenzó a quitarse la capa blanca. Dejó ver una armadura samurái tradicional.

Naruto se llevó la mano a la espalda, donde tenía colgada una katana, la katana del Clan Izuno. Tenía la larga melena oscura recogida en un peinado tradicional de samurái. Su voz seguía sonando igual de arrogante y tan fríamente cortés. Era Masamure.

- Parece que los informes eran ciertos. Has embaucado a más de cien de nuestros hermanos – le acusó Alan.

- ¿Embaucado? No mí querido Hakimure. Les he mostrado la verdad de este mundo y la Paz a las que nos traerá la auténtica Fe – Respondió el samurái.

- Has renegado de todas nuestras creencias – le increpó Alan llevándose los dedos a la empuñadora de su katana.

- Maquinaste el asesinato de Mifune-sama y has conspirado contra la paz que se logró tras la guerra contra Akatsuki – apuntó Naruto.

- Masamure-sama – intervino Yamato – deponga las armas ahora mismo. Somos shinobis, podremos con vosotros. El Hokage está con nosotros. Ejecutamos la orden de arresto expedida por la Cumbre de los Kages.

- Así que, ¿venís a los dominios de Shuha, con vuestros trucos de ninja para amenazarme? Puede que no tenga el poder que la Fe le ha dado a Nanaitsumi-sama, pero, alguien tan patético como vuestro líder no es enemigo para la fuerza de mis creencias – respondió.

Naruto tragó saliva. "Eso va a ser lo último que te atrevas a decirme, maldito bastardo"

- Masamure, la orden de arresto recae sobre todos los que aquí se encuentren. Tú y estos acólitos de tus falsas promesas estáis arrestados. Es una pena que ninguno de tus otros hermanos esté, pero si te rindes, estos samuráis a los que has engañado serán perdonados. El peso de la Justicia caerá sobre ti.

Masamure se dio la vuelta. "No puede ser" Portaba una máscara samurái, con siete rostros.

- ¡Tú eres Nanaitsumi! – señaló Sakura.

- Os ha costado mucho descubrirlo…

- Pero lo hemos hecho – le dijo Alan.

- No podéis comprender que todo está a punto de cambiar. La era de los shinobis acabará hoy mismo, cuando el Hokage y todas las esperanzas que han puesto en él mueran en estas cámaras de los templos de Fennisuku.

- ¡Es una trampa! – exclamó Sai poco antes de que los otros cien acólitos se quitaran sus capuchas y desenvainaran sus espadas.

- ¡DETENOS, DATTEBAYO! – Gritó Naruto. Utilizó su katana para apuntar a Masamure – Nos has acusado de shinobis. Me enfrentaré a ti como un samurái. ¿O es que me tienes miedo? ¿No soy tan débil? Pues enfréntame – le retó.

- Naruto, las órdenes son capturarle.

- No se va a dejar capturar. La mejor manera de acabar con la serpiente es cortarle la cabeza.

Masamure se rió.

- De acuerdo, si mueres, morirán todos, si yo muero, podréis salir de aquí con vida. Mis hombres no os atacarán.

Naruto empuñó con firmeza la katana. Dio un paso al frente y vio como Masamure bajaba las escaleras del altar, ante las atentas miradas de los samuráis. Sakura le cogió

- Naruto, por favor, no hagas locura, puedes derrotarle usando cualquiera de tus jutsus. No te arriesgues en vano, por favor.

- Gracias, Sakura-chan, éste no es rival para mí. No te preocupes, dattebayo.

Naruto se situó enfrente de Masamure. Ambos se saludaron, respetando las tradiciones. Cogieron bien sus espadas y comenzaron a estudiarse. Naruto había aprendido de Alan durante su estancia en el Castillo de los samuráis. Lo había ido perfeccionando. El estilo que había decidido hacer como suyo se caracterizaba por ser muy acrobático, algo que a él le venía bien.

Masamure se lanzó contra él. Intercambiaron unos rápidos movimientos de katana. Masamure era un enemigo formidable, de eso no cabía duda. Se basaba también en una forma de combate acrobática y rápida. La agilidad, la velocidad y la fuerza lo eran todo para él. Se podían reconocer muchos patrones que Naruto había aprendido, aunque eran mucho más sutiles y mucho más potentes, lo que hacía que el samurái fuese un maestro o no.

El miembro de Shuha lanzó una potente estocada que el Hokage tuvo que esquivar saltando hacia atrás. Tomó impulso y de una pirueta cayó sobre Masamure. Éste no se movió hasta el último segundo interponiendo su katana en la trayectoria del filo de Naruto.

El joven aprovechó para realizar una serie de golpes buscando quebrar la defensa del enemigo. No resultaron efectivos. Los paró todos y cada uno de ellos y cuando advirtió un fallo en su ataque aprovechó para lanzar una potente estocada que alcanzó a Naruto. De no ser porque empleó la palma de su mano para desviarla, habría ido directa al corazón. Le rozó el hombro. Escuchó a Sakura reprimir un grito.

Naruto retrocedió, aunque Masamure no le dio tregua. Se lanzó hacia él saltando en el aire al mismo tiempo que apuntaba con su espada. La técnica que dominaba era la más difícil de todas. Había podido reconocer movimientos, fintas, ataques y posturas básicas de otras formas de combate. Era un estilo perfecto que sólo los más grandes espadachines dominaban. Requería de mucha concentración y de gran dominio. Algo que era fácil de esperar de Masamure.

Paró el ataque a duras penas, casi cayendo al suelo. Sus reflejos de ninja bien le salvaron la vida porque pudo ponerse en pie casi al segundo y esquivar una serie de incansables ataques, a cada cual mucho más preciso y mucho más mortal que los anteriores.

Se separaron y Masamure bajó el filo de katana y empezó a rodear a Naruto corriendo a su alrededor. Buscaba distraerle para lanzar su ataque a algún flanco descubierto. Había reconocido al instante la forma de pelear de Naruto y sabía que era un estilo muy combativo y agresivo por lo que las técnicas defensivas casi eran desconocidas para Naruto.

"Cabrón" pensó casi escupiendo aquel insulto. Gracias a sus conocimientos pudo anticipar el ataque, casi fue fácil de predecir. Demasiado. Cuando chocaron sus espadas, Masamure giró sobre sí bajando su arma y desequilibrando a Naruto hasta el punto de que lanzó un afilado corte al vientre de Naruto. El chaleco ninja de Konoha no fue suficiente y el Hokage pudo sentir cómo la carne era cortada y como la sangre comenzaba a salir, por suerte, sólo era un corte superficial.

Alzó su espada y atacó. Naruto desvió el ataque casi de milagro con una acrobacia con su espada por delante. Saltó hacia atrás y resopló para tomar aire. "La cosa está complicada"

El todavía Jefe de los samuráis esprintó contra él realizando unas rápidas fintas, que sólo los ojos de Naruto como shinobi pudieron seguir. "Ya está, te tengo" comprendió.

Masamure atacó y Naruto se defendió con una estocada al aire mientras saltaba hacia el techo para caer de nuevo intentando hundir su arma en el cuerpo de Masamure. Éste esquivó su ataque con una velocidad sobrehumana. Naruto tocó el suelo y giró sobre sí mismo frenando el ataque de Masamure.

Los dos se volvieron a separar de un salto, ante los atónitos ojos de los demás asistentes a una pelea nunca antes vista. Masamure sonrió. "Será la última vez que sonrías" pensó el joven líder de Konoha.

Volvió a emplear esa técnica y corrió hacia él esprintando. Bajó su arma, como siempre y… el Destello Naranja de Konoha fue más rápido. Empleó la velocidad legendaria del Rayo Amarillo. Aprovechó que la defensa de su contrario estaba anulada y realizó un potente tajo cuando apareció ante él que fue de lado a lado de la cara quebrando por completo la máscara de terracota de siete rostros. Un hilo de sangre roció a Naruto. Luego bajó su katana y le cortó la mano de la espada. Mano y espada cayeron al suelo con un sorpredente grito de dolor del estoico samurái.

- Ahora cumple tu palabra, serás arrestado y llevado a la Capital del País del Fuego.

- Vosotros, hermanos, podréis volver al Castillo. Seréis encerrados en la prisión hasta que comiencen los juicios por vuestro crimen de traición – dijo el samurái Hakimure.

- No… no puedo caer… No puedo ser derrotado. Nanaitsumi-sama me dio esta máscara para cumplir su voluntad… ¡NO PUEDO SER DERROTADO! – Sus ojos brillaron antes de que implosionara con la fuerza de cien supernovas.

- ¡ES UNA TRAMPA! - advirtió Alan.

- NO NOS DARÁ TIEMPO – se quejó preocupado Yamato.

Naruto fue mucho más rápido. Invocó un Kage Bushin. Con la legendaria velocidad del Yondaime Hokage apareció ante Masamure lo cogió y ambos desaparecieron.

A lo lejos sólo escucharon el ruido de la implosión. Masamure había muerto, pero él no era Nanaitsumi.


	24. Capítulo 23: Templanza

**CAPÍTULO XXIII: TEMPLANZA**

_"Uno heredó sus armas"_

El País del Agua era un país pequeño situado en el sureste del continente. Era un archipiélago donde destacaba una gran isla surgida de un volcán, que hacía siglos que permanecía inactivo, en torno al cual siempre había densos bancos de niebla. La mayor parte de sus poblaciones se encontraban en las costas de la isla principal, aunque también había otras pequeñas islas con alguna que otra población. La única población que se encontraba en el interior de la isla, justo en el interior del volcán era la propia Capital.

El volcán acogía en su falda a Kirigakure, en una pequeña hondonada donde había una niebla perpetua, que siempre habían conocido. La aldea oculta había sido construida como principal fortaleza defensiva de todo el país. El País del Algua, al contrario que otros países, era un país misterioso, del que poco se sabía, salvo que era un mundo de fusión entre lo tradicional y lo revolucionario. Las zonas costeras eran más modernas que la Capital o la propia Kirigakure.

Un equipo especial compuesto por dos shinobis de Kirigakure y dos de Konoha abandonó la aldea cuatro días después de la segunda cumbre de los Kage. Aquel equipo estaba formado por Shino, Naruto, por Mei, la Mizukage y por Chojiro su fiel guardaespaldas que había reinventado la Orden de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla. Su misión era llegar hasta el punto más escondido del País del Agua, una gruta natural en la que se decía que se encontraban las ruinas de un santuario llamado Sekiryu.

Su viaje fue bastante relajado, el clima acompañaba. Hacía buen tiempo. No había llovido y la temperatura era agradable, al contrario que las vicisitudes que había tenido que sufrir el Equipo que había viajado hasta Furui, en el sur, aunque habían tardado más días debido a la escalada que habían tenido que realizar. Cogieron un barco del País del Agua que recorrió las traicioneras y llenas de corrientes aguas que bañaban el País del Agua. Este barco surcó una ruta bastante difícil, hasta nunca antes hecha, con la promesa de oro y gloria si las había en tal santuario. La Mizukage lo dudaba.

Los mares del este del continente eran un lugar altamente contradictorio. Mientras que los martes del norte estaban casi helados (al igual que los del sur) y eran tranquilos, los mares que bañaban el País del Agua y del Remolino eran muy inestables, uno lleno de remolinos y de niebla y el otro lleno de corrientes traicioneras y escarpadas puntas marinas que no podían verse hasta que se tenían encima. Sin embargo, la Mizukage era una mujer de mar y le encantaba el olor a salitre y el viento salado que movía su pelo.

Siempre que Mei Temuri contemplaba el mar le encantaba mirar al cielo y ver el sol. Le recordaba a su gran amor. Éste era un joven shinobi de Kiragakure, el chico al que siempre había querido se llamaba Izuni Shion. Era un chico de estatura media, algo más alto que ella. De ojos de color café y pelo negro que le llegaba hasta la espalda. Con él había pasado gran parte de su formación, no en vano había sido su sensei. Se llevaban poco más de diez años y gracias a ella, Izuni había dominado el katon y el suiton. La amistad había pasado a ser una tensión sexual que ambos liberaron en una noche de pasión, un par de años antes de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja, poco antes de que fuera nombrada Mizukage. Tras una noche de pasión descontrolada y entrega mutua, ella, estúpida de ella, le había propuesto que se casaran. Él la había rechazado diciéndole que le atraía mucho pero que tenía que encontrar su camino y que iba a dejar Kiri. Ese mismo día, se despidieron y nunca más puso saber de él. Rezaba porque siguiera vivo y porque de vez en cuando pensara en ella, aunque sólo fuera como su sensei. En cierto sentido, Chojiro era algo parecido a Izuni cuando se convirtió en su maestra.

El tiempo les había acompañado a pesar de que la primavera y el otoño eran estaciones inestables. Al ver al sol se preguntaba si realmente existiría un fénix allí encerrado al igual que el Juubi lo había estado.

Ella se consideraba una mujer agnóstica. De joven había dudado de muchas cosas y hasta que no ayudó en la derrota del Yondaime Mizukage no pudo creer que Kirigakure había estado en manos de quien se hacía pasar por Madara Uchiha. Le hubiera costado creer en otra bestia de poderes equiparables a los de la bestia de la destrucción, pero había enfrentado a un no muerto del poder del líder Uchiha, había visto al Juubi con sus propios ojos y viajaba con Rikoudou Sennin.

Miraba a Naruto y se sentía inspirada. "Tsunade, tenías razón" Daban ganas de confiar ciegamente en él. La Princesa de las Babosas había tenido razón. Poco antes de comenzar la guerra ambas habían mantenido una reunión sólo de mujeres. La Hokage le había confesado que sabía que aquella sería su última guerra y que daría su vida para proteger a Naruto y a todo lo que este simbolizaba porque él era el Niño de la Profecía, él era el Niño que el Sabio del Monte de los Sapos había pronosticado. Él era el puente hacia la paz. Al principio se había mostrado bastante reticente a creerlo, y había aceptado en defenderlo más por el valor táctico que suponía tener de su parte al Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi que por un pronóstico de una rana anciana. Sin embargo, Naruto le había demostrado que se equivocaba. Ahora entendía la fe que en él habían depositado tantas personas y gustosa daría su vida por proteger esa misión.

Naruto había ayudado en salvarle la vida. Había tratado de evitar la guerra a toda costa y aquellas misiones que seguían era para frustrar los planes de la Secta. Había investigado por su cuenta y de no haber aunado fuerzas con el Nanadaime Hokage no habría tenido ningún sentido ni habría dado ningún resultado.

Mei ahora creía en las profecías y ella misma era autora de una que le inspiraba a actuar. "Naruto se convertirá en el más grande de todos los Kages y logrará conseguir aquello que los demás no pudieron, traer la paz" Aquello era lo que ella había visto. Aquello era lo que había sentido cuando el propio Hokage, saltándose todas las leyes y tratados internacionales que impedían entrar en un país extranjero sin el visto bueno de las autoridades de éste, había participado en su propio rescate. A Naruto le daban igual aquel tipo de reglas. Él actuaba de acuerdo a una norma: protegerlos a todos.

Toda cautela era poca y por esa razón tras terminar la Cumbre todos los asistentes habían pactado notificar cómo ésta había sido un completo y rotundo fracaso del Hokage. Naruto les había dicho que le daba igual, que a él la fama poco le importaba. Su voluntad de fuego era protegerlos a todos, al precio que fuera incluso su propia reputación. Sin con ello distraían a Nanaitsumi, el líder de Shuha y se anticipaban, estaba dispuesto incluso a pasearse desnudo convertido en mujer por todas las aldeas – cosa que Sakura le había prohibido prometer.

Al tercer día de viaje Naruto se reunió con ella y la dijo preocupado:

- Hemos fallado en dos de las cuatro misiones. Shuha ya tiene el poder del viento y de las tormentas y el poder del fuego y del dragón.

- Han derrotado a Byakko y a Karyu, entonces – dedujo la Mizukage quien había sido puesta al día pocas horas antes de los planes que debían reformular.

- Y tienen el poder de Orochi. ¡Menuda mierda! – se quejó Naruto.

- Tres del total de los cinco – calculó ella.

- En efecto. Debemos de centrar nuestros esfuerzos en las dos que nos quedan. No podemos fallar.

Naruto miró preocupado al mar. Con la túnica del Nanadaime Hokage parecía un hombre muy distinto al chico que salvó el mundo, al "Niño de la Profecía" de Tsunade. Había cambiado mucho y aunque él no se diera cuenta poco quedaba del niño que había sido. Era un hombre. Era algo que notaban más las personas que lo veían esporádicamente que las que pudieran convivir diariamente con él.

- ¿Cuál es la situación del Equipo de Kumo?

- Se encuentra llegando a su destino. Ahora mismos estamos llegando casi a la par…

- Esperemos que sea suficiente.

- ¡Maldición! – Exclamó enfadado - En el País del Fuego no fuimos lo suficientemente diligentes En el País del Viento menospreciamos a nuestro enemigo y nos derrotaron, por suerte ahora mismo el Equipo Suna regresa a la aldea oculta. En el País del Fuego no fuimos lo suficientemente rápidos… He tenido la oportunidad de conocerle

- ¿A Nanaitsumi? – Sabía que se refería a él.

- Sí – respondió.

El extraño líder de Shuha, quien había movido los hilos empezaba a actuar. Eso significa que su plan preconcebido empezaba a dar resultados. No eran buenas noticias.

- ¿Cómo es? – Preguntó interesada.

- No lo sé… Estoy muy confundido con él. Su chackra me era conocido, muy familiar. Era oscuro. Asustaba el mero hecho de percibirlo. Porta una máscara de siete rostros. No me gustó lo que pude percibir en él. Estaba en el modo Kyuubi y pude sentir cómo me odiaba. Por alguna razón me conoce.

"¿Y si Suigetsu tuviera razón?" fue lo único que pudo pensar. Tras la guerra, el ninja se había rendido a Kirigakure a cambio de que le dejaran formar parte de la Orden de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla. Por el momento habían obtenido alguna información y no se había intentado escapar con las espadas.

- ¿Cuántos errores tenemos que cometer para impedir que el enemigo se haga con el poder del Fénix?

- No te agobies, Hokage-dono. Es cierto que hemos cometido errores, pero eso no significa que vayamos a fracasar.

- ¿Por qué lo crees?

- Porque tú no lo vas a permitir. Tsunade me dijo que tu voluntad de fuego era protegerlos a todos. Ahora que estás empezando a formar una familia también querrás protegerla. Tu voluntad de fuego nos inspira a todos, incluso al propio Raikage. Eres Naruto, hijo del Yondaime Hokage y Nanadaime Hokage. Tú estás destinado a salvar el mundo porque…

- Yo mismo lo prometí y nunca me retiro de mis promesas… - se rió – Me conoces demasiado bien Mizukage, casi me preocuparía. Es cierto, gracias por animarme.

Tras aquella conversación comenzaron a intentar planear posibles escenarios. Naruto era sorprendentemente hábil para ello, más de lo que se podía esperar. No tenía la mente privilegiada de los Nara, pero sí que era espabilado y astuto si se lo proponía.

Al cabo de un día por fin llegaron hasta Seiryu. El camino no era del todo directo. No bastaba únicamente con llegar a una isla. Había que seguir una ruta que empleaba distintas técnicas, algunas de los Uzumaki que sólo Naruto podía utilizar. Por lo poco que sabía la Mizukage, el Hokage había prosperado mucho en dos años. Había dominado el Hiraishin de Minato Namikaze, la lucha con katana y las técnicas de los Uzumaki, heredada de su madre, aunque imaginaba que guardaba algún as bajo la manga.

Naruto y Mei se prepararon. "Necesitaré de tu chakra. El mío es de viento. Tú dominas el agua" le había advertido cuando se habían puesto en marcha. Avanzaron por la isla hasta un gran lago de agua salada. Los dos Kages lo observaron. Sus acompañantes estudiaron vigilantes a los alrededores. Todo estaba muy calmado. No corría ni una brizna de aire. No se movía ni un árbol. El agua reposaba tranquila. No había ruido. Todo estaba DEMASIADO tranquilo.

La Mizuake tomó asiento donde Naruto le indicó y comenzó a transferir su chackra a Naruto. El Hokage sacó un largo pergamino y lo dejó en el suelo. Comenzó a seguir los pasos que en él se describían ayudándose del chackra de Mei y de su propia sangre. Era el precio del contrato de invocación. Finalmente, realizó el último sello y apoyó sus manos en el suelo. Liberó todo el chakra de la kage y parte del suyo propio.

Las aguas temblaron y la tierra también. El viento comenzó a soplar. Las palabras del papel parecieron cobrar vida y se introdujeron en el agua como si fueran rápidas culebras perdiéndose entre la opacidad del lago. Acto seguido, como si de magia se tratara el lago comenzó a dividir sus aguas. Unas escaleras empezaron a mostrarse mientras que un pasillo de piedra construido mucho tiempo atrás iba apareciendo a medida que el agua se apartaba. El pasillo descendía hasta el interior de una cueva ocultada por el lago.

Naruto invocó un kage bushin para que mantuviera abierto el pasaje, si no se cerraría.

A continuación comenzaron a marchar con Shino y Chojiro delante de ellos. Recorrieron con admiración aquel camino que se hundía en las profundidades del lago. Era muy parecido a una historia que había escuchado mucho tiempo atrás aunque no le dio mucho crédito en su momento. Se decía que los miembros del Clan Genshoru habían abierto las aguas para refugiarse de la Primera Gran Guerra Ninja en un bastión sólo por ellos conocido. Parecía que los Genshoru estaban conectados con el Sabio y con los Siete Hermanos. Debían ser descendientes del quinto hermano.

La cueva natural bajo las aguas estaba escoltada por cinco estatuas, dos a cada lado y una en la propia puerta, erosionadas debido a la acción del agua salada con antiguas armaduras. De nuevo, el mismo patrón que en otro de aquellos lugares: el rinnegan con un kanji por pupila

武器

- Arma – leyó enigmático el Hokage.

Cada una de las estatuas portaba un arma, que todos conocían bien: las reliquias de Rikodou Sennin. Mei comprendió que las leyendas encerraban auténticas verdades. Se decía que la Armada Kinkakku había conseguido aquellas armas más allá del País del Remolino. Ahora parecía que también habían intervenido en la destrucción del mítico y de dudosa existencia clan Genshoru.

Escuchó como Naruto apretaba el puño cuando comentó aquello. Parecía haber recordado algo, seguramente, pensó ella, la destrucción de Izuno.

Entraron en la gruta natural. No había una magnífica ciudad. No había joyas. No había oro. Sólo quedaban los restos de lo que fue construido como un templo, un santuario que durante miles de años había estado bajo el agua y que sólo fue drenado en dos ocasiones Al entrar en el santuario, el Hokage y la Mizukage abrieron la boca sorprendidos.

- Mucho me temo que ya sólo queda una oportunidad – advirtió Shino, sombrío.

Los restos de un caparazón gigante era lo que quedaba. Al caparazón estaba pegado un árbol y en el suelo había tiradas seis lápidas gigantes que decían que acompañaban al Genbu. No quedaba nada de la carne. Sólo un esqueleto. Llevaba muerto, por aquel tiempo, un año.

- ¡Malditos! El ataque a Kirigakure sólo fue un señuelo – comprendió al final Mei Temuri.

- Tendremos que confiar en Kakashi-sensei y en el Equipo Kumo, dattebayo – convino Naruto.

- Tenemos entonces que llegar hasta Arashi no Shiro.

- Sí, el enemigo atacará este lugar. Hemos de impedírselo. Shino, Chojiro, preparaos. Acabamos de empezar.


	25. Capítulo 24: Amor de madre

**CAPÍTULO XXIV: AMOR DE MADRE**

Los guardias que se interpusieron en su camino cayeron fulminantemente al suelo cuando de un movimiento con su espada anillo les cortó por la mitad. El Palacio del Señor Feudal se había convertido en un cementerio. Había tenido que matar a cincuenta guardias. Cincuenta hombres habían perdido la vida. Habría dejado huérfanos a muchos niños. Viudas a muchas mujeres. Solas a muchas amantes. Entristecidas a cincuenta madres. Era un mal menor, se decía la Geisha.

Fuera el viento soplaba con fuerza. Las nubes negras que se habían arremolinado en torno a la capital amenazaban con ensordecedores truenos con empezar a llover.

Abrió las puertas y llegó a la Sala del Trono del Palacio del Señor Feudal del País del Fuego. Era llamado el Trono del Sol. Se decía que el País del Fuego era la monarquía más antigua de todo el mundo, aunque nunca había recibido el nombre de rey o emperador debido al régimen feudal que siempre había marcado la organización social del país.

El Trono del Sol era una gran construcción de madera, situada al fondo de una gran sala de suelo blanco y columnas rojas y negras. La sala estaba oscuramente iluminada, sólo con unas lámparas de brea encendidas en el techo. Las ventanas estaban custodiadas por unas celosías de madera negra y además del techo colgaban pesadas cortinas negras con el emblema del Señor Feudal.

Mikono empezó a andar hasta el Trono en el que se sentaba el Señor Feudal. Era una construcción de ébano, negra ricamente adornada. Era una especie de templete. Estaba elevado sobre una plataforma de un metro de altura a la cual se subía por dos escaleras laterales. En sus bajos había retratadas escenas del pasado. El templete era una construcción típica de todo santuario antiguo con adornos de aves, peces, tigres y fabulosas criaturas y plantas todas ellas de oro. Las columnas del santuario eran de madera negra y había cortinas azules recogidas a modo de paredes. En el centro había un gran sillón. Sentado en él estaba el Señor Feudal.

- Por fin vienes. Tal y como temía, nos has traicionado – dijo mientras escondía su rostro detrás del abanico con el símbolo del fuego que siempre portaba – Me parecía extraño que colaborases tanto.

La Geisha le estudió con cuidado. No podía fiarse de él. "Recuerda, sólo es una fachada". No había ningún guardia más en la Sala del Trono. No sería fácil perpetrar su asesinato.

- He conseguido alejarte de Naruto. Mientras que él busca la forma de detener a Shuha, yo acabaré contigo.

- Así que esas eran tus intenciones… Matarme para tomar tú el mando… Lamento comunicarte que si me matas, la Princesa Shion tomará el mando. Ella está preparada.

- Veo que mantienes toda esta farsa hasta el final.

- ¿Farsa? ¿Es una farsa que gracias a Naruto hayamos logrado unir a todos los Kages? ¿Es una farsa que pronto empiece una nueva era de paz y que todo ello sea gracias a Naruto? Siento oír que nuestra paz no te resulte beneficiosa. Ahora ya no podrás vender nuestros secretos ni creerte la más poderosa.

"Es inútil mantener cualquier conversación" Había llegado el momento. Mikono, la Geisha, extrajo la máscara de Kami y la contempló. "Perdonadme, antepasados".

Se la puso. Realizó los sellos en el orden correspondiente: serpiente, pájaro, mono, tigre y dragón. La máscara comenzó a pegarse a su rostro. Notó cómo la máscara se clavó en su rostro hasta que el objeto y su portadora se volvieron una. Toda su visión se concentró a las dos aperturas mínimas de los ojos. Era el precio que había que pagar por el gran poder que empezaba a fluir por su cuerpo.

- ¡A mí la guardia! – llamó alarmado el Señor del País del Fuego.

La Geisha comenzó a hacer girar su gigantesco anillo metálico con el que había dado muerte a toda la guardia y se lo lanzó al Señor Feudal. Silbando con la velocidad del rayo. Nunca llegó a darle.

De la nada apareció Shion portando un báculo de plata. No llevaba las ropas de la Corte, sino una cómoda y ligera armadura de shinobi cedida por los ninjas de Konoha. Se interpuso en medio y frenó el ataque.

- Teníais razón en que ella andaba detrás de Shuha e intentaría mataros – le reconoció al Señor Feudal - ¡Guardias, a mí!

A su llamada aparecieron cincuenta guardias más portando las armaduras clásicas de la guardia del Palacio. Parecía que su enemigo la esperaba. Aquello no sería suficiente para impedirle lograr su objetivo.

A una orden de la antigua sacerdotisa los centinelas se lanzaron contra ella. La Geisha esquivó el ataque de los primeros con gracia y elegancia. Para una kunoichi como ella aquello sólo era un mero entrenamiento. Saltó a uno para luego rodar por el suelo hasta dónde se encontraba su arma.

Observó a su alrededor. Se vio rodeada. Cogió su espada anillo y se la colocó en la cintura. A continuación preparó sus kunais.

Un par de soldados se lanzaron contra ella cargando con sus katanas. Pudo adivinar hacia dónde pensaban dirigir sus ataques y de nuevo le resultó fácil esquivarlos. Clavó el empeine en el suelo y con una sensual y aristocrática elegancia comenzó a girar sobre sí misma haciendo que el anillo gigante de metal que llevaba en su cadera danzara un baile de muerte. Los incautos que se acercaron a ella perdieron sus armas y la batalla. Uno murió y otro cayó mutilado al suelo.

Recogió una katana mientras que arrojaba dos kunais más que certeramente dieron en el cuello de un guardia matándolo al instante. La inercia que había cogido el anillo y que mantenía gracias a su chackra era su mejor defensa. No llevaba armadura ninguna, sólo su túnica y vestiduras que siempre portaba como maestra de las prostitutas.

El Señor Feudal estaba protegido por más de cuarenta hombres y por la Heredera. Era una rata cobarde pero astuta que no se arriesgaría a ponerse en peligro. Pero sólo era una fachada. No le tenía miedo a Mikono. De hecho aunque su rostro diera a entender que estaba asustado sus ojos no mentían, contemplaba la escena con curiosidad y soberbia. "Eso acabará con tu reinado, maldito"

Cogió aire y con el poder de la máscara de kami no requirió de sello alguno para liberar su chakra en forma de una potente guadaña de viento. Acto seguido extrajo ocho shuriken de su mochila y los hizo girar mientras les daba fuerza con su fuuton. Los lanzó. Los guardias no estaban preparados para dicho ataque y perecieron. El fuuton era un poderoso elemento. Acabó con varios de ellos y a otros muchos los dejó malheridos, desangrándose y mutilados en el suelo.

Un par de ellos intentó atacarle por la espalda. Ella sólo realizó un sello y dejó que el anillo giratorio que llevaba en torno a su cintura se convirtiera en otros tres, en torno al pecho y entorno a las caderas. Estos la defendieron frente a las espadas mientras que la Geisha saltaba y extraía otros dos kunais para lanzárselos a la cabeza. El casco que llevaban no sirvió de mucho.

Otros diez más se lanzaron contra ella. Mikono cerró los ojos y dejó que su chakra y el poder de la máscara de Kami hiciera el resto. Su energía espiritual bullía en su interior. Únicamente realizó tres sellos y cuando abrió sus ojos un fulgor azul petrificó a siete guardias. Extendió su mano y un rayo de luz plateada salió hacia otro. No provocó sangre ni amputó miembros. Sólo le apagó toda la vida que hubiera en su interior.

Los otros dos lanzaron un ataque mortal con sus alabardas aprovechando sus flancos descubiertos que la Geisha esquivó con una velocidad propia del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha. Con aquella máscara el tiempo apenas avanzaba. Podía andar todo lo lento que quisiera, pues sus rivales tardarían una eternidad en moverse un milímetro. Degolló a uno con un kunai y avanzó hacia los siguientes. Uno de los poderes de aquella máscara era controlar el paso del tiempo. Era exactamente la misma técnica que el Yondaime Hokage había utilziado en sus kunais y en su técnica del Hiraishin.

El precio de utilizar aquella máscara es que acelerar el tiempo para ella (o retrasarlo para otros) era vivir más rápidamente. En una cuestión así unos segundos menos de vida no importaban nada. Si se abusaba del poder de la máscara de Kami el precio era la propia vida.

En unos instantes remató a toda la guardia. Veinte hombres casi murieron al mismo tiempo. La Geisha apareció delante del último y entonces una afilada cuchilla de plata atravesó su pecho. "Maldición", pensó enfadada.

Shion la había visto. Los ojos violáceos de la joven, del mismo color que toda la estirpe de sacerdotisas a la que pertenecían brillaba con una luz mágica, casi sobrenatural. Su pupila estaba compuesta por un calidoscopio de bellas y geométricas formas. Era el poder de su clan y de su orden, un poderoso doujutsu no comparable al mítico Rinnegan o al poderoso Sharingan de los Uchiha. Tenía que haberlo tenido en contra. Ella defendería al Señor Feudal hasta la muerte.

Para su suerte, el poder de la máscara de Kami seguía activo. Sólo tuvo que realizar los sellos correspondientes y empezó a desandar el camino que había recorrido. La lanza de Shion salió de su pecho. La sangre volvió a su interior. El corazón volvió a latir aunque en sentido inverso. Shion desapareció y pudo ver el camino que había seguido para atacarla. La sangre del último guardia volvió a su cuerpo. Éste se irguió de una manera convulsa, justo al contrario de cómo había caído al suelo. Mikono sintió cómo ella subía su brazo con el kunai y recorrió a la inversa el corte que había matado al guardia. El tiempo había retrocedido.

- ¡Kai! – gritó para detener el poder de la máscara.

Volvió a matar el guardia y supo esquivar el ataque por la espalda que le lanzó Shion. Se agachó y giró sobre el suelo dando una fuerte patada en las espinillas a la princesa heredera mientras la tiraba al suelo.

- ¿Cómo es posible? – Preguntó Shion totalmente pillada por sorpresa – Mis ojos nunca fallan. Puedo predecir el futuro… ¿Cómo?

- Es el poder del Kamiton – respondió una fría voz que Mikono reconoció al instante.

La Geisha se dio la vuelta y adoptó una postura ofensiva. Nanaitsumi había acudido. "He perdido demasiado tiempo, más del que tenía previsto" Otra vez se había equivocado.

- El Kamiton es el poder de controlar el tiempo y el espacio. Es el poder de la luz y de la virtud. Es el opuesto del poder del Baketon – explicó.- Dame esa máscara, madre.

- ¿Madre? – Exclamaron Shion y el Señor Feudal.

La Geisha miró al Señor Feudal del País del Fuego. "¿Cómo puedes ser tan…?

- Dame esa máscara - repitió

- No me llames así – le pidió Mikono. "Ya no eres mi niño" - Yo te he causado todo este dolor y yo me encargaré de remendar mi error. Acabaré con la fuente de todo mal.

- ¿Y por eso querías matar al Señor Feudal? ¿Crees que sin él me hubiera detenido? ¿Cuál es la relación? ¿Has perdido el norte? ¿O querías dominar la Alianza y echar a Shuha la culpa de tu intento de dominar el mundo?

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciego?

- Madre, dame la máscara y no te mataré.

- Si ésa es tu voluntad, mucho me temo que tendré que detenerte. Espero que los antepasados me perdonen.

- Será interesante. Kamiton y Baketon enfrentándose de nuevo tras mucho tiempo, pero aquí, no. Además, no creo que me haga falta. Todavía no ha llegado el momento de que esta ciudad vea el horror del que soy capaz.

Chasqueó los dedos. Unas marcas aparecieron en su espada anillo. "Mierda, esas son las marcas de Minato "Dejaron la sala del Trono del Sol. Mikono se sintió arrastrada. Aparecieron en el interior de un lugar que Mikono hacía varios años que no visitaba, aunque sabía bien por qué lo había escogido.

- Debí haber supuesto que dejarías las marcas del Hiraishin en mis armas.

- Debiste haberlo hecho – coincidió.

Era un lugar oscuro. A penas se podía ver nada. La máscara de Kami, no obstante, le permitía ver la red de chackra de Nanaitsumi e imaginaba que la máscara de los siete rostros que llevaba también le permitiría lo mismo a su rival. En el fondo, desde el momento en el que se dispuso a intentar asesinar al Señor del País del Fuego sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a Nanaitsumi.

Sólo podía escuchar el ruido de una lejana cascada. Sabía de aquel lugar. Había estado de joven, poco antes de quedarse embarazada. Se encontraban más allá del océano del este del continente. Se trataba de una gran caverna debajo de una colina, en lo profundo de un sistema de cuevas.

- Así que estamos aquí.

- El lugar donde todo empezó.

- Tenshikamigakure… - completó la Geisha.

- No me gusta repetirme y con ésta ya irán cuatro veces: dame la máscara de Kami y este lugar no será tu tumba.

- Si te la doy, si no llevo a cabo mis planes, Naruto morirá. No pienso dejar que le hagas daño y menos por la influencia de Shin. Naruto está destinado a salvar el mundo.

- No vuelvas a hablar de Naruto en mi presencia – sonó frío.

- Nanaitsumi, qué bajo has caído. Ya no eres el niño al que amaba como un hijo. Shin te ha corrompido y yo os detendré.

- Sea pues así.

La máscara no impidió que la Geisha comenzara a llorar. Aunque aquello no medró su voluntad. Había matado a uno, podría matar a otro. Se lo debía a ella. "Te quiero, hijo mío."

Mikono extendió su mano y otro rayo de luz salió dirigido hacia Nanaitsumi iluminando con un resplandor lunar toda la gigantesca caverna en la que se encontraba. Su hijo esquivó el ataque retrocediendo mientras que realizó los sellos propios del katon y escupió cientos de pequeñas bolas de fuego.

La madre ralentizó el tiempo. Éste languideció entre sus dedos, como si los granos de arena del reloj cayeran mucho más despacio. Esquivó cada una de ellas. Aunque pudo ver cómo Nanaitsumi también controlaba el tiempo y no era afectado por su técnica. Los dos se movían en una dimensión paralela que sólo ellos controlaban. Eso no quería decir que estuvieran a salvo de los ataques del otro.

Mikono preparó sus kunais y los lanzó reforzándolos con el elemento viento. Mientras volvió de nuevo a la realidad cogió su espada anillo y la multiplicó. Llegó a tener cinco: tres como armadura y dos como armas (una en cada brazo).

Tal y como esperaba Nanaitsumi apareció detrás de ella con su puño de trueno… "Chidori, hasta qué punto te han convertido en quien no eres" Mikono desvió sin problemas el golpe mientras que el poder de la máscara de Kami hacía girar todas y cada una de sus espadas anillo. Tres en torno a su cuerpo. Las otras dos las movía ella misma con sus brazos con una rapidez inhumana.

Se lanzó en un desesperado toma y daca moviendo su cuerpo en una danza de muerte. Agilidad y rapidez antes que fuerza. El chakra que iba liberando era emitido en pequeños fulgores azules por sus ojos. La oscuridad se veía interrumpida por el fulgor azulado de sus ojos y por el sanguinolento carmesí de los ojos de Nanaitsumi.

Todo aquello era contrarrestado por los siete rostros de Nanaitsumi. El líder de Shuha era rápido y despiadado. No portaba ninguna otra arma. Sólo esperaba el momento idóneo. Ni siquiera empleaba la máscara de Bakemono. El Sharingan predecía todos sus ataques. Mikono le lanzó una de las espadas anillo mientras que saltaba hacia atrás.

Detrás de ella pudo percibir, gracias a la máscara, la presencia de Nanaitsumi. Se había teletransportando aprovechando los sellos que había colocado en las espadas de la Geisha. Mikono le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas un puntapié. Giró en el aire y cayó al suelo quedando cara a cara contra Nanaitsumi.

Se lanzó contra él y en los segundos que duró el salto pudo revivir todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos. A cada golpe que le intentaba propinar seguían dos ataques de él uno físico y otro emocional. El amor de una madre era un amor infinito. Enfrentarse a un hijo para darle muerte y salvar el mundo era algo que ninguna madre podría hacer. Pero ella era una shinobi. Ella vivía en las sombras y debía hacer sacrificios por el futuro, por Naruto. Sólo haberlo conocido hacía que valiese la pena aquel acto antinatural que rasgaba su alma como si de cien puñales se tratara.

Nanaitsumi era un shinobi mucho más poderoso que ella y únicamente quedaban igualados por las antagónicas fuerzas de las dos máscaras. "Si pierdo y consigue la máscara… No. No puedo"

Mikono se echó atrás. Nanaitsumi la imitó. Ella creó numerosos clones de viento y empezó a rodear a Nanaitsumi. Éste las miró una a una. La Geisha y sus réplicas, no se sabía quién era quién, comenzaron a girar en torno a él. Con el poder de la máscara su velocidad había triplicado a la de ser humano normal. Sólo era comparable a la del Yondaime Raikage A. Levantaron una gran corriente de aire que se fue estrechando.

Cuando lo tuvo listo se detuvo y saltó al interior del remolino cogió a Nanaitsumi por los hombros y de su cuerpo brotaron siete cadenas de chackra que los ataron a ella y a Nanaitsumi. Podía sentir la tensión que generaba que ambas máscaras estuvieran tan cercas. Siete rostros del pecado frente a uno de la virtud. Era un poder antiguo que los Uzumaki habían sellado en dos máscaras. Un secreto de la antigua Tenshikamigakure, la ciudad del comienzo. Sólo el líder del clan Uzumaki había portado ambas y tras la destrucción de Uzushiogakure por los Hermanos de Oro y Plata en la Primera Gran Guerra Ninja habían sido escondidas en templo Uzumaki de Konoha. Tras un siglo volvían a reunirse y deseaban ser portadas por una misma persona. Se decían que encarnaban el espíritu de la creación y de la destrucción, del fénix y del juubi y que sólo eran una pequeña parte de su poder. Con ellas, Nanaitsumi y por ende Shin, podrían dominar a las dos sin necesidad de los ojos del Sabio.

Aquel era su mayor poder. El chakra y el poder del kamiton reforzaba la capacidad única que le había costado la vida a Kushina Uzumaki. Se dispuso a dar el golpe final. Iba a arrancarle aquella máscara aunque desollara a su propio hijo. Las cadenas se elevaron y golpearon a los siete rostros, una para cada uno. Éstos parecían haberle tomado cariño a su portador. Parecían tener vida. Empezaron a gritar y a mostrar miedo. Su portador no.

Nanaitsumi no se amedrentó. Uno de sus rostros abrió los ojos y un resplandor rojo iluminó toda la cueva. La temperatura empezó a caldearse. El remolino que la Geisha había levantado fue incinerándose y se convirtió en pocos segundos en un ciclón que ardió con la fuerza de un volcán. "Maldición, fuego contra viento". Los clones fueron abatidos y ella tuvo que saltar para escapar.

Pero no lo logró. Al dirigir una mirada a Nanaitsumi sus ojos se habían quedado atrapados en los dos sharingan de uno de los rostros.

- Kurushimi no dai nana jigoku no jutsu [Siete Infiernos de Sufrimiento]

El fuego comenzó a extenderse por toda la cueva. Ésta empezó a brillar. Era un fuego verde. No era real. Era un gentjutsu, pero no podía escapar. Las llamas verdes iluminaron la cueva con un mortecino resplandor del mismo color.

El fuego cantaba una macabra canción que ella conocía bien. Era la misma que le habían cantado de pequeña y con la que había criado a su hijo. Nanaitsumi era cruel. Estaba empleando la verdad contra ella.

Ante ella había dos niños, no mayores de siete años. Uno tenía el pelo rojo como el fuego y los ojos grises. Lloraba y no hacía más que llamar a su madre. A él había cogido un esqueleto con una máscara de siete rostros. Sólo era un cadáver de rostro aterrador que se agarraba al otro.

Gritó dejándose llevar por su dolor.

Las llamas verdes empezaron a devorarles y a medida que lo hacían el niño fantasmal absorbía las fuerzas del niño de cabello rojo. El rostro de éste se iba descomponiendo. Sus ojos se apagaron hasta desaparecer y quedar dos cuencas vacías. La carne desapareció y sólo quedó la piel encima de los huesos. A cambio, el niño muerto empezó a vivir. El pelo le empezó a crecer dorado como el sol. Sus ojos nacieron azules. Se oyó su corazón latir. La carne y los músculos apareceron y cubrieron los músculos y a continuación los músculos.

Mikono cayó al suelo abatida y empezó a llorar. El fuego se lanzó contra ella y gritó de dolor cuando la quemó. Era peor que una quemadura. Era el dolor de su corazón. No sólo dañaba su piel sino su mente pues repetía una palabra, el nombre del niño de pelo rojo del que no quedaban más que cenizas. El niño rubio empezó a llorar y a llamar a su madre. La llamaba. Era su hijo. Tenía que protegerle pero el fuego la quemaba… Le devoraba la piel hasta llegar a los huesos.

Sólo repitió un nombre hasta que el genjutsu terminó. Súbitamente volvió a aparecer en la realidad. Se encontraba en el aire y le costaba respirar. Se dio cuenta de que Nanaitsumi había roto su propio genjutsu al cogerla del cuello con esa poderosa fuerza. Con su otra mano le arrancó la máscara de Kami y la Geisha no pudo gritar del dolor y del mareo que sintió. Su chakra se bajó. De su cuerpo seguían colgando las cadenas de chakra. Nanaitsumi se había liberado y le había dado la vuelta a la situación.

El aire empezaba a faltarle. Nanaitsumi apretaba su cuello con fuerza, sin ningún tipo de reparo al saber que estaba a punto de perpetrar el asesinato de su madre. A Mikono ya no le quedaba chackra. Lo había empleado todo tratando de detener al monstruo que Shin había creado. El que una vez corría por los pasillos, el que una vez la llamaba "mamá", el que una vez la abrazaba y le decía que la quería, ahora estaba dándole muerte.

- M… - le había destrozado la garganta. No podía hablar y estaba muriéndose.

Su vida comenzó a pasar ante sus ojos.

Ella era una niña pequeña que no quería ir a Konoha ni que su hermana se fuera. Eran de la misma edad pues habían nacido al mismo tiempo pero su hermana había aceptado ir en su lugar, o mejor dicho, nadie sabría que la auténtica hermana elegida para la misión que siempre había correspondido a su familia desde hacía mucho tiempo se quedaría con Ryu, su protector y que Mikono empezaría a ser llamada por su nombre. Estaba llorando. No quería despedirse de ella. No quería que su familia desapareciera, pero era inevitable. Ellas no tenían casa. Nunca la habían tenido. Habían vivido como nómadas hasta que sus padres perecieron en la guerra y Ryu, su hermano mayor, se había encargado de ellas… Sólo recordaba de su madre el largo cabello rojo, aunque ya apenas podía recordarla y no quería que le pasara eso con Mikono… Aquélla fue su primera decisión y su primer error.

- No llores, tonta, dattebane. Cuando sea Hokage podrás venir a la aldea y viviremos allí. Formaremos una familia y nuestros hijos jugarán juntos- fue su despedida.

Se echó a llorar mientras que la veía irse con el ninja de Konoha. Pensaba que nunca más la volvería a ver. Aquel día empezó a ser Mikono

Pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses y un día apareció él, Orochimaru. Por extraño que pareciera, Ryu se la entregó… Años más tarde averiguaría que sufriría la enfermedad de todos los hombres del Clan Uzumaki que terminaba acortando la vida drásticamente y que por eso se la entregó al legendario Sannin de Konoha.

Los años con Orochimaru no fueron fáciles. La llevó a forzarse a límites insospechados. La utilizó para sus experimentos y para sus misiones, pero ella sabía que era la única forma de no quedarse sola. No quería estar sola. Era una niña que necesitaba una familia y Orochimaru-sama era su familia. Le sería útil en todo momento. Él parecía estar bien con ella. La trataba con diligencia y respeto. Puede que hubiese encontrado una nueva familia, pensó durante mucho tiempo. Hasta que la abandonó. Otro error marcó su vida.

Un día al despertarse, con quince años, se encontraba sola, en mitad de una ciudad perdida. Era una shinobi, había aprendido del mismísimo Orochimaru, pero no tenía aldea. Así comenzó la historia de la Geisha, la kunoichi que con su cuerpo y su astucia puso en jaque a todo el continente. Durante la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja fue la principal informadora de los combatientes. Le pagaban por sus secretos y por su información y pronto consiguió manejar tal poder que fue llamada la "Dama Que Todo lo Sabe" por los otros kages. Así fue como volvió a saber de su hermana.

Años después de la Guerra, supo de su hermana y de la familia que estaba empezando a formar. Ella no podía presentarse ante su hermana. Las vidas de las dos habían estado marcadas de sufrimiento: la de una por cumplir con su misión, la de otra por no haberla cumplido. Tomó la decisión de protegerla a ella y a su marido. Pero de nuevo falló.

Una noche, tras ocho años, Orochimaru se presentó ante ella con un bulto en los brazos. No supo por qué le recibió. Ahora tenía un hijo, un niño de pecho, de poco más de seis meses. Fuerte, lleno de vida y de cabello rojizo como sus hermanos y su madre. Llovía intensamente cuando Orochimaru le dijo:

- Han muerto los tres: tu hermana, su marido y su hijo.- Entonces le quitó el trapo y pudo ver el cadáver de un bebé.

- ¿Para qué traes esto ante mí? Ya sé lo que ocurrió esa noche. Y te diré que si crees que puedes engañarme, mejor que pierdas el tiempo en otra cosa. El niño sí sobrevivió. Ahora es Hiruzen quien cuida de él...

- No fue el único niño que nació aquella noche. Éste es el hijo de tu hermana. Fue su primogénito. Nació muerto y poco después vino el segundo. Parece que entre los vuestros hay una cierta tendencia a que sea el menor de los gemelos el que soporte la misión.

Era cierto. Podía sentirlo. ¿Le habían fallado sus informadores? Se preguntó en aquel momento. Años más tarde supo que no. El marido de su hermana lo había dispuesto todo para que sólo unos pocos conocieran lo que sucedería la noche del parto, y aún así, el oscuro asesino lo había conseguido averiguar.

- ¿Lo traes para torturarme, o qué? ¿Crees que no ha sido doloroso para mí saber de la muerte de mi hermana sin siquiera haberla vuelto a ver?

- Lo traigo para que cumplas la deuda con tu hermana. Este niño debe volver la vida.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya lo sabrás. Sólo he venido a entregarte estos dos objetos: un cadáver y una pluma. Deja la pluma junto a tu hijo esta noche y mañana el hijo de tu hermana habrá renacido a cambio de la vida de tu primogénito.

- ¿Qué me quieres decir: que esta pluma… resucita a los muertos a cambio de los vivos? ¿Crees que mataría a mi hijo para tus experimentos? Orochimaru, vete de mi casa antes de que sea yo misma quien te eche.

- Vaya, las agallas que tuvo siempre tu hermana… No hace falta ser tan desagradablemente violento. Ya me iba. Está en tu mano cumplir tu deuda con tu hermana. Si ella no se hubiera ido en tu lugar, ahora estarías tu muerta.

- ¡Mientes! ¡Eso no puedes saberlo!

- Puede ser, pero en el fondo de tu corazón, te sientes culpable. Haz lo que te digo y habrás saldado tu deuda. Seguirás teniendo un hijo y podrás honrar la memoria de tu hermana cuidándolo, protegiéndolo, criándolo… hasta que llegue el momento.

- ¿Momento para qué?

Pero Orochimaru se fue. No supo bien qué fue lo que le hizo pensar así pero aquella noche no durmió. Siguió las instrucciones de Orochimaru y fue testigo de cómo asesinaba a su propio hijo para traer a la vida al de su hermana, porque su hermana había muerto en su lugar, porque ella era la que había sido maldecida para cumplir con su misión, pero fue su hermana la que se sacrificó y lo dejó todo.

No sabía si se arrepentía. No sabía cómo hubiera sido todo. ¿Falló en sus decisiones? En todas y cada una de ellas y aquello, sin duda condicionaría la vida de todo el mundo. Alzó la mano, sin fuerza. La vista se le nublaba por momentos. Se asfixiaba.

Con las fuerzas que le restaban le agarró su máscara de siete rostros. La máscara del diablo creada por los Uzumaki tantos siglos atrás. Él la ayudó y se la quitó. Mikono sólo pudo ver sus ojos y como estos lloraban traicionándole…

"Nos volveremos a ver, Kushina. Espero que me perdones"


End file.
